


金婚

by grika



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 191,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grika/pseuds/grika
Summary: 一段不止五十年的爱情。





	1. 第一年~第五年

**Author's Note:**

  * For [薇Vivi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E8%96%87Vivi).



**第一年**

 

在事情发生之前，人往往不曾想过，自己可能会爱上某个不应该爱的人，而且，爱的比自己所预料中的，还要深得多。对我们这个故事的主人公之一忍足侑士而言，这种事情尤其是个特例。

因为忍足从不曾想过自己可能会是个痴情的男人。

可能是因为少年时代的叛逆心理作祟，又或者是因为，忍足父子的关系从没好过。在大阪本家的时候，忍足从来都不愿意承认，自己和父亲之间的血缘羁绊有多么的坚固。

但是等忍足真的来到东京以后，他才发现，原来自己和父亲是如此相似的两个个体。他们拥有太多一模一样的特质：长着一张万人迷的脸蛋，谈吐讨人喜欢，尤其是女性，总会对忍足家的男人不能抵御，头脑聪明，运动也可以算是万能……

直到忍足在开学前的一星期，终于把转学的一切手续处理完毕，躺在学校宿舍的床上休息的时候，他才蓦然惊觉，父亲遗传给自己的血统，在寻常人看来是如此的优渥，简直到了让人羡慕的地步。若是没有最后一点的话，可能忍足家的血统就真的可说是完美了。

然而世界上没有完美的事物，忍足的唇边浮现出一丝自嘲的笑意。

世上的一切都不能十全十美。所以……忍足家的人，什么都有了，唯独没有心。既然没有心，那就不懂什么是爱，不懂爱的人，真的还能算是个完整的人吗？

所以……

就在这时，宿舍的门突然被人推开了。除了忍足侑士，这房间的另一个主人，也是我们这个故事的另一个主人公迹部景吾走了进来。天色已经暗了，因此躺在床上的忍足看不清那个人的脸。他暗暗寻思着，若是对方先过来打招呼，自己要用什么样的表情和语气去回答他。

然而出乎忍足的意料，他并没有和初来乍到的忍足搭话，而是径自走到自己的床边，放下包，拿起换洗的衣服走进了浴室。忍足惊讶的看着那个背影消失在浴室门口，随即便昏昏沉沉的进入了梦乡。

所以事实上，这不算是一个一见钟情的故事，起码第一面时，他们谁也没看清谁。等到忍足发现同屋的这个迹部景吾究竟是个怎样华丽的存在时，已经是第二天早上的事情了。

不过忍足也不得不承认，那个华丽的迹部的生活，其实比其他人想像中的更加简朴。尽管他的睡衣是丝质的，尽管他的身上总有着淡淡优雅的玫瑰香气，但是单看那张床、那床头柜、那张书桌……也不过就是普通中学生学生宿舍里应有的水准，并不逾矩。

这不是造成忍足讨厌迹部的原因。是的，你没看错，我也没写错，忍足侑士讨厌迹部景吾，在他们刚刚认识的时候。

如果说一下子就能够喜欢上那个人，爱上那个人，那这种感情未免太肤浅了。所谓喜欢乃至于爱这种事，本来就不是一天之内便能够形成的感情。更何况，除非是以貌取人，否则迹部景吾确实不是个一下子就很讨人喜欢的家伙。

所以，起码最开始的时候，忍足很讨厌这个室友：这个人，除了脸大概一无是处。

因为迹部的性格确实很差——目中无人，高傲自恋，也从来不会站在其他人立场上去考虑问题。

在他们共同睡在一个房间里的这一个星期之内，迹部从没有主动的和忍足打过招呼，即使忍足主动打招呼的时候，他的态度也让人觉得有些爱答不理的。寝室里的公共设施比如浴室和洗手间，迹部绝不会先问忍足要不要用，也完全不知道所谓主动清理。更不要提这个迹部还成天到晚挂在嘴边的自称“本大爷”，实在让忍足觉得这人简直有点恶心。

和这样的人一起生活，真是件让人不愉快的事情，忍足无奈的想。

当然，对于习惯摆出忍足家特技招牌笑脸的人忍足侑士而言，和一个自己很不喜欢的男人同住在一间宿舍里，也没什么大不了的——没离开本家时，和父亲还不是一样，自己照样能在外人面前做出一副父子情深的天伦之乐图。但这种情况不免让人觉得有些气闷，好不容易能够躲开自己所不喜欢的父亲，却又生活到不喜欢的室友身边。忍足只有无奈的哀叹自己命苦的份儿。

不过虽然表面上看起来忍足还算是和迹部和平相处，但实际上忍足自己因为迹部这种态度，也完全懒得去主动接近迹部景吾这个人——直到他认识了向日岳人。

向日是个红头发的小个子少年，个性很热情，就住在忍足隔壁的寝室，忍足和他是在餐厅认识的，那时候忍足手里端着那天的纳豆定食，正想端去倒掉，却在中途就被人阻止了。阻止忍足，并且消灭掉忍足配餐里那份纳豆的人，就是向日。

然而当向日了解到忍足的寝室号码时，第一句话却是：“原来你就是和迹部一起住的人啊！”

“和迹部一起住又怎么了吗？”忍足对向日的态度感到奇怪而又不奇怪。那样的迹部，大概不会有什么人喜欢吧……虽然他的身份很高贵，是那个迹部财团的少爷。唔，说不定自己所以会和迹部住同个寝室的原因也在于此吧，这是父亲故意为之的结果……一想到这点，就让忍足更不自在。

“忍足是转学生，还不了解迹部那家伙有多厉害吧？”向日虽然有些不自在，但语气确实是羡慕又有点佩服。“那个人……是所谓的完美的存在呢！”

完美的存在？忍足差点笑喷出来。难道说，这个迹部景吾，竟然是一个关东版本的忍足侑士吗？在他人眼中是所谓的完美存在，说不定和自己一样，也是个完全没有心的家伙吧，不然也不会有那么令人讨厌的个性了。

或者是因为听到迹部是网球部部长的缘故，又或者是因为刚认识的新朋友向日也是网球部成员的缘故，那天自由外出的时间，忍足去买了新的网球拍，重新捡起本想放弃掉的网球。

在关西时，因为父亲的缘故，忍足经常会被迫的和父亲一起出席某些应酬，所谓的高雅运动，除了高尔夫球，就是网球了。所以，忍足家的男孩子不能不会打网球，他是这样，谦也也是这样。

然而当那天晚上迹部回到寝室，看到忍足新买的网球拍时，竟然出乎忍足意料的第一次主动开口了：“你……也会打网球？”

“嗯。”

“有没有打算加入网球社？”

“好啊！”其实这是之前向日的邀请，如果只是迹部开口，当时的忍足可能会拒绝也说不定。

“哼，那么本大爷就等着看你这家伙的表现了。”迹部斜眼看了一下忍足的球拍，轻蔑似的笑了。

果然个性还是这么的讨厌，忍足想，不过没关系，我会让你吃惊的。

从向日的口中，忍足已经知道了关于网球部的活动细节。就在星期二，也就是开学第二天的下午，网球部开始举行为期一周的选拔比赛，只有最后获胜的选手才有机会获得正选席位，而一年级时就当上正选的，只有迹部一人。二年级的向日的目标，也是打算冲击正选席位。

“迹部的指导应该会有效吧……”

那时候向日的话让忍足有点意外。他原本以为，那个迹部绝对不会去做这种事情，指导其他人？这对于他而言，又有什么意义？

选拔比赛里的第一名仍然是迹部，这一事实让最终输给迹部的忍足有点挫败感。他本想保存实力，但是迹部并不给他这种机会，并且拆穿了他。“不要在本大爷面前玩保存实力这种无聊的小把戏。”

啊，差点忘记了，向日提醒过的，迹部的眼力。

忍足笑笑，收起球拍，不理会向日大惊小怪的大叫：“原来侑士打球打的这么好！”这个热情的红发少年已经自顾自的叫起忍足的名字来。

“不喜欢的话，为什么不反对？”迹部走过忍足身边的时候，这么说了一句。“只要不让那家伙这么叫就好了。”

自己的感觉和想法，又被他看透了！？忍足微微愣神，迹部景吾的观察力，究竟厉害到什么程度了？

从那天开始，忍足发现，自己可能看错迹部了。他不是目中无人，而是早就把所有人都放在他那双漂亮的眼睛里了。

大约因为这个契机，忍足开始对迹部感到好奇、有兴趣。他那时候还不知道，每一段感情，都是先从好奇、对某人感兴趣开始的……

而同样的，对迹部而言，能够展现如此实力，让自己如此认真的对手，在冰帝学园里，忍足侑士还是第一个。和忍足相处了一星期，迹部没想过这个室友还有这样的实力，这个新发现竟然让一贯不把其他人的事情放在心上的迹部有点高兴。

可能是因为聪明的过头了，对于迹部而言，事情的一切发展总是太过于在他的意料之中，正因如此，才使他养成对任何事都兴趣缺缺的特点。不过忍足的表现，超出了迹部的预料，保留实力的行为，也让迹部意外和吃惊。

也正因如此，迹部对忍足的态度在这次比赛以后，或者说是在忍足成为冰帝正选之后开始了微妙的转变。迹部所以会选择冰帝的原因之一，在于他对于实力主义的信仰。这种信仰是自小受到身边环境影响和教育而根深蒂固形成的。因此，如果没有足够的实力引起迹部的注意，他是不会去在意，或者重视某人的。

所以实际上，是忍足的一鸣惊人，引发了迹部心态上细微的变化。而在忍足看来就会觉得，迹部其实不是个特别难以接近的人，只要你去主动接近他——这是忍足侑士得出的第一个结论，也是后来发生一切，导致忍足和迹部的关系逐渐发生质变的最根本原因。

——其实，这一切的开始，是个很美好的误会。

既然能和迹部同寝室和平相处并且保持相对友好的关系，那忍足侑士就自有他超乎常人之处。一向难以融合进冰帝学园生活圈的转学生中，终于出现了忍足侑士这个异数。

在忍足渐渐融入冰帝的这段日子里，迹部一直乐得看戏般看着忍足的所作所为。在迹部眼中，这个人是越来越让他觉得有趣了。把整个冰帝除了本大爷之外的人都玩弄于股掌之间……“还真是冰帝学园的天才。”

某天，向日不经意从迹部口中听到了有关忍足的这样的评语，一时间，天才的外号传遍整个冰帝校园，这一风潮当然是因为迹部曾经说过：忍足侑士是冰帝学园的天才。

这个称呼自然也传进了忍足耳中，只不过别人不知道，忍足早在寝室里努力和迹部闲聊时，其实就已经听过了迹部类似的台词：勉强算是冰帝学园的天才了吧……不过，若是能认真一点，大概输给本大爷的比分还能更少一点。每当想到迹部如此评价时的那表情，忍足总会忍俊不禁。

迹部似乎总是很忙，回寝室的时间永远比忍足要晚，所以几乎每天忍足都是躺在床上“欣赏”迹部回房间的风采的。他应该很累，但是却看不出疲惫和颓态。这点，让忍足也称道不已。

“迹部，欢迎回来。”躺在床上，双眼隐藏在平光镜片后面，微笑着注视着推开房门返回宿舍的室友，忍足的笑容很自然。

“嗯。”迹部习以为常的朝忍足点点头，在自己的床上坐下，随即瞪了忍足一眼：“盯着本大爷看什么？”

“……没什么。”只是不知道什么时候开始，自己突然开始有点在意，迹部这华丽的存在来。

“白痴。”迹部顺口嘟囔着。“喂，期末考你准备好没？”

“当然，我可是迹部认可的冰帝天才啊！”忍足笑得像猫。

“那怎么还一副好像有什么让你不高兴的事情要发生一样……”迹部虽然只是匆匆一瞥，眼光的锐利却分毫不打折扣，不过他向来不会去多问些什么。“算了，本大爷去洗澡了。”

忍足唇边的笑容消失了——确实，忍足有些心事。

期末考临近，意味着暑假即将开始，这种同住的日子，暂时要告一段落。有点失落，有点不舍，有点……虽然很意外，但忍足突然发现，迹部成了第一个让自己感觉到体内也还有心这种物体存在的人。就凭这一点，忍足想，他可能这辈子都无法忘记这个叫做迹部景吾的男人了。

当年华老去，忍足再度回忆起当初的种种，突然明白了：或者，自己对迹部的爱，就是从那一天开始的……

 

**第二年**

 

“迹部，我们也算是老夫老妻了吧……”又是樱花绚烂开学时，忍足一边收拾空置了一个假期的寝室一边对迹部这么说。

迹部白了忍足一眼：“你所谓的老夫老妻的标准究竟是什么？”

忍足推推眼镜笑得很得意：“据说现在社会上的潮流是只要开始住在一起，即使没有办理过结婚登记的两人也称为夫妻关系，而且因为没有什么法律手续，分手的时候也会特别轻巧和容易。我和迹部是从去年的这个时候开始一起住进这间房子里的吧……这种生活模式中，能够同住一年，当然可以算是——老·夫·老·妻！”

“少给本大爷开这些无聊的玩笑。”迹部丢个白眼过去，忍足嘿嘿笑了两声，心情很好似的哼着歌，不再言语。

迹部和忍足同居一室的第二个年头就从所谓老夫老妻这样的冷笑话中开始了。

相处的时间愈久，迹部就愈发觉得忍足侑士是个傻瓜。虽然自己曾说他是天才，但迹部心里却开始坚信，那个人根本是个傻瓜。

不折不扣的傻瓜。因为如果这人不是傻瓜，他不知道应该怎么去解释那家伙的木讷。也或者说，没准忍足是在装傻。

迹部那会儿还没发现，原来自己为了忍足很苦恼，很困扰。

有些人属于天生敏锐又敏感的类型，但是这种特质，从表面上并不这么容易分辨的出来，或者说根本看不出来。实际上，表面强势的迹部就是这样的人。

迹部景吾好像天生就是当领导的材料。刚刚进冰帝时他就单挑整个网球部成了部长，而在忍足转来的第一年也就是国中2年级的秋天又当选了学生会长。

旁人只会认为那是豪门少爷的英才教育使然，迹部才能做到在统御下属时如臂使指，得心应手的不得了。

但事实上这首先要归功于迹部与生俱来的第六感和高傲的气势。至于迹部家的教育，给予迹部景吾的，是超乎常人的责任心和好胜心，还有不能输不能败的压力。这就直接导致认识迹部的人大多只会看的到迹部威风凛凛强势逼人的一面，而完全忽视甚至于无视迹部本身其实是相当感性的。

至此我们已无需再去探究，究竟迹部都形成了怎样的性格特征而只需要关注结果——抛开强势外衣，敏感的迹部突然发现，忍足可能喜欢上自己了。

对于“被人喜欢”这种感情，迹部再熟悉不过了。

整个冰帝学园里，迷恋迹部景吾的女生可以用车载斗量来形容。迹部景吾这个名字，几乎是所有女生心中的梦想。至于男生是否也有可能像女生那样喜欢上自己……迹部打了个寒噤，他突然想到了从前自己偶然听到的议论。

——其实，迹部他啊……比那些女孩子还漂亮吧……

——没错没错，不过却是比我们都厉害的男人，还真是不甘心啊，被那样漂亮的男人压过去。

听到被同性这样评价，迹部固然有点得意，但也确实觉得有点恶心。所以忍足转学过来之前，迹部还从未怀疑过自己的性向，如果稍有犹疑，可能他早就申请搬出宿舍或者把忍足扫地出门了。

所以起初迹部犹疑不决，如果是女孩子的话，大概通常在迹部看出苗头以后不久就会跑到迹部面前，做出豪迈或是羞答答的样子递过情书，甚至于干脆直接的说请和我交往。可忍足不是女孩子，这就难猜了。

告白？情书？这好像都不是忍足侑士做得出的事情。

好吧，迹部一度也认为是自己一贯好用的眼力这次出了问题，毕竟那个忍足的女人缘也是非常非常非常好的，虽然因为是转学生登场晚了些，但因为那来自关西热血的强大亲和力，使忍足在女生中备受好评。甚至于就某些意义上说，要比个性相对恶劣的迹部还要好上几分。

所以在连续看到第N封写给忍足的情书出现在信箱里之后，迹部简直就要打消自己那不切实际的疑虑了——这样的忍足，怎么可能是GAY？但是这又要怎么解释忍足在自己面前那不同寻常的表现呢？

在自己面前的忍足，会开很白痴的玩笑，会很傻很傻的朝自己笑，偶尔也会因为迹部的态度而小小的闹别扭闹情绪。这样的忍足，简直就像是……小孩子一样。

但这并不是寻常的人所认识和了解的忍足侑士。在冰帝的其他学生们眼里，忍足很温柔，很体贴，会很绅士的笑，也能很随和的和任何人打成一片。这么看来，他好像比迹部自己还要完美，但是完美的竟然让迹部觉得不真实。

虚伪的笑脸，虚伪的亲切和体贴，一切的一切，都是假的。这些本大爷的眼力本来都可以看的一清二楚，可是为什么看他对自己的态度时，却分不清楚了……当局者迷吗？

迹部开始为此不为人知焦躁着。

或者也并非绝对的不为人知，只是迹部自己毫无所觉。和迹部相熟的，譬如芥川慈郎譬如桦地崇弘，多少察觉到了迹部有些细微的异常。毕竟是从小一起长大的玩伴，彼此之间多少也还是有些了解的。

芥川慈郎和桦地崇弘，这是说到迹部时不能不提的两个人。虽然是一起长大的青梅竹马，可在别人眼里的感觉，这两人更像是迹部景吾的宠物与忠仆。不过不管别人怎么看，芥川慈郎和桦地崇弘，还是最接近迹部的两个人——在忍足侑士出现之前。

一直以来，迹部都用自己的方式把自己锁进了一个属于自己的房间里，芥川慈郎靠在门外呼呼大睡，而桦地崇弘则忠实的守在门外。但如今忍足却用他的“迟钝”，让迹部自己忍不住打开门向外张望：究竟那个人，想要做什么呢？

时间就这么匆匆而过，每天和忍足朝夕相处，迹部并没觉得有什么厌烦，尽管他还在为忍足的事情焦躁着。然而一切如常。迹部仍然是迹部，忍足也照样是忍足。

之后，一年一度的全国大赛也落下帷幕。到底是三年级了，网球部的生活也该就此画上句号。即便是平时不苟言笑的教练，此刻脸上也露出了难得的温情，对每个人分别做了小小的叮嘱。走到迹部面前时，教练拍拍他的肩膀，“你是冰帝有史以来最好的网球部长。”

“凭本大爷的实力，那是当然的，啊嗯？桦地？”迹部故意不去留意心里阵阵难忍的酸痛，高高昂起头，一副理所当然的打了个响指。

“是！”桦地抹抹有点发红的眼眶，狠狠的点着头。一时间社办里笑成一片，冲散了不少的哀愁。

忍足站在一边推了推眼镜，一如既往的笑着，唯有看向迹部的视线比往常更加温柔。迹部并没有忽略忍足的视线，微微皱起了眉头。因为比赛而无暇注意的焦躁感，再次笼上迹部的心头。

“明天是周末，我们今晚办个喝酒大会如何？”回到宿舍时，忍足突然提出了这么个建议。

迹部微微有些愕然，“喝酒大会？”

“迹部不会喝酒吗？”

“笨蛋，本大爷怎么可能有不会的事情？”

“那么迹部反对吗？把网球部的大家叫来……”忍足想了一下，又挠挠头，“唔，还是只叫三年级的正选吧……”

“本大爷没意见，”迹部头也不回的把自己的钱包丢到忍足手里，然后靠在床上潇洒的读起了原文诗集。“就交给你了。”

“包在我身上。”

那天晚上，忍足和迹部的寝室很热闹。慈郎、向日、宍户还有泷都聚了过来。大家席地而坐，地上摆满了酒和各种下酒小菜。那晚的开销当然如平时网球部有活动时一样，是迹部埋单。反正有迹部钱包在手，忍足简直弄成了一个小规模的品酒会。虽然不知道究竟谁是今天才刚刚第一次喝酒，可大家照样推杯换盏，喝得很欢。

忍足打开第二罐啤酒，促狭的朝一边的向日挤眼睛。“岳人果然不应该喝酒喔，小孩子……”

“哼，侑士，我们同岁吧！？”

“咦？真的吗？”忍足的笑容有点诡诈，“可是我从刚才都没看到岳人喝酒，只看到岳人一个劲的吃鱿鱼干哪！”

“你看，你看，这罐啤酒我都喝光了！”向日献宝似的举起手里的啤酒罐，用力太猛，罐子里的残酒溅了迹部一脸，惹得众人大笑，而迹部则是一头黑线。

“呐，宍户，你看向日喝的很豪迈，你头发都剪短了，怎么喝酒还像女人一样忸怩？”泷劝酒的方式高段，笑容更是腹黑，让宍户不禁怀疑这家伙是不是在报复之前在选拔比赛中输给自己这件事。

至于没喝酒也能昏睡过去的芥川慈郎，大家本以为他一定会是最先倒下的那个，可是直到喝酒大会真的开始，大家才惊讶的发现原来对慈郎而言，酒精似乎具有咖啡因一般的亢奋作用……

很快，不胜酒力的向日就昏睡了过去，然后宍户也步他后尘，泷灌醉了二人，心满意足的也倒下了。慈郎倒不是醉昏的，而是他困了。整个房间里，还清醒着的，只有两位主人了。

迹部摸摸自己有些发热的脸颊，知道自己也差不多快到了极限，他瞟了一眼对面的忍足，忍足倒是面色如常，看不出喝过酒的样子。说不定这家伙经常喝酒，所以才会提议搞什么喝酒大会吧？

“迹部竟然还没醉呐……”

“你不是也一样。”迹部费力的从慈郎的脑袋下面把腿抽出来，揉揉自己有点发麻的脚。“拉我一把。”

忍足小心的从倒得七横八竖的众人中间穿过，朝坐在地上的迹部伸出手去。不知道是因为用的力气太小，还是因为忍足自己也喝了不少，迹部这一拉，非但没能让忍足把自己拉起来，反而把忍足也拽倒了。

“好吵喔……”睡得昏昏沉沉的慈郎呓语似的嘟囔着。

“你是故意的吧？”迹部翻了个白眼。

忍足费力的挣扎起身，做了个投降的动作。“绝对不是。”

“我是说酒。”迹部伸手捋捋头发，“各种酒混喝不是更容易醉吗？”

忍足突然微怔——他眼看着迹部慵懒的抬起手整理头发，敞开的衣领露出白皙的皮肤，在酒精作用下染成绯红色的脸颊，碧蓝的眼眸里仿佛沉睡着一潭静谧的泉水……

忍足第一次意识到为什么学校里有那么多人迷恋迹部，也是第一次意识到，男性有时候也能被形容为美。

“你为什么要把大家都灌醉了呢？”迹部微微眯起眼，盯着眼前魂不守舍似的忍足，还轻轻伸出舌头，舔了舔有些灼热干渴的嘴唇。

忍足不禁头痛，这个家伙对自己的魅力简直就是毫无自觉，这根本就是赤裸裸的诱惑……

迹部的眼力并没有错，忍足确实已经喜欢上了迹部，只是他起初并不认为，自己会对迹部产生什么太过深厚的感情，甚至于想过，可能过上一阵，自己的热情也就会渐渐消失。

然而他发现自己错了。

忍足身边，形形色色的人都有，偶尔也有交情不错的，譬如向日，但是对忍足侑士而言，这些人不过是生存在社会中的必需品之一，谈不上有什么特别的重视。这就好像平时每天都要用的平光眼镜，如果某天这眼镜坏了，大不了重新配一副就好了。

可是，迹部不属于这一类。他是独一无二的，若是错过了，就再也不会有了。忍足家的人，都是没有心的这种想法，在他的脑海中根深蒂固，这是即是强如迹部也不能立刻推翻的。正因如此，自诩聪明的忍足，也足足“迟钝”了一年。

不是没有想过自己若真的是对迹部动心的后果，不是没有自我警告过要和迹部保持距离，一切的一切，不是没有深思熟虑过。然而眼前迹部那如在邀吻般的脸，让忍足觉得胸前涨的发痛，这让他决定不再犹豫不决瞻前顾后。明明还是第一次，却仿佛已是驾轻就熟般的撷过迹部的下颚，狠狠的照着那粉嫩的双唇吻了上去。

迹部迷迷糊糊的感受着唇上的温热，心里隐约有种预感：他的世界，他的人生，就此改变。

 

**第三年**

 

忍足开始觉得，自己和迹部之间，说不定真的存在什么微妙的缘分。

譬如冰帝学园这么大，自己偏偏能在转学进去时和迹部同寝室，又譬如迹部偏偏是网球部长，而网球又是忍足最擅长的运动，再譬如现在，即使升进了高中，自己竟然仍和迹部同寝！

这还真是让人高兴的事情——当然，这是现在的忍足侑士心里的想法。正所谓此一时彼一时，如果放在当初他刚刚认识迹部的时候，有人能够未卜先知，预先告诉他等升入高中以后他仍然会和迹部做室友，搞不好当时忍足就会一跳三丈高，立刻去找各方神社教堂求告诸神，质问为什么自己会如此“霉运”当头。

但是现在，能和迹部同寝，对忍足而言，实在是最好不过的事情了。当然，表面上忍足不得不强行压制自己兴奋的心情，表现的尽可能的平静，毕竟，现在暂时还没有旁人知道，忍足和迹部之间除了室友、队友之外，还有另一层关系——恋人。

忍足和迹部是恋人。如果这个事实被冰帝的其他人知道，应该会是一场大风波吧？忍足忍不住猜测，如果这件事公诸于众，不知道周围的人会怎么说？

不过这也仅能停留在猜测层面上，而且单纯只是忍足天才的好奇心而非其它。实际上忍足并不希望被其他人了解到自己喜欢上了一个男人这件事，尽管这是事实，但并不代表这是一件值得称道的事实。

虽然忍足不得不承认自己对迹部的感情连自己都觉得有些莫名其妙，但这种心情却是他十几年的人生中第一次体会到的，所谓喜欢乃至于爱的感情。这种感情，是由那个叫做迹部景吾的人所给予的。

诚然迹部确实具备某种连身为同性的自己也无法抵御的魅力，但更吸引忍足，或者说更让忍足觉得羡慕和向往的，是迹部这个人的某些特质。

迹部好像不懂得什么是隐匿情绪，喜欢便是喜欢，不喜欢便是不喜欢。他既不会为了讨别人欢心而去改变自己，更毋须去刻意的讨别人欢喜，因为绝大多数的时候，被讨好的人都是迹部自己。

按说这并不是什么优点，或者苛求一点来评价，这根本就是过度自我为中心的大缺点。但在忍足看来，这远胜于自己这种感情匮乏的家伙。起码迹部活的要比自己真实多了，忍足偶尔会羡慕的凝视着总是站在众人顶端的迹部，看他真实的一颦一笑，总要比自己这样万年不变的虚伪笑容好太多了。

但是已经不知不觉中习惯了，不想再把真正的自己展示在别人面前，也不需要谁和自己太亲近……对每个人都很好，同时又和别人总保持着一定的距离，这就是忍足的处世之道。

对忍足这个特质，迹部是知道的，甚至于可以说是整个冰帝里最早知道的。毕竟是具备那样眼力的迹部，忍足的这点小小“把戏”，还逃不过迹部的法眼。但是既然这么的清楚自己的劣根性，为什么迹部之前会接受自己的吻，为什么后来又同意和自己交往呢？

对这点，忍足想不通，看不透。即使这样，他们仍然一起迎来了高中时代，也迎来了他们第三年同住的生活。

换进了新的宿舍，和之前的生活并没有任何区别，冰帝国中部和高中部的学风日程以及种种活动的时间完全相同，总的来说，高中生涯就像是初中生涯的延续。

迹部和忍足加入的当然还是网球部。不过和初中时不同，当初已经被迹部打败过一次的高中学长们是主动让贤，把部长职位交给迹部的。这让想看热闹的忍足很是遗憾了一阵，虽然被迹部鄙视这家伙实在是有点闲极无聊，但忍足还是很想看看迹部一人挫败众学长的风采。

我就是很想看迹部大出风头的样子呢……很帅啊。忍足笑着这么说。结果就算是迹部，也生不起气来了。忍足总是能把迹部的怒火在最短的时间内消弭于无形，这已经是天才忍足的一项公认“绝技”了。

然后一切都在延续，网球、学业、朋友……还有他们的恋情。

迹部仍然很抢眼，无论实力还是外表都是。不过升进高中之后，迹部平时收到情书的数量反而不像在国中时那么多的吓人了。冰帝毕竟是直升的学校，绝大部分学生都是从国中部直升上来的，很清楚迹部的个性，而少数能够中途考入的学生则大抵是学术派，没什么谈情说爱的心情。对于这种情况，迹部反倒是乐见。

“迹部的情书没有原先这么多了……”

“本大爷收到情书你很高兴么，啊嗯？”迹部枕着忍足的腿，阖着双眼闭目养神。这是迹部的新习惯，可能是因为被爱睡觉的慈郎启发，迹部也决定毫不客气的霸占了忍足的膝枕。

忍足的手指轻轻把玩着迹部的发丝，“才没有，我可不喜欢有人来和我抢迹部呢……”

“哼，真的吗？”

“当然，我可是好不容易才让迹部接受我的呀！”忍足的笑意很浓很深，看着迹部很惬意似的翻了个身。

这是个很平常的午后，很平常，很普通，但也很温馨。

——但是忍足和迹部心里都清楚，迹部并不是“好不容易”才接受忍足的，一切的缘由只是那次喝酒大会结束时的一个吻。

然而有些问题，迹部一直不曾谈过，忍足也不曾问过。他们似乎很有默契，谁也不多说些什么，就这么秘密的保持交往的关系。

在其他人看来，平时忍足和迹部的关系也不过就是交情不错的程度，毕竟是一个社团的成员，偶尔两个人会一起去看看电影、听音乐会或者去图书馆之类的，也会偷偷买酒回去一醉方休……除了独处时的亲吻，不经意间的手指相触，其他都是普通男生之间会有的正常往来，既不突兀也毫不稀奇。

一切都按照忍足设想的路线在进行，他和迹部的恋爱真的很甜蜜。能够发展的这么顺利，其间不乏忍足的手段，他确实非常擅长讨人欢喜，只要是他愿意的时候，大概任何人也无法讨厌他，而迹部似乎也不例外。所以，世上大概没有像忍足和迹部这样契合的一对情侣。

不会吵架，也不会拌嘴，永远这么的甜蜜……真的会有这样的情侣吗？迹部微微皱起眉来。不对，这样不对，不应该是这样的。虽然事实上连迹部自己也不知道究竟真正的交往是什么样，但他却百分之百的肯定，这样的距离感……根本不叫做交往！

忍足这家伙真的是天才吗？迹部轻哼了一声，觉得这都是自己当初一时不慎，说错了话，才导致大家公认忍足侑士是冰帝的天才。如果这个人真的是天才，怎么会笨到现在这种程度呢？笨的连交往都不会，亏他还把看爱情电影当嗜好，亏他还是冰帝众多女生的梦中情人哩！

这倒真是冤枉忍足了，忍足确实很受女生欢迎，也很喜欢看爱情电影，可这又不能代表他的恋爱经验也十分丰富。迹部自己也十分受女生欢迎，可是真的要和某个人交往时，他也照样是不知所措。当然，以迹部的个性自然不愿意承认这点，于是，问题绝对是出在忍足身上。

虽然从旁人的眼光看，迹部这样的说法有些不讲道理，但事实上，迹部所感觉到的距离感和违和感，也确确实实是因为忍足的缘故。

无法坦白的去和别人接触，即使是面对交往的对象也无法做到——这是连忍足自己也没有正式认识到的他的一大心病。幸好，忍足认识了迹部，心病终于开始因迹部这心药，有了开始痊愈的迹象。

事情的起因是宍户和迹部大吵了一架。

升进高中之后，冰帝的一众原正选成员在众学长面前毫不落下风，这让迹部心里很是得意兼高兴。然而在这次高中组的全国大赛选拔成员时，身为一年级的迹部竟然不许其他一年级队员参赛，其他人也还罢了，唯独网球痴宍户有些无法接受。

迹部并不为自己的行为做什么解释或是辩解，而是用一句一年级没有权利参加就把宍户的质疑推了回去。宍户当然不肯松口，立刻反问迹部自己虽然是部长，不也照样是一年级？

迹部的少爷脾气上来，开口就是实力问题，摆明就是在说宍户不如自己的实力，宍户气得瞪眼。忍足不想这场“战役”升级，急忙跑出来做和事老，和国中部原先的一干正选先行离开了球场。这种情况下，身为部长的迹部自然也不会开口阻止。

“我不明白，为什么不许我们参加选拔？”回宿舍的路上，宍户仍然很是恼火。

向日也是气哼哼的：“大概怕我们把学长们都打败，让学长们很没面子吧！迹部真狡猾，自己一个人身为部长可以参加比赛！侑士你觉得呢？”

忍足对迹部的这个决定一时间也有些摸不着头脑，不过他对于比赛这种事兴致并不是很大，因此也只是淡淡一笑没有表明态度。

倒是芥川慈郎最不放在心上，反而大大的打了个哈欠：“反正我们还有机会，不过那些三年级的学长，这是最后一次机会了吧？”

“倒也是啦……”宍户吭哧了一会儿，别扭的把帽檐扯到了一边。“算了……”

慈郎的话有种一言惊醒梦中人的味道。原来是这样的么？忍足的眼前一亮：莫非迹部所以不许和学长们实力不相上下的一年级参加选拔，是为了让学长们最后一次站上赛场吗？

如果是迹部，这种想法倒也并不是没有可能，迹部他一向是……忍足突然发现，原来自己一直没有注意过，看起来很擅长把感情表现在外面的迹部，看起来活的很真实的迹部，其实很不善于表达自己的善意和好意。

这个发现让忍足有点意外，他原以为迹部是那种率性而为之的个性，但是现在他却发现了迹部更有趣的一个特点，那就是……这家伙竟然还有点害羞哪！不过这种个性，即使是为别人做了好事，恐怕也很容易因为他的害羞而导致对方根本就不知情而不领情吧？该说这位大少爷是太天真，还是太单纯，又或者是太过豁达，还是……有点呆呢？

忍足突然联想到之前自己每次提到缘分真巧啦，又能够做室友的这件事时迹部露出的奇异神色，唇边浮起了了然的微笑。原来是这样……

忍足回到宿舍时，十分罕见的迹部已经先回来了，他的神情不怎么愉快，眉间皱成川字纹，一副心事重重的样子。

忍足眼珠一转，便想到迹部可能是为了刚刚宍户和他大吵那一架，心里还不怎么痛快，于是走到迹部身后，轻轻的伸手环住迹部的腰，把下巴放在迹部的肩头。“这么早就回来了？”

“嗯，”迹部语气仍然透着不快，“宍户那家伙，很生气吧？”

“迹部为什么不好好的和他解释呢？你是想让学长们出赛吧，毕竟学长们这是最后一次机会……”

“少啰嗦……本大爷才没有……”虽然嘴硬，但迹部的耳根却有些红，这并没有逃过忍足的视线。

“哎哎，迹部呀……”忍足伸出手指在迹部面前摇了摇。“你不说清楚，别人怎么能明白呢？而且你还要说什么实力……”

“如果那家伙的实力真的比三年级的厉害，我也会让他参加的。”迹部这次倒是对实力这件事做出了解释。“但是现在，他还不行。”

“宍户又不是迹部，当然不行了。”忍足笑着恭维了迹部一句。

渐渐习惯忍足甜言蜜语的迹部横了忍足一眼，唇边的线条却已经柔和下来，眉间的川字也渐渐隐去。

“还有……迹部，谢谢。” 忍足看了看迹部，决定把刚刚想到的事情也一并说出来。

“什么啊？”迹部的眉毛微微动了两下，“有什么好谢的？”

“虽然国中时能住在同一个寝室是缘分，但是这次，我们还能够住在同个寝室里，是多亏了小景你吧……谢谢……”或者我已经可以猜测，迹部你也是喜欢的我吧？

“白痴，有什么可谢的……你这家伙，稍微也学着慈郎那家伙，给本大爷随便一点……”迹部脸红了。

“呐，我可是已经开始随便了哟，我已经开始叫你……小景了呢……小景、小景……”忍足轻啄迹部的双唇，每每双唇分开，就轻唤一声。

迹部闭着眼睛，细细回味。唔，这样，或者稍微有一点点交往恋爱中的感觉了吧？

那天开始，忍足侑士终于对自己交往中的对象迹部景吾改了称呼，没有别人在场的时候，他就叫迹部做：小景。

 

**第四年**

 

回宿舍的路上，忍足一直在努力的让自己冷静下来——不管怎么说，起码要保持平时的形象。毕竟温文尔雅的天才不是那么好当的，忍足侑士还不想因为这件事而把自己辛辛苦苦塑造出的形象毁于一旦。

但还是很生气，简直是忍无可忍，认识迹部已经是第四个年头，忍足头一次发现，迹部景吾这个人居然有这么令人难以容忍的地方！

不过现在的要务不是考虑迹部景吾有多么蛮不讲理，重点在于，现在要怎么取得向日的原谅。这次恐怕想让向日消气，不是那么容易的事。

忍足很了解向日的性格，虽然平时不难相处，大大咧咧，孩子气十足，可是这不代表向日真的是那种没心没肺粗线条的单细胞生物——再怎么说向日也是贵族学园冰帝出身的学生。这倒不是说向日这人有什么了不得的毛病，然而他也绝对不能算是宽宏大量的人。所以这次向日生起气来，忍足的麻烦很大。

对于让向日消气，忍足显然不像在让迹部消气时那般得心应手。

最初刚认识向日的时候，忍足确实对向日这种自来熟的性格相当不喜欢，甚至于有些厌烦。但是相处的久了之后，他才发现向日这种顽皮的孩子气，还是很可爱的。忍足甚至会猜想，如果自己当初同寝室的人是向日，说不定他会对情绪更加直白的向日动心也未可知。

而且忍足所以能尽快的融入冰帝学园以及网球部，向日岳人同学可说居功至伟。这种事当然不可能寄希望于那位个性高傲堪比富士山的网球部长兼室友迹部，更遑论那时候忍足看迹部不顺眼的程度要远远超过向日了。结果向日就理所当然的成了忍足在冰帝的第一个“朋友”，所以教练才会让忍足和向日搭档双打。

然后，“朋友”真的成了朋友，之前忍足的那些小心思本来也就要湮没在时间里了。

虽然忍足经常会和迹部感慨自己当初还很不喜欢迹部然后欣然接受迹部的白眼外加本大爷也很讨厌你这白痴之类的评语，但凭忍足对向日的了解，他可不认为自己也可以和向日一起探讨彼此的初印象。事实上忍足还一直觉得有些惭愧，自己那时候竟然在心里那样的看待过向日。

本来向日应该一辈子也不知道这个忍足心里关于他的小秘密的……假如没有迹部告诉他的话。

那天训练开始的时候，向日还兴高采烈眉飞色舞：总算进入了正选队伍，而且又能继续和忍足配对双打，这对向日来说是再好不过的消息了。看着向日那开心的样子，忍足自己的唇边也涌起了淡淡的笑意。

但是等到训练结束时，向日的表情就变了，看到忍足的时候，颇有种避之惟恐不及的厌恶神情。这么明显的表情，即使忍足自己没有迹部的那等观察力，也能看得出来。

“其实我知道的……”看着一脸迷茫朝自己走过来的忍足，向日的语气冷淡的吓人。“……我早就知道，侑士，不，忍足你根本不喜欢和我做朋友。”

忍足被向日这莫名其妙的话说得一愣一愣的，小心翼翼的陪个笑脸：“岳人，你这是……都是朋友嘛，有什么事情说出来呀？”

“如果忍足，不，忍足君，讨厌我的话，就直接说好了，我才不在乎呢！可是现在连迹部都知道……”向日气哼哼的转过头，“总之，我才不敢高攀阁下做朋友呢！”

迹部？忍足一头雾水，实在搞不清楚向日说的究竟是什么意思，向日根本就不解释，转头就走。至于其他人，更是早就躲得远远的，唯恐殃及池鱼。

后来还是忍足旁敲侧击，从围在网球场边的女生们口中得到了情报。大抵是向日很得意，说是论默契自己和忍足的搭档绝对是冰帝第一，宍户当然不服气，两个人争执到了迹部面前，本来想用迹部的眼力来分个高下，谁曾想迹部却不知和向日说了什么……

回答忍足问题的女生们本来都是吞吞吐吐，总觉得这话由自己口中说出来对于忍足和迹部之间的关系很不利，怎奈忍足的美男计攻势强劲，那群女生早晕晕乎乎不知所以，把事情七嘴八舌说了出来。

果然这一切都是迹部的错。忍足愤愤的把眼镜从脸上扯下来，朝桌上一丢，然后赌气似的倒在自己的床上。真不明白为什么迹部要对向日提起那些陈芝麻烂谷子的事，难道自己队里的双打搭档吵得天翻地覆迹部这当部长的会觉得高兴么？

理所当然的，等迹部回来的时候看到的忍足，正前所未有的臭着一张脸躺在床上。迹部淡淡的扫了忍足一眼，确定他既不打算去洗澡也不预备去吃晚饭，自己从衣橱里拿出要换的衣服，径自进了浴室，从头至尾，一句话也没说。

忍足本想等着迹部给自己一个理由，或者是解释，但是他很快就发现，自己的想法实在大错特错了，因为很显然，迹部根本不把自己造成的后果放在眼里，更不要提解释解释了。

“迹部景吾！”连名带姓这样称呼迹部，忍足还是第一次，即使是刚认识的时候，他也没有用过这样的称呼方式。

刚刚洗过澡，还穿着浴袍的迹部一边用毛巾擦头发，一边抬眼看看面带不豫的忍足：“啊嗯？”

“关于向日的事情，是你和他说的？”

“关于向日的事情？”迹部在床边坐下，把毛巾朝床上随手一丢，将身向后一仰，斜倚着床头。“喔，本大爷只是实话实说而已。”

“实话实说？”忍足不禁拔高了声调。

迹部倒是不动声色，“啊，最初你看那小子不是非常不顺眼嘛……本大爷只是把这件事说出来而已，又没有说什么谎话，又没有假模假样的骗人。”

“可是那只不过是原来而已，现在，现在迹部应该也知道不一样了呀！我和岳人是朋友，这样会很伤感情的……”

“本大爷刚知道，原来忍足侑士，也还有朋友。”听了忍足的话，迹部不冷不热的甩出这么一句。不过这句话一出口，迹部自己心里顿时有些后悔。

确实，从认识忍足的第一天起，迹部就把忍足看透了，看透了他带着虚情假意的笑，看透了他假意逢迎的作风。对忍足而言，恐怕没有比朋友这个词更讽刺的了。

不过自从认识了向日，似乎忍足的人际关系也稍稍变得不那么伪善了。这么说，向日或者真的可以算是忍足的朋友？即使不愿意承认，迹部也不得不承认，自从来到冰帝，忍足确实是已经改变了很多。或者，这也是向日的功劳。

“是啊，我竟然会有朋友……我当然没有朋友，对不对，迹部？”忍足的语气冷起来。

迹部将头转了过去，没有答话。

忍足侑士和迹部景吾的冷战就此开始了。

虽然住同个房间，又是同个社团，朝夕相对。但只要周围没有其他人在的时候，两个人之间的关系简直就下降到零度以下，不要说是情侣，就是普通同学的关系也比这两人现在的状况要好些。

这样的日子足足维持了一个多月，忍足既然板起脸，迹部自然也不会主动让步。起初，冰帝网球部的其他人还没发现到忍足和迹部之间有什么不对，时间一久，大家也渐渐看出了苗头。

可笑或者说是讽刺的是，忍足和向日的矛盾并没有像忍足预想中的这么严重到不可调和的地步。等到周一的时候，向日就又恢复到了平时的样子，这让忍足稍稍安心。有鉴于此，他也聪明的不再提起上周末两人之间的不愉快。

迹部看在眼里，却还是什么都没说。或者说他根本不想说也没时间去说。二年级的秋天就快到了，又是学生会换届的日子了，身为下届学生会长的迹部，忙到连吃饭的时间都没有，更遑论其他了。

然而即使再怎么忙碌，迹部也无法克制自己的脑海中闪过这样的念头

——如果对方这么不能理解自己，那大不了就分手吧！

他本以为这种想法能让自己觉得轻松，但奇怪的是只要一想到这种可能，内心深处就仿佛生出了满是荆棘的藤蔓，缠得他的心口生疼。

迹部终于忍不住抬起手背，挡住了那双曾令忍足怦然心动的眼睛。他坚信现在眼睛里溢出的温热液体只是疲劳时的生理现象，而不是因为他体会到了某种名为心痛的感情。

忍足和迹部的冷战仍在持续中，并且最终变成了冰帝学园里的热门八卦话题。至于忍足和迹部吵架的缘故，也成了众人猜测的焦点。

起初向日并没把这件事和自己联系起来，但是后来网球部的大家私下谈起这事时，反倒是平时一向大大咧咧的宍户却一言惊醒梦中人：莫非忍足和迹部是因为之前的……

对于忍足和迹部会因为这件事吵架，以至于到现在这种严重的局面，向日觉得有点意外。他和大多数冰帝学园的学生们一样，认为迹部和忍足这两个人的个性，是无论如何不会发生摩擦的——这是两个深谙交际之道的男人，怎么可能吵架？

“其实我从最开始就知道的喔，侑士。”向日装作若无其事的抬起头盯着忍足看。

“嗯？”

“我知道侑士起初不喜欢我直接叫你的名字，不，或者应该说，你根本就不想和大家交往。”向日嘟起嘴，“可是这些想法，侑士都没直接和我说过，迹部反而知道……就算迹部是你的室友，可是我们毕竟是搭档呀！”

“真的很抱歉，岳人。”忍足不禁苦笑：总是把自己当成是最聪明的人，原来自己才是那个傻瓜。或者说，虚情假意，终究是骗不了人的么？“可是我也没有和迹部说过啊……”

“啧，难道说又是迹部的眼力？后来也是迹部说……说你真的把大家当朋友了……我还以为这些都是侑士告诉迹部的，原来不是啊……”向日接下来的这句话，却让忍足大吃一惊。原来……向日生气的原因，只是因为这样？难道自己错怪迹部了？

“小景？”回到宿舍的时候，忍足意外发现迹部已经先回来了。

“干嘛？”迹部背对着忍足，没有回头。

“那天你到底对向日说什么了？”

“哼，来找本大爷兴师问罪了吗？”迹部转过身，朝忍足翻了个白眼。“你不是已经和向日和好了么，本大爷还是那句话，只是实话实说罢了。”

“小景！”忍足坐在迹部床边，抓起迹部的手。“向日会生气不是因为你的缘故，是不是？”

迹部坐起身，瞪着忍足。“就是本大爷旧话重提，才惹得你宝贝的向日那家伙生气……反正你只要有向日做朋友就够了吧？”迹部不着痕迹的把手从忍足手里抽了回来，微微别开头去。“怎样？要不要换寝室？或者更干脆点说……分……”

不等迹部把分手两字说出口，忍足已经俯身把双唇覆了上去。

“唔……小、小景……莫非，之前那么说，是因为你在吃醋吗？”忍足用一吻打断了迹部的话，然后不可思议的瞪大了眼睛。“不会吧……小景竟然会吃醋？”

“少自以为是了，本大爷会吃你的醋？再说……本大爷为什么不能吃醋？”迹部横了一眼忍足，仍然板着脸。“天知道你这家伙会不会再去找除了本大爷之外的第二个傻瓜直接说，我想和你交往之类的话？”

“不会，绝对不会！我保证！我可不希望被除了小景之外的人知道，我喜欢的人是男人哪！”听到迹部这番话，忍足的脸部线条总算柔和了下来。“小景不用担心，我……是不会变心的。”怎么能变心呢？原来只有你可以，改变我的，让我融入整个冰帝的人，原本就是你啊……小景。说不定，当初爱上你的时候，连我自己都不知道呢……

“是吗？”迹部亦轻笑出声。“真的？”

“真的。”忍足把迹部的手放在自己胸前。“小景，感觉得到吗？我如果说谎的话，心跳会加速的！”

“本大爷可不是医生，又不知道你这家伙平时心跳的多快……”迹部话锋一转，重新又板起脸来。“哼，不过既然你们的默契这么好，这次的比赛可别给本大爷输了。”

“绝对不会输的。”忍足笑着点点头。为了你，我怎么能输呢？

那次比赛前的训练，一向得过且过的忍足异常努力，连带着搭档向日也累得每天精疲力竭。“当然，这是为了胜利。”说这话时忍足笑得格外灿烂，浑然不顾自己搭档向日的抗议。

 

**第五年**

 

这个学年，迹部和忍足一直没有什么时间出去约会。无论是忍足还是迹部，对于这点都格外怨念。

两个人的本家一个在东京，一个在大阪，虽然距离不远，但自然而然有着些许的距离感。所以假期的时候，忍足和迹部之间见面的次数就屈指可数，现在好不容易开学，居然还是没什么机会一起出去。

不过这也没办法，毕竟是毕业班的人，再悠闲下去也说不过去，总要费些心思用在功课上，何况迹部身负冰帝高中学生会长和网球部长的双重职务，更是忙上加忙。

其实冰帝本身就有大学部，只要成绩过得去，都可以轻松选择直升大学，但对迹部而言，直升却并非是他最好的选择。

对于未来的升学，迹部从很小的时候心里就有自己的盘算。高傲的迹部小少爷，从孩提时代，便树立远大目标，准备高中一毕业就到国外去读大学。但是现在，这个远大目标却受到了某个名为忍足侑士的人物的冲击。

忍足并不打算在大学时出国。尽管从国中到现在都过着寄宿的生活，但对忍足侑士而言，全新而自由的大学生活还是具有着莫大的吸引力。而且，相比迹部的十项全能，忍足在外语方面就远远不及，要出国留学，委实有些不太现实。

这样一来，忍足和迹部在未来的出路方面，就产生了分歧。

不过或者是因为彼此都知道这并非是什么不可调和的矛盾，又或者是因为经过上次向日的事情两人都学了个乖。所以如今，虽然平时为了琐事的一些争吵也在所难免，但是对于这种有分歧的问题，二人明显采取了一种拖延战术。反正还没到最后，也不急于这一时。

能达成这一拖延战术的关键是迹部不急，自然忍足也乐得不提。

相比迹部喜欢把事情掌握在自己手中的强势个性，忍足更喜欢顺其自然，打网球是这样，念书也是这样。这或者是忍足韬光养晦的生活方式所养成的习惯。既然是喜欢顺其自然的个性，又并非具备什么过分夸张的好胜心，忍足也就只要安安稳稳的再过上几个月的高中生活，通过了最后的升学考就可以直升了。

不过拖延总是有个限度，升学意向书的填报也终于提到了冰帝高中高三年级学生的议事日程上来。其直接结果就是导致忍足和迹部两人吃过晚餐就急匆匆回到房间面面相觑。

“小景，你是打算留学吧？”忍足扬了扬手中的升学意向书，并且有意无意的朝迹部那张看去。

忍足看到的，也不过是一张空白的留学意向书而已。意向书是放学时刚发下来的，要到一个星期之后才交，也算是给大家充分的时间去考虑这个问题了。当然，绝大多数人对于这一问题是早就考虑好的。

迹部撇撇嘴。“原先确实是这么决定的。”

“果然是这样啊。”忍足推推眼镜，脸上一副理当如此的笑容。“我就觉得，以迹部你的能力，出国留学绝对不成问题。不如填上去怎么样？”

“忍足侑士……”迹部的语气很像是他下一秒钟就能吃人。

看迹部有些阴沉的脸，忍足急忙摆手。“我开玩笑的。我当然不舍得你出国嘛……”

“少开这种不好笑的玩笑。”听忍足这么说，迹部这才恢复平时的表情。

“不过，小景，若你真的有心出国留学，”忍足收敛了神色，慎重的皱起眉，食指在那志愿书上轻轻的点着。“我觉得……”

“你呢？”迹部不耐的打断了忍足的话。

“我？”好像从没想过自己也和迹部面临同样的问题似的，忍足挠了挠头。“大概是会选直升吧……小景你知道，我比较擅长理科，外语我不怎么在行的。”他抬起头盯着对面的迹部苦笑。“……尤其是德语。”

迹部翻了个白眼。“这本大爷知道。”亏这家伙的外号还是天才，真是的……

但是迹部也明白忍足的意思。他只是婉转的告诉自己，他无法追随他的脚步。

虽然迹部都知道，但忍足却宁愿自己先把这事挑破。几年相处下来，忍足已经相当了解迹部，他甚至已经知道，擅长德语的迹部心中的留学圣地在德国。而忍足……不擅长德语。

“所以，我不会去留学。”忍足的语气难得的这么笃定。

“本大爷知道。”

“所以啊……”忍足恍如梦呓般笑着说。“搞不好我们终于要分开了呢……”

“……”

“等小景回来的时候，应该已经变成世界级华丽的小景了吧？”

“白痴，本大爷现在也是世界级的华丽！”

无营养的斗了几句嘴，忍足和迹部几乎同时没了那个心情。

迹部倒是听得很清楚，忍足这次遣词算是相当注意，用的字眼是“分开”，而不是“分手”。这个认知让迹部觉得心情稍微好了一点，虽然忍足那种祝你走好的态度让他心里不怎么痛快。但是迹部也明白，忍足能做到这样，也已经算是他的极限了。

他……毕竟是那个忍足侑士。如果是之前的忍足，迹部甚至怀疑他会直接干脆的说出分手而毫不拖泥带水。

忍足那温文尔雅的笑容背后偶尔透露出的一丝凉薄和狠辣，总是让迹部感到小小的不安。或者正是因为这种不安，他才会费尽心思在升进高中的时候通过迹部家在冰帝的影响力把自己和忍足调进同个寝室。当然，迹部是不会认为这是自己重视忍足的原因，这么做，只是不想让事情脱离自己的掌控。换句话说就是他迹部景吾可不想被人甩了。

毕竟……忍足家的人没有心啊。这是忍足侑士自己当初和迹部说的。

因为没有心，所以不会受到伤害不会痛；因为没有心，所以也不会有什么特别珍视的东西和感情；因为没有心，所以忍足家的人，也不过是人型的傀儡。即使是这样的傀儡，迹部也愿意和“它”交往吗？

对忍足这种说法，迹部当然嗤之以鼻。没有心？如果没有心，你早就立刻倒在地上死掉了，亏你家还是经营医院的，亏你将来还是医院的继承人。

对迹部的这种半是挖苦半是开解的说法，忍足笑着接受了。确实，如果自己真的没有心，他实在想不出什么理由能让自己决定和迹部交往。就算再怎么想要巴结迹部财团，也不至于做到牺牲色相的地步吧？

那么，唯一可以说得通的理由，也是事后忍足自己充分论证的事实就是，迹部景吾是现在自己最在意的一个人。如果这种在意是爱的话，那么，他就是自己现在爱着的人。如果是这样的情况，忍足就更不想因为自己的缘故影响到迹部对前途的决定和选择。

“忍足侑士，你有没有想过。”再次开口时，迹部的眼神显得有些游离不定。“我们这样的关系，能够维持多长时间？”

一向习惯主导事情发展的迹部，在和忍足的恋情中好像总是落在下风，从开始交往到如今的分离危机，爱情的决策权，似乎一直在忍足的手中。但实际上并非如此，忍足如今已经明白，自己与迹部之间这种不寻常的恋爱关系，是他和迹部以惊人的默契在共同维系的。

读书时谈恋爱没什么了不得，但和同性恋爱，在忍足和迹部的家庭里，就绝对是很惊人的事情了。这么惊人的事情，两个人之前也不约而同的选择了无视。不能不说是一种年少轻狂，但同时也有其他的因素在内。比如谁也没想过这段感情是否能维持得长久，比如谁也没想过将来会如何。

但今天迹部却提出了这样的问题，关于未来的问题。忍足盯着眼前的迹部，迹部的眼中映出自己的身影，他蓦然发现，原来自己和迹部……都已经长大了。

长大了，不再是小孩子。未来，也就变成不能无视，必须考虑的一个问题了。

“我想，起码现在……”忍足低着头想了想，突然又扬起手中的升学意向书。“还是先确定这个比较重要。”

迹部一时气结，猛地站起身，拎起自己的毛巾冲向浴室。“也对，不过反正这东西不急于一时……本大爷先去洗澡。”

盯着迹部的背影，忍足只有苦笑。维系多长时间啊……这个问题的答案，其实忍足自己也很想知道。

接下来的一个星期，忍足和迹部相对都沉默了很多。但是这和之前的冷战不同，这是纯粹的不知该如何开口的表现。如果开口，多半无法避免谈到关于升学志愿书的事情上。

忍足并不想伪装的自己很伟大，伟大到主动提出分手，牺牲两人之间的感情让迹部出国留学的程度。但是他也并不打算干涉迹部的决定，让迹部为自己留在日本，他觉得自己还没有那个权力干涉迹部的未来。

这样一来，忍足所能做的，也就只有保持沉默了。而且迹部也应该能够考虑到实际的情况，留学和不为世界所接受的感情之间，应该如何选择才更正确更好，这是再也简单不过的问题了。

所以，两个人的分手应该也不过是早晚的问题。这种情况，让忍足突然有种自己像是要上绞刑架的囚徒——已经预先得知了结果却无力改变，只有引颈就戮的份……呃，虽然这比喻似乎不怎么好。

“小景，意向书你交了没有？”交志愿书的那天晚上，忍足似是无意的开口。

“交了。”迹部扯下自己的制服领带。“你呢？”

“嗯，交了。”

“小景决定什么时候……呃……”忍足差点咬了舌头。其实他想问的问题很简单：迹部景吾，你和我，我们应该交往到什么时候？你决定什么时候和我分手？

迹部似笑非笑的抬眼看了一眼忍足。“啊嗯？”

“我是说，小景打算什么时候离开日本。”

“喔，大概四年半以后。”

“这样啊……什么？！”忍足几乎怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。“四年半以后？”

迹部皱着眉，捂着自己被忍足的一惊一乍震得有些痛的耳朵。“高中还有半年毕业，然后加上四年大学……四年半，本大爷没算错吧？”

“可是你之前不是说……”

“冰帝大学也不错嘛……之前本大爷什么都没说。”迹部伸了个懒腰，“今天真是累死了。”

累死了？忍足诧异的推推眼镜，看着伸懒腰的迹部。从他认识迹部以后，他还没看过迹部真的表现出一丝半点累死了的时候。即使当年国三时的几次惊天动地的比赛，迹部回到宿舍之后也照样是一副轻松写意的模样。按迹部的说法，那叫做基本的风度。

躺在床上，忍足想到这点仍觉得很好笑。这几年里，好像随着两个人越来越熟悉，越来越了解，迹部这种有点幼稚的转移话题的方式出现得也越来越频繁了。这样的迹部景吾，让忍足觉得相当的可爱。这是当初刚认识时，忍足无论如何也想象不出来的迹部不为人知的一面。

迹部没有决定出国读大学，这样的话，迹部应该早就已经看透自己的想法了吧……到这时候忍足才有些恍然。他以为自己很清楚迹部的想法，却不曾想过迹部同样清楚自己的想法。清楚自己的懒散，清楚自己德语很烂，清楚自己不能在这个时候做出什么决定。

于是迹部景吾选择暂时留下。或者这四年半以后，自己也好，迹部也好，就会知道，彼此这种关系，究竟能走到什么时候。

想通了这一点，虽然在黑暗中，忍足的心情却突然有种豁然开朗的感觉，仿佛沐浴在冬季的暖阳之下一样。“小景，你睡了没。”

“本大爷已经睡着了。”

“小景~~”

“嗯？”

忍足安心似的的长出了口气。“其实我发现，我真的很舍不得你，所以你留下陪我真好……晚安。”

我不知道能走到什么时候，但是现在就这么分开的话，我想我们，都不舍得。

“白痴。”迹部翻身，唇边带着笑意，继续沉沉睡去。

——这次是真的。

迹部顺一看着桌上儿子的升学意向书，轻轻的挑了挑眉。

第一志愿竟然是留在冰帝大学，这实在出乎迹部顺一的意料之外。他自认很了解他的儿子，而且尽管一年到头父子俩聚在一起的时间不超过一个月，但是他们的关系却并不像一般人想像中的疏离。

在这种阶层，迹部顺一已经算是个比较能和儿子交流沟通的父亲了，这点从迹部景吾和父亲的和睦关系就可以看得出来。而且迹部景吾一贯的优秀表现，也让迹部顺一引以为傲。最让迹部顺一欣赏的，是这孩子的傲气与好胜，和自己年轻时惊人的相似。这使他坚信，景吾绝不会让自己失望。

但是现在，这个傲气又好胜的儿子，居然选择了冰帝。虽然冰帝也算是相当不错的大学，但是毕竟比不上日本第一名校东京大学，更比不上国外那些名校。

更让迹部顺一有些好气又好笑的是，自己那宝贝儿子大概也已经算到自己会有什么反应，打电话来知会他：只是把留学时间推迟到大学后而已。

理由正当，语气也很平常，但是迹部顺一总觉得这里面似乎没那么简单。在商场纵横无忌，迹部顺一的直觉帮了他不少忙。他把烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，默默的摸摸下巴，希望这次自己的直觉只是担心过头而已。


	2. 第六年~第十年

 

 

**第六年**

 

  
大学生活果然和高中时不同，有更丰富的生活体验，有更多的汲取知识的途径和方法，也有更多的课余活动。但是对于忍足和迹部来说，最大的不同，在于他们终于不再同寝室了。

原本读文科组的迹部进了金融管理学院，而读理科组的忍足则去了医学院，这样的选择立意很明显——都是为了将来继承家业。这种事忍足和迹部早已经做好心理准备了，所以相比普通高中生在选择专业时的头痛，这两人反倒是轻松得多了。

之前迹部决定留在冰帝大学部的时候，忍足就和迹部讨论过这一问题，因此对于彼此的选择也并不感到意外。只是稍稍让两人觉得可惜的是，冰帝大学的校区分成文科组的东校区和理科组的西校区，寝室分配也是按照学院进行的，也就是说，读金融管理的迹部，是无论如何不可能同医学院的忍足同寝室了。

忍足和迹部相识足有六个年头，分开住还是头一次。虽然有些遗憾，但他们毕竟也都还年轻，说没有一点新奇感是骗人的。

这一点大概就和通常的情侣有所区别了，通常的情侣大概总希望一天24小时黏在一起。但是忍足和迹部完全不会有这种想法，如今的他们已经非常熟悉了，真的有了几许老夫老妻的味道。总是在一起呆久了，再痴情的人也会觉得腻，俗话说小别胜新婚，就是这个道理了。

忍足和迹部正是这种情况。所以从进了大学校门报到那天开始，这两人就呈现出了暂时性联系中断的情景，而且双方也并没有觉得有什么不妥的地方。

其实报到当天，忍足还和迹部约好了同时抵达学校，只不过他忽略了自家以及迹部家的财力。他们倒真是都很守时的同时到达校园——分别坐在两辆车里。唯一能说的一句话也就是在两辆车分道扬镳朝两个校区分别行驶时从车窗向对方打个招呼而已。

读过大学的人都知道，在大一刚进学校的前两个月，绝大多数人都还算是比较严格的在遵守着学校的各种规章制度，并且能够积极相应学校号召去参加各种活动。这点，就算是个性闲散惯了的忍足也不能免俗，至于好胜心极强的迹部更是不用多说，他刚进校就加入了校学生会和院学生会。

所以，每天按时奔波于各个教学楼之间上课，课余时间出入于各个活动场所和会场，忍足和迹部的生活简直充实得过了头。虽然偶尔也会互发短信打个电话什么的，但是却完全没有时间见面，更别说去约会了。

而且冰帝大学的课余活动通常都集中在各个学院内，金融管理学院和医学院又分属文科组和理科组，尽管迹部算是热衷于活动的活动家类型，尽管忍足也算是学校里的风头人物，但是入学两个月了，两人竟然没在同一个活动中露过面。

就拿两人一致的爱好网球来说，冰帝大学的网球校队都是在有比赛之前才从各个学院选拔好手进行集中培训然后去参赛的，至于平时，则是组成各个学院队，每学期初都进行一次校内比赛。

忍足和迹部倒是都报名参加了比赛，但是直到两人打到决赛才知道，为了避免文科组学生和理科组学生发生什么矛盾，这比赛文科组和理科组是分别进行的，比赛的冠军也分成文科组第一和理科组第一……这样就连对上一场比赛的机会也断绝了。

结果也就理所当然似的不大联络。不过这样的联系频率在其他人看来并没有什么奇怪之处，好像就连他们自己，也一样没有什么十分孤单落寞倍觉相思的体验。

这或许是因为他们总还要忙着崭新的大学生活，也或许是因为他们的身边还有那么多的老朋友。直升冰帝大学是绝大多数冰帝高中毕业生的首选，网球部的成员们也不例外都选择了直升。

这其中经常和迹部碰面的，是历史学院的宍户和外语学院的泷，而忍足则和老搭档、在化学与分子工程学院读化学专业的向日来往比较频繁。只是大家也都各有各的事做，所谓的经常碰面往来频繁，顶多也就是不时的一起去学生餐厅吃饭的程度。

唯一算是经常和网球部的所有成员碰面的人，反而是过去一天到晚在昏睡的慈郎。慈郎所在的冰帝大学体育系是唯一一个既非文科组又非理科组的学院，宿舍也微妙的处于两个校区中间，出入两边的餐厅都很方便。这就造成慈郎同一天内可能会光顾两个校区的情形。

“经常吃一个餐厅的口味会腻啊……”慈郎一边大啖香喷喷的盖饭一边说。“反正这样也很方便。”

“竟然只为了口腹之欲……你是小孩子吗？”听到慈郎这样说，迹部忍不住吐槽。虽然他已经习惯了像小孩子一样的慈郎，但如今的慈郎毕竟不再是当初任由整个网球部宠溺的国中生了。

“可是这边的盖饭好吃，不过西校区的学生餐厅的西餐比这里要好些……是因为它是西校区的缘故么……”

“慈郎，你什么时候学会讲冷笑话的？”宍户做了一个哆嗦的夸张动作。“好冷。”

“啊，是忍足想到的啦……”

泷会心笑道：“我就猜到是他。呐，慈郎，向日和忍足他们还好吧？”

“很好啊……而且向日还说要继续和忍足双打参加校队的选拔比赛呢，反正现在日吉还在高中部嘛！”

慈郎看似无心的一句话使得原本对于和忍足疏于联系这件事不大放在心上的迹部感觉突然有些不舒服。如今获得忍足消息竟需要假他人之口，这一事实让迹部有些难以接受。

诚然最近紧张充实的大学生活让迹部无暇顾及和忍足的疏远，但若是说他在这些日子里根本没有把忍足放在心上那绝对是冤枉了迹部。只不过忍足的存在和两人之间的关系太过于平稳以至于在迹部的心里把这种长时间的不联络居然也当成了某种理所当然。

——就像迹部景吾和父亲迹部顺一之间一样。父子俩绝少联系，但感情却仍然相当不错，长久以来迹部习惯了这种感情模式，甚至于把它照搬到了和忍足的交往当中。

但是恋爱和亲情是不一样的。惯于强势而具有极大占有欲的迹部景吾，终于发现自己无法忍耐这种对于对方情况无法掌控的感觉。

好像是某种无法达成目的而引起的挫败感，但又好像不是，这种心情迹部觉得自己还是第一次出现……很寂寞。

当然寂寞的不止迹部大爷一个。其实忍足比迹部更早的感觉到所谓的寂寞，只是忍足一向很有不去打扰别人的自觉。

忍足和迹部不一样，迹部热衷于学生会之类的工作，但忍足向来对此类事情兴趣缺缺。相较之下，他宁愿选择一些社交娱乐活动做消遣。

在课程越来越得心应手、也无需再去过多敷衍班级里的课余活动后，对比每天忙忙碌碌的迹部，忍足觉得自己简直游手好闲，闲得有大把大把时间去思考更多无聊的事，比如——自己和迹部之间竟然连特别的回忆都没有……

不像过去每天都能看到那个人的身影之后，忍足才注意到这一点。

原来每天都见面，每天和迹部彼此嬉笑怒骂，早就已经变成忍足侑士生活中理所应当的一部分。但是如今一旦分开，忍足才突然发现，自己和迹部之间究竟有哪些事情能够算得上是特别的回忆呢？

除了最开始的那个酒后的吻，竟然再也没有其他能够算作是恋爱中的甜蜜回忆的事件了。宿舍中共同生活的每一天，课后一起参加网球部活动，偶尔假期约会，私下单独对打网球……内容平淡得让忍足自己都觉得诧异。

忍足不禁再次怀疑自己是否真的对迹部动了心。这种一旦分开，就连具体的大事件也想不到的感情，真的是自己在爱情小说和电影中所看惯了的爱情？或许所谓的爱也不过是某种错觉？

忍足突然想要试试看，在其他人的身上，是否也能让自己出现同样的错觉呢？

结果完全不行。不管是多么漂亮可爱的女孩儿，都敌不过自己脑海里的迹部。二人之间的交往生涯已经平淡到这种程度，却还能继续下去。仔细想了又想，忍足只能叹息着承认自己是真的对迹部景吾这人动了心——如果忍足家的人真的有心的话。

过于冷漠的生活环境导致忍足天性中的某种感情匮乏和冷漠。忍足也不是没有想过或者也会有一天，自己遇到某个让自己爱的天雷地火的对象，融掉自己冰封许久的内心。但是事实上，恰恰是和迹部之间平淡无奇细水长流的生活实实在在的打动了他。

容易害羞的迹部没有把关心和体贴表现在外面的习惯，就像其实同样容易害羞的忍足总喜欢扮成花花公子满嘴甜言蜜语来遮掩自己的关心和体贴一样。但是出自真情的关心和体贴，是不会因为用某种形式作为遮掩就消失的。早在忍足和迹部都没有注意到的时候，这种感情就已经慢慢的沉淀下来，再也无法消弭了。

想明白了这点，忍足终究还是笑着推回了周围女孩子们羞涩的递给自己的情书。那个位置，已经是不容取代了，即使那个位置的主人再怎么冷落自己也……

结果就在那天晚上，迹部居然主动打来了电话。

——之后的生活很平淡，平淡到有点乏善可陈的地步。

迹部还是照常在忙着学校各种各样的事情，而且他的忙碌也并非毫无回报，据说新学年开始的时候，迹部将成为冰帝大学历史上最年轻的一任学生会长，这样的升职速度算是破纪录了。但是这点众人无可非议，迹部景吾从小锻炼到大的能力确实不容置疑——虽然学生会成员对于迹部擅自让自己的某个朋友频繁出入学生会办公室这点稍有些置喙和反对，但也很快在迹部“这样有助于使东西校区更加团结”这一名正言顺的理由之下没了声响。

虽然迹部总是站在众人的焦点之下，不过那年的平安夜，被大家认为是完美主义者的迹部却没有出席自己主办的圣诞晚会。迹部后来经常说这件事是自己完美人生当中的所谓的“不值一提的小瑕疵”。然后忍足就会说那就由我来弥补吧。因为那年忍足理所当然的也没有出席。

不过忍足的缺席当然不会像迹部那样引人注意，帅气而又具有亲和力的忍足偶尔会如文艺青年般的离群索居，已经在半年前就成了冰帝大学所有人都习惯的事了。

结果平安夜时迹部忍不住质问忍足，莫非你这家伙从半年前就开始为现在做准备了么？不过忍足却是嘻嘻哈哈的一带而过，直到那天晚上两人分开时也没有给迹部解决这一疑惑。

虽然不是什么大规模的庆祝，也没有什么特别的活动，只是两个人单独相处，聊聊天，说说话。但是那天晚上留给两个人的记忆很甜美，甜美得直到若干年后想起仍能让他们会心一笑的程度。

仔细想来，这其实是忍足和迹部之间共同庆祝的第一个平安夜。原先从来也没想过要单独约会来庆祝类似情人节、圣诞节之类的节日。每天平淡的同寝生活，让两个人好像除了那初次的吻，早早的磨蚀掉了所谓的浪漫情怀，提前进入了老夫老妻状态。

或许正是因为这一年彼此疏离的相处，才让两个人更深刻的体会到对方在自己心目中所占据着任何事物都无可替代的空间。也正因如此，这来之不易的平安夜约会才让忍足和迹部觉得如此的美好与珍贵。

那天晚上忍足和迹部回去的很晚，走到即将分开的岔路口时，忍足忽然说。“小景，我们从宿舍搬出去一起住吧。”

忍足竟然以如此毅然的表情提出这样的建议，让迹部稍稍有些意外。在他的印象里，忍足这样的执着，还从未出现在他和别人相处上，即使是之前因为向日的关系和自己吵架时也不曾有过。

但是他很快的点了点头。“啊，好啊。”

明明是一句简单的话，但迹部却觉得自己的心头感觉像喝了蜜一样，甜甜的。

哼，这么不华丽，简直就像个没出息的陷入恋爱中的女人嘛……躺在床上，迹部一边忍不住咧着嘴呆笑，一边忍不住的抱怨。

 

**第七年**

 

新年刚过，忍足就从本家大阪返回东京都，在冰帝大学附近开始执行“筑巢计划”。所谓的“筑巢计划”，自然就是指他之前的建议——小景，我们从宿舍搬出去一起住吧。

这话说起来很容易，但真要落实在行动上其实很难。想要在学校附近找到面积不大不小，环境和设施能满足忍足和迹部需求，价格也不会太离谱的房间并不怎么容易。

大二开始，就有不少学生开始厌倦宿舍生活，转而租住学校周边的公寓，或独居，或三两好友同住，或是共筑情侣之间爱的小屋，甚至还有专门提供给学生们幽会用的日租房和限时房间——LOVE HOTEL就算再方便，毕竟也不是谁都好意思光明正大的频繁出入这类地方的。结果，这就直接造成大学周围房源紧张，永远很难很快找到称心又合适的住房。

而且虽然忍足和迹部的家境都不错，但是在租房问题上，两人还是决定把预算限定在大学生的正常范围内，这使得忍足和迹部在租房这件事上面临的困难和其他的大学生相比也相差无几。

这是在假期一起去迹部家别墅度假时两人就商量好的。

在外租房的开支远大于住宿舍，但忍足却并不想向家里再多索取生活费，也不希望房租完全由经济较自己更加宽裕的迹部全权负担。说是个人的骄傲也好，是某种无意义的好面子的固执也好，忍足都坚持房租各负担一半。

起初提出这个建议的时候，忍足本以为惯做冰帝金主的迹部或者会有些异议，但这次迹部却出奇痛快的答应了下来，甚至同意纡尊降贵，降低租房的标准来节省开支。

“没办法，本大爷就来迁就你这家伙吧！”迹部一脸伟大状的模样说。不过在忍足看来，这不过是迹部遮掩自己害羞的表现罢了。迹部景吾啊，可是个只有善意和体贴最不擅长表达的人呢……忍足深知这点，因此看着迹部露出这样的脸，惹得他真有种想在大庭广众下就狠狠的吻吻迹部的冲动。

“小景就等着住我们温暖的爱小屋吧！“于是忍足开心的笑着这么说。

迹部翻了个白眼，忍足这家伙，说这种肉麻的台词不会觉得恶心么？但即使迹部如此抱怨，却也仍抑制不住唇边的笑意。

而且对于能和忍足再次同住，他也真的期待极了。仅仅只有一年的时间，夜晚听不到那个家伙带着关西腔的梦呓，就让迹部觉得怀念到超过自己想象的程度。

这本是专属于忍足和迹部之间的小秘密的：忍足有的时候会说梦话！虽然模模糊糊很难辨别究竟忍足在说些什么，但迹部却格外怀念那种声音。不过，他究竟在说什么呢？这次一定要听的更清楚一点，毕竟这次两个人应该就……迹部想到这儿脸微微有些发热起来。

——这次，才是真正意义上的同居生活吧……

结果虽然这么决定了，但开学之后忍足和迹部甫一回到学校，就再度进入了牛郎织女模式。忍足忙着到各个中介和居民区附近去咨询出租讯息，而迹部则再次投身于学生会轰轰烈烈紧张忙碌热火朝天的工作当中。

即使是迹部总能在事情发生之前就把一切都安排的稳当妥帖，但毕竟春天是冰帝校庆的日子，而各个院系的活动，学生的大事小事，也都要学生会掺和上一脚，这些琐琐碎碎的事情加在一起就够让人头痛的了，何况还要准备盛大的校庆活动。偏偏迹部还是个相当执着于学业的超级好学生，对逃课两字敬谢不敏，这就使得迹部在办公室和教室之间奔波，过着两点一线的生活，忙得餐厅都没时间去，饭菜都是让刚追随着迹部的身影进入冰帝的桦地送到学生会办公室吃的。

忍足虽然偶尔也还是会去找找迹部，但是看迹部和学生会的一众人忙乱成那个样子，他也实在觉得自己呆在那里“游手好闲”，恐怕连老天爷看了都会生气，反正还有准备爱巢这件重要的事情要处理，也不会觉得无聊。

因为实在太忙，忍足选好房子之后，迹部也只去看了一次，表示自己对忍足的选择没有异议之后就再次投身到学生会的忙碌之中。忍足这次也无暇抗议。

真的打算出来独立生活才能了解的到，原来要想安家，要处理的琐事和麻烦事多到让人焦头烂额。首先要把房间简单收拾一下，然后要添置一些必要的家当。

虽然迹部的确已经降低了标准，但忍足可不认为迹部能忍耐那种开始掉漆，合页也已经失灵的破旧家具，然后如果打算开火做饭，相应的厨具和调料也要准备好。最最重要的是浴室，也要彻底清洁到让爱干净的迹部看了不至于皱眉头的地步。

然后随着校庆那忙乱而盛大庆典的圆满结束，迹部和忍足的新家也终于在忍足的努力下准备完毕。只要等迹部收拾好行李，就可以搬进去了。忍足满意的想着，打算前往迹部的办公室找迹部亲口告诉他这个好消息。

……结果就看到迹部表情柔和的接下女生情书的场面了。忍足一声不吭的躲在角落里苦笑着。本想要送出一份惊喜，却蓦然变成了打击。

不过忍足倒是没想到，即使自己不去告诉迹部今天要搬家的事情，迹部自己也打算就在今天搬过来。校庆结束之后有三天假期，用来搬家和收拾房子刚刚好。

习惯把一切都计算周详的迹部，怎么也没想到忍足会目睹某个小插曲的发生，然后很没有天才风度的大大的吃了一次醋，而且还选了很恶俗的发泄方式——借酒浇愁。

一直喝酒喝到深夜，忍足这才晃晃悠悠的从酒吧往回走。反正已经搬出了宿舍，也不必再担心宿舍门禁的问题。房间里一片漆黑，直到开灯的瞬间，忍足才发现穿着睡衣的迹部竟然坐在沙发上。“小景，你怎么在这儿？”

“你跑到哪儿去了？现在几点钟你知道不知道，啊嗯？”下意识的这样质问之后，迹部才发现自己这样的语气简直像是面对晚归丈夫的妻子一样嘛！

“咦，小景明明应该和女人在一起才对啊，怎么会在这里。”忍足却不正面回答迹部的话，朝迹部踉跄着走了过去，一下子摔倒在迹部身上。“不是接受了那个女人的情书么……啊，我记得那个人，是文学系的系花？”

“本大爷对那些母猫的告白书没兴趣你该知道吧？”迹部忍着怒气瞪着压在自己身上的忍足，忍足的身上带着浓浓的酒气，这家伙究竟喝了多少啊，好像醉了？不过……他的酒量不是很不错么？

“可是，这次小景很高兴的收下了。”忍足像个小孩子似的不顾迹部的怒火在迹部的身上蹭着。“我……都看到了喔……”

“白痴，本大爷怎么说也是个男人了，难道像小时候一样连基本的绅士风度都没有？”迹部别扭的转过头去。“虽然我不喜欢那些女人，但对女人要有绅士风度——这似乎还是某个人之前一个劲的对本大爷宣扬的……难道说是你打算接近女人的借口？哼！”

“小景真的没有打算和她交往？”

“你要本大爷说几遍，没有！”

忍足这才恢复了笑容，轻吻迹部的额头：“真好呢，我就知道小景不舍得抛弃我的。”

“哼，我可没看出来你知道这点。喂，下去，很重啊……你喝了多少啊……”

“没多少啊……”

“身上酒气好重。”

“……我真的没有喝多少喔，不信小景自己闻闻看……”忍足的吻突然滑落到了迹部的唇上，一个，又一个，时而细致绵密，时而温柔。

随着忍足的吻，迹部的呼吸不受控制似的急促了起来。

“可以么？”半晌，忍足才抬起头，迟疑的盯着迹部的双眼，仿佛只要迹部说不，他就会随时停止似的。

迹部轻轻的勾起唇角，微微敞开的衣领露出雪白的胸肌，神态举止都说不出的诱人。“本大爷说不可以的话，你会愿意停下吗？”

“如果你真的坚持不可以的话……”忍足悻悻的起身。

迹部抬起手抓住忍足的衣领：“本大爷……说不可以了么？”

“小景？”

“白痴，想做就来吧，”迹部像是放弃似的长吸了口气。“看在你……大概也忍很久的份上。”

忍足露出困扰的脸笑着搔搔头。“啊啊，小景怎么知道的？”

“因为某个白痴脸上写着我想要H想很久了这种事啊……”迹部抬起手，“别忘了本大爷的眼力，还是我猜错了？”

“我怎么能忘……”忍足轻轻反驳了一句，随即俯身在迹部的唇上印了一吻，扬起下巴，用手指缓慢的，一颗一颗解着自己衬衣的纽扣，半眯着眼睛看向迹部。“再说，小景难道不想要我吗？”

迹部的视线在忍足袒露的胸前滑了一圈，然后他伸出手，在忍足期待的注视下，仅仅抻平了忍足那刚刚被他揉皱的衬衣，整个人就又靠回了背后的沙发上，甚至还不慌不忙的托起了下巴，用态度无声的表明了自己的答案：“是本大爷在问你？”

“真是败给小景了，好吧，确实是这样。”忍足的声音很轻，但是却一字一字的传进了迹部的耳中，一直沁到他的内心深处。“我啊，真的没有想过，自己有一天会渴望一个人到这种地步……我这辈子还是第一次有这样的感觉……我想要彻底的占有这个人，想要这个人从心灵到肉体都完全属于自己，丝毫不能容忍这个人眼中有除了我之外的人，不想让任何人看到他私下的样子……这种疯狂的独占欲啊，快把我弄疯了。即使只是看到小景接过那女孩子的情书，即使明知道这种事已经不是第一次发生，甚至于本应该知道小景是不会答应她的，我还是无法克制自己。小景，我好嫉妒。”

“嫉妒什么？”从没有想过有一天那个什么都不放在心上似的忍足会说出这样的话来，迹部发觉自己的喉头像是被什么东西哽住一般，心底却又奇异的感觉到一蓬毛茸茸的温暖。

“我在嫉妒，那个女孩子，可以堂而皇之的交情书给小景你，可以光明正大的在世人面前展示自己对小景的迷恋。”忍足叹了口气，把头埋在迹部的肩窝处。“我现在这么的迷恋小景，迷恋到让自己也觉得不可思议的地步，却不敢把这种心情让第三个人知道呢……”

“没有必要。”迹部抬起手，轻轻抚摸着忍足的头发，柔和的墨蓝色发丝从迹部白皙修长的手指上滑过。之前迹部还没试过这样的动作，所以直到如今他才蓦然发现，原来忍足的头发的触感这么的好，那种触感中带着忍足特有的温度，顺着指尖，一直汇入了他的心底。“呐，就像本大爷觉得你的头发摸起来手感很好……像这种事和你所说的那种事，都是你和本大爷两个人知道就足够了，没有必要让其他人参与进来。”迹部理所应当似的说出了这样的台词，让忍足不禁抬起头，露出惊愕的神色。

虽然相处了这么多年，迹部总能够说出让忍足觉得意想不到的台词。某些时候别扭而又容易害羞的迹部，某些时候却又坦率和世故的让人吃惊。

“真的吗？”尽管能够看出迹部的一脸认真，忍足还是忍不住问道。  
迹部嘟起嘴。“本大爷看上去像是会说谎的人吗？”

“真是的，明明想要小景信任和依靠我的啊……”忍足的手指轻轻伸入迹部的衣衫。“可是结果，我好像总会在不知不觉中变得依靠起小景来了呢……”

“喂，这样的话……”迹部的声音中渐渐杂糅出了一丝无奈的艳丽。“还是应该本大爷在上面吧？”

“因为我什么都可以依靠小景，”听到迹部这么说的时候，忍足很坏心的勾起了嘴角。“所以这件事，我想为小景提供服务呢……”

“哼，狡猾的家伙。”

“嘛，如果是关于小景的事情，偶尔狡猾一点……我觉得也不错……”忍足在迹部的耳边吹气，“我们啊，还真的是早就应该开始学习做一些让自己快乐舒服的事情了呐……”

 

**第八年**

 

忍足和迹部之间的第八年，就这样平淡的来了。

同居的日子并没有想像中的那么浪漫，忍足和迹部不得不在心里承认这一点——尽管他们嘴上谁也没说出这样的话来。

浪漫本身便是不容易界定的一种概念，但是模模糊糊的，在开始同居之前，迹部和忍足的心里还是多少有几分憧憬。可是他和忍足都忘记了一个重点。这种浪漫的概念，原本是为男人和女人而设的，而不是为了两个男人而设的。

所以，男人和女人之间的浪漫，如果换成两个男人，即使是两个相爱的男人，结果也只会是让他们自己都觉得稍微有那么一点点的……恶心。

发现这点是因为某天两个人一起租了录影带看电影。

忍足喜欢看爱情电影，迹部虽然并不喜欢但有时候也不得不纡尊降贵的陪陪自家恋人。但是真的看到男女主角的种种浪漫情节的时候，无论是喜欢爱情电影的忍足，还是不喜欢爱情电影的迹部，都会对视一眼：彼此都明了对方的心意，若是换成自己，这样的事情是无论如何做不出来的。

无论是忍足做了什么样让人觉得感动的事，迹部都不可能因为被忍足的某种小浪漫感动的一塌糊涂而露出满面娇羞忸怩的小女人神情，当然反之亦然。毕竟他们都是如假包换的男人，而不是披着男人皮的女人。

譬如迹部最爱的花是玫瑰，世人皆知，所以合租的公寓房间里总是装点着新鲜的玫瑰花。大半时间是忍足买来的。

送花可能是恋人之间最浪漫的事情之一，但是忍足却无意像爱情电影和小说里示范的那样，捧着一大束玫瑰单膝跪在迹部面前，等着迹部用欣喜的神情把花束接过去。这样的做法，倒不如每天只买那么几枝，用来插花瓶就足够了。

忍足知道迹部喜欢玫瑰，知道他在自家时每天早上管家爷爷都会把新鲜的玫瑰插到他床头的花瓶，甚至可以想象得到迹部在玫瑰香气中醒来时的愉悦神情。

忍足永远不会忘记，自己第一次在家里装饰了新鲜玫瑰以后，迹部见到花时的淡笑。那是一种心有灵犀般的笑容。

只有那个人懂得，我喜欢的是什么，只有那个人明白，我究竟想要些什么。迹部的笑容里写满了这些内容。

看到了迹部露出那样的笑，忍足已经心满意足。对于浪漫的追逐，从那次开始，已经不再执着。

对于忍足这样的体贴，迹部以自己的方式回馈着。

当忍足某天回家，发现到处都干净整洁到让人吃惊的地步时，他差点以为家里面住进了报恩的仙鹤。

当然，这是生活而不是童话，报恩的仙鹤自然是不存在的。只有两个人一起住的地方，既然家务不是忍足做的，那当然就是迹部做的。

是的，忍足起初也有些不敢相信，甚至不敢想象。但是迹部却理所应当似的说自己反正也是有时间。

有时间？真的吗？忍足在心里偷笑，他太清楚迹部那排的满满的日程表了。想得到推荐留学的迹部，连选修课的科目都比别人要多，更遑论他还是学生会长，总是活动缠身了。所以说，有时间之类的话，实在是不成立。对于迹部别扭的好意，忍足也只有全盘接受的份。

不过现在的迹部，偶尔会让忍足回忆起当年，自己和迹部初见时的感受。那个不喜欢和人说话，不知道谦让，又懒惰的大少爷，其实并不是那样——

不主动热情的和别人谈话，是不想让别人认为自己在故意吹嘘；公共设施不会去问对方要不要用，是因为反正对方又没说自己要用；至于所谓的需要清洁清理，大少爷迹部则是根本没这种概念。

直到再次住到一起时，忍足才真正明白，自己当初对迹部的某些意见的真相究竟是什么。

这样的同居生活或者不算浪漫，却让人舒服。迹部这么觉得，忍足也是这么觉得。他们都竭力不去想大学生活结束以后，他们还能不能享有这样的日子。他们现在只想着能够拥有眼下，这就足够了。

原本这样舒服的生活会一直持续到大学生涯的结束，但是事情的发展却经常事与愿违。或者我们可以这样确定，即使再怎么相爱的两个人，也决不可能永远毫无摩擦隔阂。

人类自出生便是一个独立的个体，即使再怎么努力去接纳另一个人，也很难让这两个独立的个体完全融合成一个整体。或者并非没有成功者，但是还太过年轻的忍足和迹部，显然做不到这样的融合。

结果矛盾也就随之出现了。

事情的起因是忍足和迹部住的地方，贸然的闯入了一名不速之客。她——是的，这位不速之客是个女人——出没于这本应只属于忍足和迹部的空间里。

那个晚上和普通的晚上一样，所不同的是今天先回家的人是迹部而非忍足。迹部微微皱起眉，他记得这个星期自己已经是第三次在忍足之前到家了。这很不正常。

但那时候迹部还没有想太多，而是开始打扫房间。一年来的生活，让迹部渐渐习惯了自己动手。虽然偶尔也会觉得厌烦，但是一想到这个房间里，到处都充满了自己和忍足的气息，迹部就觉得这里已经无法让任何人侵入了——即使是清洁工也不行。

既然这样，自然就只有自己动手来清理了。或者忍足也能理解迹部的这种想法吧，迹部愉快的想，因为对于要打扫房间做家务之类的杂事，忍足也从来没有过怨言和不满。

经常打扫的房间打扫起来并不费力，迹部本来做的很愉快。然后下一秒，迹部的笑容凝固了。在他和他的床单上，躺着一根棕褐色的头发，很长很长，那是一根……女人的头发。

为什么床单上会有女人的头发，这点让迹部有些寝食难安。但是出于迹部大爷的自尊和骄傲，他不想开口询问忍足。

之前忍足为了他接下女生的情书，大大的吃醋时，迹部还觉得忍足是小题大作了。但是现在，他自己却为一根来路不明的头发而心神不宁到了连他自己也觉得意外的程度。

不对，并不只是因为一根头发。迹部像是要和谁争论什么似的，固执的在心里说。他的担心是有理由的。

忍足最近的行踪，让人格外的担心。他好像总是忙忙碌碌的，迹部打电话给他时，他要么没有立刻接听，要么就匆匆敷衍几句就立刻挂断，实在反常。

迹部确信，这已不是自己患了疑心病的问题了。忍足确实有事瞒着自己，会是什么呢……想到床单上那根长长的女人头发，迹部觉得自己的心拧成了一团。他掏出手机，拨通了忍足的电话。

“侑士。”

“嗯？迹部？”

“……你晚上要回来吃吗？”

“唔，你想吃什么？”

“什么都好。”

“那就去学校的餐厅吧！嗯，你们那边的那个。”

“嗯，好。”迹部刚答应下来，忍足的声音就消失在了听筒里。

迹部的脸上露出一丝苦笑。忍足忘记了迹部的日程，这还是第一次。他不记得今天下午，迹部景吾是没有课的了。

其实最初拨通电话的目的是想要问问看，究竟那根头发的来历是怎么一回事，究竟最近的忍足侑士在忙些什么。但是真的听到忍足声音的时候，迹部却发现，自己问不出来了。

不应该这样胡思乱想，像自己曾抱怨过忍足那样的小气……但是却没办法克制自己……这就是忍足所说的，独占欲？

呵，大概在迹部的人生中，忍足侑士还是第一个让迹部有这种感觉的人吧。明明知道迟早会失去的，却在不经意间，把那个人变成自己如此重视的存在么？

忍足晚归的时间越来越多，越来越频繁。迹部能感觉的到，忍足在有意的不在自己之后回家，但是这样的情况却仍总是无法避免。

有几次，迹部和忍足甚至同时站在家门前。每当这时，忍足总会笑着说，小景，我们真是有缘分，好巧。

巧吗？看着有些气喘吁吁的忍足，迹部突然觉得，或者这个时候，不拆穿忍足才是正确的。

“我想试着做一次饭。”那天早上，迹部对忍足这么说。

忍足微微一愣，随即露出惊喜的神情。“小景特别为我做的爱心晚餐吗？啊，好期待……”

“嗯，那晚上早点回来。”迹部尽可能的让自己的嘱咐更正常一点，不会让人觉得太过奇怪。

果然忍足也只是笑着点了点头，什么也没说。

但是，迹部发现自己的方案错了。他本以为，自己即使是第一次做的料理，味道和成品应该是不成问题的，事实上根据迹部之前的经验也确实如此。但那是在他心情平静，有闲情逸致做料理的时候，而不是现在心神不宁的猜想着忍足侑士究竟在哪里的时候。

现在已经是晚上九点钟了。忍足今天下午三点就没有课了，他早就应该回来了。但是六点钟迹部回家的时候，却还没有见到忍足的人影。  
正在迹部心神不宁的搅拌着不知道是打了多久，已经开始冒泡的鸡蛋液时，玄关终于传来了忍足的脚步声。随即，忍足侑士的身影出现在厨房门口。

“小景。”

迹部露出不自然的笑。“你吃过了没有？”

“没。小景呢？”

“本大爷也还没吃，咱们出去吃吧。”迹部瞥了一眼自己失败的作品，推着忍足朝厨房外面走去。“虽然不早了，不过应该可以找到……”

“我去买点回来吧。小景想吃什么？”

“这样也好。”迹部无谓似的点了点头，在沙发上坐了下来。“我无所谓。”

房间里一时陷入了尴尬的安静中，迹部抬起头看着站在那儿的忍足发愣，漂亮的眼睛下面有淡淡的阴影。

“对不起，小景。”忍足只是稍稍犹豫了一小会儿，随即苦笑着开了口。

迹部的心跳猛地加速了。他还记得自己和忍足看过的爱情片，男人会在什么时候对自己的恋人说对不起……

“对不起，小景，我不该瞒着你的。”忍足显然没有迹部那么好的眼力，能够看穿迹部现在的心事。“我在外面找了一份兼职，是在便利店做店员。因为要上班，所以回来的时间就晚了很多……让你担心了，很抱歉。”

迹部觉得自己的心，随着忍足嘴里吐出的每一个字，缓缓落回了原位。

“这种事应该早点和本大爷说清楚吧……”

“抱歉，我是担心你会不高兴，我并不认为是因为咱们合租房子搬出来住给我自己造成了这样的经济负担，我只是想锻炼一下自己。”忍足的话有些言不由衷。

或者应该说，这话完全应该反过来理解。如果不是因为一起搬出来，忍足就不会因为财政危机跑去打工，也就不会让迹部心惊肉跳了这么久。

“对不起，小景。”看着走到自己面前的迹部，忍足忐忑的低下头。迹部的双眸，让他觉得，自己这种想法，真的是幼稚极了。为了可笑的自尊，而隐瞒自己的爱人，反而让对方心神不宁。亏自己还看了这么多的爱情电影！

“算了。”迹部拥住了忍足，什么也不想再说，什么也不想再问了，甚至于那根头发，也不想提了。他突然觉得自己变得软弱了，为了这么小的一件事，自己甚至可以不安到这种程度，真是可笑，真是……

他靠在忍足肩头，睡着了。

忍足意外的发现迹部软倒在自己的怀里，吓了一跳，但随即他便听到了迹部熟睡的呼吸声。小景这些天以来，果然在为我担心么……

想到这几天来都没有听到这样的声音，虽然迹部睡不好的事实让忍足觉得很心疼，但他还是莫名的感受到了淡淡的幸福和满足。自己，是被这个人爱着的，真好呢……

其实，更让忍足觉得感动的，不是迹部的担心，而是迹部的信任。他一直也没有问过忍足，究竟是什么事情。明明这些日子以来，为了这事迹部没有一夜睡得香甜，但是他一直忍耐着不去问忍足些什么。他一直都在等待着，忍足自己说出真相。

幸好，忍足没有让他失望。

忍足秀信困扰的坐在自己的院长办公室里发呆。他刚刚知道，原来儿子在一年多以前，就已经从学校的宿舍里搬了出去。可是作为父亲，他竟毫不知情。

好吧，或者别人会认为只是因为男孩子大了以后会变得比较独立，但忍足秀信却心知肚明：儿子和自己，从来没亲近过。

所以他无法获悉儿子搬出学校，也不知道儿子辛辛苦苦的到街边的便利店和加油站打零工贴补自己的所需。

他的视线转向桌上的那张照片，和侑士同住的是迹部家的公子，迹部景吾。记得他也是迹部家的独子。以迹部家的财力，他的情况显然比侑士宽绰，所以才不需要去打工挣钱？不，听说他们父子感情很好，也或者迹部总裁愿意增加迹部景吾的零花钱吧！

他实在想不明白为什么儿子会不惜为了挣钱辛辛苦苦的打工，也要从学校的宿舍搬出去，而且还是和人同住。如果那公寓能够被侑士独占，或者他还能够理解。但是现在，却还是和别人挤在一起。

难道说……

忍足秀信忽然倒吸了一口冷气，什么都好，只希望自己的猜测千万不要变成现实。

不，应该是不可能的……吧？

 

**第九年**

 

这是迹部大学生涯的最后一年，这是忍足和迹部同窗的最后一年。

——也有可能，是他们保持恋人关系的最后一年了。不过他们很默契的不提这个话题，仿佛只要不提，下一年就还会照常来临，他们也不必分离。

迹部把学生会主席的职务交给了新人，自己变得清闲了许多。毕业论文交完了，课也所剩无几了，面临大学毕业的学生，似乎总有太多时间可供挥霍，但是对相爱的恋人来说，时间总也不够。

不管是频繁的一起吃饭，一起上课下课，一起去打工，还是在假日一直腻在床上做爱，似乎怎样也不能满足——感觉就像是一定要把对方碾碎了揉进自己的身体里，才能表达自己足够的爱。

如果真的能融为一体就好了，起码不必担心需要分开。紧紧抱住迹部的时候，忍足突然这么说。

迹部笑了，反抱住忍足，那是融合成你，还是融合成我？

当然是你。忍足不加思索的回答。

我舍不得。迹部扬起下巴，说这话时的诱人神态赫然惹得忍足下腹一阵火热。

临近毕业的时节，总是容易让所有人都变得特别伤感，不管是平时大大咧咧的男生，还是本就心思细腻的女孩子，每个人都为了离别而红了眼眶。

而对于迹部这一群人来说，这种感情要比常人来得更强烈些——毕竟是从国中时代就在一起打网球的朋友们，感情的深厚，早已不可用普通的同学或者朋友来衡量。

那天网球部的一众人前往居酒屋喝酒，这次谁也不肯按惯例再让迹部请客，为的却是为了纪念彼此即将来临的分离。

身在冰帝，大多数人的前途已经确定：迹部和泷毕业后要前往国外深造，向日进了一家科学类的期刊杂志社，宍户和慈郎则一个在大学部做助教，一个回国中部当老师，只有读医学院的忍足实际上并没有真的毕业——他还有一年的实习期。

从走进居酒屋，大家的气氛就很僵硬和黯淡。人人都有几分垂头丧气，就是当年打网球时输了比赛，他们也没有这么垂头丧气过。

“我们大家……”本想活跃气氛的忍足举起酒杯，只说了这半句，就再也说不下去了。他第一眼看到的就是坐在自己身边的迹部，正微垂着眼帘，闷坐在一边出神。一想到迹部马上就要离开自己，他的心情就无论如何也活跃不起来了。

还是迹部先开了口。“大家……”他举起手中的酒。“今后，就算不跟随着本大爷，也要给我华丽的前进，听到没？”

“是！”酒杯和酒杯碰到一起，发出清脆的声音，随着这声音，僵硬的气氛这才轰然而去，大家的情绪也变得自然起来。

“然后，本大爷有一件事要告诉你们。”迹部端着酒杯坐回原处，表情冷静而又正常的犹如在网球场上。“是关于我和忍足。”

迹部的视线转向忍足。忍足不禁心跳加速，他已经能够预想到迹部要对大家说什么话了。果然，迹部接下来不紧不慢的说，“事实上，我们在交往。”

犹如按下暂停键，所有人的动作都僵在了原地，忍足觉得自己的心跳声恍如可闻，但是迹部却像是丝毫不曾察觉周围人的异状一般，众目睽睽之下，在桌面上紧紧握住了忍足的手。

“这就是本大爷喜欢的男人。”迹部傲慢的一扬下巴。“如果有谁，觉得因为本大爷的性取向和一般人不一样，而觉得恶心，现在可以离开这里。喔，对了，我会把这个人今天出的酒钱还给他的。”

“小景……”听迹部说的如此严肃而决绝，忍足无奈的摇了摇头。“如大家亲眼所见，我们是一对情侣。我当然希望大家能理解，但如果大家……”

“唉，你们啊……“泷叹了口气，突然收起刚刚那幅目瞪口呆的样子，噗哧一声笑了出来。“不要低估大家的眼力啊，我们早就知道了……”

“哈？”这次换忍足和迹部目瞪口呆。

“就是你们的关系啊。”宍户也一脸不高兴似的托着下巴。“切，不知道你们遮遮掩掩在怕些什么，也未免太小看我们了……我们难道是那种会因为朋友是同性恋就绝交的笨蛋么？”

“宍户前辈，我想忍足前辈和迹部前辈毕竟是……”乖宝宝兼老好人凤立刻跳出来做和事老。他、日吉和桦地虽然不是今年毕业，却也来参加了众学长的饯别酒席。

“哼，迹部部长，被以下克上了么？”日吉的脸上则浮现出一丝古怪的笑。

“唉，其实这件事我早就觉得不对头了。”慈郎打了个哈欠。“不过大概在高中时吧，我们就都觉得迹部和忍足似乎是特别要好呢。”

“啊，虽然不是象好朋友一样，但是站在一起的感觉都很特别呢，真可恶啊啊……明明侑士是我的双打搭档吧，竟然被迹部抢走。”向日有口无心的脱口而出。

“瞒了我们这么久，你们两个很该罚呢……”泷端起酒杯送到忍足和迹部面前，然后扭转头促狭的朝向日挤眼睛。“小岳人莫非因为忍足被抢走，吃醋了？哦，迹部你要小心啊，你可是有个情敌……”

“我才没有！我又不是迹部！”向日虽然已经不再是小孩，却仍然孩子气的很。“再说，侑士那家伙这么花心，我才不敢要呢！”

忍足听了立刻抗议。“我哪里花心了，岳人……”

“什么叫你不是迹部，啊嗯？”迹部亦挑眉，佯怒道：“本大爷难道长了一副很容易吃醋的脸吗？”

“对啊！”众人这次倒是异口同声，连桦地都包括在内。

饶是忍足脸皮再厚，此时也不免老脸一红，他推推眼镜，双手合十在胸前向大家告饶。“呐，我知道大家是在变相夸奖我啦，不过适可而止，不然我回家就要吃苦头了~”

“谁在夸奖你啊！”宍户翻个白眼，“自作多情，罚酒。”

“诶？”会灌人酒的宍户呀，记得过去这样的事情，还没有过呢。

泷托着下巴笑，“忍足还不知道，现在的小亮可是很能喝的！”  
“哼，怎样，忍足，要不要来拼酒？”

“大家……果然都长大了吧……”慈郎坐在一边，脸上带着笑容，嘴里却迷迷糊糊的嘟囔，大大的喝了一口酒，反而并没有像从前喝酒时一样的清醒过来，而是低声呢喃着：“可是为什么长大了就一定要分开呢？”

为什么长大了就一定要分开呢？

慈郎的声音又低又轻，却被迹部听了个满耳。这话似乎是在说忍足和迹部之间，但是在迹部听来，却好像别有一番意思在内。

“慈郎……”看到这样的芥川慈郎，迹部还是第一次。他微微侧转过头去，却又触到了桦地的视线。

桦地和慈郎，过去的迹部景吾所拥有的两个忠实的玩伴，如今的迹部景吾所拥有的两个忠实的朋友。

迹部的心里突然升起一丝罪恶感。慈郎和桦地有多么的信赖和信任自己，迹部比谁都清楚，都心知肚明，可是即使如此，他却仍然不曾对他们两个提起半个字——关于自己和忍足在交往的这件事。

现在，这件事虽然被他亲自公诸于众，但身为最贴近迹部的他们却和网球部里的其他朋友一样，同时知道了这件惊人的大消息。尽管他们谁也没有责怪迹部，迹部依然觉得自己对他们不起。

现在想想，原来之前慈郎对自己提起忍足的事情并非是无缘无故，或者就是某种意义上的提醒，而大家对自己和忍足之间微妙的距离和空间感，也不过是为了给予他们最大限度的自由。他们两个，原来一直一直，都被朋友们这样的关怀着么？

一向面无表情的桦地，眼神中浮现出了淡淡的喜悦神色。迹部确定自己绝没看错，当年为了给桦地过生日而举办祭典时，桦地也是露出了这样的表情。

——愿你幸福。桦地的视线无声的对迹部这样说。

迹部慢慢的勾起嘴角，朝桦地举起了杯子。

一切尽在不言中。

朋友们的态度几乎让忍足和迹部忘记了，他们的相爱，并不是一件能够公布于众的事情。正因无法公诸于众，所以，他们在朋友的面前公开了，但是他们之间，大概也快完了。

迹部和忍足很庆幸他们的朋友中没有那种不知眼色的白痴，起码没有一个人问他们：你们的将来怎么样？

不管是孩子气的向日和慈郎，还是个性别扭的宍户和腹黑的泷，他们都只是用最自然而正常的态度，表明了自己对于两个朋友之间这种奇异感情的接纳与祝福。

“我要准备毕业论文和实习的相关事宜，我不想靠我父亲的力量，你知道的。所以我可能会很忙，所以……”忍足缓缓道：“我不能去送你了。”

“啊，没关系啊，反正本大爷也只是去个美国而已……”迹部挤出一个灿烂无比的笑，“又没有多远。”

“是啊……坐飞机要不了几个小时的……”

忍足靠在门边看着迹部打行李，突然一步上前，把迹部揉进怀里。“小景……”

“侑士，抱歉呐……本大爷不能陪你庆祝相识十周年了。”迹部被忍足的突然袭击弄得微微一愣，但随即露出罕见的柔和神色，坦然的靠在忍足怀里。“真是的，白白浪费了你的创意，你不是说十周年时要来一次很有纪念意义的让本大爷记住一辈子的约会吗？”

“没关系啊……”不知怎的，听了迹部这话忍足突然很想哭，但仍努力笑着开口。“我可以把创意留起来，等到我们相识二十周年的时候，再拿出来用啊……”

二十周年？我们真的可以有二十周年吗？

听出忍足的声音微微有几分变调，但是一向敏锐的迹部这次却什么都没有说，只是安静的享受着这个人的怀抱。

如果你这么说了的话，那么本大爷就相信，我们真的可以一起庆祝……二十周年吧。侑士，等我回来。迹部在心里默默的说着，挣脱了忍足的怀抱，拎起行李转身离开了公寓。

背对着忍足，迹部突然闷声开口。“侑士。”

“嗯？”忍足强行克制住声音中浓浓的鼻音。

“我曾经在咱们家……”迹部强忍着自己几乎要溢出眼眶的泪水说，“在这里，发现过一根头发。长头发，女人的……”

“在床上？”忍足反应敏捷的出乎迹部的意料，语气有些窘迫。“我以为小景没有发现的……”

“本大爷……我是说，我本来不想问的。”

“我明白。”忍足烦躁的回答。“那是我姐姐的头发。”

“姐姐……”迹部愣了半晌，“你姐姐？”

“嗯……”忍足深吸了一口气，“她上次到我们这里来玩，硬要试试看床是不是够舒服……”

“白痴，这种事早说清楚不就好了吗？”

“是啊，”忍足的语气似乎陡然变得轻松起来了。“可是我以为小景不会发现嘛……而且毕竟让别人到我们的家里来，又没提前和小景打好招呼……”

“又不是别人……”迹部无所谓的点点头，“反正是过去的事情了。”

“对啊，是过去的事情了……”忍足推了推眼镜，把迹部的话又重复了一遍。

白痴……以为本大爷真的呆掉了吗？迹部望着轿车外飞速向后退去的街景，唇边浮起一丝冷笑。忍足侑士，我和你的事情，大概已经被你姐姐发现了吧？所以你才不愿意告诉我，她曾经来过……

果然，我们也只能走到这里为止了，到第九年，就要画上句号了吧？

前方影影绰绰已经可以看到迹部“金汉宫”的影子，在家休整准备一段时间之后，迹部就要前往美国念书了。

是的，结果最后一度想要前往德国留学的迹部，转而改往美国留学。当然，以迹部的品味和格调，自不会选择那些不入流的大学。迹部的目的地，是美国哈佛大学。哈佛大学的商学院以实例教学享誉全球，要想继承迹部财团，在美国的众多大学之中，哈佛当然是最好的选择。

“累了吗？”迹部顺一坐在客厅里，一看到儿子便起身迎了上去。“你有多久没回来了，今晚我叫厨房做了牛排附约克夏布丁，你最喜欢吃的。”

“喔？那真是太好了，学校的餐厅可没有这种东西。”迹部景吾长舒了口气，“不过父亲，这几天我是不是应该吃点日式料理比较好？”

“也对，到了美国，想吃西餐应该不难，但是正宗的日式料理还是应该在日本吃呀！”迹部顺一认同的点了点头，“我最近公司里不是很忙，要我陪你去美国安顿下来吗？”

“父亲，我又不是小孩子。”

“好，好，我的小景长大了。”迹部顺一笑着站起身，拍了拍儿子的肩膀。而迹部景吾此时却为父亲那句小景默默的出神。

小景，那个总是这么叫自己的人……今后还会有机会再见面吗？

 

**第十年**

 

自从搬出和忍足同住的那栋公寓之后，迹部和忍足便没有再见面，偶尔虽然也发发短信或者在网上聊聊天，但两个人却很默契的不再提起见面的事。

而且也确实没有再见面的时间了。放寒假时，忍足要回大阪的本家，而新年过完之后，迹部景吾就要前往美国了。

之所以把出发日期定在过完新年，还是迹部顺一的主意，他很想挽留儿子多和家人在一起过一个新年。迹部对此倒是没有什么异议，反正早点去晚点去，对于迹部而言，实在没有什么区别。

可实际上，迹部家的新年一向没有什么新年的味道，倒还不如圣诞节时还有圣诞树的装饰更有节日气息。由于父母很少在家，以至于迹部从小就没有养成撒娇的习惯，如今已经是他也已经是成年人，家里又没有小孩子，节日的氛围自然就更加平乏。

和迹部金汉宫的标准西式风格不同，忍足家在大阪的老宅则完全是纯日式风格。新年的门松绿油油的装饰着，年菜也准备的非常丰盛，新年翌日全家还一起到附近的神社去参拜和求签，完全是传统日本人的新年习惯。

迹部景吾在候机室等着上飞机的时候，忍足正穿着和服坐在茶室里。他的脸上维持着完美的忍足家的招牌笑，并且没有戴眼镜。因为忍足的父亲是无法忍耐儿子那种“故意做作的行为”的。

但是忍足侑士乖乖听话的主因还是由于有姐姐优姬的斡旋，不然的话，这对父子肯定会因为这件事就立刻引起第N次的家庭大战。

然而此刻忍足秀信一脸慈父像的端坐在儿子侑士的身边，看着女儿优姬完美的茶道，唇边露出淡淡的赞许的笑容来。“优姬的茶道越来越好了。”

“父亲，请用。”忍足优姬亦是面带笑容的把第一杯茶放到父亲面前，然后分别把茶分给客人和侑士。“大家，请用吧。”

“优姬小姐真是仪态万方的淑女呀！”几位参加茶会的客人对优姬的表现交口称赞，顺便也不忘记夸奖一下一边坐着的忍足侑士。“侑士少爷也是一表人才，忍足先生真是有福气的父亲呀！”

“呵呵，大家过奖了。”忍足秀信露出彬彬有礼的虚假笑容。

看着父亲的表现，忍足侑士不为人注意的微微撇嘴。他一向讨厌父亲做作的表现，但是在这场茶会上，谁也看不出，忍足父子俩的关系不佳。这就是忍足家族的天赋吧，忍足在心里自嘲。

——还真是虚伪又恶心哪！

饮茶完毕，客人纷纷移步客厅，和忍足秀信客套聊天，而优姬和侑士姐弟则被解放了——两人跑到庭院里看雪景。大阪的天空正纷纷扬扬的飘洒着洁白的雪花。

小景，现在应该要上飞机了吧？东京今天如果也下雪就好了，那么小景今天就走不成了……忍足侑士自嘲的翘起嘴角。即使今天留住迹部景吾，又能怎样呢？迹部迟早是要离开的，去留学的事情，迹部已经为自己推迟了四年，不可能再推迟下去了。那个人毕竟……毕竟是迹部景吾啊，自己是不能阻止他前进的脚步的。

院子里，清亮的泉水冲击竹筒，发出清脆的咚声，从天而降的雪花细碎的融化在泉水里，忍足侑士就盯着这样的美景默默的出神。

“你……以后决定怎么办？”优姬低低的声音打破了四下静谧的气氛。

“什么怎么办？”

“侑士，你知道我指的是什么……”优姬担心的看着弟弟。“侑士，你是认真的吗？”

“当然。”忍足侑士故作轻松的朝姐姐挤挤眼睛。“难道，老姐也觉得，你老弟我像是花心情圣？”

优姬被弟弟的动作逗笑了，“是啊，我弟弟不是花心情圣，是痴心情圣，这次可以了吗？不过侑士，你真的爱他吗？”

“这还差不多。”忍足侑士顽皮的吐吐舌头，这是他从小养成的习惯。每次和姐姐撒娇的时候，他总会下意识的做出这个动作来。母亲去世之后，姐姐优姬对于忍足侑士而言，就如同母亲一般的存在，她也是侑士唯一存有依恋感的亲人。

正因为是这么重要的亲人，所以忍足侑士一直不敢提起这件事。他实在不敢想象，若是姐姐真的反对自己和迹部景吾的感情，自己要如何取舍。这似乎是一道两难的选择题。

以前，他一直认为，自己是非常非常爱迹部的，尤其是这么多年以来，他始终没有对这份感情失去热忱，就是他们真心相爱最好的证明。但是如今，他却对自己这份感情有了怀疑。

——就在之前迹部在朋友中公开两人关系的时候。在那一瞬，忍足不禁扪心自问，自己是不是有迹部的勇气，能够在大庭广众之下把事情公诸于众呢？或者，忍足家的人确实没有心，所以自己对迹部的感情根本不是爱？

怀着这份忐忑，他把迹部送出了他们共同的家，甚至没有更多的勇气去给迹部送行，没有勇气去面对第二次的告别……一想到这点，忍足就忍不住在心里重重的叹了口气。

对于优姬的问题，忍足真的不知应该如何作答。但优姬却把忍足的沉默当成了默认，优雅的在满腹心事的弟弟的身边坐下。“侑士。姐姐知道你一向很有主意，不会轻易改变想法，但是这件事非同小可，如果父亲他知道了的话……”

“我从来就没想过要得到他的祝福，但是，老姐，你呢？”忍足侑士有点紧张的带着期冀的眼神看着姐姐，“你怎么想？”

“你说呢？姐姐一向都站在你这一边。”优姬伸出手揉揉弟弟的头发，“但是，你一定要想清楚。我们在年轻的时候，总会做出一些过了几年就开始后悔的蠢事，而且当时是察觉不出这些事有多么愚蠢的。”

“姐姐……”

“我知道，你不认为现在的决定会愚蠢。”优姬温柔的笑了笑，“很多事情，只有我们到了某个年龄，才会真的理解，真的明白。侑士，答应我，认真的考虑清楚，不要太轻率的决定。如果你在几年以后，仍然坚持现在的想法，那么只要你开心就好，我的傻弟弟。如果，我是说如果真的有什么……姐姐也一定会帮你的。

“我……我明白了，谢谢你，老姐。”虽然被姐姐这样形容自己与迹部之间的感情让忍足觉得有些不悦，但姐姐温柔的声音仍如同一股热流涌进了忍足的心间。不管今后事情变成什么样，幸好还有一个人是永远站在自己身边的，并且始终坚定的支持着他。

与此同时，迹部却已经坐上了飞往美国的班机。坐在舒适的豪华一等舱里前往异国他乡，迹部少爷的生活即使到了美国也必定格外滋润。尽管他这段生活中将不再有那个人——那个他深爱着的男人。

除了忍足，冰帝网球部的所有成员都到机场来给迹部送行。都是男人的送别场面，必定不像是言情小说里的场景一般的充满离愁别绪，没有太多的依依不舍，迹部景吾走得很潇洒。

这就是迹部景吾的风格。

没有太多的时间供迹部感伤，即使是强如迹部景吾，在哈佛也感到了一种莫名的压力——那种全球商业精英荟萃一堂的感受，让迹部第一次感觉读书也能够这么的具有挑战性。这就如同当年他沉迷于网球那种挑战感一样。

那种如同在走钢丝一般兢兢业业如履薄冰的危机感，反而能够点燃迹部景吾的斗志，让他更好的绽放出属于他迹部大爷所特有的光彩来。迹部确信，如果当初自己不是选择哈佛，不来美国，而是按照原定计划前往德国，一定无法体会到这种紧张和刺激的快感。

他对于自己的选择非常的满意。

其实当初会选择美国留学，完全是因为迹部自己的心里隐约有着某种期待：如果那个家伙，在毕业之后也打算出国留学的话呢？如果他能够下定决心到国外来找自己的话呢？

但是在抵达美国之后不久，迹部就彻底放弃了这个念头，因为他终于确实的知道，忍足不会到美国来找他——绝对不会。

那是在迹部抵达美国以后的第一个暑假，忍足打来了越洋电话。

迹部离开日本以后，迹部和忍足的联系频率反倒变得比两人都在日本时高起来。或许是因为过去朝夕相对，他们也就从来都没有把交往的方式建立在任何现代联络工具至上。但是如今，分隔两地，两人都深深体会着科技带给人类的便利。

起码只要彼此想念，就可以互通消息。

不过联系密切也是相对的，其实两个人的课业都忙到头晕脑胀手忙脚乱。但是很奇怪的是，尽管有着时差，他们竟然总能够找出时间彼此问候，聊聊自己的近况。

“今天实习啊……”

听完忍足讲述了一遍今天实习的趣事之后，迹部挑眉，“医院里应该有很多可爱的女孩子吧？”

“对啊，呐，小景你没有看到，护士科的大家真的是……”忍足话说了一半才觉得不对，好气又好笑的说：“小景，你不是在吃醋吧？”

“吃醋？本大爷才不会吃醋呢，只是看看是不是日本还是有某种看到美腿的漂亮女生就变身关西狼的生物罢了……”

“我倒是担心小景你被金发碧眼的美女勾引走哩！”

“本大爷才不会这么没品……”

“……”

“对了，小景。”两人互相调侃了一阵，忍足终于开口问道，“你……放假的时候会回日本吗？你知道的，我们之前说过要庆祝……”

迹部只是犹豫了一小会儿，就又快又急的说出了决定：“抱歉，侑士，你知道我们的学制时间和日本不太一样，教授又很严谨，我要做个实例报告，所以……我不能回去了。那你……”

“喔，是这样呀……”忍足突兀的把话题继续了下去，听筒里，他的声音依旧神采飞扬，“那么，我就等小景回来以后庆祝二十周年吧！小景，我还有事，下次再打给你！”

“啊，好的。”迹部讷讷挂断了电话，手指紧紧攥着手里的手机。笨蛋，笨蛋，大笨蛋……我不能回去，为什么你就不能对本大爷说一句，等着我去美国找你？

其实忍足本来就没有出国留学的打算，这使他无暇去领会迹部改变留学地点所暗示的意图。更何况现在的忍足心里对自己的怀疑已经达到了无法自我说服的程度，他情不自禁的质疑自己对于迹部的心意，又怎么有勇气跑到美国去面对迹部？

而在大洋的另一端，手里仍握着电话听筒的忍足，却已经情不自禁的瘫坐在了地板上。小景，我们，或者说是我的感情，真的还可以等到你回来的那一天吗？你，还会回来吗？

从那儿以后，忍足和迹部再也没有提起这个话题。迹部放弃了自己不切实际的幻想，渐渐接受了忍足不会在某一天突然出现在自己眼前的事实。

太平洋并没有冲淡他们彼此之间的交集，他们仍然相当频繁的通电话、每天互相发邮件，甚至非常怀旧的寄信。

但是尽管这样做，他们仍无法遏制心里不断萌生的不安。

他们彼此想念，想念对方的音容笑貌，想念对方的身体，甚至深深的想念着那些两人共同呼吸的空气。

其实只要稍微想一想，他们便会知道彼此有多么珍视对方，有多么在乎这份感情。明明隔着12个小时的时差，明明两个人经常忙到连吃饭的时间都没有，却总能够频繁的保持联系。

可遗憾的是，年轻的自尊和骄傲让他们从来不会向对方诉苦，他们谁也没有说过，为了这样的频繁联系，自己要付出多少牺牲和努力。

他们分明是深深相爱的，可是他们自己，却不受控制的对这感情有了怀疑。


	3. 第十一年~第十五年

 

**第十一年**

 

生活仍然继续，日子一天一天过去，不会因为两个相爱的人不在一起就发生任何改变。

但这一年时光显得如此漫长，漫长到了让迹部自己都觉得无法忍耐的程度，纵然高傲如他不愿承认，然而归根究底，全都是因为没有忍足侑士在身旁。

在美国的生活固然辛苦而充满挑战，但仍可谓是顺风顺水。一年下来，迹部早已经成功融入整个哈佛，甚至还成为了在哈佛的所有日本留学生协会的会长——这个会长的意义可是和之前在冰帝读书时的学生会长意义大不相同。

能进哈佛读书的每个人都是精英，无论是从家境还是头脑方面，都有着傲视他人的本钱。能够征服这些人，让迹部感到格外自傲。对自幼接受迹部家精英教育的迹部景吾而言，那种站在顶端的成就感，不啻已成为生活的一种必需品。

但是尽管如此，这样被人拥护的感觉却仍然无法填充他内心空掉的那一块。他心知肚明，那是因为这样的生活中，缺少了一个名叫忍足侑士的存在。一年未见，自己对忍足的想念呈现出与日俱增的态势，有些时候甚至于让迹部不免怀疑自己会不会有一天忍无可忍的跑回日本去。

但当然这也只是想想而已。其实按照迹部家的财力，又或是以他迹部大爷的魄力，如果真的想和忍足见面，大可以乘坐私人飞机飞回日本，或者让自家手下把忍足打包送到美国来和自己相会。但是出于某种连迹部自己都觉得十分可笑的不确定，他并不打算这么做。

如果那家伙真的也如本大爷想念他这样的想念我，应该早就按捺不住的跑到美国来了吧？但是即使是去年本大爷的邀请也可以丢在一边……想到这点时，迹部总是不自觉的咬紧了双唇。

最先察觉忍足和迹部之间关系异样的，到底还是表面糊涂内里精明的芥川慈郎。

除了忍足之外，原本和迹部联系最密切的人就是慈郎。这家伙的作息时间本就颠三倒四，反倒经常能和迹部的时间相吻合，让迹部不免怀疑这家伙是不是在过美国时间。

冰帝众人的关系太过密切，让芥川慈郎想不知道就忍足的近况都很难办到。然而当慈郎不知道第几次发现自己说起的某些关于忍足的事情时，身为情人的迹部居然一无所知，不免有些担心起来。而且这种情况发生的频率已经频繁到了慈郎不能在糊里糊涂的蒙混过去的程度。  
“迹部……你和忍足……”

“本大爷和那家伙什么事都没有，你不要多虑了！”迹部生硬的丢了一句过来之后，慈郎便识趣的不再提起这个话题。然而撂下话筒，他却并未对此事感到释怀，当他终于找到机会和忍足见面想问问忍足的时候，却又发现忍足再次端出了招牌式的客套笑容，让他连开口的契机都没有。

显然，两个当事人是铁了心不想让旁人插手。慈郎自己也明白，迹部和忍足之间的感情，本来就不是其他人可以干涉的了的，如今也只有作壁上观，静观其变。

可他和迹部从小一起长大，看惯了迹部那种一个人站在顶峰时的孤独样子，好不容易出现了一个能够陪在迹部身边的忍足，如果这段感情真的无疾而终，他会觉得这比自己失恋更令人扼腕。于是旁敲侧击的，芥川慈郎还是会把忍足的近况汇报给迹部知道。

当然，慈郎的心思迹部心知肚明，对慈郎的好意感动之余，更多的却是对忍足的纠结。

其实，早在慈郎提出疑问之前，迹部便开始觉得忍无可忍了。事实上，这种感觉在他们的联络还没有减少之前便已经悄然滋生。

某些时候，忍足会很忙，这点同样很忙的迹部并非不能理解，但是当对方仅仅用一句最近很忙，但却又不肯详细解释自己最近究竟发生了什么事情的状态轻描淡写的一笔带过时，这就让迹部觉得非常不爽了。更不爽的是忍足总会用一种格外为迹部着想的语气说：“反正不是什么要麻烦到小景的大事，小景也很辛苦嘛……”

迹部也曾自我反省自己是不是太多心，他知道自己是个有着超强控制欲望的男人，这点可以归结为因为他是家里的独子，是迹部财团的唯一继承人，自幼出类拔萃已经成为习惯的缘故。但实际上，归根到底，如今的迹部也只是个陷溺在感情中的普通人，渴望更了解自己的恋人的近况是人之常情，这并不能说完全是迹部的错。

可能忍足不曾提起的真的只是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，可是爱情一旦剥去那些鸡毛蒜皮的成分，居然会变得比白开水还要淡而无味，迹部苦涩的想。现在回忆起过去的平淡生活，是多么的难能可贵！

慈郎想不到的是，每次从他口中得知关于忍足的点滴时，迹部都觉得心口阵阵钝痛。他能够让慈郎知道他在医院里面发生的琐碎小事，他能让慈郎知道他在实习过程中遇到的种种麻烦，他能让慈郎知道的事情，却不愿意拨一点点时间告诉我么？

迹部不相信忍足察觉不到两个人之间的关系正在渐渐的疏离。他相信自己了解忍足侑士，那个人虽然不愿和人接近，却很擅长和别人拉开距离。如果是他决定要分手，肯定也会做的圆滑而滴水不漏——就像他现在在做的一样。若果真如此，迹部自忖自己恐怕也不会低头挽留这段感情。

果然……到最后也是爱的无疾而终么？迹部情不自禁苦笑，望着窗外的雪景。他仍习惯留意东京的天气预报，很让人惊奇的是，这天的东京居然也在下雪。自己……是不是应该纪念一下这个日子……他和他最后一次见面的日子……

日本东京，忍足在考虑着和迹部完全相同的事情，今天是两人别离的日子，是不是应该小小的纪念一下？

迹部确实还是比较了解忍足的，忍足当然也早就察觉到两个人的关系开始渐渐疏离。从最初的越洋电话、短信，寄信，外加上网联络和视频语音，到如今只有偶尔打开MSN时才会有的稀薄联络，察觉不到两人之间变化的，恐怕只有白痴。更关键的是，到了后来，忍足干脆发现，迹部似乎不见了。

其实说不见有些夸张了，准确的说法应该是，忍足发现自己联系不到迹部了。发现这件事是在他们相识十一周年纪念日即将来临前，忍足在医院实习的午休时，想拨个电话给迹部，结果听筒里却传来了对方的号码是空号的回应。

一时间，忍足拿着电话呆立在原地，以为自己一时手误拨错了电话——尽管那个号码他早已经拨打得纯熟。他努力压制着自己内心的不安，再次拨通了那个号码，这一次，他是小心翼翼的，一下一下的点着按键。

结果却依然是空号，迹部换了电话号码么？当忍足第N次面部肌肉僵硬着挂断了电话时，他终于不得不承认这点。他努力控制自己不去想迹部换了电话而不和自己打招呼这件事内中的深意，因为他觉得，想得越多，他就越感到恐惧。

是的，恐惧，或者这种比害怕的程度更严重的心情只有用恐惧这个词汇来形容。

迹部离开的这些日子以来，忍足一直都在不停的质问自己与迹部这十年来的种种纠缠是不是能够算的上是爱情电影里那种刻骨铭心至死不渝的爱情。或者应该说是，他在质问自己，是不是爱迹部而非是那种少年时代肤浅的青春躁动，只要等过上三年五载，那种感动就会消弭无踪——优姬姐姐的话他不是不懂，走进社会之后， 才发现自己原来仍旧幼稚的要命。

特别是当他去年没有去丢开一切去见迹部的时候，似乎更加印证了他忍足侑士和当年丢下妻子儿女不管不顾的父亲没两样，对感情这种东西永远那么毫不在意。直到那一刻他才发现，原来这个心结始终没有完全被自己丢开，对任何事情都有自信的忍足侑士，偏偏在碰到感情的时候，就变得畏首畏尾起来。

若是迹部在身边的时候，他还能够从对方身上获取坚持这段感情的勇气，但当迹部离开日本之后，忍足这才可悲的发现，自己的勇气似乎就如同迹部残留在自己身边的气味一般，渐渐淡去。

他也已搬出了那栋曾和迹部同住的房子，住进了医院的宿舍，因为他实在无法忍耐那个地方再也找不出什么迹部景吾生活过的痕迹。

最近和迹部的关系有所疏远他并不是毫无所查。已经离开学校进入医院工作的忍足比之前的实习时还要来的辛苦和疲惫，这种忙碌让他真的已经分身乏术。过去那些和迹部之间的温馨回忆以及三不五时和迹部的联系，本是支撑忍足度过这些孤独又辛苦日子的最佳支柱。但那种畏惧，却让他缺乏勇气去追根究底那支柱是否足以支持自己继续走下去。

结果，不等自己鼓起勇气做最终的确认，迹部已经代自己做出决定了么？还是说他已经对忍足侑士这个人失望或是失去了兴趣？已经变成世界级的迹部大爷，终于还是要把自己丢在身后了么……一度想要跟随那个人前进的梦想，果然也只可能是梦想了吧！

如果中断联络代表迹部已经厌倦了这份感情，那……自己要不要识趣一点，主动提出分手呢？不想知道别人掌握迹部的新电话而自己这个情人一无所知，所以迹部的电话忍足再也没有拨过，之前寄出去的信跟情人节贺卡也都如同石沉大海，让忍足连最后的勇气也燃烧殆尽。

虽然偶尔在MSN上也能看到ATOBE的名字亮起，但对着打开的对话窗口，忍足却痛苦的发现自己竟然打不出半个字句。原来，自己已经连主动分手的风度也无法维系了……

或许这证明自己还是很爱，或者起码可以说是很喜欢迹部的吧？直到那一刻，忍足突然发现自己果然幼稚得可笑。迹部没有把自己丢下的时候，自己拼命怀疑自己的心意。可是等到一切发生了以后，才发现自己对迹部的感情竟然深刻到了这种程度。

不，并不是无法维系风度，而是自己根本不愿放弃这段感情。

忍足突然想通了，自己从来也不想和迹部分手只能证明一点，自己对于迹部的感情，即使经过这两年光景也并没有减少半分。那么之前那些日子里的纠结究竟是为了什么？那些自我怀疑，自我猜测又是为了什么？

我……果然还是爱着迹部景吾啊！

望着眼前飘落而下的白雪，忍足呵了呵有些寒意的手指，裹紧大衣，走进无边无际的雪里。这天是他们分开的日子，纵然是个伤心的日子，仍然让忍足的心里觉得有些温暖，他还记得迹部在自己怀里的触感，竟还是如此真实和鲜活，不曾淡去。

——如果之前小景你放弃我的原因是因为你察觉了我对自己心意的无法确定，那么我愿意等待春暖花开你回来的时候，重新挽回你的心意。

迹部一向自傲于自己的眼力，然而这次他多少还是看错了一点。忍足始终没有提出过分手，尽管到最后这几个月来他们已经完全的断了联系。

或者是因为连分手也懒得特意去声明了吧……迹部毫不乐观的想。于是在这另一意义上的“分手”纪念日，迹部坐在哈佛大学的学生餐厅里，看着窗外飘散的雪花和面前的咖啡杯中缓缓升起的热气相映成趣。今天的餐厅难得这么安静，这害得迹部仍忍不住去想，这个时候忍足在做些什么？

两年的留学生涯即将结束，一想到这里迹部就觉得心情格外复杂。只要再过上一阵子，就可以回到日本，到时候应该就能够再次和忍足相见了吧？可以但是再次见面的我们，感情是否还像从前？

迹部笑着微微摇了摇头，原来一年的时间所带来的效力居然会这么恐怖，自己已经没有了追逐感情的热情吗？

或者这样也好，我们从当初，就不曾说过要长相厮守。说不定这样，反而是这场爱情赛最好的终场方式，没有胜负，友好结局，彼此都将回到最初最单纯也最简单的同学关系。

迹部抿了一口咖啡，不禁猜想现在的忍足，是否也和自己有着相同的心思。毕竟过去的那些岁月，我们一直有着某种默契。

……只是不知道，这种默契因为这两年的分离，是否还能延续？

 

**第十二年**

 

新年刚刚过完，迹部就从美国回到了日本。忍足知道这个消息时，是在迹部回国的晚上。迹部居然在回国当天，主动打来了电话。

“呐，见一面吧，好么？”有很长一段时间没有听到迹部的声音，突然让忍足觉得电话另一端的那个人好像有些陌生。

忍足稍微稳定了一下情绪，带着笑意开口。“什么时候？”

“明天可以么。”虽然句子是设问，语气却很笃定，不带征询的意味。

这倒是很有迹部的风格，忍足毫不迟疑的同意了。“嗯，可以。”

“那么……明天见。”

“嗯，明天见。”

迹部挂断了电话，长出了一口气。忍足的声音好像一点都没有变过，轻松、愉快。这样说来，他真的没有受到什么影响吧？即使是有近一年的时间完全失去联系，对他而言，应该也没有关系……

如果彼此真的还有两年前的那种默契，想必忍足侑士也该明白，为什么两个人会疏离到这种程度。

或许，早在最开始的时候，这样的结局便已经注定了吧？以忍足的个性而言或许……迹部突然忍不住笑了，笑得和几个小时之前再次见到父亲时露出的神情一模一样。

“欢迎回家。”看着儿子平添了不少成熟气息，迹部顺一满意的点头。“看来在哈佛的时间你没有荒废。”

“父亲，你早就应该知道吧？我的成绩……”迹部景吾无谓的耸耸肩，他早已习惯了父亲的消息灵通，知道虽然一直未曾见面，却并不妨碍父亲对他的掌控。

迹部顺一并不接话，而是笑着拍拍身边的位置。“今晚我们父子可要好好的喝一杯。景吾，愿不愿意陪你老爸喝一杯？”

“愿意之极。”迹部景吾轻笑着在沙发上坐下，任由佣人帮他收起从美国带回的行李，反正里面也没有什么特别值得留意到不愿意让他人碰触的东西。

美国的留学生涯终于画上终点，迹部在拿到学位之后的第一时间就乘坐私人飞机返回迹部宅邸——以“普通人”方式进行的留学磨练到此结束，迹部也无需像之前那样再通过订机票和别人挤一班飞机这种平凡的方式回国了。

这晚迹部大宅灯火通明，迹部顺一特别叮嘱自家厨师好好的为迹部景吾做上一桌丰盛的饭菜——只是他还是忽略了，迹部景吾是刚从美国留学归来，西式的食物对他来说并没有特别的吸引力。就像之前迹部景吾离开家之前那样，迹部顺一也是吩咐厨师准备了烤牛排，他并不清楚也想不到即将离开祖国的儿子想要吃吃日本风味的那种心情。

尽管如此，迹部顺一当然仍是非常疼爱自己这独子的。

“对了，有件事我要和父亲谈一下。”迹部漫不经心的切了一块牛排送进嘴里，松露酱汁的味道立刻在舌尖蔓延开来，但迹部此时却无心赞美食物的美味，只是机械的吞咽下去。

迹部顺一用饶有深意的眼神盯着儿子看了一阵，“说来听听？”

“我以为，父亲一向对我是非常信任和放心的。”迹部耸耸肩膀。

“那是当然，你一向是个让我省心的好儿子，我以你为傲。”迹部顺一举起面前的水晶高脚酒杯。“来，干杯。”

迹部景吾敷衍的喝尽了杯中的残酒，随即不以为然的挑了挑眉，“可是……本大爷的交友情况，我可爱的父亲大人，不还是很有闲心的要插一脚么？”

“呵呵，”迹部顺一盯着儿子看了一会儿，突然放声大笑起来。“我一直都在等你问我。我本以为，景吾你一回到家就会立刻问我这件事。可是你居然有耐心一直等到现在。看来，这两年的留学生涯，真的让你变得成熟多了，也稳重的多了。不错，很不错。”

“多谢父亲的夸奖。”迹部的脸上也浮现出一抹微笑，“这也是父亲您教导有方。”

“如果我真的教导有方，我的好儿子就不会让我在这种傻事上劳心劳神了。”迹部顺一的视线蓦地锐利起来。“我想你应该也有分寸，迹部家的继承人，什么事情可以做，什么事情不能做，这些你应该早就知道。”

“我当然知道，所以您根本不必担心。”迹部景吾不耐烦的摆了摆手，“还有父亲，我也想说，作为一位长辈，什么事情该作，什么事情不该做，我想您也清楚。而且作为迹部家的家长，某些可能会让人觉得我们迹部家很不光彩的事情您最好还是……”

“这你可以放心。”迹部顺一淡淡的答道：“只要别人不会妨碍到你，我自然也不会闲的无聊去管别人家儿子的闲事。”

“喔？那就好，”迹部景吾轻轻勾起嘴角。“那么，请允许我敬您一杯吧。”

“好！”迹部顺一笑吟吟的喝了酒，眼神却仍带着些许警告似的意味。

迹部景吾假装没有察觉，继续埋头吃饭。

食不知味的用完了晚餐，迹部景吾回到阔别许久的卧室，躺在自家大床上发愣。或许是时差的缘故，他直到深夜也仍然不能入眠。他一直认为，自己和父亲相处的还算不错，但事实却告诉他，这一切都不过是某种假象。并不是说他们的关系不好，而是……太好了，好得不会争吵，也不必争吵。迹部家自有迹部家解决办法的方式，争吵这种没品的行为，两位迹部大爷都不屑于使用。

迹部叹了口气，他相信父亲的信用，正因如此，他才会在晚饭后就立刻联系了忍足，约他明天见上一面。他很想笃定的告诉自己，这不会是最后一面。

但可悲的是，一向自信满满的他，这次却并不敢确定。

迹部家庆祝迹部景吾学成回国的PARTY是在他回国一周后举行的。依迹部家华丽的惯例，这场PARTY自然规模盛大，迹部景吾邀请了自己中学时代的所有好友。

——除了忍足侑士，他们已经分手了。

看到少了忍足站在迹部的身边，一时间大家都有些怫然，还记得毕业前夕，迹部在餐桌上坚定不移的宣布自己与忍足的恋情时那种表情。但是现在……他们还是分手了么？或许爱情本身就是这样脆弱的东西？

PARTY上的迹部，依然光鲜亮丽。和之前的他相比，他确实变得更干练也更成熟，圆滑的周旋在客人之间，谈笑风生，不见一丝黯然。

那样的PARTY不会有什么谈心的机会，因此老朋友们有志一同的打算等有机会时，起码要好好的问一问迹部这究竟是怎么回事——明眼人都看得出来，失恋的是忍足，伤心难过的也是忍足，无法从之前的恋情中走出来的人，还是忍足。

可是迹部的日程很忙碌，他甚至很少呆在日本，而是飞往迹部家各个分公司了解情况。迹部顺一急于让儿子在公司立足，根本不让他有太多闲暇的时间去和朋友聚会。

结果，迹部景吾就忙碌到根本没有那个闲暇去见“无关紧要的人”。单就找上门时迹部财团那秘书这一句回答，就足以让热血的宍户和向日都气炸了肺。

在这些人里面只有一个人是例外，那就是和迹部一起长大，犹如忠仆般的桦地崇弘。原因很简单，大学毕业后，他就进了迹部财团里工作，现在担任的职务是迹部的私人助理。

但是，桦地的个性大家都心知肚明，除了迹部，整个当年的冰帝网球部实在找不出第二个人可以和他正常沟通。

结果，大家除了轮番上阵鼓励安慰忍足走出失恋的阴霾，似乎也想不出其他的解决方案。可是，冰帝的天才忍足侑士，哪里是那种需要别人安慰的人呢？

我很好。忍足笑着对所有人说，我真的很好。

像是要说服大家放心一样，忍足也的确不是那种会沉浸在失恋中的男人。很快的，他出入实验室和医院的生活就恢复如常，硕士毕业的论文也在有条不紊的进行着筹备，从表面上看来，忍足侑士在不到一年的时间里已经完全恢复了正常。

所以了解忍足如迹部并不担心，他相信忍足也能够接受这样的结果。  
虽然这样的情况确实由于自己父亲的插手干涉，但毕竟之前忍足之前的态度很微妙也是事实。迹部甚至并不认为如果自己没有提出分手，忍足就不会提出这个建议。

结果直到今天，都没有再见过忍足，或许那次分手真的成了最后一面。迹部一想到这里就不禁苦笑：这场分手，究竟是由于被父亲提醒的理智，还是因忍足那态度而激起自己一时之气的结果？

迹部从自己的思绪中醒来，蓦地发现，原来过了近一年的光景，自己竟还是不能把这件事弃之脑后。然后，仿佛刻意要提醒迹部不能忘记忍足侑士似的，一位不速之客突然出现在迹部面前。

迹部不是没想过，有一天忍足秀信或许会找上门来，但他实在没想到，忍足秀信的出现会是在他和忍足侑士分手之后。

这男人和忍足侑士形容的如出一辙。他的眼神没有迹部顺一那样锐利，却带着一丝冰冷的味道，这是可以冷静对待病人的医生的脸，甚至不论发生什么事也能不带一点感情的波动，即使是在笑，那种冰冷也仍然存在于他的双瞳之中。

这双眼睛，迹部曾经再熟悉不过。在过去的岁月里，他不正是一点一点的看着那双眼睛慢慢变得温柔起来的么？这对父子竟如此相似！

“冒昧打扰真是不好意思。”忍足秀信并不绕弯子，而是直接切入主题。“我来，是为了你和我儿子的事。”

“我们……”迹部这才从记忆中回过神来，微微张了张嘴，却不知该说些什么。

忍足秀信慢条斯理的说：“我知道你们交往的事。”

“我们已经分手了。”

“我就是为这件事来的。”忍足秀信的表情突然变得困扰起来。“迹部君，请问，你已经对侑士厌恶了么？已经一点也不爱他了么？”

“您……这是什么意思？”忍足秀信的态度实在太过出乎常人意料，让迹部觉得自己的舌头甚至都有些打结。

“可以的话，我想请你去见见侑士，重新考虑一下你们关系。”

“为什么？而且，您也没必要请求我做这种事。”

“怎么会没必要呢？你知道做父母的心情吗？迹部君。” 虽然嘴上说着感性的话题，然而忍足秀信的表情显得很平静，仿佛在述说什么与自己没有关系的事情一样。“看到自己心爱的儿子为了某人神魂颠倒后又被丢在一边，看到他的自尊就这么被对方践踏在脚下。迹部君，你能想象得出，这是怎样的一种感受吗？这是比自己亲自受到伤害和侮辱更难过的滋味。我……不希望看到你把侑士对你的感情放在脚底下。”

“很抱歉，忍足先生。”迹部景吾硬着心肠站起身，“即使我去见了忍足，我也不可能一辈子都哄着他，安慰着他，他不可能靠我虚假的安慰过一辈子。您应该也明白这个道理，这样做对忍足侑士没有任何好处……”

“我当然知道。”忍足秀信打断了迹部滔滔不绝的话，“迹部君，我只是以一个父亲的立场请你好好的想一想。”

“没有什么好想的，过一段时间，这件事自然会平静下来，时间会解决问题的。”

“时间不能解决所有问题，特别是这问题还有其他的解决办法的时候！”忍足秀信的语气笃定而不容置疑。“凭我对侑士的了解，他能够付出感情并非是件简单而且一时冲动的事，我清楚他有多么认真和执着。”

迹部景吾的脚步蓦地停住，他以一种全新的眼神打量着忍足秀信。“您……”

“如果你真的和侑士那孩子关系匪浅，应该知道吧？”忍足秀信抬起头看向迹部，眼神终于柔软起来，“我们父子的关系不是很好，但这并不影响我对他的了解。迹部君，侑士是认真的……我希望你也一样。”

 

**第十三年**

 

忍足今年早早的回了大阪的本家——其实忍足也不想回家的，可是留在东京，只会让他的心情更糟糕。

过去的一年，堪称忍足侑士一生中最大的一场噩梦。纵然有了些许心理准备，他也没料到迹部能够那样干脆的说出分手二字。他一直以为，只要他们还相爱，起码他是有机会挽回，有机会弥补自己对迹部的某些错误的。

或者自己错了，在自己拖拖拉拉犹豫不定的那两年里，迹部早已经渐渐的对自己失去了耐性，所以才能这样决绝的放弃他曾勇敢面对过的这段感情。明明知道这段感情不可能顺风顺水，自己却仍然迟疑着不肯早些做出努力，结果到现在已是后悔莫及。

忍足叹了口气，推开了家门。

“脸色这么难看？”迎出来的优姬忧心忡忡的看着久别的弟弟。“侑士……”

“姐，我没事。”忍足侑士勉强挤出一个笑容，想要安慰姐姐。但他不得不承认如今自己对情绪的伪装能力已经越来越差，特别是在面对感情深厚的姐姐时，他就愈发感到自己的无力。连他自己都察觉的出，现下这笑容一点也不像笑容，倒像是在哭。“父亲呢？”

“在和客人会面，”优姬收起愁容，温婉的笑道：“父亲对你去年的表现很满意呢，连笑容都比平日多了。”

满意？忍足不禁撇嘴。去年虽然感情方面遭遇失意，反而逼得他把所有的精力都集中到学业上，结果顺利完成论文取得了硕士学位。医科不好念，脑外科方向更是高难度，能这么快这么顺利的拿到这个硕士，可能还要归功于失恋而引发的情绪迁移问题。但这个结果最后居然会让自己的父亲感到开心，未免让忍足觉得有些出乎意料。

忍足秀信的交际圈不算广，大多集中在医界。为了培养儿子成为接班人，忍足侑士从小没少和形形色色的专家医师们打交道。所以去东京念书，也是因为即使要接替父亲的位置，也还是想到一个稍微离父亲的交际圈远一点的地方去。但每次回家，总是躲不过父亲的会客活动。

——这对你很有好处，记得父亲经常这样对自己说。

可现在忍足侑士实在没这个精神。他现在最想做的事情是回房间好好的闷头睡上一觉，享受一下没有迹部的气息存在的大阪空气。

“客人啊……我应该不用去见了吧？”即使心里明知道这样的问题问了也是白问，但忍足侑士终归还是不死心的问了一句。

优姬意料之中的摇了摇头。“我帮你把行李拿回房间。”

“不，我自己来吧。”既然躲不过，忍足也只有认命的推开了会客室的门。“您好……”

“侑士。”客人的声音熟悉又遥远。

是幻觉么？一瞬间忍足简直以为自己是在做梦。这怎么可能？怎么会呢？迹部景吾为什么会坐在这里？

“侑士。”见忍足呆呆的站在原地没有反应，于是迹部再次出声。

“景……迹部？”忍足僵硬的开口。

迹部苦笑着站起身。“侑士……”

房间里并没看见忍足秀信的身影，但此时的忍足侑士却已经无暇多想。他觉得全身肌肉紧绷，几乎不能呼吸，但却仍要尽自己所有的努力，让自己维持他冰帝天才的风度——这对他而言太不容易了。“你……怎么会来？”

“我来找你。”迹部的语气很诚恳。“我来见忍足侑士。”

“就这样？”忍足感觉自己简直是一个字一个字的从牙缝里往外挤。可恶的是，说出来的话，完全不是自己想要说的。想说小景我其实并不想和你分手，即使那样痛快的答应和你分手但我还是想和你在一起；想说小景我真的很喜欢很喜欢你，喜欢到连我自己也觉得格外不可思议……可是，这些句子一句也说不出口，明明好不容易看到这个人就站在自己眼前，明明想要把他拥进怀里，明明全身的血液沸如岩浆……

忍足侑士从没像现在这样痛恨自家老爸遗传给自己的扑克脸。

“就这样。我想你，想见你，所以我来了。”迹部轻轻向前走了一步，抬起手轻轻碰触了一下忍足的脸颊，随即又像是刺痛般缩回了手。“侑士，你瘦了好多。”

“是吗？呃，学医很辛苦，你知道的……”忍足的脸上露出奇异的不自然的表情，“所以，我想我瘦一点也很正常……可小景，你为什么也瘦了呢？”

接触到迹部的皮肤那一刹，忍足终于有了所谓的真实感，从指尖的轻微接触，一直到整只手掌抚摸着对方的脸颊。迹部的脸颊是温热的，柔软的，和三年前感觉没什么两样，这感觉真真切切的告诉忍足，迹部景吾确实就在他的面前。

迹部亦将整只手掌覆在忍足脸上——此刻已无需言语表达，我们就都了解到彼此的思念有多么的强烈。真奇怪，为什么更早的时候，我们不能体会到对方的感觉呢？

像当年在同个宿舍时的习惯，两人并排在沙发上坐下，迹部斜倚在忍足的肩头，仿佛这样做所有的压力和疲惫就都可以交托给这个人帮自己分担一样。

迹部哑声开口。“当时为什么不反对？本大爷还以为你这家伙早已经期盼着分手……”

“怎么可能。”忍足苦笑，“我怎么会想要和你分手……事实上，我正等着你回来和我重新开始。”

“重新开始？”迹部困惑的重复了一遍。

“是的，我想，或许小景也已经对我那种态度厌倦了吧……我知道我那样很讨厌，真的很讨厌，从你还没有去留学之前，敏锐如你，也许早察觉到我的不对劲了。我总是在担心，自己是不是真的是爱着你的……”

“抱歉，之前你这愚蠢家伙的愚蠢事迹，本大爷才没闲心计较！”迹部故意想要做出那种语气恶狠狠的嚣张态度，但是怎么听也是霸气全无。他不想否认，自己确实不止一次察觉过某些细节，但自始至终他都没有想去深究过这些事，因为那时候他始终坚信忍足对自己是与众不同的。这份与众不同已让迹部景吾觉得心满意足，他也想要用绝对的信任来回馈忍足。

难道这样什么也不说的信任反而让忍足觉得不安？于是迹部迟疑了一下道：“我唯一介意的……是你为什么不愿意说说自己平时的生活，也不愿意到美国来见我。”

“我怎么敢和你多说些什么，怎么能主动去见你，”听了迹部的话，忍足捂起脸，像是想要把自己的痛苦全部盖在手掌心里不让迹部看见。“你可以这么光明正大的告诉我们所有的朋友，你和我的感情，而我……连对着最疼爱我的姐姐，都不敢直接承认我爱上了一个男人……一想到这些，我就觉得……”

“那又有什么关系！”迹部语气激烈的反驳，“我只要你来见我就够了，你不想见我吗？”

忍足急忙摇头，“当然不是那样，我想见你，非常非常的想。”

“既然如此你为什么不早点把这些话说出来？早点说出来不就好了吗？”

“可是……”忍足的声音带着某种艰难而痛楚的味道：“小景，你说，这样懦弱到连自己的感情都不敢确认的我，在把这些事情全都告诉你之后，我又有什么脸面还可以继续说……说我爱你？”

“不需要，你不说也没关系……”看着坐在那边不停自责的忍足，迹部情不自禁的张开双臂，用力把忍足整个人拥进自己的怀里，用尽自己最大的力气抱着他，双唇凑近了他的耳边，“我懂，我明白，我知道你是爱我的。如果你觉得自己说不出口，那就由我来说，忍足侑士，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

这是忍足侑士认识迹部景吾以来，迹部最坦白，最直接也是说得最多的一次情话。虽然在那之后忍足想方设法让迹部再次进行这样大规模且赤裸裸的真情告白不果，但那不过是他刻意追求的生活中一种小情趣。其实只听那一次忍足就已经心满意足——因为那句话早已随着那无法抹去的炙热情感，深深刻进了他们的骨髓灵魂之内，将永不分离。

这次忍足侑士能和迹部景吾重归于好，完全可说是忍足秀信的功劳。对于父亲会这样做，忍足觉得很不可思议。不过当他后来确认了忍足秀信去找迹部的时候已经是自己已经化悲痛为力量的取得硕士学位之后，便释然接受了父亲去为自己做说客的事。

再后来，两人谈起这段郁结的岁月，忍足也难免再次纠结于自己的心结，纠结于自己或许没有爱人的能力。但迹部却总结为这其实是忍足想太多、恋爱电影和小说看太多了。

恋爱中的人总是很容易自怨自艾，唯恐稍有不慎就为感情蒙上污点。可原本爱情这种事每个人的态度就不可能完全相同，而且，越是因为接近，反而越害怕对方知道自己内心不光明的那一面，这又有什么奇怪？！迹部如是认为。

忍足不得不承认迹部的观点十分有理有据。

重归于好之后，除了彼此沟通，弥补这段岁月的缺失之外，忍足和迹部还有另一件事情必须要处理。那就是要正式征得迹部顺一的同意。

迹部心知肚明，自己一旦和忍足复合，父亲肯定立刻就会收到消息。按照迹部景吾对自家父亲的了解，坐以待毙不如主动出击。

于是现下，忍足和迹部终于第一次这样郑重其事的并肩坐在迹部金汉宫的豪华客厅里，对面坐着迹部金汉宫的现任主人——迹部顺一。

坐在迹部顺一的面前，忍足总感觉如芒在背，全身都很不舒服。他曾在电视上见过迹部顺一这人，单从容貌上看，他和迹部景吾并非十分酷似，但那种高高在上的优越感却如出一辙。

不愧是迹部家主，感受到惊人的压迫感，忍足暗暗在心里感慨。为了和迹部景吾的未来，他告诫自己无论如何都要忍耐。

以这样的方式和小景的父亲会面，让忍足有种十分不现实的感觉。时至此时，忍足当然已经知道自己之前所以会联系不到迹部景吾的原因是他那总裁父亲做的手脚，但是……那又如何呢？对于迹部总裁而言，自己的存在已经是件让他难以忍受的事情了吧？

忍足私下里甚至忍不住想，幸好迹部顺一还不够心狠手辣的直接把自己装进水泥块丢进东京湾。以迹部家的财势，只不过是弄点手段阻止二人联系交往，这已经算是相当“通情达理”了。

“景吾，你到我书房来。”迹部顺一只用眼尾扫了一下坐在一边的忍足，随即便转向自己的儿子。“我要单独和你谈谈。”

迹部景吾丢给忍足一个你放心吧的眼神，就跟着父亲走进了迹部顺一的专用书房。记得上次来这里，还是在他幼稚园时逃了钢琴课出去玩被保镖找回来之后的事情吧……时隔多年，这房间仍和过去一样。有条不紊的书房，似乎在印证着迹部顺一在华贵张扬背后那严谨认真的个性。

“任性的孩子，大家都会原谅，但是任性的成年人，是没有人会原谅的。景吾，这个道理，你明白吗？”迹部顺一的语气并不很严厉，但却透着一股威严。这是只有父亲动了真怒时才会用的口气。虽然久违，但迹部景吾仍听得出来。

“我当然明白。”迹部景吾沉声回答。“所以，我不会轻易任性。”

“不会轻易任性？”迹部顺一语带嘲讽的意味：“也就是说，你明知道你现在是在任性了？”

“是的，我知道我的决定对于父亲和整个迹部家来说都是非常任性而缺乏责任感的决定。甚至于，会让迹部财团蒙羞。”对父亲的说法，迹部景吾却毫不动摇，也没有发怒。“但是我已经很冷静的思考，甚至尝试过了。如果需要，我愿意为迹部家牺牲生命亦在所不惜，但对忍足侑士的感情，不是我可以为了迹部家而放弃的东西。”

迹部顺一微微的凝神思索了片刻，突然鼓掌微笑起来，“很好，很好。”

“父亲？”迹部景吾愕然的看着父亲的反应。

“景吾，你是个聪明的孩子，我一向是这样认为的，现在也还是一样。我相信你和我一样清楚，在现下的社会，一个同性恋者在世人的眼中会是怎样的存在，所以这点，我不想多费唇舌。既然你已经决定了，那想必对于接下来可能遇到的困难已经有了充足的考虑？”

“是的，我已经做好了心理准备。”

“他也一样？”

“是的。”

“既然你们这么坚决，那很好，”迹部顺一双手交叉放在膝上，意味深长的说，“景吾，你敢不敢和我打一个赌？或者说，接受一个我提出的挑战呢？”

 

**第十四年**

 

“唔，小景，真的没问题么？”放下纸箱，忍足用手胡乱擦了擦鬓角淌下来的汗，结果因为手太脏，反而弄得脸上出现了一道黑黑的印子，看的迹部忍俊不禁。

“本大爷不是说了，没问题么。”笑过之后，迹部四面环视了一下，“而且……这房子也还不错。”

还不错？忍足尴尬的背转过身去吐吐舌头，眼下这个不到二十坪的小套间，实在算不上不错的标准吧？根据过去迹部景吾生活的经验，恐怕就连他家的浴室也要比现在这小房间宽绰些。

——里间是不到七坪的小卧室，外间剩下的十几坪除去卫浴就是用做客厅和餐厅了，而且还是连厨房也都包括在内。

但是，迹部显然并非是在客套或者是安慰忍足——他脸上的表情的确很愉悦，没有一丝一毫不满的情绪。这一认知让忍足觉得格外开心。

忍足倒不担心迹部会因为无法忍耐这种贫穷的日子转身离开自己回到迹部金汉宫里。以迹部的高傲个性，既然做出决定，当然不会轻易改变，更不会随便放弃。但处于爱人的立场，他还是无法不去在意从小生活环境优渥的迹部能不能适应这种清苦的生活。

只是迹部向来不怎么给忍足担心的余地，他适应周围环境的速度甚至超过忍足的想象。

搬出迹部金汉宫之后，他们接连搬了几次家，每次住的地方都相当寒伧，这次是第一次住进有两个房间的公寓。以忍足刚刚正式进入医院就职的薪水，维持他和迹部两个人的生活是很不容易的，住房方面当然不能太讲究。现在能够搬进这只有二十坪的小套间，还是托迹部也找到工作的福。在上个月，他们两人还只能靠忍足的微薄工资度日。而这一切的麻烦，都是由于迹部顺一向他们提出的十年挑战。

——“既然景吾你坚持，那么我给你们十年的时间，看你们自己能不能靠自己的力量，以同性恋者的身份好好的生活。当然，不许给迹部家抹黑。”

可以想象的出来，迹部顺一的语气当时一定很刻薄。但是当迹部转述给忍足知道时，却轻描淡写的仿佛是在说别人的事情一般，并且好像只是要出门旅行一般的提着一个不大的行李箱。除了一些私人随身物品，迹部什么也没带。

脱离迹部本家，不能依靠迹部家或者是忍足家的势力去维生，一切从零开始，要过十年这样的日子……这就是迹部顺一给出的挑战。

从某种意义上说，迹部景吾可说是被本家扫地出门了。

对忍足而言，其实这个挑战暂时还算不了什么。拿到硕士学位之后，他就在冰帝大学附属医院得到了一份医师的工作，生活起码有了基本保障。但对于自始至终一直在迹部财团工作的迹部景吾而言，这就相当于要他从头开始。

而且商界看似很大，实际上却很小，为了躲开迹部家的影响力，迹部不得不放弃大企业——那些企业大多和迹部家有着千丝万缕的联系，若是去求职，特别是那些高薪的高层职务，未免会成为笑话而“给迹部家抹黑”，小企业又必定不会录用哈佛毕业的高材生，这就导致迹部只能隐瞒在哈佛读书的经历而靠着冰帝大学的学历去求职，而且到时候还要费力的向用人单位解释大学毕业后这段空窗期，因为绝大多数公司都喜欢录用应届大学毕业生。

忍足认为，迹部顺一所以提出如此刁钻又苛刻的要求，目的不是为了考验儿子，而是为了让儿子知难而退，尽早打消和自己共度余生的念头。

因为迹部不仅倔强好胜，自尊心也高的惊人。如果在职场上求职受挫，迹部顺一大约觉得这比较容易让儿子认识到离开家是一件多么错误的事，这样的效果或许比强行要求二人分手效果要好得多。

不过迹部顺一显然打错算盘，即使是在求职场上，迹部景吾的表现仍令人侧目。无业游民的日子维持了没有多久，一家规模极小的贸易公司就录用了他。尽管仅是个小小的业务员，但毕竟也算是有了一份收入。

“虽然暂时只是个业务员，不过本大爷当然不会一辈子只是个普通的业务员。”为了庆祝迹部找到工作，迹部和忍足第一次一起去了居酒屋喝酒。在酒桌旁，迹部举着酒杯这么说。

这还是迹部第一次走进这种日式居酒屋。实在让人想象不出，一向坐在高雅酒吧里喝着红酒的迹部大爷，竟也能和木制的日式桌椅，和陶瓷酒盅日本清酒这么的相配。

“那是当然的。”忍足笑着和迹部碰了一下酒杯，心知走到这一步，自己和迹部总算是对这份感情下定决心，绝不打算回头了。

相较于迹部家的态度，忍足家给予的压力实在等于零。从来不和睦的父亲，竟然在这方面难得的宽容，姐姐优姬当然更不用说，她自始至终是站在疼爱的弟弟这边的。原来曾经设想过的麻烦，几乎一点也没有发生。每当想到这点，忍足就觉得自己比迹部要幸运。

当然，这些话忍足没有对迹部提起，因为如果现在对迹部说出什么小景你为我牺牲太大的话，迹部是不会感到开心的。谁为谁做出牺牲，谁在爱对方的时候付出的比较多……只有不是真正相爱的两个人才会计较这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，计较这些没有意义的账目。

正是因为懂得这个道理，忍足才什么也没说。他们一直爱的很独立，很平等，不论是少年时代，还是青年时代，这个特性自始至终都没有变过。这也是为什么之前迹部提出分手而忍足却没有刻意挽回的缘故之一。

迹部喝光了杯子里的酒，愉快的想，或许正是因为这样，自己才会选择忍足侑士这个人吧？尽管这家伙有时候总是在一些奇怪的地方纠结不休，但还是……喜欢这样的忍足呢……

正如忍足所想，迹部始终不认为自己是在做出什么牺牲，当然也不需要忍足为此感到歉疚。恰恰相反，迹部景吾很享受现在的生活。在过去和忍足同居的时候，由于是学生，零用钱又绰绰有余，以至迹部一直都没有体验过现在这种经济紧绷的感觉。现在这样的生活，反而让迹部觉得在平淡无奇的生活中，又增添了挑战的新奇和乐趣。对迹部而言，即使一文不名，他的灵魂也仍是那个高傲华丽的迹部大人，这点是不会改变的。

盯着迹部的侧脸，忍足不禁在心里轻轻的念了一句：Adel sitzt Gemüt,nicht im Geblüt.（高贵不存在于血脉，而在于心中。）

这是迹部的座右铭，也是他最好的写照。

迹部效力于一家专负责营销代理的公司的主要部门营销部，工作内容是负责前往店面推销产品。目前公司新进接手的项目是某服装品牌新进推出的一款中低档西装和领带的组合。为了这项工作，迹部差不多大半时间都花费在新宿涉谷等商业区，游走于各个过去他迹部大爷甚至不屑一顾的店面中。

如果说一开始就很习惯这样的工作，那连迹部自己都不会相信，但是鼓足勇气迈出第一步之后，就会发现这种事自己也并非做不来。迹部一向是个非常具有说服力的人，这一特质在从事营销行业时更是彰显的淋漓尽致。这使得迹部不必像其他销售员般卑躬屈膝的乞求订单而自然而然的可以获得不错的业绩，因为几乎每个接触过迹部的零售商都对迹部景吾这个年轻男子留下了极好的印象，甚至可说是为之折服也不为过。

当然，迹部也是作出了一些小牺牲的，譬如本大爷的口头禅。要使用我而非本大爷这样的自称，让迹部难免有些失落。幸好这一自称也并非全无用武之地——

“本大爷回来了。”

“喔，小景回来了呀，今天还好吗？”忍足推推眼镜，从饭桌兼书桌上抬起头愉快的看向迹部。“晚饭准备好了喔，洗洗手准备吃饭吧。”

说着，忍足站起身收拾了一下桌上的医学专业书籍和资料，转身去料理台上拿过还热腾腾的饭菜摆上桌。和迹部分开的那两年里，忍足练就了一副好手艺。

听忍足说起他很喜欢迹部自称本大爷时的样子是在迹部找到工作一个星期之后的事。

那天和今天的情况很相似，迹部拎着皮包略显疲惫的回到家，在家里等着迹部的一样是忍足的笑脸和准备好的饭菜。然后好像不知怎的，自然而然的在饭桌上聊起了魅力的话题。

忍足就笑眯眯的说，其实喜欢上小景，就是在小景某次高傲的自称本大爷的时候。可能还是读国中时吧，那个时候的小景好粉嫩好可爱……

喂，你这家伙，到底说谁可爱啊……而且本大爷这种自称会这么有魅力么？我怎么不觉得？迹部嗤之以鼻。

忍足倒是一脸的认真：真的喔，如果换成其他人，我可能会觉得自恋的很恶心，不过换成小景你就完全不会有这样的感觉了。小景还是那样自称时最有魅力！

是么？迹部忽然露出了迷人的笑容，那么本大爷就听从你的建议吧！这样如何？

好极了！忍足挑起拇指来。

……侑士他是怎么发现自己在为这一小小的牺牲而觉得不高兴的呢？自己……应该没提过这种事吧？！那时候，迹部还是第一次发现，原来忍足也有这等惊人敏锐的眼力。

忍足仍然没有说过难为小景为我做出这么多牺牲的话，但迹部却格外满足。

销售人员的工作当然很忙碌也很辛苦，不过事实上身为医生的忍足，工作更加忙碌，加班和夜班更是常事。医生这个职业，好像有着没完没了的实习期，而且有写不完的论文，看不完的资料。相比较之下，迹部这个朝九晚五的小职员，反而显得很清闲。

大约是受到大学时代烹饪失败的打击，迹部平日里不大下厨房，做饭的工作通常是忍足担任。若是忍足特别繁忙的时候，便靠便当屋和便利店的便当外卖来解决问题。不过，吃了几天外卖便当之后，迹部终于意识到，现在的经济状况，不允许他和忍足这样过日子。

为了租下这套房子，押金和礼金已经耗费掉了忍足的所有积蓄，而迹部又是一穷二白离开迹部家的。少得可怜的收入如今仅可以勉强供收支平衡，若不好好安排家计，很容易出现经济赤字。

既然如此，还是自己下厨来的更为实惠吧？心里打着这样的算盘，迹部一下班就赶到超市采购食材。不过眼前的情景有些超出迹部的想象：他从来不知道在晚餐前这个时段的超市可以拥挤成这个样子。

果然是活到老学到老，迹部突然在内心发出这样的感慨。虽然对这种吵杂的大卖场很不习惯，但最终，华丽的迹部大爷还是毅然决然的投身到了抢购的队伍之中。

忍足开始习惯迹部的料理，不华丽，很平常的家常料理。没有什么豪华精致的食材，也没有什么太过复杂的烹饪技巧，只是很普通的家常菜。迹部不知道从哪里学到的那些家常食谱，简单之余也还不忘最基本的荤素搭配的营养原则。

虽然偏爱牛排，可肉类当然还是买绞肉比较便宜；比起新鲜番茄，番茄罐头要更划算些；鸡蛋和牛奶一定要买新鲜和高级一点的味道才能让人接受；超市的特价日和每天贴半价标签的时段绝对不是表现绅士风度的时候……

偶尔忍足和迹部两个人坐在桌边，很是欧巴桑的讨论这些话题，交换廉价商品优惠情报。说到最后，总是会忍不住相视而笑，然后不知怎的便拥在一起，在榻榻米上滚成一团。

庸俗吗？市侩吗？或许是这样吧？但是这又有什么关系，爱情到了最后本来就是会演变成柴米油盐的朴素。很朴素，但也很真实。只有这样的日子，才让人切实的感觉到自己在和心爱的人共同生活，即使贫穷也能够不离不弃相互扶持。

或许在旁人看来，从十指不沾尘的华丽大少爷，到现在总免不了要围着锅台转的居家男人上班族，这种生活落差大的让人有些接受不了。  
但是……很幸福吧？迹部在心里自问自答。

是啊，非常非常的幸福。他眯起眼睛，看向在桌边看书的忍足。

相对视的一霎，两人不约而同的轻轻的勾起了嘴角。

 

**第十五年**

 

那天迹部回来的时候，脸色就有些奇怪，好像在努力压抑着自己的情绪。

这么明显的异样表现，当然逃不过忍足的眼睛。毕竟相处了这么久，如果连这点最基本的了解都没有，那忍足自忖自己这恋人也未免做的太失败了。但究竟发生了什么事情，忍足一时间还是有些摸不到头脑。他的嘴唇微微动了动，却没有发出声音——这种时候，还是等着迹部主动的把事情说出来会比较好。

果然，吃饭时迹部脸色阴沉的在桌边坐下，烦躁的撕扯了一阵领带之后，终于缓缓开口：“侑士。”

“嗯？”忍足隐隐觉得有些不妙。

“本大爷……失业了。”说完这话，迹部的唇边泛起一丝苦涩的笑容。他怎么也没想到，像失业这样脱离现实的名词，居然有一天也会降临在他迹部景吾的头上。

显然，忍足也完全没有想到会有这样的事情发生。于是有好一阵子忍足觉得自己的大脑反应不过来迹部嘴里吐出的语句究竟是什么意思，只能愣愣的盯着迹部的脸，发出“哈？”的声音。但还不等迹部重复，他便已经明白了现状。

迹部景吾，居然失业了。

忍足略感艰难的开口询问：“这是怎么回事？”

“啊，那个白痴老板，居然把大笔资金投入到了股票和期货上。”迹部魂不守舍的苦笑着回答。“结果资金被套牢，周转不灵，只好申请破产了事。公司倒闭了，我也失业了。”

“原来是这样。”忍足微微蹙眉。“不会有什么别的原因吧？”

“别的原因？”迹部洞悉忍足的想法，微微摇了摇头。“我了解我父亲，他不会做这种事。不，应该说，他要是想要这么做，早就动手了，不会等到现在。”

忍足想了想，苦笑着点了点头。“也对……是我想得太多了。总之……”

虽然迹部的表现到目前为止还没有什么失魂落魄的表现，但忍足知道其实现在的迹部心情可谓是跌到谷底——刚刚他那种仿佛丧失骄傲一般的神情，让忍足看得尤其心痛。可真的想要搜索枯肠想些话来安慰迹部，忍足却觉得自己又一时词穷。

迹部愤愤的攥紧了拳头，把刚刚解下来的领带在手里揉成一团。“可恶，本大爷所在的公司，怎会这么脆弱就倒闭了……”

“唔……”忍足登时了然。失业这事确实让迹部受了不小的打击，不过自己还是料错了一点：迹部受打击的缘故并非只是因为失业，恐怕更多的是不甘。

想想也对，从小到大迹部还从没有遭遇过自己所在的团队这样的完败。迹部景吾的领导意识根深蒂固，即使在这家公司不过是个小职员，也仍不自觉的在这公司投注了相当的心血。初次彻底摆脱领导者这一身份的他恐怕是第一次体会到这样的无力感吧！

“毕竟不是由小景带领着的，会犯下低级错误也是难免的吧！”忍足走到迹部身边，把手轻轻放在他的肩头。“好在我们还有一些积蓄，加上我的工资，生活应该不成问题。”

“虽然是这样没错，不过可惜……”迹部却颇为遗憾的叹了口气。“本来这几年都没有送你什么生日礼物，本想今年好好的送份礼物给你。可是这么一来，看来又没有希望了。”

忍足和迹部的生日只隔那么几天，但是从来没有两个人特意一起庆祝过。过去在学校时，迹部有家里特别准备的豪华生日会，忍足的生日则是网球部的大家的固定聚会日。现在手头不宽裕，两人通常都是找个周末一起喝个酒就算是庆祝了。至于生日礼物什么的么，也都还没有特别留意要买过什么特别的东西。

读书的时候没有这种概念，等长大成人却又好像没有了这种机会。所以迄今为止两人尽管交往多年，却还没有个像样的纪念品，迹部偶尔想到，总觉得多少是个小小的遗憾。

本打算弥补的……可惜这个想法却因为迹部的突然失业而化为泡影。  
“没关系啦！只要是小景送我的礼物，即使是买上野饴横町的便宜货也是无价宝。其实就是不送也可以。”忍足轻轻攥住了迹部的手，神情有些狡猾。“反正小景早就把最好的东西送给我了嘛！”

迹部微微怔了一下，感受到忍足的视线，这才猛醒忍足话中的含义，不禁瞪起眼睛。“你这家伙，又……”

抱怨的话没机会说下去，迹部的双唇便被忍足的唇封住。又深又长的热吻，一下子就点燃了两人心底的某团火焰，炽烈的一发而不可收拾。

肌肤纠缠之间，迹部只听到忍足低沉性感的不住呢喃：小景就是最好的礼物了……

这白痴……迹部用最后的理智翻了个白眼，低低的抱怨了一句，随即便放任自己沉溺在忍足所给予自己的强烈的快感之中。

某些时候，情欲实在是消除烦恼的最佳良药。起码在大汗淋漓的躺倒在榻榻米上恢复体力的时候，迹部觉得自己自从失业之后塞满胸臆之间的抑郁情绪已经消失的干干净净不剩半分。他的身边只剩忍足的气息正浓浓的环绕在他周围，一任他在这气息中释放自己内心和身体上的倦意。

其实这次失业，给迹部的最大冲击，确实不只是失去赖以维生的工作。更重要的是如忍足所想，迹部第一次察觉了自己的无力。譬如以前读书时迹部也曾接触过股票，借由迹部家少爷的身份而获取的商业情报，使他在股市中总能洞悉先机以至于无往不利。但今次公司老板所进行的股票投资，他虽然早就知情，却完全没有察觉丝毫股市即将崩溃的先兆。这不免让迹部对自己的能力有了些许怀疑。

或许过去自己的一切成绩都是建筑在迹部家强大的后盾之上的，犹如沙做的城堡般不可信赖？当时迹部心里一瞬间浮起的这种挫败感不是用语言可以表达的，也不是旁人的三两句安慰便能让心情平复的。

但是忍足却用一种特殊的方式让迹部彻底的放松下来。只要在忍足身边的话，这些怀疑和烦恼似乎就可以轻松的随风而逝。能和忍足侑士在一起，即使是失业，应该也没有关系……吧？

迹部这样相信着，只要有忍足在自己身边支持，他就没有问题。但还没有等迹部彻底的从失业的阴霾中走出，忍足却已变得比往日更加忙碌，几乎无暇再顾及迹部了。

忍足把自己弄的忙忙碌碌疲惫不堪，迹部当然看在眼里，甚至连原因也一清二楚——早在当初他们还上大学、刚刚住在一起的时候，忍足不是就已经有过类似的行为举动了么？

忍足不过是想利用加班和值班多拿一些薪水贴补家用，这做法本来是无可厚非。但在迹部失业的这种前提下，尽管理解忍足的心意，但迹部仍然觉得自己很难接受，连心情也变得闷闷的。

虽然并没有吵架，也没有冷战，但是现下家里这种有些沉闷的气氛，终究让忍足率先举手投降：“小景，今晚我们一起去夏日祭典逛逛，再到河边看烟火如何？”

“看烟火？”迹部微微的挑了挑眉。

忍足笑着点点头，“我明天休息，所以今天我们玩的晚一点也没关系。”

休息？这个词最近难得听到忍足说起。迹部想了想，站起身走到衣柜前：“我记得我离开家时应该是带上了浴衣……侑士你的……”

迹部话未说完，就察觉到忍足正拎着两人的浴衣笑眯眯的看向自己。“小景，我正等着看你换浴衣唷。”

所以可以想见的是，今天的事情其实忍足也算是策划许久。生活朴素的太久不免有些沉闷，偶尔也需要有一丝小小的甜蜜来调节味道。看多了爱情电影的忍足还是深谙此道的。

不过走到神社门口的时候，迹部就觉得自己来对了。这确实是个能让人忘却心中烦恼的地方，而且自己也确实很久没有参加过这专属于日本人夏之夜晚的盛事了。何况在这里，每个人的脸上都带着心满意足的幸福微笑。拥有这样表情的人群，那么多的欢乐，足以感染任何一个情绪低沉之人，譬如迹部自己。

捞金鱼、钓水球、在小吃摊上买章鱼烧、棉花糖和刨冰……真是的，明明两人都不是小孩子了吧？但在这样的地方，即使是成年人，也可以抛开平时的桎梏，随心所欲的玩个痛快而不必担心有人会用异样的眼光看着自己。

痛痛快快的玩了一阵之后，迹部和忍足抱着今晚的收获朝不远处的河滨走去。第一颗烟火已经在夜空中炸开，给天空染上了绚美的色彩。  
“侑士，你最近在加班吧？”或许是因为渐渐远离了人群，迹部也从狂欢似的情绪中冷静了下来，恢复了往日的精明。

忍足耸耸肩。“之前是多加了几次班，还上了几个大夜班。不过这也算是医生的历练之一嘛！”

“本大爷又不是小孩子……”迹部皱了皱眉，“不只是因为这种原因不是么？是因为本大爷失业所以才……”

“我就知道，小景你一定会这么说。”忍足苦笑道：“所以从今天开始，不会再额外加班了。”

“真的？”

“当然，我什么时候骗过小景？”忍足指指天上的烟火。“譬如这里的祭典很不错，我没骗小景吧？”

“嗯。”迹部的脸上总算浮现出淡淡的笑意。“而且我们好像真的很久没有来逛过祭典了。”

“其实小景……”忍足故意语气轻松的说。“呐，就算你一直没有工作也没关系啊，就让我来养你嘛！我想我很快就可以加薪了，到时候负担我们两个人的生活完全没问题的哟！”

尽管知道迹部肯定不会同意这样的提议，因此忍足所说的也只不过是个玩笑而已，但迹部反应的激烈程度仍超过忍足的想象。“少开玩笑了，本大爷怎么可以让人养！”

“咦？就连我也不行吗？我以为小景可以信任我的，难道说……”忍足故意摆出一副受伤的面孔，他知道迹部的不满顶多只是体现在嘴巴上。

果然，迹部的态度很快软化了下来。“笨蛋，别胡思乱想，本大爷当然信任你。”

“可是小景不肯让我养啊！”忍足紧紧的攥着迹部的手，仿佛身边的迹部随时都可能会消失似的。“难道说小景这么快就厌倦我了吗？”

明明知道忍足是开玩笑，在逗自己故意耍宝，可迹部却还是无法用轻快的态度去回应：“你给本大爷听清楚，我选择和你在一起不假，可我们是要站在一起，一直一直走下去，而不是由你搀着我或者是抱着我走下去。本大爷可不是那种会生活在别人荫蔽之下的男人。”

“小景当然不是那样的男人。” 忍足这样说完，便不再出声。

自己把这家伙的玩笑话这么当真，是不是太过分了？发现身边的忍足不再出声，迹部反而有些忐忑起来，他不自在的偷眼看看身边的忍足：“……本大爷这样说，是不是太不领情了？”

听迹部这样有些大违本性小心翼翼的问话，忍足却忍不住笑出声来，紧紧拥住了迹部的肩膀：“没关系，我喜欢上的，不就是拥有这样骄傲的小景么？所以啊，小景不用在意这种事。嗯，应该说，就是失业的事情，也完全不用放在心上。大不了就重新再开始就好了，反正小景也不是轻易就会被打倒的人，对吧？”

“哼，那是当然，本大爷怎么会就此一蹶不振。大不了重新开始就是了。”迹部信心十足的昂起头高傲的说，随即白了一眼身边的忍足。“不过……如果再叫本大爷发现你这家伙做些多余的事情，本大爷可是绝对不会原谅你的……白痴……”

明明刚刚还是恫吓的口气，但说到后面，语气却已经变得低沉而且温柔。

让自己这么辛苦我会担心啊，别做这种让我担心的事情啊！其实迹部并没有这么说，但忍足却明白，这正是迹部景吾想告诉自己的。他迹部景吾不会被失业这点小挫折打败，所以也没必要你忍足侑士勉强自己去做的太多。

果然，这次是我错了，忍足在心里责备自己。身为男性，总是不自觉的想要去特别的保护自己所爱的人呢……但是迹部景吾，也同样是想要保护自己所爱的人的男人呀。

“我不会了。”忍足微微的笑着，任迹部斜倚在自己肩头，两个人一起并排坐在河滨的草地上，静静凝望着天上绽开的烟火。

听说除了对着流星许愿外，在夏天时对着烟火许愿也一样有效，或许这传说是真的。因为在那之后不久，迹部就再次找到了工作。


	4. 第十六章~第二十章

**第十六年**

 

“结婚的事情是真的吗？”忍足差点从座位上蹦起来，幸亏身边的迹部一直拖着他的手。他脸色苍白的看看面前笑容满面的姐姐忍足优姬，“是不是……父亲的意思？”

自从选择了迹部，忍足侑士唯一担心的，就是父亲会如何处理姐姐的婚事。家中的医院不能没有人继承，父亲会不会迫优姬招赘某个医生丈夫来继承家业这点实在很难说。

“不是的。”所幸优姬优雅的摇了摇头，脸上浮起淡淡的幸福微笑。“这是我自己的决定。”

“不知道是什么样的家伙居然会被姐姐看中。”

“哎呀，侑士……”

“对了，那个被姐姐看中的幸运男人是做什么的？”忍足不放心的追问着。

优姬笑道：“他呀，也是个医生哦。”

“啊啊……”忍足侑士不禁头痛的扶额，“老姐，我们家的医生你还觉得不够多么？”

“当然不够。”忍足优姬笑着摆了摆手。“他和你们不一样。”

“喔？”忍足侑士感兴趣的推了推眼镜。“那个……我这未来的姐夫，该不会是妇产科……”

“侑士……”忍足优姬的笑容虽然不变，但气场却蓦地大变。“你该不会是皮痒了吧？”

察觉到身边的迹部一副意外的神情，忍足侑士不禁向迹部吐槽道：“你不要看我老姐这样一副淑女样，其实她这女人啊根本就是……”

“侑士，你再继续说下去，我可要在迹部君面前失礼了！”

实在没有料到优雅淑女作风的忍足优姬还有这样的一面？迹部不禁微微愕然，随即望着忍足姐弟，强忍着才没笑出声来。虽然有些意外，但真的是很不错啊……这对姐弟的感情……

送走了登门拜访的优姬，忍足这才长出了一口气。“呼，希望姐姐没有骗我，她是真的爱那个男人。”

“你在担心些什么啊？你以为，你姐姐会故意骗你？”迹部微微蹙眉。

忍足难得露出了一副忧心忡忡的表情：“若是为了我的幸福，她是绝对会委屈自己的……毕竟是，最疼爱我的优姬姐姐啊……可恶，如果真的是因为我的话……”

“本大爷倒觉得她没有骗你。”看着情绪激动的忍足，迹部略略思索，突然开口道。“优姬小姐，一定是真心的爱着那个男人，想要和他结婚才结婚的。”

“咦？”

“本大爷可不是在安慰你……笨蛋，你忘记本大爷的眼力了吗？”  
迹部一边说着，一边如当年打网球时做出把手覆在脸前的动作，视线穿过手指间盯着忍足的脸。

忍足愣了一下，终于又笑了起来，“哈哈……的确是我错了呢，我忘记小景的能力了。”

迹部放下手，也笑了，“这样的表情才对嘛，优姬小姐要结婚了，这明明是件大喜事吧？别摆出一副苦瓜脸来……还是说，你这家伙舍不得优姬小姐出嫁？”

“我又不是小孩子了……哪儿会依赖着姐姐不肯撒手呀！如果姐姐能获得幸福，我当然是最高兴的了。”

“是吗？你真的不是小孩子了？”

“呼……小景要我证明给你看吗？”

春天刚刚来临的时候，忍足优姬就寄信来告诉弟弟，自己今年年内就将完婚的消息。但从那时候开始，忍足侑士就有些不对头了。一说起这件事，他总是十分不安，担心姐姐的这桩婚姻是否有什么内幕。

如今忍足优姬又特别跑到东京，给自己的弟弟和迹部送来了结婚的请柬。那的确是结婚之前满脸幸福和憧憬的女人的脸呢……迹部仔细留意了这一细节。尽管他认为，忍足秀信不会因为家族事业而干涉女儿的婚姻大事，但是无论如何，忍足侑士就是不相信这点。

忍足始终不愿信任自己的父亲。从接到信、再到见到优姬本人为止，他依然不肯相信，固执的要把自己的父亲定位在破坏他人感情的坏人的位置上。

已经相隔太久，迹部几乎忘记，忍足对自己的父亲，似乎总存有一种莫名的仇恨和对立意识。起初他也曾以为，这不过是青少年时期对家长的某种叛逆心理。但是等到后来他们重逢，作为成年人再次继续交往的时候，他才发现，自己好像猜错了。

忍足侑士，始终是恨着自己的父亲的。尽管忍足秀信在他对迹部的恋情上非但没有阻挠，更是推波助澜的帮助二人重归于好，也仍然不能抵消侑士对他的敌意。

他们认识了那么久，但却从没有说起过两人的家事，这点可能有些与众不同。似乎通常成为情侣的两人，便会下意识的开始交换彼此家庭的情况。想要更多的知道自己所喜欢的人的情况的这种心情，会促使一个普通人变得比任何八卦记者更敏感和好奇。

但这种情况对忍足和迹部并不适用。他们的感情本就是从构筑在共同生活的每一个当下开始的，他们一直都在一起向前行进着，从不曾想过要刻意回头张望彼此的过去。

何况在贵族学校冰帝学园中，学生的家庭情况彼此之间都是相当程度上的隐私禁忌。不过问别人的私生活，是冰帝帮学生去养成的一种社交礼仪。等两个人相识的久了，若无什么契机，差不多就会觉得许多事本就理所应当了，至于究竟为何发展到这一步的缘由，则不再有人想去追究。

打个比方说的话，就好像迹部眼底的那颗泪痣——因为从认识迹部的那天它就呆在那里，所以不会有任何人去追问这样的问题：那颗泪痣，究竟是怎么长到那里去的呢？又是什么时间出现的呢？

忍足父子的恶劣关系，在迹部的印象里，就如那颗泪痣一样。而且忍足侑士现在对父亲的态度似乎也并不像过去那么冷淡，如果不是这次优姬结婚的事情，或许迹部仍然无法察觉到忍足侑士对自己的父亲仍存有那样的心情吧？

但是现在，通过被忍足侑士这个男人抱着的这个过程，迹部甚至可以感到，忍足心底的全部痛楚，就在二人肉体结合的一霎也传到了自己心里。难过、伤心……还有不安，这些全都可以感觉到……

情事过后，迹部终于开口：“侑士家里，或者该说是和秀信先生之间……发生过什么事呢……”

还有几分寒意的春天，挤在同一条棉被里的感觉真的很温暖，不，或许更重要的是因为自己就呆在这个叫做忍足侑士的男人身边的缘故吧？因为对方能够给予自己温暖，所以也希望在对方寒冷的时候，自己起码也能……

没有开灯，房间里漆黑一片，安静得差可以清楚的听到两人的呼吸和心跳声，恰好是谈心事的最佳氛围。在这样的情境下，忍足的声音响起的甚至有些突兀：“小景知道的吧，我很讨厌我父亲。我甚至想过，如果为了和小景在一起，那样的父亲抛弃也没关系。因为愈是这样做，我就愈是能证明自己和父亲的截然不同。小景记得的吧……我过去曾经说过，忍足家的人是没有心的……”

“啊，记得的。本大爷那时候就完美的推翻了你这一谬论。”

“呵呵，是呢。那曾经是我父亲的口头禅，是他在我母亲还活着的时候，一直挂在嘴边的话，并且是在她死后也仍然那一副扑克脸的在灵堂上说过的话！”

忍足微微平静了一下心情继续道：“明明是医生，却对自己生病的妻子不闻不问，到最后连自己妻子的命都救不了，明明是父亲，却完全没有尽到父亲的职责给予丧母的子女以安慰，甚至还用那种没有心的谬论来教育孩子，这种行为怎能让人接受啊……幸亏有姐姐在我身边，如果为了我而牺牲了姐姐……我真的不敢想下去……”

平时看起来总是一派冷静潇洒的家伙，可却常常在意外的露出敏感和纤细的地方来。这样的家伙，哪里有资格说自己没有心什么的呀？迹部的唇角勾起了一个小小的弧度，紧紧握住了身边忍足的手。

“没有发生这样的事情。”迹部以笃定的口气说着。“优姬小姐没有因为你而牺牲掉自己的幸福，她是开心的准备和自己爱着的男人结合的。而且……你也应该对你父亲稍稍有一点信心。秀信先生……那可是连我们两人的感情也接受的难能可贵的父亲啊！”

“虽然不服气，但能和小景重新开始过上现在的生活，确实要感谢父亲……其实我也想过，就此和父亲和解啊，原谅他对母亲还有我们姐弟的过分……但是真的做不到，我努力的想要原谅，可是看到那张脸就全都完了……”

“笨蛋呐，如果现在做不到的话，也没必要勉强自己立刻做到，只要心里有这样的想法，总有一天会做到的吧。只要心里不再增加恨意，慢慢的那种情绪便会变得越来越淡，直到最后完全消失的。”

“只需要不去继续恨吗，或许是个好办法……啊啊，还真是不公平呢，”忍足逞强似的笑着。“现在所有的事情小景都知道了，就连我像个不成熟的小鬼一样为了小时候的事情一直纠结到现在这种糗事也知道了。我……我还真是……”

“说出来的话，感觉有没有好一点？” 迹部却没有看身边忍足的脸，而是微微用力握了握忍足的手。知道现在的忍足并不想被自己看到脸的这种心情，取而代之是采用这样的小动作，是迹部景吾小小的体贴。

忍足闭着眼睛深深吸了口气，“嗯，托小景的福，确实好多了呢！”

“如果有机会的话……我也来讲我家的事情给侑士听……这样就公平了吧……现在，侑士还是安心的睡吧……”

真奇怪，忍足想，自己一向自信自己的声音要比迹部的更低沉、更魅惑的，可是为什么这次迹部的声音，居然如催眠曲般，真的让自己安心的沉沉睡去了呢？

两个月后，迹部和忍足回到了大阪忍足的本家。当然，是为了参加忍足优姬的婚礼。虽然忍足是下定决心要开始慢慢弥补亲子关系，但是连迹部自己也无法不承认，摆着那样一副面孔的忍足秀信，确实是有着让人无法原谅的感觉。

“我总觉得，新郎的名字有点眼熟……”在礼堂门口，迹部盯着写有新郎新娘的公告栏稍稍有些出神，“这个名字好像在哪里见过……”  
“迹部？忍足？……”

如果说刚刚那个名字还只是残存了一丝半毫的记忆的话，那么现在出现在忍足和迹部面前的男人，绝对是二人一辈子也忘不掉的家伙。为什么当年青春学园的手冢国光会站在这里？

平素面不改色的手冢亦是难得的有些愕然，“你们怎么会在这里？”

“莫非新娘是……咦，真是神奇的缘分呐！”随即出现的永远带着笑容的这个，是青学的天才不二吧。

那个黑框眼镜的高个子男人，虽然开始还有些半信半疑，但随着一句“果然和我的数据相符。”的台词，无异于告知别人他就是那从国中时代便以数据著名的数据男乾贞治。

“手冢你们怎么才……”急急忙忙从礼堂里跑出来的那个，是大石秀一郎？

迹部强忍着额头上即将窜出的黑线，这么说，那个名字果然就是……大和佑大……青学的前任部长嘛！原来他就是忍足优姬的丈夫。

身穿白纱的优姬跟西装革履的大和站在一起，确实是满脸幸福的模样。优姬这样的表情，彻底打消了忍足的顾虑。

“想不到居然又遇到了青学的家伙……”对青学的怨念，忍足的程度毫不输给迹部。

迹部撇撇嘴，“真没想到，原来大和佑大也当了医生，而且还是骨科……”

“大和前辈想帮我治伤，当时就是抱着那样的信念成为医生的。”一边的手冢淡淡的说道。

不知内情的大石顺口问道。“忍足君出现在这里没什么稀奇，不过……怎么连迹部也在……”

迹部微微一愣，不知道该如何答话才是。可是忍足这次的反应格外迅速。

“因为迹部景吾和我……”说话的时候，忍足的唇边浮现出了灿烂的笑容。“我们是爱人关系。所以，我们是一起来参加姐姐的婚礼的。”

青学的众人一时间露出了不可思议的表情，气氛一时间沉默了下来，让人觉得有些尴尬。迹部忐忑的偷偷看了一眼身边的忍足，但忍足却对着迹部露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“小景，我说出来了。”

说出来了？说出来了。

迹部猛醒，原来忍足一直还是介意着的。介意过去自己可以堂而皇之的对所有朋友公开这份感情，而他却无法坦率的对身边的姐姐提起……这是忍足的小小心结。

但今天，他却在从前的“敌人”面前，亲自打破了它。难怪这家伙笑得这么灿烂。真是的，是白痴吗？有必要对青学的那些家伙说这些话嘛……而且还是在自己最敬爱的姐姐的婚礼上。

虽然心里在抱怨，可迹部也知道，不是这样的场合，不做到这样的程度，忍足可能一辈子也无法打破那个结。

——忍足此刻的神情，有着和今天的新人一样的神圣般的虔诚。

能感觉到忍足的手自始至终牵着自己的，和观礼的宾客们一起随着新人走出礼堂，能听到忍足在向周围的人介绍两人之间的关系，这些都能感觉的到。真是的，对于这样的情景，喉咙里分明是想说些什么的，可是怎么什么也说不出，并且眼前有些模糊呢？

 

**第十七年**

 

今天是迹部从北海道回来的日子，他们本来应该有个愉快的夜晚，可是现在这一切都被自己毁了……拎着酒瓶，忍足不禁自嘲的苦笑，自己眼下的状况真是惨透了。如果可以的话，忍足无论如何也不想让迹部看到这幅惨兮兮的模样。

迹部离开东京是一个月之前的事情，那天晚上的迹部显得心情很好，兴致颇高的宣布了自己要到北海道的分公司去的事。

“为了工作要去北海道？”听了迹部的话，忍足意外的长大了嘴巴。“一定要去吗？”

“是啊。因为这次的企划案很成功，本大爷已经确定可以升职了，不过这次我一定要亲自跑去北海道的分部和生产工厂那边才行。”迹部往嘴里送了一口米饭，又喝了一口味噌汤，露出心满意足的表情。

这些日子以来，晚餐时间变成忍足和迹部两人沟通的最好场所，两个人的忙碌程度都是与日俱增，连好好吃顿家常饭的机会都少得可怜。  
这样的忙碌总算有了回馈——迹部终于要升职了。

对于二人的这小家庭来说，升职除了自身能力得到他人认可的本来意义之外，更重要的是薪水会增加，经济状况也能够随之改善。因为自从成为正式医师以后，忍足的薪水就相当不错。而且作为新晋的脑外科医师，忍足本就有着被人看好的本钱。心高气傲的迹部，尽管第二次工作的公司规模远胜第一份工作，但对于自己薪水微薄这点他始终是有些耿耿于怀的。

看着迹部久违的神采飞扬的神情，忍足知道自己应该由衷的为迹部感到高兴才是，但是他却怎么也高兴不起来。一想到之前和迹部分隔两地所导致一度分手的局面，忍足就觉得有几分惴惴不安。

“……啊啊，恭喜小景。”虽然嘴上说是恭喜，但忍足的表情实在不大好看。

看出忍足的心思，迹部不禁愉悦的勾起嘴角，“安心吧，本大爷只不过去两个星期啦。”

“什么嘛，是出差呀！”忍足长出了一口气，“听小景刚刚说要去北海道，我还以为小景又要丢下我一个人了呢。”

和迹部相爱之后，忍足发现自己的神经好像变得越来越脆弱。特别是在关于迹部景吾的事情上，他已经敏感到了连自己都觉得有些不可思议难以理解的程度。

这种对迹部景吾的在意与珍惜，显然迹部也有所感觉，证据就是听到忍足这样的话时，迹部露出了淡淡的笑意，随即郑重的表示：“笨蛋，本大爷绝不会丢下你的。”

那时候，听到迹部这样说的忍足觉得非常非常开心，可是现在回想起来，或许，自己在不知不觉中变得开始依赖迹部了也说不定？如果迹部一直在自己身边就好了……但是世事十有八九不尽如人意。

虽然迹部在出发前轻描淡写的说只要两星期一切就可以全部搞定，但事实证明真的来到生产一线时，情况远远不像迹部所设想中的那样顺利。工厂的生产线的调配根本不能立刻满足新产品的生产供应需求，大量的订单却又接踵而至。如果一旦到期不能交货，不但新产品的销售会成问题，就连公司过去的信用也会大打折扣。忙的时候，迹部甚至连着几天几夜没有合眼，漂亮的蓝色眼眸里也布满了红色血丝。北海道的情况这样棘手，回东京的时间也顺势后延了两星期。

回到只有一个人的房间里，忍足再一次感到了寂寞。迹部那么忙，自然是无暇和忍足通电话闲聊，偶尔发个短信报平安已经是极限，忍足也知道自己不可能要求太多，毕竟现在是迹部事业的关键期。尽管知道，那份思念仍然膨胀到不可思议的程度，如果没有这么强烈的思念，或许后来的事情也就不会发生了。

前天晚上，迹部总算打电话来，声音里透着浓浓的疲惫，但亦有着掩盖不住的喜悦：虽然紧张，但最后一切协调完毕，生产销售都顺利上了轨道，这次的企划圆满成功，作为企划人的迹部，一回到东京总部，就可以立刻升职了。

到时候，一起来庆祝吧！那时候的自己是这样回答迹部的吧？忍足重又灌了一口酒，思维模糊的想。

迹部呓语般的说着好啊，随即便在电话的那头陷入了沉沉的深眠之中。

那个时候的自己，还是满心喜悦的挂上电话的。而且简直如同第一次约会的青涩少年一般，充满了对今天的期待，甚至情不自禁的开始设想起两人在一起要做的事情：先去喜欢的餐厅吃饭，算是庆祝小景顺利完工；然后去东京铁塔还是什么大厦之类的赏夜景，或者去酒吧喝一点酒，最好是质量上乘一点的红酒，那可是小景的最爱；最后两人回家，度过浪漫缠绵的一夜，他可是足足积累了一个月的思念……

但是现在，再想起那些美好的设想，只会让忍足觉得内心阵阵发寒。如果不是自己魂不守舍胡思乱想，那么那个病人就不会死了。

昨天有个忍足负责主刀的手术。病人是个中年脑动脉瘤患者，肿瘤生长的位置并不十分危险，肿瘤的体积也不大，按道理说只要用钛夹夹闭动脉瘤就可以挽救他的生命的。为什么他居然会死了呢？自己明明对他的病情那么乐观，可是他却死了……

当医生以来也不是没有面对过病人的死亡，但像这样的死亡病例，忍足觉得自己实在无法接受。一定是因为自己当时没有全神贯注吧？如果认真一点，他本来可以不用死的。如今说什么都没有用了，大错已经铸成。

人死不能复生这样的话说起来真轻巧真简单，可是只要想起病人家属无法接受这一结果时那混杂了悲痛、失望和责备的眼神，造成这样后果的他，还怎么继续拿起手术刀去做一位治病救人的医生？

已经不知道是第几次看到手机来电显示迹部正不断的打电话过来了，但忍足眼下却连接起电话的力气都欠奉。

因为他实在想不出接通电话之后要对迹部说些什么。还要像上次优姬姐姐结婚时那样，一股脑儿的把这事说给迹部听，然后寻求迹部的安慰吗？

这不失为一个好办法，但不知为何，忍足的心底有个声音在低声的对他喊着：不，不要这样，不要再这么做了。

想要被迹部信赖，想要被迹部倚靠，自始至终忍足都是这样想这样打算的，但是直到如今，他却终于发现是自己一直在依赖着迹部。

事情的主动权似乎掌握在自己手里，但其实一直在迹部的手里。虽然当年是自己先告白，先主动吻了迹部，可是否开始交往，却是要听从迹部的决定。分手是迹部提出来的，再来找到自己重修旧好还是迹部主动。主动公开，主动叛逆……相对于迹部景吾的主动，他忍足侑士又在做什么？

自己简直像个小丑，对感情畏畏缩缩，对方遇到困难也不像迹部那样可以处理周全——在自己说出心事的时候，即使再不想承认也必须承认，迹部的处理是如此的完美，既开解了自己，又给自己保留了最后的尊严。但越是这样，越让忍足觉得自己的自尊早在不知不觉中已被迹部强势的完美刺伤了。

但残存的理智还是提醒他，若是自己继续这样“人间蒸发”，迹部必定会担心不已。于是在半醉半醒之间，忍足还是跌跌撞撞的回到了家。出乎意料的是，本该回到家的迹部却不见人影。忍足打了个酒嗝，醉意朦胧的在餐桌前坐下，单手支颐，独个儿坐在那儿发愣，不时的还灌上一口酒瓶中的残酒。

原来在家……看到忍足身影的一瞬，迹部不由得轻出了口气，慢慢走到忍足身边，蹲下身来，低声道：“侑士，不是你的错，我刚刚去过医院了，那位病人是突发性的桥脑……嗯，是这个词吧，桥脑出血，突发性的，之前毫无征兆，所以他的死，与你完全没关系……”

忍足苦笑了一声。“这话是桥本老师对你说的吗？”

桥本是脑外科的主任医师，也是忍足的教授和直接领导，从一开始就非常器重忍足。事情发生之后，院方立刻开始了调查，调查的负责人就是桥本。当然，结论也是在今早就已经给出，但忍足却无法接受这个解释。

“喂，侑士，难道只因为这样的小小挫折你就萎靡不振到这种地步？哼，这可不是……”看到忍足已经回家，迹部也放下心来，故意用轻松的语气想要安慰安慰自责的忍足。

谁曾想，听到迹部的话，本来仍有些醉意的忍足却像是踩到尾巴的猫一样从榻榻米上弹起来，打断了迹部的安慰：“是啊，是啊，我没有你迹部大爷那么厉害，没有你那么强势，没有你神经那么粗，可以轻易的把失败挫折什么的全都抛在脑后！我只是个普通人，不，只是个白痴，根本不能和你相比。”

“你这是什么意思？！”迹部完全没想到忍足居然会这样突然朝自己大吼大叫，不禁愠怒的挑起眉。

“我现在是很惨，不，我总是很惨……从和迹部景吾在一起开始，我就变得狼狈不堪。丢脸的人总是我，我……”

“你到底在什么地方丢脸了？你莫名其妙的在说些什么，忍足侑士我警告你，本大爷的忍耐是有限度的！”迹部忍无可忍的说。

忍足愤愤的摘下鼻梁上的平光镜，不管不顾的随手朝旁边一丢，“你是真的没有感觉，还是已经不以为意，认为我本来就应该是那副德行？好吧，因为无法公开对你的感情而自怨自艾的家伙是我，为了和父亲的关系而神经兮兮的人是我，为了工作弄得焦头烂额的人还是我！……而景吾你呢？哈，你迹部大爷没关系的，什么都可以轻松应对，不管这份感情多么惊世骇俗也可以肆无忌惮的公开，为了坚持自己的人生可以毫不犹豫的放弃高高在上的大少爷地位，工作丢了可以再找一份重新出发。你是独立自主的迹部大爷，而我就只有乖乖等你开导让你安慰的份！”

“你这个混蛋！”迹部终于忍无可忍的挥起拳头。“忍足侑士，你这个大混蛋！”

完全没料到迹部居然也会动手打人，忍足在毫无防备而又半醉半醒的情况下，结结实实的挨了这一拳，身体不由得朝后跌了出去，重重的摔在榻榻米上。迹部趋近半步上前，愤愤的揪起忍足的衣领，跨在忍足身上，再次扬起手臂：“你这个大混蛋，看本大爷把你打到清醒为止，你到底知不知道你自己在说些什么……你这……混蛋……混蛋……可恶的家伙……可恶……”

忍足下意识的闭上眼，本以为迹部的拳头会继续落在自己身上，但意想不到的是，他的皮肤接触到的，是温热而湿润的液体。

迹部的的确确是在挥动拳头，但却直直的捶在忍足身边的榻榻米上，一下，又一下，再一下。他正在发狂一样的狠命砸着榻榻米，像是要把所有的怨气和怒气都一股脑儿发泄出来一般，一边砸一边不停流着眼泪——那便是落在忍足身上湿热液体的来源。

忍足只怔了半秒钟，随即便慌慌张张的伸出手去抓迹部的手，阻止迹部这种疯狂得近乎自残的行动。“小景，停下来，停下！快停下……”

“可恶……可恶……大混蛋……”忍足用了好大力气，才阻止了迹部继续捶打地面的行为。过分大力的捶打地面，使迹部的手指关节部分早已磨破了一层皮，甚至沁出血来。

迹部伤痕累累的手看得忍足只觉触目惊心。受伤的手显然唤回了忍足迷失的理智，他急急忙忙的起身找出医药箱来帮迹部处理伤口。“小景……”

而迹部好像把全部的怒气都发泄光了一般，精疲力竭的躺倒在榻榻米上，任由忍足拿着药棉帮他消毒，再用纱布帮他把双手包扎起来，自始至终一语不发的盯着天花板。

“小景，对不起……”看着如行尸走肉般躺在地上的迹部，忍足对自己刚才的口不择言懊悔极了。他捧着迹部包裹着纱布的手轻轻将双唇覆上，温柔的吻着，仿佛这样就能够立刻治愈这伤痕一般。“对不起……对不起……”

“侑士。”半晌，迹部才幽幽开口，这次，他的语气平静得不带一丝感情波动。“原来，你是这样想的啊。”

人在陷于热恋中的时候，都会把两个人相濡以沫的生活想的格外美好，但是事实总是会证明，原来我们所固执坚持着的爱情，往往也不过如此而已。

——现实最残酷的一面莫过于此。

 

  
**第十八年**

 

在经过上次那样的大吵一架以后，可能会有人猜测，迹部说不定会对忍足提出分手。其实就一般小说的发展线路看，这样的猜测绝对是合情合理而且足以证明各位读者阅读经历已经达到了某种炉火纯青的境地的。

但是并非所有故事都是这样的，生活尤其不是这样。中国有句老话说，夫妻打架，是床头打架床尾和。这话才堪称是真理。

所以，迹部和忍足后来还是轻描淡写的和好了，并且共同迈进了他们之间的第十八年。在那之后，忍足和迹部都很有默契的没再提起那晚的事情。

究其根本，或许是迹部自忖自己还没有幼稚到只是因为忍足酒后的胡言乱语就和这家伙分道扬镳，毕竟两人为了走到一起付出了多少心血都已经无法用数值去衡量。也或许是因为事过之后忍足相当诚恳的道了歉并且最终获得了迹部的原谅。

可若迹部说自己一点也不生气也未免太虚伪做作了——听到自己深爱的男人说那样混蛋的话，他迹部大爷的肺都快气炸了。换做别人或许还能和朋友倒倒苦水发发牢骚，但偏偏当事人是迹部，这就有些棘手了。

所幸的是升职以后，迹部的工作变得十分忙碌而且充实，让他无暇为了私事而分散精力。迹部的资历和他升职的速度相比实在有点不相称，想要迅速坐稳部长的座位可并非是什么轻松的事。

至于忍足，在家休了一个星期的假转换心情后，就投入到了新的工作之中，似乎已经完全从之前病人死亡事件的阴影下走了出来，让桥本教授感到相当欣慰。除了握着手术刀挽救病人生命，忍足的研究论文也仍在继续，并没有因此消极。为了引以为戒，他还把这次病人突发桥脑出血的病例当成典型案例进行了分析写进了研究论文，结果居然得到了桥本教授的赞赏。面对这样的情况，忍足也只有苦笑的份。于公于私，这都不是什么美好的值得被赞赏的回忆。

日子重又回到了过去平静的状态：忍足在医院，迹部在公司，两人都忙的焦头烂额，甚至经常无暇碰面——很好，这正是两人都想要的状态。吵架后的尴尬，就顺势在这种忙碌中渐渐的淡薄起来。

虽然工作很忙，但偶尔两人也会忙里偷闲的一起出门去和网球部的老朋友们一起喝喝酒什么的。随着薪水的增加，这类应酬他们总算不用尽量回避以节省开支了。

凭心而论，冰帝网球部的聚会频率并不高，即使聚会人也不见得能够到齐。迹部和忍足就是很好的例子，他们并不是每次聚会都会出席的。当然其他人也是一样的。如今大家都是成年人，都已经有了自己的事业，会有这样的变化也是理所应当的。

不过，当迹部端着酒杯望着酒桌边的朋友们时，总不免格外庆幸自己当初加入的是羁绊较为深刻的运动型社团。尽管大家都或多或少的有了变化，但老友相聚，笑容都还一如过去的真诚。或者彼此还没断了联系这点，已经算是相当值得庆幸的事儿了。

往日，聚会的焦点不免会落在难得出现且天生具有焦点气场的忍足和迹部身上。今天却很难得的把主角换成了向日。

如今向日的酒量和当年喝酒大会时相比已不可同日而语，他豪迈的把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，随即用力的将杯子放在桌上。从这个动作上，迹部仿佛看到了当年那场喝酒大会上的向日岳人。他微微眯起眼睛，靠着眼力在眼前这男人脸上寻找着当年梳着妹妹头的少年模样。

“呐，今天我要和侑士，还有大家宣布一个重大消息！”向日的脸上洋溢着幸福和灿烂的表情：“我……要结婚啦！”

“喔？恭喜岳人了呀！”忍足第一个反应过来，带头鼓起掌来。

宍户似乎不满的撇撇嘴，“切，居然被你小子抢先了呀！那么我就先恭喜你吧！”

“看来宍户也要加油嘛！唔，要不要我介绍女孩子……”

“可恶，这种事我才不用泷你帮忙啦！”

“也对也对，不然宍户你就要后院起火了吧？”

“诶，宍户你有女朋友了？”

“喂，你们不要跑题啊，向日，究竟是什么样的女孩子啊？”

“唔……总之是很温柔、很可爱……”

“啊呀，岳人你在害羞么？”

“就是就是！你看你脸都红了！”

“这是因为我喝了酒！”

笑也笑了，闹也闹了，等大家纷纷对准新郎表示恭喜之后，向来作为团队中领导者的迹部这才优雅的做了个手势，笑着道：“那为了恭喜向日要结婚，今天这顿酒，就由本大爷请客吧！”

说话间，迹部下意识的看向忍足，忍足感应到迹部的目光，立刻在接下向日递给自己的一杯酒的同时回了个笑容过去，眼神中有着一丝令迹部费解的落寞。

既然是为了向日即将结婚而庆祝，觥筹交错间，大家闲谈的话题自然免不了要提起各自的女朋友或者是未婚妻。

听着这样的谈话，迹部难免心生感慨：想不到在不知不觉间，大家竟然都已经到了谈婚论嫁的年纪了？直到此时，迹部才蓦然惊觉自己的年龄到了今年十月就要迈入三字头大关了，他……已经不年轻了。如果不是因为忍足的事情，或许自己也会和其他人一样，在考虑挑一个女人作为终身伴侣？

喜欢走在众人前面的本大爷就连这种事也不甘落后的最先做出了决定，并且还特立独行选择了一个男人而非女人……迹部不禁自嘲的笑了笑。

算一算，和父亲的十年赌注已经过了一半。如今的自己，已经拥有一份相对稳定的工作，而且仍然和自己所选择的那个人在一起。不过，困难的日子或许还在后面……迹部轻轻斜倚在不知何时来到自己身边的忍足肩头，低低的深吸了一口气。他现在能够稍稍理解父亲坚决反对的理由了，那并不仅是要维护迹部家的面子那么简单。

自从和忍足吵过架，迹部便发现自己没有过去对未来那么乐观。只是即使去年吵架的事情让他受了不小的打击，但对于这总能适时出现而且温柔的陪在自己身边的爱人，他怎么舍得因为那一次争执就决绝的放弃？

向日的婚礼定在了秋天，伴郎邀请了慈郎而不是和向日交情最好的忍足——之所以在众多好友中选择慈郎理由是，伴郎的身高总不能比新郎高出一大截吧？仍有几分孩子气的理由不禁让人莞尔。

结婚典礼上，大家自然也看到了向日的新娘，那真是个娇小可爱的女子。当她小鸟依人的站在向日身边时，居然让原本仍带有几分孩子气似的向日变得男子汉气度十足起来。众人不免又开起了向日玩笑，然而这次迹部却觉得自己的笑容有些涩。

——看到向日夫妻时，他好像终于明白忍足去年酒醉以后的胡言乱语所想表述的意思了。

一直以来，他只想着和忍足并肩站在一起，并肩前进，即使是作为被抱的那个，也不愿意像个女人似的被对方庇护。他相信自己的想法是很正确的，他和忍足都是男人，那种男人和女人之间的相爱模式不适合他俩。

其实，迹部的想法确实不错，而且算是相当合情合理的。但问题在于，惯于强势独立的他并没有给忍足这种并肩前进、共同面对困难和挫折的感觉。即使已将忍足视作余生的伴侣，迹部的立场在绝大多数的时间里都仍然只是“我”，而从未尝试过“我们”，这正是忍足无意识中流露出的落寞的来源。

迹部是向来深知自己的个性任性到何种程度的，所以一直以来都洋洋自得于自己对忍足的迁就，满足于自己为忍足做出的牺牲。自觉因为本大爷爱这个男人，已经心甘情愿为他放下身段，甚至过上了平民的生活，这样做也就足够了。

可是不行，光这样其实是不够的，尽管忍足也能够明白迹部是爱着自己的，但是还不够啊……忍足还想要被自己需要着的感觉。

有些事情，可能的确是迹部可以自己去面对，自己解决的，就像失业，就像和父亲交涉。迹部认为，这些事都是自己的责任，没必要推卸给他人。迹部从小建立起来的优良责任感，让他没有把理应自己处理的事情推给他人的习惯。

超强的责任感是作为领导者的必备条件，这当然是个优点。但独立也要有个限度，好强也要有个底线。当爱你的人觉得他对你的关心对你来说似乎可有可无时，藉由失落感所造成的伤害是无法用语言来具体形象的表达出来的。

果然……自己逞强过了头吧？一直以来，他甚至从没有明确的告诉过忍足，自己是如此的需要他陪在身边，才有那么多的勇气和自信去亲自面对世上的一切困难。

既然已经想明白忍足的心情，迹部便觉得之前忍足的大发脾气也并非完全的不可理喻。想必这种苦闷的情绪也已经积压在忍足心里很久很久了吧？只是刚好因为喝了酒而又遇到一些打击让忍足彻底爆发出来而已。

忍足表面上嘴巴很甜，很会甜言蜜语，但是从某种角度上说，他比迹部更不擅长表达，更惯于把事情放在心里一个字也不说出来。

其实这样反而更糟糕。

从向日的婚礼上回来，迹部就一直在想着要怎么好好的和忍足就这个问题谈一谈。现在看来，两人为了避免提起不愉快的记忆而逃避问题，显然不是什么解决事情的好办法。

“侑士……”迹部踌躇了一阵，终于下定决心道：“我有话要对你说。”

可是，还没等到迹部开口，倒是忍足先说话了：“其实，小景，我也有些话要说。”

“喔？”迹部稍稍有些意外。

“今天去参加岳人的婚礼，让我稍稍有点小感触呢。”忍足摸摸下巴道：“找到愿意与之相伴一生的对象，真的很不容易。”

迹部点了点头。“是啊。”

“所以我觉得我很幸运，我很早就遇到、认识并且和小景走到了一起。”忍足的脸上浮现出满足的笑容。“可我好像总是喜欢自寻烦恼，去在意一些并不特别重要的事情。不论如何，在我选择了小景的同时，小景也选择了我，所以我们才能走到今天。说到底，我果然还是太幼稚了点，小景，真的很抱歉……我知道，那次的事情让你很生气，虽然我已经道过歉了，但这次还是想再说一句，真的很对不起。”

“什、什么啊……”迹部显然没料到忍足会先自己一步把这件事翻出来谈，不免有些手忙脚乱。“道歉什么的，你不是早就说过了嘛！”

“可还是想再次郑重的向小景道歉嘛！对了，小景不知道吧？关于向日的新娘……”

“不知道什么？”

“向日说啊，他之所以结婚最早，是因为那个女孩想早点举行结婚仪式，正式过籍呢。”忍足像是想到有趣的事情一样笑道：“不然的话，他还打算邀请大家一起举行个集体婚礼什么的，说那样才热闹有意义呢！”

“什么嘛，本大爷还以为那个家伙有了女朋友可以长进一点，怎么还像个小孩子……”自己和忍足……是不可能在日本办理什么婚礼的啊……迹部的唇边亦浮起了一丝笑容。

忍足突然感慨起来。“其实，如果两人真的足够相爱，何必担心是不是举行结婚典礼这种事呢？”

“你说的没错，就像本大爷就只要有你在身边就好了，那女人也确实有点太执着于仪式和那张结婚证书了。”迹部故意稍显漫不经心的说。“不过，或许以向日的个性，在这方面没办法像你那样，在本大爷开口之前就已经给予了足够多的温暖和支持吧！毕竟，你可是我们冰帝的天才！”

忍足从迹部一开口，就惊愕的盯着迹部的脸：“小景……”

“嗯？”对于忍足的视线，迹部却不以为意，仿佛什么也没说过似的挑了挑眉，唇边绽出了一个满是媚惑的笑。

“……我是想说，小景这样笑的很漂亮……就像某种……邀请一样……”忍足轻轻俯过身子，靠近迹部的耳边，轻轻的说道：“还有……”

“还什么？”

“不，没事了……唔嗯……”

一室皆春。

——这次，应该真的没事了吧？

 

  
**第十九年**

 

忍足发现迹部今天的表情很奇怪，显得有些不安，但却又有些兴奋。他有些担心的一边收拾碗筷一边偷看迹部的侧脸。

在饭桌上时，迹部的表现并无什么异常之处，既没有食欲不振，也没有无精打采，但忍足却仍无法控制自己担心的情绪。当然，他所以会这样担心并非杞人忧天。忍足会觉得不安，不是没有理由的。

三十而立，是说人到了三十岁以后，就应该可以坦然面对一切困难了。在现代人理解来看，也可以解释为三十岁的时候，事业上就应当拥有自己的一席之地了。这点，年过三十岁的忍足侑士做的相当成功。  
忍足的事业方面现下春风得意，甚至有些让人眼红。

新的临床论文研究，也就是涉及到桥脑突然出血症状的那一篇论文，在最新的医学研讨会上拿了奖，还领了一笔相当丰厚的奖金；医院的职称评定也因此给忍足多评了一级，薪水当然也随之上涨；而且藉由那篇论文的功劳，冰帝大学医学院也愿意授予忍足博士学位。忍足已经俨然成为脑外科医师中年轻一代的翘楚人物。

按理说，这样的情况，忍足本人应该感到很高兴才对。但事实上他的心情很复杂，自己的事业越是成功，他就越是担心。原因非常简单，他太在意看着自己走向成功的迹部的感受了。

迹部一直是个争强好胜不肯认输的男人，忍足承认这是自己爱上迹部的理由之一，他确实被迹部的强势气场和与之表象完全相反的温柔内心所吸引。但正因为十分了解迹部这一特性，才让忍足感到格外不安。

……原本，这样拼命的原因是想和那个人并肩而立的。

凭心而论，忍足侑士本可算是个“没有上进心”的懒散男子，固然头脑聪明天赋甚高，但对于胜负结果或者站到顶点这种事却并不十分在意。可是自从来到冰帝，来到迹部景吾身边，并且爱上这个习惯站在顶点的男人之后，他也渐渐改变了这种对于胜负漠不关心的状态，变得开始想和迹部一起站在更高的地方，更加热情的去追求各种意义上的胜利。

可就算如此，忍足也总觉得自己终其一生都无法达到迹部那样狂热的程度。那种强烈的成就欲，仿佛伴随着迹部的年龄一起成长。

忍足从读书时代，就一直觉得迹部有着典型的工作狂症状，如今的迹部更是夸张，加班已是家常便饭，忙起来彻夜不眠也不稀罕。虽然很想用轻松的开玩笑的心情说一句，迹部忙成这样对于身为情人的忍足很不公平，但现在身为医生的忍足更想要说的是他很担心迹部的身体。毕竟迹部景吾不是铁打的，忍足倒是真心希望迹部能像他一样不要总把自己逼得太紧。

现在讽刺的事情发生了，一贯懒散的自己确实已经站的很高了，但认真又追求完美的迹部呢？虽然迹部现在也足以算得上青年才俊，甚至由于他的活跃，让公司的发展都跳了好几个台阶。但公司的规模终究使得迹部的成就注定无法和忍足相提并论。想必这点多少会让心高气傲的迹部有些失落。思前想后的结果，就是这些喜事在忍足的心里积压了好些时候，也没能对迹部说出口。

因此，一看到迹部有心事，忍足不免有些心虚起来。自从那次迹部去医院找过自己之后，桥本教授就对迹部赞不绝口，两人大有发展成忘年交的势头，如果真的是桥本教授把自己获奖升职这一系列的事情告诉迹部知道，而迹部又发现自己一直没有说……

“小景，”收拾好碗筷，忍足坐到迹部身边，伸手揽住迹部的肩头。“今晚……”

“抱歉啊，侑士。”迹部却朝忍足笑了笑，“今晚只能陪你看看新闻了，过一会儿本大爷要加班做企划书，不能陪你了。这份企划可是准备拿来和迹部财团合作的，本大爷可不能含糊！”

“和迹部财团合作的企划书？这是怎么回事？”忍足惊愕的瞪大了眼睛，推了推下滑的眼镜。

迹部轻哼了一声，“当然是我们老板的意思，他想要代理销售迹部财团的新产品。”

原来，今天早上一到公司，秘书就通知迹部去老板的办公室找他。这未免让迹部觉得有点反常。明明刚刚处理完公司新产品北海道牛奶糖的开发销售，也刚刚交上了业绩报告书，能有什么事情呢？

迹部匆匆来到老板的办公室门外，虽然表面看起来，他还是沉着且冷静的，但他承认自己其实有些心神不宁，从这些年给公司打工的生活中迹部已经得到了教训就是公司的发展并不是单单靠他自己的能力就可以左右得了的。万一……公司又有什么变故怎么办？

对自己这种惊弓之鸟的状态，迹部忍不住在心里自嘲。其实大可不必太过担心，公司发展势头良好，自主研发的产品销量节节攀升，老板正摩拳擦掌打算拓展公司，怎会有什么麻烦？更何况现在的迹部景吾已非当初的小小业务员，身为公司主管之一，发生什么重大变故他肯定早就能够听到些风吹草动，也能进行一定程度上的干预，不会像之前那样坐以待毙了。

迹部这样想着，表情一如平时沉稳的走进了老板的办公室。但是不知怎的，往日总是一副胸有成竹模样的老板，今天表情却显得很古怪：“迹部君。”

“是。”

“迹部财团新研发产品的销售代理权，我们把它拿下来，让公司上个新台阶怎么样？”

迹部所在的这家公司虽然现在正在努力开发自己的产品和品牌，但却是靠做中介销售起家的——当初迹部被招聘进公司的主因就是他曾经担任过业务员的工作经验。

这次老板看中的，是迹部财团下大力气投资开发的一批新产品的销售代理。迹部财团开发的产品，百分之九十九的稳赚不赔。如果能拿下这笔生意并且可以和迹部财团建立长期的业务外包关系，那么这家中等规模的公司确实可说是就此上了个新台阶。

“嗯……虽然是桩大生意，但我们和迹部财团没有合作过，只有准备准备，争取一下了。”听到迹部财团的名字，迹部依旧不动声色的说道。

“可是我们公司有你在呀，你……和迹部财团……”老板笑眯眯而又慢吞吞的才刚说了一半，迹部就觉得自己的心向下一沉，老板终于还是知道了。

果然，老板继续道：“你和迹部财团的总裁迹部顺一先生，是不是……”

看到迹部明显绷紧的脸，老板反而更加和蔼可亲起来：“难怪迹部君的实力如此出众。呵呵，迹部君你不必紧张，我只是觉得，如果是这样的话，我们公司应该可以签下这次合约了。”

“这……”迹部完全没想到老板居然会这样说，一时语塞。

“我想把这次生意交给你负责，无论是能力还是你的职务都相当合适。能和迹部财团合作自然是我们公司的荣幸，迹部君也不可能带领公司做出有辱脸面的成绩来，所以这件事交给你，我才能放心。”说这话时的老板笑眯眯的，甚至罕见的放低了身段。

看着迹部不自然的神情，老板突然话锋一转，“对了，迹部君，你好像还没有结婚吧？”

“啊……是的。”

以迹部的聪明，自然明白老板话里话外暗示给自己的意思：老板肯定不知道迹部为什么会成为自己公司的员工，但他了解迹部争强好胜的性格，既希望借机争取到这单生意，和迹部财团合作，好让自己的公司再上一层楼，又想和迹部进一步套套近乎，最好能再通过别的办法更近一层关系。

……只可惜用错了方法。迹部在心里冷哼了一声。

“也是，你平时工作那么拼命，恐怕也没有时间去结识漂亮女孩子吧，虽然这次又要拜托迹部君了，不过年轻人，也不要太勉强自己……好了，”老板看出迹部为难的表情，还以为是自己这得力手下在不好意思，做出一副长辈的做派，慈祥的拍拍迹部的肩膀。“这单生意就拜托你了。”

“是，那我先告辞了。”离开办公室时，迹部只觉得如鲠在喉，很多话，他终究还是不能说出口。这和面对朋友们承认自己的性取向是两回事，迹部没忘记当年父亲说过的话，也没有忘记自己是为什么离开迹部家的。

在进入公司的时候，他就想到，或许有一天自己身为迹部财团继承人的身份会被拆穿，甚至已经做好了辞职的心理准备，但是情况还是出乎迹部预料。

出于对工作的尽职尽责，以回到办公室，迹部还是立刻翻阅并且搜集了一下这次竞争的对手资料。其实关于迹部财团这次销售代理的合约，除了同类的一些期望通过这单生意一步登天的小公司外，最大的竞争对手是迹部财团本身的下属子公司。这种销售代理的工作常常会早早内定给子公司，也就是俗话说的肥水不流外人田的道理。

但是这也并非是绝对。毕竟业绩才是硬道理，只要能够在销售方面拿出过硬的企划书，迹部财团方面自然会考量由谁来承担产品销售能够获得更大的利润。这种大财团的子公司虽然和母公司是依附关系，但自负盈亏。商场如战场，本就没什么情面好讲。

竞争对手也算是迹部财团，不过迹部景吾当然不会愚蠢幼稚到认为自己如果从子公司的手里抢走这单生意就是在让自家利益受损。他所以会觉得不舒服的主要原因，是因为老板把这桩生意托付给自己的原因是因为——他是迹部顺一的儿子。

这让迹部的自尊和骄傲受到了相当的打击。自从在这家公司就职以后，他为这公司带来了多大的利润，迹部自己心里清楚得很。正因为在这样的公司里做出这种成绩，才让迹部觉得心安理得，没有输给父亲。但老板那一句话，却侮辱了迹部的骄傲。

“所以就是这样，”略去老板那蠢不可及的拉拢方法不提，迹部把今天发生的事情向忍足娓娓道来，说完不禁轻轻挑眉，“那个老板看起来不知道本大爷是不可能利用自己是迹部顺一儿子这个身份给他争取到这次合约的。”

“小景离开迹部家的事情，知道的人应该很少吧？”

“是啊，所以他肯定知道的并不详细，顶多是察觉到我和父亲的父子关系。其实就算知道的详细也没关系，就算不靠迹部家的血缘关系……”迹部的唇边浮起一丝微笑。

忍足笑着点了点头，“就是说啊，凭小景你的能力，争取到这份合约又成什么问题？啊嗯？”说到最后，还故意模仿起迹部的语气。

“对了，侑士，你之前好像说最近你们医院要评职称什么的，有结果了吗？”

没料到迹部会问起这事，忍足稍微犹豫了一下，开口道：“对了，我正打算要告诉你。”

“喔？”迹部扬眉。

“是好消息啦，”忍足苦笑道：“还记得前两年我们吵架的原因吧？那次病例写成的那篇论文居然获奖了，而且托获奖的福，升职加薪很顺利之外，还可以获得博士学位……”

“啊啊，太好了。”迹部喜动颜色，“这可真是大喜事，你怎么不早说！”

“呃？”

“我说太好了，怎么了吗？”迹部遗憾的撇嘴，“侑士升职加薪，又得了奖，拿到了学位，这么多的喜事……唉，可惜我最近刚好很忙，这样吧，等我忙完这阵子我们再好好庆祝庆祝！”

“啊啊……好啊！”忍足愣了一下，立刻忙不迭的点头。迹部的反应，完全推翻了忍足心中的设想，让他实在太过意外了。

通常人们总会觉得，两人相处到这个时候，对彼此肯定应该已经非常了解到犹如了解自己一般。可其实这是个非常大的思维误区，最好的证据就是，有多少人敢说完全的了解自己？

所以，原来自己在意纠结了半天的事情，迹部并不怎么介意啊！忍足望着迹部伏案工作的背影，挠挠头，自嘲的笑了。

“嗯？”迹部听到忍足的笑声，不禁转过身来。“怎么了吗？”

“不，没什么没什么，”忍足连连摆手，“嗯，我是在想，明晚小景想要吃点什么？”

“抱歉，本来应该轮到我煮饭的……”

“没关系。”忍足轻轻吻吻迹部的脸颊，“就让我这个保姆来照顾迹部大爷吧！”

“有你做后盾，就让本大爷把这桩生意拿下来吧！”看着忍足愉快的神情，迹部的心情也轻松起来。

刚刚忍足的欲语还休已让迹部多少猜到了他的想法，他可不希望忍足再把心事藏起来，用微笑来麻痹自己。介意么……其实当然是有一点，可忍足如此在意自己感受这点实在让迹部很高兴，那一点点的介意完全可以忽略不计。他迹部大爷可还没沦落到要嫉妒自家爱人的地步。

虽然迹部吸取教训，坦白的把心里烦闷的事情主动对忍足讲出来。不过老板打算介绍对象让自己去相亲这件事，迹部最终没有让忍足知道。虽然觉得并不是什么大不了的事情所以没有说，但不知怎的，迹部的心里多少有些不安。

也或许自己不安的真正原因，并不是因为瞒着忍足这件事……自己在意的，会不会是忍足是不是也会遇到和自己一样的状况，被人拉去相亲？

迹部一时若有所思。

 

**第二十年**

 

“对了，我觉得，最近迹部部长的心情好像不太好？”休息时间，几个女职员聚在茶水间唧唧喳喳的讨论着公司的八卦，其中一个女职员突然开口道。

另一个女职员关切的睁大了眼睛，“哎呀，迹部大人怎么了吗？”

“什么啊你，迹部大人那种称呼是怎么回事？”旁边的人毫不客气的吐槽。

“嘻嘻，你也知道嘛，咱们公司里唯一的优质男人就只有迹部大人了。没有结婚，也没有交往的对象，又是公司里最年轻的一个部长，前途无量，啊啊，是做老公的最佳人选吧？”

“也对啦~男人果然要过了三十岁才能看出价值来！”

“嗯嗯，没错！对了，你刚才说，迹部部长心情不好？”

“可能最近太累了吧？”

……

女职员们话题的中心、公司的头号优质男人迹部景吾其实此时就站在茶水间门外，听着这样的话题只有无可奈何的冷笑加撇嘴的份儿。这群白痴女人，还真大胆，竟然敢这样在这种地方肆无忌惮的吐露对自己的爱慕。

而站在迹部身边的老板则笑眯眯的下评语：“怎样，和公司这些女孩子们相比，还是芳子更好些吧？”

老板口中所说的芳子，是之前迹部的老板向迹部提过的相亲对象。在迹部成功的帮公司和迹部财团签下合约之后，老板在庆祝酒会上把自己的女儿芳子介绍给了迹部。

——老板难得不忘兑现在签约之前的说过的话。

早在去年签约前，老板就有意帮迹部说媒，只是被迹部三番五次以工作为借口推辞了。这次公司事业上大有发展，借着庆祝的机会，老板就趁机拉来了这个女孩子。

“迹部君，这是我女儿芳子，今年刚刚二十五岁。”那会儿老板的眼睛笑得眯成一条线，“你们年轻人，多在一起聊聊天。”

凭心而论，芳子出现在迹部面前时那幅略显羞涩的样子并不难看，甚至可以算是相当可爱的。但认识了几个月，让老板焦急的是芳子和迹部的关系还只是停留在普通朋友的层面上。对于芳子的热情，迹部仿佛感觉不到一般，完全不予理会。

莫非迹部嫌芳子不够好？老板私下里琢磨。因此只要逮着机会，老板总要在迹部面前夸奖一下芳子，希望他能和芳子结为连理。

唉，其实关键问题不是芳子是否够漂亮够可爱，问题是他迹部景吾怎么可能接受老板的说媒？他有爱人啊，他们已经相处二十年了……尽管，那个人也是个男人。

第二十年，迹部想，他终于还是和忍足走到了第二十年。

十年前，迹部在哈佛读书时，因为两人相隔太平洋而无法庆祝的十周年纪念，被忍足一句话拖到了十年后，也就是今年。当时的两人对彼此、对未来还都有着那么多的不确定，但唯有那句话，虽然听上去很像是开玩笑，但当时的他们其实都很认真。

正因为认真，所以才能等来这第二十年的相守。

新年一开始，忍足便兴奋的像个小孩子一般。“小景，今年也请多多关照啦！”

“啊嗯，本大爷也继续关照你吧！”迹部一边在灶台前煮年糕一边笑道。

“对了，今年可是我们的二十周年纪念日，我们一定要好好庆祝一下？”忍足接过装着年糕的碗，兴冲冲的说。

迹部关掉瓦斯，自己也端了一碗年糕，和忍足一起在被炉边坐好，看着新年节目，听着忍足的庆祝计划。这种事迹部一向不大擅长，因此还是交给忍足策划比较妥当。

新的一年就这样毫无新意的开始了。

平静而不生波澜的家庭生活，看似有些单调却又温馨幸福的日子，这些就已经是迹部私人生活的全部了。迹部承认自己的“小肚鸡肠”，除了眼前这个叫做忍足侑士的家伙，他的心里可没有地方再去放置其他人了。

所以，看起来心情不好也是当然的……迹部坐在芳子面前时，不禁想起了公司里那些女职员们的话。处在被老板逼婚这么尴尬的情境下，他的心情怎么可能好得起来。迹部知道为什么老板对自己的婚事如此热心——当然是因为他身为迹部财团继承人的身份。想必老板打着要钓个金龟婿的如意算盘吧！

“迹部君，你很讨厌我吗？”芳子看着眼前的迹部魂不守舍的样子，不禁失落的直接问道。

迹部这才回过神来，“啊，不，没有……只是……”迹部叹了口气，“小姐，我必须老实告诉你，我并不讨厌你，但是……”

“但是也不喜欢我，不打算和我继续交往了对吧？”芳子接着迹部的话说了下去。“那么还真是抱歉，耽误迹部君的时间了吧！”

迹部急忙道：“不，该说抱歉的是我。”

“是吗？哼，你还算有自知之明。我想我们也没必要再客气了，因为……也不会再见面了吧？”芳子愤愤起身，头也不回的离开了。

这女人显然已经失去了维持风度的耐心，唉，希望老板不要为此再来烦自己了……迹部无奈的摇头。

“不用追上去吗？”一个熟悉的声音在迹部耳边响起。

“没必要。”迹部苦笑着摇了摇头，这才愕然的回过头，盯着刚刚发出声音的男人。“呃……伯父？！”

“我来东京办点事，想不到在这里遇到景吾。”忍足秀信望着女孩离去时那失落的背影，微微的翘起唇角。

迹部觉得有些尴尬。“伯父，你看到了。”

“呵呵，景吾你果然很受欢迎。”忍足秀信调侃了一句，随即在迹部面前坐下，让迹部松了口气的转移了话题。“最近你们还好吧？”

“嗯，很不错。”

“看得出来，景吾你也是一脸幸福的模样。不过果然，侑士还是很不喜欢我吧？”忍足秀信轻笑着抿了一口咖啡，那种云淡风轻的气息本该是和热血的关西腔很不相配的，但集中在这人身上，却又神奇的协调。

“呃，其实也不算是……”迹部一时不知该如何开口。

这些年来，他和忍足一起回过几次忍足本家，忍足秀信每次的态度都很和气。迹部觉得作为父亲，能接纳自己儿子的同性爱侣，并且做到忍足秀信这一步，已经能够算是奇迹了。但是尽管如此，忍足侑士和父亲的相处也仍然尴尬。他们本来就没有普通父子之间那种随着时间积淀而成的温馨和默契，相对无言也毫不稀奇。

忍足秀信笑容不改道：“其实景吾你也不用感到为难，我知道你一定为了我们父子的事情也没少下功夫，肯定也开导过那孩子。不过那孩子意外的很固执——他其实很会记仇……呐，我讲一件他小时候的事情给你听。小时候他刚出生不久时，我开玩笑的在抱他时用胡子扎他，把他弄哭了。结果这小子从那以后居然都不肯让我抱了，只要一闻到我身上的烟草味就开始大哭特哭，明明平时都乖得不得了的……从那时候我就知道，这小子肯定会是个小气鬼！”

虽然忍足秀信脸上带着笑容，语气却是说不出的寂寞，让迹部也觉得有些恻然。虽然忍足现在对父亲的心情已经不再是过去的记恨，但那种年深日久形成的裂痕，真的不是那么轻易就能弥补的了的。

对此，其实迹部知道忍足侑士的心情也不好过。他也很想和父亲变得亲近起来啊！可是，已经是三十多岁的成年男子，总不可能像小鬼一样，来到父亲身边抱着对方的脖子撒撒娇就能亲热的不得了。

再有，父子两人都是医生，想要坐一起聊天的结果就是话题不知怎的找来找去总离不开医学问题的探讨。如果优姬夫妻也在场，加上大和佑大这个医生就更麻烦了。家庭聚会一定会演变成学术讨论会。

结果这几年下来，父子俩的关系也没有什么太大进展。

“我最近一直在想，侑士所以不能体谅我的心情，或许是因为他自己还没有做父亲的缘故。”忍足秀信慢条斯理的说完这话，立刻发现迹部的表情紧张起来，“啊，景吾你不用担心，我不是要你们分手，我是想问问你们……有没有考虑过要收养个孩子？”

“哈？！”饶是迹部自认自己个性一向沉稳，但听到这话时，他还是不由自主的张大了嘴巴。

起初，听到忍足秀信说因为忍足侑士没有做父亲所以不能理解父亲的心情之类的，迹部还紧张了半天，唯恐忍足秀信改了主意，想让自己的儿子像正常人一样结婚生子。可是谁知道，忍足秀信的办法居然是让自己收养一个孩子……？

“小景……这……”看着婴儿床里手脚乱动的小婴儿，忍足头痛的扶额道：“就因为这样，你就被我家老头子说服，把这孩子带回家来了？”

迹部耸耸肩，开始从购物袋里往外翻奶粉、奶瓶、纸尿布和婴儿服：“不然呢？本大爷总不能把她丢到街上去吧？”

“她？这是个女孩子？”忍足的眉高高挑起，“迹部景吾，我可得提醒你，你我都是男人……我们两个大男人，抚养一个小女婴长大？我要打电话给我父亲，看看他到底在想什么，这简直是太……”

“侑士！”迹部制止了有些抓狂的忍足，“其实，我觉得伯父说的也很有道理。我们……我们是不可能有孩子的不是吗？而且如果这样能让你和你父亲的关系转佳不是一石二鸟吗？再有……我听说你对小孩子很有耐心，很喜欢小孩？”

“喜欢小孩和自己收养个小孩是两回事啊，小景，你不用担心我和我父亲的问题，我想，我们父子俩总该有合适的相处之道的，总不能靠着收养孩子……”

“哇~~~”正在两人争执不休的时候，被冷落在一边的婴儿突然大哭起来。

“怎么了？”忍足皱起眉，把孩子抱起来。

迹部冷眼旁观，忍足抱孩子的手法，实在比自己还要专业的多。这也不奇怪，忍足家族在关西亲戚众多，想来忍足以前接触小孩子的机会要比身为独生子的自己多出很多。

迹部也探过头来“理香怎么哭的这么凶……”

“大概是饿了吧……呃，等下，理香？小景，你连名字都取好了？”忍足抱着孩子，声音也轻柔了许多，不再大声抗议。“这样看来，你是一定要养这个孩子了？”

“是啊，迹部理香，这名字不错吧？”

“不过小景啊，你这么想要养这个孩子……该不会是因为这孩子是你和那个最近总是缠着你的女人的吧？”忍足抱起哇哇大哭的小理香哄了一阵，忽然一脸严肃的说。

“你少给本大爷在那边胡思乱想！”迹部瞪圆了眼睛：“何况你觉得那女人能生出这么可爱的孩子吗？”

“小景你呀……”看着迹部一脸紧张的样子，忍足终于绷不住的笑了出来，推推眼镜，笑得很狡猾。“在这方面总是特别的老实可爱呢！”

迹部并没有对忍足隐瞒过老板的打算和芳子的存在，也正是因为绝对信任迹部，忍足才有心情拿这件事开玩笑——当然，忍足是绝不会坦白自己其实对芳子的出现非常在意这点的。

“这种玩笑一点也不好笑！”迹部气鼓鼓的转过头去，从购物袋里翻出牛奶和奶瓶，准备给婴儿喂奶。“呃，应该先洗洗奶瓶吧……”

“如果不行的话就给向日家打电话，他儿子不是刚刚过完生日？他夫人应该很有经验吧？”忍足一手抱着小小的理香，一手挠挠头，“唉，其实我也不是没有想过收养个孩子……不过没想到会是这么快。”

“什么啊，刚刚还说的一副很不想要小孩的样子……”

忍足接过迹部装好牛奶的奶瓶，刚一放到婴儿嘴边，理香立刻停止哭闹，乖乖吃起来。

“哎，我说侑士，从刚才我就觉得你很有经验，说不定这就是你的孩子然后让伯父故意……”迹部突然做出一副郑重其事的模样，伸手搭在忍足肩头。“没关系，如果你坦白交代的话我会……”

“小景……”忍足的嘴角抽动道，“如果你这样说，我今晚可要好好的‘惩罚’一下你喽？”

“哼，谁让你刚刚说这孩子是本大爷的？”迹部心满意足的笑道：“不过，她现在的确是我们的孩子吧……你和我的……”

“真是的，也只好如此了吧！我啊，还本打算用存的钱和小景一起来个甜蜜蜜的两人旅行，庆祝我们二十周年纪念的，现在带着这么个小东西，我们恐怕哪里都不能去了。”

“那么，就等到我们三十周年时再来庆祝，好不好？”迹部一边收拾东西一边转过头望向抱着婴儿的忍足，笑得温柔。

忍足盯着怀里的小家伙，推推眼镜，宠溺的分出一只手揽住了迹部的腰。“那么，小景，我们说定了。等到三十年的时候，和这小家伙一起庆祝一下。”

“嗯，说定了。”

——说定了啊，忍足侑士，所以，没到三十年之前，你可别想给我落跑。

——当然了，说定了，我亲爱的小景，还有……我们的小女儿，迹部理香。


	5. 第二十一年~第二十五年

**第二十一年**

 

“妈……妈……抱……”或许因为被抱在半空中的感觉很有趣，迹部理香一边咯咯笑着，一边欢快的伸出小手在空中不停的挥舞。

又来了！迹部的额头顿时冒出一团黑线，耐着性子继续教道：“理香，叫爸爸，来……爸爸……”

“妈……妈妈……”谁知理香却固执的要命，丝毫没有要改口的意思。  
迹部抱着孩子，脸色阴沉不定的变了半天，叹了口气，把孩子放进学步车里。

忍足拉过迹部的手道。“别着急嘛，她还小。这么点儿大的小孩子，你也别太苛求了。”

迹部知道这是忍足的安慰，其实理香的词汇量随着她的成长一天比一天增加，可不知为什么，她就是不愿意开口叫爸爸。

“本大爷倒不是着急，”迹部盯着在学步车里兴奋的来回溜达的小理香。“只是听她叫妈妈，心里总是有些怪怪的。”

这心情忍足当然能理解，本来他们的家庭就和寻常家庭不一样，理香是注定不可能有妈妈的。而孩子天真无邪的本能呼喊，只会让忍足和迹部感到心情复杂。

要知道为了理香，他们刚搬进了这个新家。原来那个只有一个房间的小公寓，要容纳一家三口未免有些太拥挤了。抚养理香以及搬家的一系列开销费用，已经彻底打消了忍足和迹部打算购置一台车子的计划。

忍足不知道自己最近这段时间的为人父生涯是不是已经能够让自己很好的体会到父亲忍足秀信的心情，他现在只知道养孩子真可以算是一场噩梦。

当时忍足之所以能立刻接受理香，有一半原因是出于对迹部的爱。毕竟迹部既然称赞这孩子可爱，并且愿意为之赋予他的姓氏，足见迹部景吾对理香的珍视。

而另一半原因，则是因为忍足自己本来确实是很喜欢小孩子的。孩子天真无邪的样子，让人看了就觉得心情愉快。抱着有个孩子也不错的想法，忍足也就同意留下了理香。

可是家里有了理香之后，忍足却觉得自己对孩子的耐心真是越来越少了，如果早知道会是现在这种结果，他当初无论如何也不会那么轻易的答应把这孩子留下。

留下这孩子，就等于生活从平淡变成了另外的一个词：尴尬。

真的没办法不尴尬。理香刚来时，为了能好好照顾好这小生命，忍足只好跑去医院的妇产科，一个劲向同事们讨教育婴心得，还借了育婴手册回去读，引得周围的医生护士侧目不已掩面偷笑，还有人悄悄问忍足是不是有了私生子。每当遇到这情景，忍足的心里都恨不得有个地缝让自己钻一下。再怎么说，冰帝天才的内心也是细腻并且骄傲的，现在却为了这孩子而受到了严重的伤害，而且还是难以治愈的……

再有，有时候难得心情愉悦的想要酝酿一些情调，正打算和自家情人好好亲热一下的时刻，只要响起婴儿的啼哭声，两人就立刻没了那份心情。就算有时候孩子乖巧的没有哭，一旦她那双乌溜溜的眼睛眨巴着盯着两人，也让人什么都也不好意思做了——这样长期禁欲下去怎么行？

而且就算是看了育婴指南，照顾孩子也是个大难题。白天两人去上班时还可以托人雇保姆帮忙照顾，等晚上下班回来时把孩子一接回来，照顾孩子就全都要靠自己了。这小家伙总是爱在夜里两三点钟人睡得正香的时候哇哇大哭，不是要吃就是要拉，折腾的两人几乎彻夜难眠。

结果，自从迹部理香加入忍足和迹部的小家庭之后，忍足和迹部两人的体重就呈现出直线下降的趋势。本就不胖的二人，现在颇有几分形销骨立的样子。还正处于事业关键期的两人本来就忙翻了天，现在还加上每天都要为孩子操心，睡眠不足，不瘦才怪。

因为刚收养理香时没少请教向日的太太，同学聚会时向日偶尔也会拿这事当笑料，权作当年自己在众人中最早为人父时被大家调侃的报复。一向总是表现得胸有成竹，最是把一切掌握在股掌之中的两人如今却被一个小婴儿折腾的焦头烂额，这真是再有喜剧效果不过的事儿了。

不过，对于忍足和迹部的“不幸”遭遇，其他人，特别是宍户这次实在没有幸灾乐祸的心情——再过几个月，他也要升格当爸爸了。

男人和女人，结婚，然后生儿育女，这没什么稀奇。可是我们本来不会有孩子的，为什么还要带回这个小婴儿给自己找麻烦呢？虽然真的很想这样说，可出于对迹部景吾的了解，忍足侑士忍了又忍，才没把这种抱怨说出口。

——理香毕竟是迹部带回来的，而且还是在自家老爸的煽动下带回来的。

以迹部的个性，会下决心收养这个婴儿，当然不会是因为看到婴儿很可爱一时冲动之类的理由。忍足心里很明白，迹部收养理香，有一多半都是为自己。或许，一直陪在忍足侑士身边的迹部景吾，比忍足本人更清楚他有多么希望和父亲变得亲近起来。

迹部最清楚，忍足对父亲的心情开始转变的原因，全都是因为之前忍足秀信主动去找迹部，让他回到忍足身边这件事开始的。

尽管由于过去那固执的孩子气的恨意让忍足坚持父亲所以这么做的原因不过是因为自己顺利的拿到硕士学位。但其实忍足和迹部都心里有数，如果忍足秀信从主观上是真的不肯接纳这样不容于主流社会的感情，就算忍足侑士当初拿到诺贝尔奖也不可能让他做出什么让步。

对于能够成全这份感情的父亲，忍足嘴上虽不承认，心里却很是感激。他当初唯一害怕的事情，就是父亲会因为这件事而影响到姐姐优姬的幸福。当优姬如愿以偿的和大和佑大结婚之后，忍足也就对父亲再没了丝毫怀疑和猜忌。

不论过去发生过什么事情，毕竟那个人是自己的亲生父亲——这样的念头如泉水般缓缓的流进忍足一度干涸的心田。于是，忍足也开始以自己的方式努力，尽可能在有时间的时候回本家探望父亲，也去参加自己过去深恶痛绝的家庭聚会。

但只有这样果然还不够，忍足父子的关系仍然如同隔着一层坚冰，这让迹部觉得心神不宁。他赞同忍足秀信的提议收养理香，原因是因为他觉得，如果有这个孩子在，起码将来这对别扭的父子再碰面时不必相对无言了。

更何况，孩子本身的条件也让迹部很满意——这可怜的孩子是个父母双亡的孤儿而非不知生身父母的弃婴，不必担心日后发生什么狗血的亲子纠纷；年龄不满一岁，从小抚养也利于培养感情；最重要的是这孩子长得的确招人喜爱，让本以为自己不喜欢孩子的迹部从第一眼看见照片就生出把她带回家的冲动。

基于这样多方面的考虑，在忍足秀信提议收养现在的迹部理香时，迹部才会如此干脆的答应下来。

从收养孩子直到现在，迹部心里也有不少的苦水，忍足的那些尴尬事，迹部可不仅仅是感同身受，而是一样亲身体验，甚至有过之而无不及——毕竟迹部的天性可是比忍足更加高傲。

可是这孩子到底是自己带回家来的，迹部当然不愿自打嘴巴的开口抱怨。好不容易盼着理香一天一天长大，渐渐开始学着开口讲话，可她却又固执的不肯叫爸爸。这让迹部心里十分不是滋味。

其实对于忍足和迹部而言，他们的最大问题是在最开始的时候把带孩子想的太简单了。对于小生命即将降临的期待，以及对于育儿艰辛的畏惧，是让一个男人自丈夫而成长为父亲的必经之路。忍足和迹部两人都缺乏这方面的磨砺——在理香到来时，他们其实还未真正领悟到做父亲是多么艰辛的事情。

这两个男人，无论是读书、打网球还是工作方面，从来都是游刃有余，除了这场不同寻常的同性恋爱，还没有几件事是让他们觉得不可掌控的。所以自然而然的，自信已经成为习惯的他们总是容易把任何事情都看的很简单。但是在带孩子这件事上，事情却不可能按照他们所设定的轨迹发展。

那是当然的，抚养孩子自不可能如同养电子宠物一般的设定好孩子什么时候饿，什么时候吃，什么时候睡，然后一切就尽在掌握。小家伙总是会让人大吃一惊。前一秒钟你还抱着她玩的开心，可能后一秒钟就是你手忙脚乱怎么哄她她都哭个不停，然而明明被她弄得一身狼狈的你才是真正的受害者。又或者是你刚刚想坐下来看会儿书，或者是睡一觉时，她却又哭闹着要吃要喝要你陪她玩，而且不达目的决不罢休。

在忍足和迹部过去的生活里，像这样不合逻辑、不能掌控、毫无规律可循的事情，他们还是第一次遇到，面对这样事情应该保持怎样的心境自然也就无从知晓。所以为此发生争执不过是时间早晚问题。我们甚至可以这样说：如果不是这两个人，在面对这样的情况时，早在当初理香刚来时，就已经要爆发家庭战争了。

“唉唉……看理香这样，我真的觉得，我们被我老爸耍了。”因为这次搬家而折腾的精疲力竭的忍足在沙发上坐下来感慨，伸个懒腰。真是岁月不饶人，明明只是几年的光景，却觉得不如以前那么生龙活虎。忍足不禁暗暗琢磨，是不是自己现在运动的太少以至于体力严重退步了？

谁知，同样是忙了一天的迹部却没有和他一起坐下，而是面露不快的站在一边，居高临下的俯视忍足：“你这话什么意思？”

其实忍足说这句话时带着一半开玩笑一半自嘲的心情。明明是为了当爸爸才收养孩子，可理香却迟迟不肯开口叫爸爸，这点两个人都烦恼了好一阵，轮番上阵教了半天，理香大小姐就是不给面子。饶是迹部会N种外语，也敌不过小女儿不肯发出这么两个简单的音节。

再举个不怎么恰当的例子就是：好像是农民在田里辛辛苦苦忙了半天，明明想要种出哈密瓜，偏偏黄瓜南瓜西瓜全都长出来了，就是哈密瓜不肯发芽。

“我能有什么意思？”听到迹部这样质问，本就身心疲惫的忍足也没了往常的深沉涵养，脱口而出。“虽然带孩子很辛苦又很麻烦，可我也一直在忍耐啊！你说我能有什么意思？”

迹部的脸色变得更加难看，“你还说你没别的意思，你不是自己都说出来了吗？带孩子辛苦又麻烦了？孩子又不是你一个人在带，你以为本大爷就特别热衷于给孩子当保姆？”

“也没有人非要你当保姆，你不喜欢可以不……”

“爸、爸爸……爸爸……坏……”蹒跚着逛完各个房间又逛回到客厅里的理香正好看到忍足和迹部剑拔弩张即将“开战”的一幕，不禁哇哇大哭起来。

听到理香的声音，迹部和忍足同时住了口，彼此相对视了一眼。“本大爷……没听错吧？”

“没有，没有，”忍足惊喜的俯下身抱起孩子，“理香不哭，没事的，爸爸们坏，不哭，乖……”

“理香终于会叫爸爸了。”迹部从忍足手里接过理香，又是兴奋又是激动的把理香凑到自己脸边，使劲亲了一口。

“喂，小景，你这样我可要吃醋了！”

“白痴，哪有人和自己女儿争风吃醋的？！”

忍足笑着揽住迹部的肩膀。“呐，小景，你看我就说吧……理香还小，不用急的。”他一边说着，一边轻轻伸出食指，摩挲迹部怀中理香嫩嫩的小脸。“抱歉，小景。我没有别的意思……”

“笨蛋，本大爷也……哼，看在你这么说的份上，不，是看在我们小理香的份上，本大爷就宽宏大度，不和你一般见识啦！”看着理香天真的笑颜，两人情不自禁的一齐笑了，一场即将爆发的争执也藉由理香那一声姗姗来迟的“爸爸”而消弭于无形。

虽然抱怨归抱怨，可是所以会这样心甘情愿的付出时间精力和金钱去照顾理香，关键还是因为当爸爸的感觉……其实挺好的。蓦然感觉到身上多了那么一份责任，有这么个脆弱的小生命把她的全部都托付给你，全身心的依赖着你的那种感觉，是任何具有挑战性的工作也比不上的。

更何况，承担责任的，并不只是自己……忍足看着一脸柔和的抱着理香的迹部，突然模糊的有些明白父亲要自己和迹部收养孩子的用意了。

 

  
**第二十二年**

 

这个周末，忍足和迹部是在大阪度过的。以想见见孙女的名义，忍足秀信已经开始习惯光明正大的打电话叫两人在有空时带着孩子回去一趟。如果是在过去，这样的电话多半是在优姬打算回娘家时由她打来的。

现在想想，明明从那时候起，忍足秀信就是想见儿子了吧？所以善解人意的优姬才代父亲叫弟弟回家。而且这样说来，忍足秀信会出现在东京的理由也更容易说得通了。迹部不禁猜想，忍足秀信恐怕远远比他表现出来的更在意自己的儿子。

于是不知不觉中，某些事情终于开始有了变化，譬如忍足父子的关系。

忍足侑士一直在想，自己对父亲究竟抱有怎样的心情。如果说过去，他曾因为母亲死后父亲的表现而产生某种名为恨的感情，那么现在他是不是应该对这个过去给予自己生命，而现在又给予自己如此幸福生活的男人，表示少许的感激——即使无法说爱？

如果忍足秀信当时不劝迹部回到自己的身边，如果忍足秀信不建议迹部收养小理香，那么现在自己的生活……忍足苦笑，只要稍微试着想想，他就可以肯定失去迹部和理香的自己绝不会比现在的自己幸福。不，应该说，他根本无法想像失去这两人的生活究竟是什么样子的。  
一年的功夫，理香长大了不少，也更加活泼可爱了。如今忍足父子之间的关系，终于成了迹部期待中的那样。只要有理香在场，他们之间的气氛就能缓和了不少。每当此时，迹部就觉得之前抚养理香的辛苦都烟消云散了。

不过从刚才上火车时起，小理香就有些古怪：不想吃饭，还总是要人抱着她。周末到大阪玩了这么一趟，这孩子怕是累坏了吧……迹部轻轻把孩子抱在怀里哄着，神色温柔，看得他身边的忍足竟有种怦然心动的感觉。

“你盯着本大爷看什么？”感受到忍足的目光，迹部不禁犹疑的抬起头。

忍足微微笑道：“我在看温柔的笼罩着母性光辉的小景呀！”

“喂……”迹部挑挑眉。“本大爷给你个机会收回前言。”

“抱歉，抱歉，我的意思不是说小景像女人，而是小景这样，真的很……”忍足搜索枯肠想了半天，也没有找到合适的词汇，摸摸头笑着打起哈哈来。

其实我只是想说，这样的小景真的很吸引我啊……有了理香之后，忍足和迹部不约而同的感受到，自己正在渐渐被这孩子引出自己从前从未想到过的一面。

在收养理香的问题上，忍足和迹部最初都没有正确预料到养育一个孩子的难度，同时自然也没有预料到收养一个孩子，或者说抚养一个孩子会给一个男人带来怎样的影响。

现在看来，理香的到来并不只是增加了忍足和迹部身为父亲的责任感，更让他们学会了某种只有为人父时才能领会到的体贴和温柔，心境上也因此而愈加沉稳。虽然两个人谁也没有说过，但是在这点上，双方都感受到这份细微的变化。

他和他一样的在意着同一个人，珍视的程度如出一辙，并且这种珍视确实是建立在和对方一起才成立的基础上，无形中就使两人之间的羁绊更深了一层。相识相守了这么多年，本以为已经足够亲密，却还是因为共同抚养理香的这份责任感，把两人更紧密的联系在了一起，再也无法分离。

到此时两人才确实感到为人父的这种感觉真是好极了。就算是三不五时会因为小孩子头痛疲惫辛苦加倍也没关系，只要听到她奶声奶气的叫一声“爸爸”，心情就能立刻被治愈。怪不得说小孩子都是治愈系呢！

“理香今天都没吃什么东西，不饿吗？”

理香躺在床上轻轻摇了摇头，随即便困倦的合上了眼睛陷入梦乡。

“看来她真的是累坏了，一定是在大阪时跟本家那几个小家伙玩太疯了。”迹部抻了抻理香的被角。“既然这样，我今晚干脆带她一起睡，如果她夜里饿了我喂她喝一点牛奶。”

“啊，真羡慕呢。”忍足故意做出一副怨念的表情。“理香能有小景陪着一起睡可真好啊……可惜我今晚还要去医院值夜班。”

哪有这么会吃醋的父亲？迹部好气又好笑的抬手轻轻捶了忍足一拳。“喂……”

忍足笑着推了推眼镜，“好啦，我去上班了。呐，是不是来一个……”说着他伸手指指自己的嘴唇。

“路上小心。”用一个吻送走了忍足，房间里顿时安静下来。迹部环视房间，不禁暗暗感慨：自从有了小孩子，家里总是热热闹闹的，只有在忍足值班的时候，才会觉得安静得让人觉得稍嫌寂寞。

不过难得有这么安静的时候，不好好享受一下就太浪费了。迹部心情愉悦的煮了自己喜欢的咖啡，一边享受咖啡的香气一边翻看着新买的诗集，放松着自己满是工作的大脑。

大约两个小时之后， 迹部回到卧室，理香似乎还沉沉的睡着。然而，他很快发现情况有些不对了——理香似乎睡得并不安稳。他不安的走近理香身边，发现孩子的脸颊通红，小脸皱成一团，嘴唇微微翕动，一副痛苦的样子。

理香生病了！怪不得她从大阪回来时就特别没精神。迹部暗暗责备自己的粗心，还说什么“眼力”，居然连孩子生病都没注意到。

“理香！”

“爸爸……”理香的小眉头拧得紧紧的，呢喃道：“好难受……”

“真是的，觉得难受一开始就要告诉爸爸呀！”迹部心疼的摸向理香的额头，烫得惊人。发这么高的烧，不去医院可不行。

这孩子的身体天生就很健壮，加上身为医生的忍足又不忘定时帮理香注射疫苗。因此这些时日来，理香还从来没有生过什么病，没想到这次一病就这样来势汹汹。

虽然迹部平时在商场上总是一派遇事不慌的大将风范，但此时看到宝贝女儿痛苦的样子，心里也不禁有些心惊胆颤。他勉强自己稳定情绪，有条不紊的帮理香换衣服，准备去医院的必须物品。可就这会儿功夫，理香在迹部的怀里，似乎已开始微微的哆嗦抽搐。

看到这种情况，迹部再也不敢多耽搁一分一秒，匆匆忙忙的抱着理香朝忍足所在的冰帝大学附属医院奔去。当初选住址时，忍足和迹部是千挑万选才选中这个靠近两人工作单位，路程便捷的新居。本来是为了两人不时的加班什么的做的准备，谁料到在这时候居然派上了用场。

抱着孩子冲刺的时候，迹部觉得自己的大脑不受控制的回想起了当年自己在网球部时的场景。如果是那个时候的自己，是不是还能跑的更快一点？理香的小身子轻盈的窝在迹部的怀里，轻的好像没什么重量似的，这种感觉让迹部觉得更加不安。这孩子简直轻巧的像一片羽毛，随时都可以消失在迹部的眼前，这种感觉简直太糟糕了。

满脑子胡思乱想的迹部一步不敢耽搁的抱着孩子冲到医院急诊大厅时，只觉得眼前发黑，肺部好像无法呼吸，嗓子里也满是血沫的味道，但全身却仍然能不受大脑控制似的自动执行指令，有条理到让迹部自己也感到心惊——先是求助于当值医生把理香放上担架，然后亦步亦趋的跟着担架一路跟到急诊室，把孩子交给医生和护士之后再去补办挂号手续。

诚然理性的处理方式对现在这种情况再恰当不过，但迹部此时却多少有些痛恨自己的这种理性和冷静，仿佛这样的行为只能证明自己对理香爱得远远不够似的。他靠在医院冷冰冰的墙边，慢慢从口袋里摸出手机，拨通了快捷键。

仿佛过了许久，听筒里终于传来那个迹部熟悉万分的声音。“小景？怎么了？出了什么事吗？”

迹部和忍足都不是那种把工作和生活搞混的人，这种时候迹部突然的来电，让忍足从看到来电显示的那一刻起就感觉到某种不安的预感。  
当忍足气喘吁吁跑到急诊室门口的时候，第一眼看到的，便是那熟悉的身影。

深夜的急诊室，比平时显得清净了很多。在这样显得冷清的走廊里，迹部的身影显得格外扎眼。忍足望着站在那儿的男人，突然有那么一瞬间的出神。他好像还从没见过这个男人如此的狼狈和沮丧。

“……忍足。”察觉到忍足来到自己身边，迹部轻轻蠕动了一下嘴唇，算是打招呼。“理香她生病了，她生病了……” 迹部一直在一旁低声自言自语，反复重复着这句话。“我没有注意到……我居然没有早点注意到……”

直到忍足出现在自己的面前，迹部才发现原来自己并非像刚刚想的那么冷静和理性。如果他能再冷静、再理性一点，他也不应该带着理香到这家医院来看诊。和这家医院离家距离差不多的，明明还有另一家诊所的。扪心而问，如果不是因为忍足在这家医院，自己会不会带着理香到这里来呢？

担心、不安……想让人和自己分担这种紧张感，想让忍足侑士陪伴在自己身边，根本就是这种念头在潜意识里占了上风，才促使自己做出了这样的决定。但这个决定实在太欠考虑——这摆明了是在给忍足找麻烦。

明明是前程似锦能力出众，可偏偏没有结婚，甚至连女朋友都没有的忍足侑士，本来在医院里便已经算得上是个异数了。现在自己带着理香出现在这家医院，要忍足如何向周围相熟的同事们解释和交代这种关系？明明知道医院里的闲言碎语闹得颇凶，却还是这样的失策……

“不是小景的错，也不用顾虑什么。”忍足沉稳的伸出手拍着迹部的肩膀，“理香现在怎么样？”

“医生说只是由于高热引起的手足抽搐有些麻烦，已经紧急注射了退烧药剂，这两天要先留院观察。”

“啊，忍足君，咦，这个孩子是……”注意到同事也在场，急诊室里的医生带着打招呼的口吻开口问道。

忍足的敬业在医院里是小有名气的，会在值班时间突然离开自己的科室跑来急诊室实在有违他一贯的工作态度。显然，这个生病的孩子和他关系非比寻常。

刚从紧张担忧的心情中平复下来的迹部的态度立刻警惕起来，抢先答道：“她是我女儿。”

“……也是我女儿。”忍足却用眼神示意迹部不必担心，慢悠悠的说，然后极为自然的牵住了迹部的手。“这位是我的爱人。”

这句话一出口，在场的众人立刻哗然。忍足侑士居然公开宣布自己是同性恋者？

由于一直没有过女朋友，医院里本来就一直盛传关于忍足性向的八卦。但也不乏某些人始终在为忍足开脱，这才使得这一八卦新闻始终在可控制的范围内。可如今，忍足自己已经表明了态度，大家都已经亲眼看到他和迹部相握的手，完全肯定了之前那些好事者们的臆测和恶意中伤。

然而忍足就那样坦然的站在同事们的面前，坦然接受众人或是惊诧或是鄙夷的目光洗礼，并且在这种目光的注视下温柔的安抚着正在输液的小理香，一刻也没有松开和迹部相握的手。

尽管很想抱怨忍足不分轻重的把自己最大的隐私公诸于众，可是迹部无法欺骗自己，听到忍足那样说的一瞬，他的心里确实感觉暖洋洋的。

后来发生的事情，迹部自己想来都觉得不可思议。

忍足公开自己性向的事情本该在医院里成为大话题，但是奇怪的是，理香住院的这几天迹部虽然也难免感受到一些视线，但也无风无波的就那么过去了。

迹部提出疑问时，忍足的解释是：因为我和小景之间的爱太坚定了，所以把周围的人都感动了呗！

听到忍足像是耍宝似的这么说时，迹部不禁丢了个白眼过去。他还是决定不捅破忍足为了现在这种平静背地里承受了多大的压力又付出了多少努力。

——他想要完完整整的接受忍足这份宝贵的心意。

 

**第二十三年**

 

忍足和迹部现在的生活真可算是很幸福。理香健康长大，事业也已经迈入正轨，经济也不再拮据，一切都在朝着最好的方向发展。  
  
只有一件事让迹部耿耿于怀——那就是忍足始终不同意迹部向公司里的人公开自己的恋人是个男人。

在公司里，给迹部介绍结婚对象，或者是邀请他参加联谊的邀约一直络绎不绝，尽管迹部同样背负着同性恋者的传闻——这也是为什么他在之前非常了解忍足处境的原因之一。

如今既然忍足在理香生病时已经坦白了自己的恋人是个男人的事实，那迹部认为自己也理应向公司的同事宣布这点。要特意说起这种事似乎不太好，所以最好的办法就是让忍足主动到公司来接自己下班之类然后借机公开二人的亲密关系。

但是当迹部提到自己想和忍足一样公开自己这段恋情时，忍足反对的激烈程度却超乎迹部的想象。

“小景为什么一定要公开呢？这种事在商界果然还是低调保密比较好吧？”

“笨蛋，你以为这种莫名其妙的事情会影响到本大爷的工作吗？而且你不也已经……”

“那怎么一样！”

“有什么不一样？”

忍足确实是为迹部着想才建议他不公开这件事。虽然明白这个道理，但迹部心里却还是火大不已。这种事没道理让忍足一个人去面对周围人异样的目光和大众舆论的压力，而自己却过的这么悠闲吧！

为这件事两人多少闹得有些不愉快。但毕竟不再是小孩子，再怎么说也懂得互相宽容彼此体谅，这才没有酿成严重的战火。

迹部其实当然是可以自己直接对公司同事们坦白的，但如果强行这样做，无异于践踏了忍足的一番心意。

既然劝说忍足多次无效，迹部无奈之余，只好把更多精力投入到工作当中来阻拦那些热心过头的八卦人士。

结果就如同当年忍足因为失恋而做出一番成就一样，迹部景吾在商场中的名头也是越来越响亮。胼手胝足走到今天，迹部景吾和迹部财团之间的关系也终于开始渐渐浮出水面，时间不多不少，刚好十年。

当然，关于迹部景吾的一切消息早已传进了迹部财团总裁迹部顺一的耳中，或者说，迹部顺一从未错过有关儿子的任何事。

景吾的事业做的不错，那次接手迹部财团的产品做的相当漂亮，比子公司的人能做到的业绩强得多，不愧是自己的儿子；那个忍足家的小子也挺能干，年纪轻轻就有了副主任的职称，在医学界听说已是小有名气而且还毫不掩饰自己的性取向，坦率、有担当也有胆色；小理香的照片看起来真可爱啊，如果能亲手抱抱就好了，想不到这两个臭小子擅自做主让自己当了爷爷……

总之，这个小家庭的幸福现状对迹部顺一来说，既在意料之中又在意料之外。

之所以说是意料之中，是因为迹部顺一对自己的儿子有着充足的信心。他太了解景吾的能力，那是个聪明得有些过头的孩子，就是因为太聪明所以才让人担心他会在不经意的时候走错了路，太过自以为是可不是什么好毛病。但是，他还是为景吾感到骄傲，这种骄傲一直以来都没有变过。所以他知道迹部景吾即使离开迹部财团这块金字招牌，也仍然会做出一番成绩。而且他也清楚，景吾既然选择离开，不论后来发生什么事，他都绝对不会轻易低头。

只有一点迹部顺一稍稍料错了：他一直以为，迹部景吾身边，不会一直有那个名为忍足侑士的男人存在。

但是看来景吾到底不是第二个迹部顺一。他比自己聪明，比自己更懂感情，他知道自己喜欢的人就要抓住不放，他知道如何去爱一个人，也知道如何得到并且经营一份感情。或许在商场上，迹部顺一自信自己还胜过儿子，但在情场上，显然他不得不承认自己远远不及这对年轻人。

十年了啊，也是时候叫景吾回家了……迹部顺一靠在自己柔软的沙发椅里，面带微笑，却仍流露出一丝疲惫的神态。

他大约猜到，自己那个骄傲的儿子，此时或许并不想回来。知子莫如父，他猜得很对。

这场以十年为限的赌局已经到期，迹部景吾已经取得了彻底的胜利，但他根本没打算就这么回本家。这十年磨砺下来，迹部早已雄心勃勃的确定下了自己的方向，他想开创自己的事业，而非站在祖先成功的基石上俯瞰他人。

所以最后，约定到期这件事还是忍足主动提起来的。这么重要的时间，忍足当然没有忘记。但是出于谨慎，他还是装作若无其事不经意间想起一般在早餐桌上问起迹部的意思。

“你想让本大爷回去和我父亲说‘我们的约定到期了，我可以回来了吧’这种话吗？”迹部的回答坚定不移。

忍足无奈道：“可是毕竟我们已经赢了不是吗？”

“赢？本大爷的计划可才刚刚步入正轨呢！”

“小景，虽然你频繁的陪我回老家看我老爸，但你和你父亲……已经有十年没见面了吧？难得已经赢了，就回……”

“难道这就是你不让我公开恋情的原因？”听了这话，迹部那一贯充满洞察力的视线立刻直直的望向忍足。“你是不是想着，总有一天迹部景吾会变成迹部总裁，而迹部总裁其实是个同性恋者这点将会让我大丢颜面，然后我会再一次和你分手？而你宽容大度的早早为我留好了一条可以反悔的后路？”

“我不否认。”忍足沉默片刻，谨慎的回答。“我不否认我有顾虑，尽管我并不认为你会因为丢脸就和我分手。但是小景，你所处的环境真的和我不同，相对于古板的商界，医生这一行对同性恋者这种事的接受度更高。而商界则最怕丑闻。我不希望因为我们之前的事情，让你为之努力的事业受到影响。”

“抱歉，侑士。”迹部深吸了一口气，“我刚刚说的有点过分了。”

忍足摇了摇头，表示并不介意：“何况，我劝你回家，也不是因为这个缘故。小景，我们赢了，你该回去了。”

“不，还不是时候。”迹部微微摇了摇头。“呐，侑士。”

“嗯？”

“很早之前你曾经说过不知道我父母的事情对吧？其实我父母的事情很平常。”迹部面无表情的说。“他们只是感情不和，在我很小的时候就离婚了而已。”

“离婚……”

“嗯，我母亲受不了我父亲对工作的狂热，更受不了他那种洞察一切而后缜密计划取得成功的生活方式，因此在生下我之后不久，她就和我父亲离婚然后到国外去了。”迹部的脸上浮现出淡淡的笑容。“她去了德国，又结了婚，过得很幸福，直到后来死于车祸。”

直到此时忍足才知道为什么迹部对德语这样的执着，大概童年时代的迹部多少一直抱持着有一天和母亲重逢的希望吧？

“我并不怪父亲。‘令人羡慕的风光，不是那么简单就能维系的’——父亲那时候是那样对我说的。尽管他是爱我母亲的，但却没有留下她，因为他知道她在自己身边纵然锦衣玉食，活得也不快乐。我父亲……就是这样的男人。”

这真让人难以想象是那个高高在上的男人会做出的决定。忍足想，他本以为那男人必定是和小景一样要把自己想要的所有东西都掌握在手中的个性呢！

“父亲是个惯于隐藏自己善意的男人，如果能够得到更好的结果，那他宁愿让对方抱怨甚至痛恨自己，当个恶人也在所不惜。就像和我母亲的感情一样，为了不让她觉得丢下刚出生不久的我选择离开有负罪感，他甚至没有挽留她……”

这样做究竟应该算是懦弱还是勇敢，怎样的爱才会让人做出那样的决定？忍足觉得实在有些难以理解。“……小景觉得，你父亲做的对么？”

“本大爷才不赞同这种做法。”迹部斩钉截铁的说。“如果对方不了解这份心意，那这样的牺牲又有什么意义？只不过是为了自我满足作为‘圣人’的虚荣心罢了。”

“喔……”忍足饶有深意的望着迹部，他太清楚迹部的个性了。

迹部尴尬的别过头去。“起码现在本大爷不赞同！”

“是，是！”忍足安抚的答道，心里却忍不住暗叹：怪不得迹部会养成不坦率的个性。从小在那样的父亲身边长大，会坦率才怪！特别是不擅长表达善意这点，迹部景吾和乃父根本如出一辙。

虽然迹部顺一处理感情的方式他实在不敢恭维，但是他也发现迹部家的人确实都有某种特别的强大之处。迹部顺一对爱人放手放得潇洒，迹部景吾也有不输乃父的洒脱。

和纠结于过去的自己完全不同的是，迹部在成长中完全没有因为这些家庭旧事受到任何影响。他是如此坚定的让自己变得更强，这已成为他人生的方向。他的人生那样充实，以至于再没有任何闲暇去做无聊的感伤。

再次领悟迹部内心如此强势的一面，忍足甚至不禁猜测，也许迹部从本质上其实是个比自己对感情更淡漠的人。然而，这样的一个人，如今却执着的对自己投入了感情。一想到这里，忍足总觉得有种特殊的成就感。

“所以我想我是知道的。”迹部总结道。“虽然我接受了十年挑战，可我知道父亲恐怕并不只是因为我们的恋情才把我从本家赶出门的。所以我才坚持对你说，你无需为此感到内疚和自责。”

忍足不禁愕然：“你这话是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，即使没有你，我父亲也很可能把我从家里赶出去。就像狐狸会撕咬着把自己成年的子女赶出窝是一样的道理。”迹部坦率的把自己的想法说出来，“以前我没想过这么多，但随着约定的时间越来越近，我反而觉得真相应该是这样。如果我父亲真的想阻止我们交往，他有的是办法，怎么会和我们定这种不能确保胜利的约定呢？这不符合他的个性。”

“所以你认为，你父亲只不过是为了更好的磨练你？”

“是的。”

忍足还是第一次面对迹部感到有些无力：“那好，就算顺一先生是为了让你得到锻炼才把你赶出家门，可再怎么说，你和你父亲都有十年没见过了不是吗？现在小景也已经小有成就，也该是回去看看的时候了吧？”

“不行，我现在的成就还不够。”迹部却固执己见。“现在不是我回去的时候，我了解我父亲，他是希望我做出自己的事业而非仰仗着迹部家族……”

“不，你不了解。”忍足伸出手抓住迹部的双肩。“你不是看我父亲看得很清楚吗？你不是知道一个父亲对自己儿子的爱有多么的不坦率吗？小景，以你的眼力难道看不出你父亲不管再怎么厉害也还是个普通的父亲而已？”

“……”迹部一时间被忍足这番话说的无言以对，愣在原地。

就在这时，门铃突兀的响了。来接迹部回家的，是同样十年未见的桦地。

“该回去了。”桦地依旧言简意赅，然而眼神中却闪烁着久别重逢的狂喜。

迹部跟在桦地的身后走进熟悉的大门，熟悉的玄关，熟悉的书房，一如十年前自己离开时的样子。唯一改变的是仍然坐在原位的父亲，迹部景吾惊讶的发现他居然比自己的记忆中老了这么多。“父亲，我……回来了。”

望着眼前的儿子，迹部顺一的唇边绽开一抹温和的笑容，那是他已有十年来都未曾展露过的表情。“小景，欢迎回来。”

虽然和儿子十年未见，可迹部顺一回答的却如此自然，仿佛分开的十年来他每天都在练习着这句话，就只为等待爱儿回来的那一天。

迹部父子重逢时，忍足心情愉快的在迹部过去的卧室里等他回来。为了劝迹部回家，他和迹部也打了个赌。他有信心，一向眼力好过自己的迹部，这次一定会输给自己。

 

**第二十四年**

 

迹部在自己的新办公室里伸了个懒腰，他最近真的累极了。本以为躺在先辈的基业上太浪费自己的聪明才智和那份雄心壮志，但真的开始接手偌大的迹部财团时，他才明白当年父亲那句“令人羡慕的风光，不是那么简单就能维系”的真正含义。

迹部景吾一回家，迹部顺一就立刻宣布引退，把财团的经营大权交给儿子，自己到国外度假去了，连迹部金汉宫也留给了忍足和迹部居住。一系列的决策让迹部几乎有些措手不及，他只好辞掉了原来的工作，又重新回到了迹部财团。

虽然新的工作十分辛苦，迹部却并非孤军奋战，因为他的身边还有桦地。

“桦地，那份报表……”

“是。”

“桦地，那份合同……”

“是。”

“桦地，这星期的董事会……”

幸好有桦地——虽然从没对桦地说过这样的话，但迹部却是发自内心的这样想。十年之中，桦地一直很细心的为自己整理着关于财团的各种资料，这才使得刚刚回到迹部财团的自己能这么顺利的摸清现在公司里的时局。

有桦地陪在身边，迹部突然有了种时光倒流的错觉。他好像一下子回到了在冰帝读书的日子，桦地永远是那么忠实的陪伴在自己身边，在各种方面帮助着自己，即使是自己对他隐瞒了和忍足开始交往的事情，他也仍然能以那副万年不变的表情呆在自己身边，对自己忠心耿耿不离不弃。

重逢之后，迹部才发现原来自己对桦地其实一直很挂念。和忍足一起离家之后，迹部的生活环境骤变，他不得不强行戒绝过去的种种习惯，其中也包括一直有桦地陪在身边这点。

只是，那时候的迹部很决绝的做出选择，为了能和自己所爱的人共度一生，其他任何牺牲都可以暂时忽略不计。和桦地之间的关系，也是其中之一。

自从离开了迹部财团，迹部就很少和桦地见面。出于对父亲的承诺，迹部不得不切断了如自己左膀右臂般的桦地的联系，以免父亲说他从桦地处得到了什么帮助。所以在回到本家之前，迹部甚至从没想过，这辈子还能再次以这样的方式和桦地意气风发的站在一起。

在之前的公司里，迹部也有过许多的属下，却没一个能和他像桦地这样的配合默契。无论现在还是过去，只要自己的一个眼神，一句简单的吩咐，桦地就能把事情做的令自己十分满意，仿佛他们之间根本不存在十几年的空白期。

对迹部而言，桦地的存在意义是连爱人忍足也无法代替的，介于忠仆和挚友之间的特殊位置。而这点过去的迹部并不明白，但现在他终于明白了。对桦地，他有着无法表达的歉意。

只有曾经失去过，才能体会到拥有的美好。桦地对于迹部就是这样。  
忍足不难看出，对于和桦地的重聚这件事，迹部有多么欣喜。他是知道桦地对迹部的意义的，他也知道自己该为迹部感到高兴，但不知为什么，看着眉飞色舞谈起和桦地一起工作时情景的迹部，他却总觉得心里空荡荡的，或多或少的感到几许失意。每当这时，忍足不禁会暗暗咒骂小心眼爱吃醋的自己。

其实忍足并没意识到，这并不仅仅是简单的吃醋，而是对新的生活环境的不适应所引发的综合症状之一。

搬到迹部金汉宫，意味着生活环境的巨大改变：饭菜随时有厨师供应，车子也是随叫随到，房间有专人打扫，琐事有管家代为处理，孩子有专职的保姆全天候照顾——总之，过去那些必须由忍足和迹部分工解决的琐事如今再也不必费丝毫力气。

忍足越来越高的薪水对于迹部家的开销而言根本不值一提，操心柴米油盐斤斤计较的平凡日子一去不返。生活固然轻松安逸了很多，可这巨大的房子奢华的生活也在不知不觉中拉大了忍足和迹部之间的距离。

这十年间迹部在生活中可以依靠的本来只有忍足一人而已，对这点习以为常的忍足，还无法适应自己在许多方面不再是必须的改变，因而完全无法接受这种骤然的失落感。而吃醋吃到桦地的身上，也不过是这种感觉的一种表象而已。

忍足本家的条件虽然也很不错，但毕竟还不能和华丽的迹部家相比，所以如今的忍足会有这样的感觉并不稀奇。可是很遗憾，全心投入在工作中的迹部，完全没有意识到忍足的不适感。至于重新回到成长环境的迹部自己，在忍足看来，完全是如鱼得水的样子，也根本感觉不到有什么不适感。

就在迹部不停加班、在桦地的帮助下为新接手的迹部财团忙得焦头烂额时，心情低落的忍足在医院里遇到了本须和雅彦。

那时候的本须和雅彦正一个人坐在医院走廊的长椅上默默出神，似乎在等待，又好像是在期盼。他并没有意识到，在自己面前停下脚步的这个医生会给自己的人生带来什么样的改变。

然而或许这就是所谓的命中注定。当忍足的目光第一次接触到那双倔强的眸子时，他就再也无法从雅彦的脸上移开视线。不知为什么，明明是第一次见面，看到他却觉得莫名的心疼和在意。忍足觉得，自己好像还从没有过这样的体验——对陌生人也能这么的有兴趣。

“你叫什么名字？”于是忍足在长椅上坐下，故作轻松的搭讪。

一个白眼立刻飞过来。“干你什么事？你是谁啊？”

“如你所见，我是这家医院的医生。”然而忍足却仍然保持着足以魅惑人心的温柔微笑：“唔，我只是好奇，对你有兴趣，所以就想知道你的名字。呐，如果不介意的话……我们做朋友好不好？”

“……我叫本须和雅彦。”

“喔喔，这名字不错。”忍足认同的点头，推了推眼镜朝雅彦伸出手去。“你好，我叫做忍足侑士。”

这就是忍足侑士和本须和雅彦相识的开始。当迹部从忍足口中听到这个名字的时候，已经是几天之后的事情了。

那天早上，两人一如既往的在餐厅享用大厨精制的美味早餐时，忍足终于若无其事的告诉迹部，自己也收养了一个孩子。

——叫做忍足雅彦的男孩子。和理香不同的是，这次孩子的法定监护人是忍足侑士。

听到这件事时，迹部的第一个反应就是震惊。他拼命的在脑海中搜索自己的记忆，但不管他怎么回忆，他都不记得忍足曾经和自己提过要收养第二个孩子。

然而忍足仿佛刻意忽视了迹部焦躁的心情一般，继续喋喋不休的讲起关于雅彦的点点滴滴：这是个倔强但讨人喜欢的小男孩，今年八岁，从小在孤儿院长大，最近又因为脑瘤住进了医院，而忍足刚好是他的主治医生。因为忍足觉得和这个孩子很投缘，而且想到家里只有理香一个孩子会寂寞，于是就办好了领养手续，入籍手续也已经完成云云。

迹部知道忍足一直喜欢孩子，也并不排斥忍足再收养第二个孩子，而且以他们现在的经济状况更无需顾虑由于雅彦的到来而增加新的支出。他在意的，只是对于忍足连提都没提就直接做出了这么重大的决定。

“没什么关系吧？收养理香时我之前也不知情，但我之后也很疼她呀！小景也一样做的到吧？”

难道忍足就那么介意之前收养理香没有和他商量的事情么？可是，即使是那个时候，忍足也没有说过这样尖刻而充满火药味的话。迹部实在无法理解，忍足为什么一定要在这个时候翻旧账。他抬起手腕看看时间，生硬的转移了话题，“我和桦地约好去子公司视察，我先走了。”

一说完这话，迹部便逃也似的离开了家。他实在有点怕忍足会再说出什么话，更不想和对方吵架。最近工作太忙，能够有片刻的相处都很不容易，他不想破坏这段时光的宁静。更何况木已成舟，此时再提出反驳什么的也已经为时太晚。

虽然迹部不怎么高兴，终究也还是答应忍足等到雅彦痊愈以后就接他来同住。对迹部来说，能够在没有吵架的情况下达成这个结果他已经做出了绝对让步；但是对忍足而言，即便如此他内心的焦躁感也根本没有丝毫减少。

明知道这样的自己根本像个任性的小孩子，为了没能得到自己想要的结果就乱发脾气的行为有多可笑，但终究还是无法忍耐——忍足故意隐瞒收养雅彦的事情本来是想给迹部一个小小的惊喜。

其实忍足一直坚信以迹部的敏锐眼力这件事不可能瞒过他。本来两人平时聊天时也会说起家里如果能有个孩子和理香作伴就好了什么的话，所以忍足不认为迹部会反对自己再收养一个男孩子。可让忍足觉得彻底焦躁起来的，是全心投入到工作中的迹部根本没有发现这件事。  
不，或许这也只是借口，或许真正的理由根本只是他忍足侑士那可笑的男人保护欲过度膨胀，想要人依靠自己，想要人需要自己。又或许，自己也不过是想要利用这件事，来引起工作狂的爱人对自己的注意。还真是无聊的理由啊……忍足暗暗在心里腹诽自己。

最后忍足当然也没有看到预想中迹部惊喜的神情，反倒必须面对迹部明显不满的脸。不自觉间，那刻薄的台词已经溜出了嘴边。看着因此避开自己的迹部，忍足的心情变得更坏。

于是这些日子以来，忍足和迹部都只顾着自己的烦恼或工作，完全忽视了家里的另一个成员迹部理香的存在。照顾理香的工作现在已经无需再由忍足或者迹部亲手去做了。除去理香上幼儿园的时间外，还有经过专业培训的幼儿看护提供全天二十四小时的贴身照顾，当真应该是十分省心省力的了。

但是孩子始终是孩子，尽管理香天生聪明伶俐，但她到底还是个才刚刚五岁小孩子。特别要强调这个年纪，是因为才这么大的孩子，是不可能从不犯错，不惹麻烦的。理香亦不例外。

迹部发现小理香突然添了乱花钱买玩具的毛病是在忍足提出要收养雅彦的两天后。那天迹部本想早点回家休息，却发现管家正以一副欲言又止的样子等着自己。

“事实上是……”管家为难的开口：“今天，理香小姐自己买了很多玩具和童装之类……”

在教育方面，忍足奉行的快乐主义教育和迹部的精英管理模式一直是并行不悖的在理香身上顺利的开展进行。从小生活环境并不宽绰的理香在物欲方面一直受到两位父亲的严格管教和控制，从没有被溺爱过。

但是如今乍升级为迹部大小姐，理香突然开始受到众人众星捧月般的宠爱，自然有些得意忘形。而唯一敢训斥她的两位父亲最近又对她疏于管教，结果就导致这小丫头前几天拉着看护的阿姨到商场大肆血拼，在售货员的循循诱导下，她居然一下子花掉了上百万日元。

虽然这笔钱对迹部家而言也不过是微不足道的一笔小钱，但管家还是谨慎的把这件事报告给了迹部知道。

如果是一直生活在迹部金汉宫里的迹部景吾，或许对这件事根本不会在意。但对于辛辛苦苦的独立了十年之久的迹部景吾而言，这种无度的挥霍是绝对不能被原谅的。

于是，迹部狠狠的把理香批评了一顿。除了要求她必须自我反省之外，无故浪费买回的东西也要亲自负责退回，最后又严肃的告诫她再也不许这样自己出去乱买东西之后，这场风波才算暂时告一段落。

可对忍足来说，这件事并没结束。显然，环境有了这样大的改变，不适应的并不只是作为成年人的自己。可是，在周围环境发生这么大的变化时居然一直只想着自己的父亲，也太自私了点吧！在这段日子里几乎完全忽视了女儿的自己，是不是有资格同时充当另一个孩子的父亲呢？

对于已经变化的环境、即将增加的责任，忍足一直很焦虑。但是焦虑的忍足没注意，其实敏感的迹部一直注视着他，并且比他还要焦虑。

 

  
**第二十五年**

 

如果早知道是这样的家庭……已经改叫忍足雅彦的男孩双手抱膝坐在卧室那宽大的窗台边向窗外张望着迹部家华丽的大花园。

这房子真是华丽的吓人，实在很难想象这么华丽的房子，在自己到来之前只住了三个人。他低低的叹了口气，如果是被从前在孤儿院那些玩伴们看到，或许他们都会羡慕的不得了吧？

豪华的住宅，华丽的衣服，可口的饭菜……从小在孤儿院长大，雅彦从来没有奢望自己能拥有这样的生活。但现在这些却一一摆在了他的眼前。而这一切，都是那个叫做忍足侑士的男人带给他的。

现在，忍足侑士已是自己法律上的父亲了。雅彦扶着脑袋困扰的想着，自己当然应该做个乖孩子，听养父的话。可是，如果忍足侑士是自己的养父，那……那个迹部景吾又算什么？

一个家庭里有两个父亲？开什么玩笑！

雅彦虽然年纪还小，但起码也懂得最基本的常识：男人和男人是不应该在一起的。可是那个忍足侑士和迹部景吾，明明都是成年人，却连这种常识都没有。难怪自己过去总是听人说，有钱人有很多怪癖！

等下，那个忍足侑士所以会收养自己，该不会……雅彦突然蓦地打了个寒噤。他听说过很多恐怖的传闻，有很多人领养孤儿并非是为奉献爱心，而是另有所图不怀好意。他们……应该没打什么坏主意吧？

雅彦狐疑的回忆着自己搬进来之后的点点滴滴。还好，似乎对方没有什么意图不良的举动。虽然那个忍足侑士最开始搭讪自己的时候有点轻佻，但人也还算不错，而且他毕竟还救了自己的命——没有他帮自己手术，雅彦知道自己活不到现在。

如果忍足侑士知道自己的养子心里有这样的想法，一定会哭笑不得。

但这也不能怪雅彦，因为在他搬进来之前，忍足还从没对他说过自己的爱人是个男人，只是简单轻描淡写的说自己有个五岁的女儿。

之所以隐瞒自己和迹部的关系，倒不是因为忍足不愿意对雅彦亲口坦白，而是必须瞒着孤儿院方——如果被对方发现自己的情况，难保不会横生枝节。雅彦从手术到后来的术后疗养期间，都还频繁的和孤儿院里的员工见面。因为担心他说漏嘴，忍足索性决定在接他回家之前，先不告诉他关于迹部的事情。

于是，当雅彦发现家里的另外一名成员是个男人时，他的震惊也就那么的理所当然了。他甚至不太容易衡量的出，忍足的爱人是男人和迹部金汉宫令人瞠目结舌的豪华究竟哪点更让他吃惊了。

迹部曾真心希望那个叫做雅彦的男孩起码能像理香这么乖巧，不，只要他能够缓解忍足心里的焦虑就够了。但事情的发展往往事与愿违，忍足雅彦带给这个特殊家庭的低气压，比之前有过之而无不及。

忍足雅彦根本无法接受忍足和迹部之间的这种不正常的关系。他倔强的不肯开口叫两人爸爸，而且总是一个人把自己关在房间里或者躲在这大宅的某个角落里。不正常的家庭关系已经让他难以忍受，更何况，他从心里讨厌有钱人。

这可能和他从小在孤儿院长大有关系。在孤儿院里总能看到许多富翁来做慈善事业，捐款捐物，带来一大帮人拍照摄像。但是那些都不过是作秀而已。富人们每次来孤儿院，总有所谓秘书之类的人物先行到孤儿院来安排，要大家打扫卫生啦，准备好要说的话什么的。更有甚者会要求让孩子们饿上一餐两餐，好拍摄大家见到富翁带来的食物时有多么的垂涎、吃的多么香甜的场面。院方为了获得捐款支持，也只能无奈的配合对方的要求。结果，孩子们不得不像玩偶一样被对方摆弄，每次都弄得精疲力竭。

为了得到对方的施舍，不得不连最基本的尊严都双手奉上任人褫夺的感觉，让天性骄傲的雅彦对有钱人毫无好感。对于迹部那种王者般居高临下似的倨傲态度，他更是看不顺眼。要知道，尽管迹部在外磨砺多年，但毕竟是本性难移。如今他再次站回顶点，依旧是那俯视众生的王者。

迹部本来就不擅长和孩子沟通，对雅彦的到来又持保留态度。所以可以想象得出来，倔强的雅彦遇到同样倔强的迹部会是个什么场面。

理香是雅彦在迹部金汉宫中唯一可以温柔以待的对象，同样的境地让他对小理香很是同病相怜，在孤儿院长大的雅彦早已经习惯了照顾保护身边的弟弟妹妹们，也幸好有理香，才不至于让他觉得寂寞。可是，雅彦对迹部明显的抵触情绪，让理香也感觉十分的不安。

面对这样的情况，忍足知道这事必须靠自己解决，而且要尽快解决。虽然很想让迹部和雅彦和睦相处，但他又实在不好对迹部说，他所以如此欣赏雅彦的原因之一，就是因为雅彦的倔强骄傲，让他看到了迹部少年时代的影子。

  
“雅彦哥哥……你不饿吗？”理香小小的脑袋从门外探了进来，关心的看着一个人闷在房间里的雅彦。“我给你带了三明治，吃点好吗？”

看到出现在门外的人是理香，雅彦脸上的表情稍微柔和了一点，“是小理香啊，谢谢你，进来吧。”

“嗯，”理香踮着脚尖推开门，不急着进来，而是朝门外招手，“侑士爸爸，哥哥说可以进去了。”

“好的。”端着一盘三明治的忍足侑士跟在理香身后出现在门口。

“谈谈好吗？”忍足拉过一张椅子，和雅彦面对面的坐在窗边。“理香，一会儿你再来找哥哥玩好不好？”

“嗯。”理香乖巧的点点头，出去了。

“你要说什么？”忍足还没开口，雅彦就先皱起了眉头。“如果你想劝我接受你和迹部景吾的变态关系就算了。虽然我在法律上是你的养子啦……不过迹部景吾和我是没关系的人……”

“我不是要劝你承认，我只是想把事情讲给你听。”尽管雅彦表现出了极大的抵触情绪，但忍足还是不愠不火的说着。“从你搬到这里开始，不，从我帮你办好了入籍手续开始，你和我就是一家人了不是吗？作为家人的话，起码要彼此了解吧？你看，你在医院里的时候，我听你说了在孤儿院里的事情，现在，你是不是也该像个男子汉一样的，听我说呢？”

之前那明明就是你故意在套我的话吧？这个狡猾的大人……雅彦嘟起嘴，“算了……你说吧……”

“我和景吾呢，是国中时代的同学，那时候我是转学生，刚好和景吾同个宿舍，结果就认识了，说起来那时候我还挺讨厌他的……”忍足回忆起自己当年十分讨厌迹部的心情，不禁面露笑容。

“那为什么你后来会和他在一起了呢？”

“当然是因为后来就喜欢上他了啊！”忍足狡猾的笑道。“不然还能是因为什么？”

雅彦小脸一红，抗议道：“可不管怎么说，他毕竟是个男人啊？”

“是啊，他是男人……”忍足推了推眼镜，“说真的，我过去也很在意这点。我可也是很有女人缘的，偏偏喜欢上了一个男人……不过后来我明白了，我喜欢的就是迹部景吾，他就是我最想要、和我最合得来的人，只不过他刚巧和我一样是个男人罢了。”

“这算什么理由！”雅彦皱起眉头。

“这当然是理由啦！”忍足摊手，“两个人要一起生活，就像是一起玩游戏一样，如果合不来不是很痛苦吗？但是对我来说，景吾绝对是一起玩游戏时的最佳拍档，找到这么好的拍档，不和他玩一辈子不是很浪费么！”

“……幼稚”雅彦对这种哄小孩的态度很不满，“像那种喜欢高高在上的有钱人，不是因为钱，谁会喜欢和他呆在一起……”

“不是啊，你看，景吾他长得漂亮，声音也好听，对音乐、红酒和红茶都很有品位，懂得很多门外语。他还特别擅长网球，当初上学时，他的网球技术简直是能加入职业级的水平，他无论做什么事都学的很快，比如现在他就学会烧一手好菜，照顾理香时的他也很温柔……”

“……”面对忍足赞美迹部时的滔滔不绝，雅彦干脆翻了个白眼，不说话了。

忍足困扰的推推眼镜。眼前的小家伙虽然总是一副小大人的样子，但毕竟还是个小学生。要尽可能简单的说服他接受自己和迹部的关系，还真不是个简单的事情。

仔细想想，忍足发现自己还没有为了和迹部在一起而特意去说服过谁。父亲是不知不觉中同意的，姐姐也是知道之后就宽容的接受了，朋友们也都没有异议……现在第一个需要他说服的对象，就是眼前的雅彦了。

他不知该如何开口，才能让雅彦理解他和迹部之间的特殊感情，并不只是那么肤浅的能用语言形容的关系。

“雅彦，我觉得你……”

“嗯？”

“你是不是对有钱人有偏见？景吾家是很有钱……”忍足困扰的抓抓头，“但我也不是因为他有钱才喜欢他，我家在大阪还有自己的医院，也算是有钱人啊，不过……我觉得，你应该不讨厌我吧？所以，你看有钱人不一定都讨厌是不是？”

“自我感觉良好！”雅彦不禁又翻了个白眼，但是神情稍稍放松了一点。“你是还算不错啦，可那个人看上去就很难相处，一看就是那种完全不知道普通人生活的人。”

“那你可就说错了。”忍足伸出一根手指摇了摇，“当初，景吾的父亲不同意我们在一起，景吾就从这里搬出去了，工作也丢了。那时候我们曾经一起挤过一居的小房间，床垫旁边就是料理台，买菜都要去抢特价菜，景吾还做过推销员呢！”

“真的吗？”雅彦不敢相信的瞪大了眼睛，“真看不出来……”

“所以，有很多事不能只看表面。我们在一起二十多年了，吵过架，一起经历过很多磨难，甚至一度分开过，但让我骄傲的是，我们还是一起走到了今天，没有放弃……”忍足话说到一半，突然微微有些失神。

“呃，怎么了？”雅彦疑惑的抬起头望向忍足。

忍足笑着摇了摇头，“不，没什么。总之，虽然我和景吾都是男人，但我们生活在一起，绝对不是因为什么变态的兴趣爱好，更不是因为金钱，而是彼此都视对方为无可取代的人，下定决心相守，并且为了这个目标同甘共苦过的。雅彦，你明白了吗？”

“嗯，我明白了……”听到最后忍足这么认真而郑重的一席话，雅彦终于点了点头，“抱歉……老爸。”

忍足轻轻伸出手，揉了揉雅彦的头发，“没关系，之后也要好好的和你景吾爸爸相处啊！”

真是的，如果今天不是为了说服雅彦，是不是连自己都忘记了，这二十五年来，自己和迹部走的有多么的辛苦？仔细想来，只要之前有一步走错，或许现在他和迹部的人生就不会是这个样子。迹部明明经历了这么多都没有放弃，自己居然还会感到不安，真是太可笑了。

只不过是变了个环境，忍足侑士啊，你有必要这么提心吊胆的害怕迹部会因不再需要你而就此离开你吗？忍足自嘲的笑了。

更何况，迹部的态度早就明确了。就在前不久，忍足曾经提议过要每个月把工资拿出来缴纳自己在迹部金汉宫的生活费。忍足的想法很简单，既然自己也有相当优渥的经济收入，实在没必要再在迹部家里吃白饭。

“本大爷不觉得有这样做的必要。”然而迹部毫不迟疑的拒绝了忍足的提议，随即稍稍放缓了语气。“我明白你的心情……就算你不把钱给我，你在这里生活的就没有意义了吗？难道我们之间的平等是只靠金钱来维持的？那过去我失业那段时间又怎么算？”

忍足苦笑道：“但是现在小景家的条件，和我那时候给小景的环境，可是天差地远。在迹部家享受这样的生活，真的让我的自尊心受到了很大打击，甚至想要离开这里……所以，我想要用付生活费的幼稚方式来稍稍找回一点自尊。”

“白痴侑士，你的自尊心已经廉价到要靠金钱来衡量了吗？”迹部的眼中那种高傲锐利的光似乎让他重又回到了少年时代，显然这段总裁生活让迹部一度克制了十年的嚣张霸道又重新张牙舞爪起来。“再说……能够站在本大爷身边的人，不是早已经被本大爷认可了吗？你还需要什么认同感，啊嗯？”

或许，这样才是真正的迹部景吾吧？忍足眯着眼睛望着眼前的爱人，模糊的回忆着过去那十年里和自己过着平凡日子的迹部。那个极力克制自己的高傲的男人，和眼前这个光芒四射的男人，形成了鲜明对比。果然，还是这样的环境更适合迹部吧？他没有任何不适感就是明证。

忍足看着眼前的迹部，微微笑着叹了口气。“我得说，我真的不愿意这样享受迹部家提供给我的奢华生活。”

“嗯？”

“可是，”忍足把迹部搂进怀里，“我更不愿意离开小景啊……”

“笨蛋。”迹部的耳根有些发红，“如果你的钱真的多到没地方花……干脆就给本大爷买礼物好了……”

“小景想要什么？”

“……”迹部沉吟片刻，忽然抬起头盯着眼前的忍足，露出傲慢而艳丽的笑容。“你。”

忍足低笑着啜了一下迹部的耳垂，顺着那线条优美的脖颈一路吻下去。“所以说，其实我用身体付账就可以吗？”

伴随着忍足的吻，迹部的鼻翼中发出甜腻的哼声，微阖的双眸暴露了他愉快的心情。

——当然不够，只有身体怎么够呢？本大爷要的啊，可是连心也在内的全部的你啊……


	6. 第二十六年~第三十年

**第二十六年**

 

忍足头痛的看看迹部又看看雅彦，以双方现在剑拔弩张的状况，他无论站在哪一边都显得格外不合时宜。

之前我们就已经知道了，忍足会收养雅彦的理由之一是因为雅彦在很多地方很像迹部——虽然二人的出身环境天差地远，但还是有着微妙的相似之处。譬如那种倔强的高傲眼神，在第一次见面时就让忍足对这孩子顿时心生怜惜，甚至于决定收养他。但是那个时候，忍足完全忽略了，当迹部碰到雅彦会是怎么个情况。

如今忍足已经知道，虽然共同生活已经有一年的光景，可迹部仍不喜欢雅彦这一事实了。

和当初抱回还是婴儿的理香时的情况不一样，雅彦来到忍足和迹部这个特殊家庭时，年龄已经不算小了。那正好是男孩子刚进入第一阶段的麻烦期——调皮捣蛋、又有自己小小的主意。

于是雅彦讨厌有钱人迹部，更讨厌忍足和迹部之间这种不正常的关系，甚至于一度搞得家里气氛低沉。但即使这样，迹部也还是都容忍下来了。

毕竟本大爷不能和小孩子斤斤计较。那时候迹部是这么对忍足说的。不得不说忍足听到这话时有种心头一块大石落地的感觉。他那会儿才明白，为什么当初对待理香的事情上，迹部会比自己来的敏感。

这两年的烦心事已经够多了，谁也不想再增添新的烦恼。无论是忍足还是迹部，其实早就感觉到生活中那种若有似无的窒息感。不，并不是不幸福，而是比这种可以一言蔽之的感觉更难以形容的窒息感。那是一种永远让人无法放松精神和心情的紧张，紧张得让人透不过气来。并不是不幸福，然而……的确不快乐。

也曾如昔日般肌肤相亲，也仍然对彼此微笑，但是却一直有种双方都在努力维持着某种现状的小心翼翼的情绪弥漫在两人之间。这样的心态，实在称不上快乐。

面对此情此景，忍足只能寄希望于孩子们。他还记得当初理香那一声爸爸带给两人那种发自内心的感动和温暖。他希望儿女双全的生活能改变那种紧张的气氛。只可惜现在看来事情并不如他所愿。

虽然迹部自己都不能否认，他对雅彦向来不如对理香那样的宠爱，但今天的事情也不能怪迹部发脾气。刚刚开学第一天，老师就打电话过来，小心翼翼的通知：忍足雅彦，在学校里和低年级的小同学大打出手。听到这种消息，迹部作为家长，不生气是不可能的。

结果就变成了现在这样尴尬的场面。迹部瞪着雅彦，而雅彦不服气的抬着小脑袋同样瞪着迹部，两人谁也不肯让一步。忍足回到家时，看到的就是这一幕。

“究竟为什么动手，啊嗯？”

“……”

“为什么和人打架？”

“……”

“本大爷在问你，说啊？”虽然迹部似乎没有什么变化，但从他的表情忍足还是一眼可以看出，迹部少见的动了真怒。

显然两人僵持也有一会儿了，理香站在一边，显得又是苦恼，又是焦急。

“景吾！”忍足急忙加快脚步走到迹部身边，他真怕自己再晚出现一会儿，事情会闹得不可收拾。

“是你们的错。”或许是因为看到忍足也在，雅彦终于开了口。“都是你们的错。”

“什么？”被小孩子这样尖锐的指责，忍足和迹部不约而同的呆住。然而还不等迹部发火，耳边却传来了理香低低的抽泣声。

“都是、都是因为我……哥哥和人打架，都是、是因为我……”

在理香断断续续的叙述中，忍足和迹部总算搞清楚了雅彦动手打架的真相。

今天，是理香第一天上学的开学典礼，可是忍足和迹部谁也没有亲自送她到学校去。工作繁忙的两人完全忽略了这件事——毕竟雅彦也在同所学校，又有司机接送，无需担心。

而且，忍足和迹部心里也都清楚——这种场合，两人确实不适合同时露面。

但就因为这样，被哥哥牵着小手走进学校的理香成了同学们取笑的对象。孩子一向是最残酷的，他们毫无顾忌的说自己想到的话，肆无忌惮的随意丢出一句又一句残忍的台词，而不会有任何罪恶感。

理香被这一连串的攻击打得措手不及。单纯的她实在不明白，为什么没有妈妈送自己来上学就要被人取笑，有两个爸爸这件事，又有什么值得奇怪的呢？幼稚园时的大家听说自己没有妈妈也都还是一样友好啊，难道小学就不同了？

当然不同了。雅彦一边挥动拳头赶跑周围的小孩一边在心里吐槽。

他听理香说过，当初她读的那所幼稚园是那种绝对的贵族幼稚园，那里的小孩差不多都过着被家人丢在一边的生活，相比之下能和两位父亲一起相处的理香简直就是值得羡慕的对象。

而现在的冰帝小学，就只不过是一所不错的私立学校而已。这两者之间的差别就是，这里的孩子，才不会那么简单就接受什么两个男人组成的家庭。雅彦早就做出了这种觉悟，但显然理香却还在状况外。

果然是从小就被那两个家伙收养的孩子啊，还真是娇生惯养，而且又没常识……打跑了周围的孩子们，回头望着哭的无助而可怜兮兮的小理香，雅彦无奈的伸出手帮她擦掉眼泪。“别哭了，这样可是会变丑的。”

说起今天发生的事情，理香忍不住又抽噎起来。“真的、真的不怪哥哥，哥哥是为了我……可是为什么呢？大家……”

忍足温柔的轻轻抚着女儿的后背。“好了，我们知道了，不是雅彦的错，理香也是好孩子，不要哭了。”

“想不到，你这家伙是个男子汉嘛！”一直沉默着看着忍足安慰女儿的迹部突然开口。他转过头再次俯视着雅彦，雅彦亦一脸倔强的昂首和他对视，只是气鼓鼓的脸颊削弱了不少气势。

“你这家伙，本大爷还真是小看你了。”迹部的表情蓦地柔和起来，他用仿佛上司看到满意的下属般的眼神打量着雅彦，视线中充满了欣赏，“真是个男子汉啊，不愧是忍足侑士看中收养的家伙，不愧是……本大爷的儿子。”

“哼，那是当然的，本大爷绝对、绝对要比景吾老爸你还了不起！”被迹部的视线所感染，雅彦紧绷的小脸也露出了开心而得意的笑。“绝对！”

“好啊，那么，你就来追赶本大爷的脚步吧！”迹部伸出手，揉乱了雅彦的头发。“谢谢你，保护了理香。”

“没什么啦，她……她也是我妹妹嘛！”虽然刚刚还一副小男子汉的逞强样，但突然被迹部这么坦率的感谢，雅彦还是脸红了。

“好了，雅彦，你带妹妹出去做功课吧。”忍足支走了两个孩子之后，脸上的笑容顿时消失了。果然……该来的到底躲不过，他和迹部担心过的事情，终于发生了。

关于这件事，忍足和迹部从最初收养理香时就考虑过了。两人这样异于平常的家庭组合，会给孩子带来什么样的影响。

当时他们还没有考虑要回到迹部本家，理香也还没有到读幼稚园的年龄，因此这方面的事情想的也都比较简单和轻松。譬如将来学校方面的事情就由迹部全权负责，假装理香就是单亲家庭的小孩就好了啦，等她年纪大一点之后再给她详细解释什么的。

后来理香上幼稚园时，刚好是回到迹部本家后不久。迹部顺一亲自为理香选定了当年迹部自己读过的一所豪华贵族幼稚园，结果这方面的麻烦并没有发生。

于是忍足也一度乐观的想或许小孩子们对这方面的事情并不是特别敏感，只要自己和迹部不同时在孩子们的同学面前亮相，这件事的影响就会降到最低，但现在看来，情况并非如此。

“雅彦这家伙……”忍足转过头，发现迹部带着玩味的表情出神，似乎还在想着雅彦的事。

“小景现在不讨厌他了吗？”

“本大爷一直也没有讨厌他，只是不怎么喜欢他……不过现在，已经觉得这孩子挺不错的了。”

“是么……”

“……我看，还是公开比较好吧？”察觉出忍足低沉的心情，迹部也不再试图转移话题，而是语速缓慢的说。

忍足挑眉。“公开？小景打算公开什么？”

“当然是我们的关系，先是要对外公开……”

“不行。”忍足斩钉截铁的说。“我不同意。”

“但是出于对孩子们的保护……”迹部迟疑着继续试图说服忍足。

忍足断然的说：“这种事就算公开了，也对孩子们没有帮助。”

“我承认，”迹部略显烦躁的在房间里踱着步子。“我承认公开我们的关系之后，可能对孩子们没有什么帮助，但如果对校方公开，迹部理香和忍足雅彦是我们的孩子，那情况多少会不一样。”

“景吾，我记得我说过的，我们没必要让孩子享受什么特殊待遇长大，而且你似乎也认可我的看法？”忍足哼了一声，“你不会忘记，我们为什么要送两个孩子进冰帝念书吧？”

“我当然没忘。”对于忍足的态度，迹部觉得有些心头火起。“但问题是，现在的情况和我们当初设想的不一样。”

不错，送孩子去冰帝读书是他和忍足早在收养理香时就一致决定的。作为母校，作为两人相逢相恋的地方，冰帝对他们有着太多的意义。但如今，为两个孩子选择冰帝的理由并不仅仅是为了怀旧，更重要的是两人都不希望孩子从小就太过“贵族”。

上次理香大手大脚花钱之后，忍足就曾毫不讳言的说，他对理香那所让孩子们都变得不正常的贵族幼儿园深恶痛绝。其实亲身体验过的迹部本人比忍足更清楚这一点。所以，在忍足提出送理香和雅彦去冰帝就读时，他也毫不犹豫的就同意了。

但是两个人心里也明白，迹部家是冰帝的股东之一，在冰帝有相当程度的影响力，如果是大股东迹部家的孩子入学，学校里的所有人恐怕都会像是对昔日的迹部景吾般忌惮着理香。因此除了学校里极少数的人之外，很少有人知道这个迹部理香，就是股东迹部家的孩子——毕竟昔年令人仰慕的迹部景吾也已经毕业几十年了，不主动说破的话，没有人会注意。

这些事忍足也叮嘱过孩子们要注意保守秘密了，他始终希望孩子们能过个普通平凡的童年，而非是迹部金汉宫中的小姐和少爷。可是现在，迹部却要戳破这层窗户纸，让孩子们顶上迹部家的耀眼光环。而这点，正是忍足侑士所不能接受的。

“本大爷当然没忘，可是就现状来说，起码应该让他们能够不靠拳头来保护自己吧？本大爷小的时候……”

“可他们两个不是景吾你，他们也不可能成为第二个迹部景吾。”忍足不禁打断迹部的话，反驳道：“你该明白，不是所有人都能在这样的条件下成长为像你这样能干的人。”

“哈，还真是多谢夸奖，不过说到底，你只不过是不希望孩子们坦然接受迹部家的种种好处，只是不希望他们坦然的接受迹部家的给予，就像你总是不愿意就这么住在这里，还恨不得给本大爷交房租才满意似的！”

“我只是不想让孩子们从小就养尊处优，娇生惯养！”

“喔，真的只是这样？”迹部目光炯炯的盯着忍足。

忍足别过头去。“不然还能是怎样？

听到忍足这么说，迹部一时也沉默下来。忍足深深的看了迹部一眼，径自离开了房间。

迹部也无心去追忍足，因为他实在想不明白，为什么最近这几年，他们总是在莫名其妙的地方纠结不休。他相信，忍足的心里必定也有同样的疑问。

他们都应该冷静下来好好思考——这需要给彼此时间。迹部这么对自己说。然而，我们是不是用的时间太久了？想到这里，迹部忍不住又焦躁起来。

 

**第二十七年**

 

生活总是能让人在平淡中对周遭习以为常，以至于忘记某些很重要的事情。忍足和迹部的近况正是这句话最好的诠释。

侑士，这或许是我们自从相识以来，最尴尬的一段日子。迹部坐在办公事里出神的想，差点忘记自己手边还有一大堆文件等着批阅。

之前虽然迹部也曾经冷静的分析过现状和处理方法。那就是无论是自己还是忍足都需要好好冷却一下，好好思考一下自己应该怎么面对这些烦恼：孩子的问题、家庭的问题以及工作的问题。但是做出这个决定的时候，迹部心里也清楚，自己那会儿本身就不冷静。

不冷静时下的决定，实在没多少意义。因为问题本身的实质并不是靠两个人分别冷静下来好好思考就能够解决的。所以果不其然，事情拖到今天，只会变得比过去更糟糕，甚至于渐渐朝着迹部无法掌控的方向发展着。

其实如果他们在最初的时候能够像年轻时那样大吵一架，或许事情反而会比现在更容易处理。

这次的导火索起源于某个本该美好的晚上。亲昵的爱语，煽情的吻，熟悉而温暖的爱抚，肢体纠缠的几乎将要融为一体……一切都和平时没有两样，但结果却完全不同。

忍足在中途停下，抬起头盯着迹部的眼睛，“小景今天……不想要吗？”

对这身体如此熟悉，忍足第一时间敏锐的感应到迹部并没有这方面的激情，可以说无论是在身体还是精神上都没有给予忍足回应。

“对不起……可能我今天太累了。”说这话时，迹部心里是有点歉疚的。今晚忍足提出来的时候，迹部并没有反对。最近这段时间两个人工作都很繁忙，他们之间很久没有过这样亲昵的行为了。

忍足最近也很忙碌，加上医生的工作时间不像寻常上班族那么的固定，使得两个人能共处的时光就更宝贵了。所以迹部并不想开口拒绝忍足的邀请。

但是事情的结果就是，迹部的身体比他本人更诚实。向来敏感的身体因为过分疲惫并没有立刻点燃欲火，这当然瞒不过同床共枕多年的爱人。

听到迹部的回答，忍足叹了口气，翻身坐起，默不作声的背对着迹部。迹部仰躺在床上，轻轻调整着呼吸，“侑士……”

“嗯？”

“如果侑士想要的话，我……没关系的。”

忍足扭过头来，微微勾起嘴角。“小景觉得，我饥渴到那种程度了么？抱歉，我没有兴趣对着没兴致的人努力。”

“我没有说我不想要，我只是稍微有点累所以可能……”

“睡吧。”忍足突兀的打断了迹部的话，脸上浮现出温柔的笑容，“小景累了的话，就早点休息吧，我去洗个澡。”

“……嗯……”面对着露出过去那种虚假笑容的忍足，迹部除了点头，再也说不出别的语句。

结果那一夜，迹部彻夜未眠，因为忍足去洗澡以后，再也没回到卧室来。迹部那会儿头一次在心里抱怨自家太大，使得自己都不知道忍足究竟躲到了哪里。可是第二天清早一起吃早饭时，迹部却又没有勇气再去追问忍足那晚为什么没再回来。

他几乎可以想得到忍足会怎么回答自己：因为我想如果我回来睡的话，说不定会打扰到小景休息呀！而且说话的时候，他的脸上必然带着那种让自己最为反感的笑。

没有吵架，也没有争执，甚至没有冷战，然而迹部却知道现在的状况才是最麻烦的。因为从那以后忍足再也没有提过这方面的事情，甚至等到迹部主动提及的时候，他都会以笑容拒绝自己的邀请并且搬到别的房间去过夜。

事情简直已经麻烦到了极点。可工作这种东西往往就是这样，愈是心情糟糕，反而愈是加倍。迹部烦闷的强迫自己继续工作，到最后连自己都忍不住想要嘲笑这样不像话的自己。

其实忍足的心情并没有比迹部好到哪里去。不过，对忍足而言，工作是极佳的避风港。吸取了当年的教训，只有在工作中忍足才能抛却脑海中的所有杂念，只有全神贯注的投入在工作当中的时候，忍足才会感受到一丝轻松。

对于敏感的忍足和迹部而言，对方心里在意的事情，思考的事情，其实并不是什么猜不透的谜题。又不是刚刚陷入恋爱中的男人，总要高声慨叹女人心海底针之类的话，然后丈二和尚摸不到头脑。但知道病因不一定就知道如何对症下药，忍足和迹部现在正是这种情况。

迹部知道，自从搬进迹部金汉宫之后，忍足就变得格外在意很多事。比如对于自己在这个家里的作用显得越来越微小，存在的意义似乎变得淡漠，失去了养家糊口的自尊等等。

但对于迹部而言，这些事显然算不上什么值得在意的事情。而且迹部也不明白，为什么两人一起过了十年的平凡生活，忍足居然还不能理解，他在自己心目中的地位，是永远无法取代的。

不管外界生活环境又发生怎样的变化，只要有忍足侑士这个人在自己的身边，迹部景吾就可以毫不畏惧的继续向前走。他以为忍足会明白的，自己曾经丢下一切也要与他相伴的那种勇气和决心，是足可以证明他存在价值的。

迹部太过于想当然的认为忍足理所应当明白这一切并接纳这一切，却没想过自己要在哪些事上相应的对忍足做出让步。然而这种想法根本是错误的。明白是一回事，但能够说服自己接受又是另一回事，并不见得明白的事情就能做到。可偏偏迹部从没想过这点。

忍足知道，自从搬回迹部金汉宫之后，迹部景吾就变回了原来那个高高在上的男人，那个永远只能让自己仰视的男人。然后他承担起令人惊叹的重任，却能还举重若轻，再辛苦也显得游刃有余，再艰难也做的完美无缺，让人在他身边就情不自禁的自惭形秽。

但对于忍足而言，面对这样的迹部时那种复杂的心情，已经不是简简单单的自卑感就能概括的了。

明明知道那个人是如此的在意自己，明明确定自己在那个人心中有这何等不凡的地位，却仍然会不安，会为自尊受挫而伤感，简直就让人觉得这样的自己幼稚得可笑。更让忍足无法原谅自己的，是在和迹部温存时自己内心常常出现的某种畸形的满足感。

然而这种想法其实也没什么奇怪，用一句俗烂的台词概括的说，就是忍足侑士毕竟是个男人。是男人，就会有莫名其妙的强烈自尊，会希望被自己所爱的人依靠，会在征服强者的时候得到满足。这仅仅是本性而已，完全无需为此畏首畏尾。可偏偏忍足没意识到这点。

就在这时候，麻烦——虽然这样说很不妥当，但到底还是麻烦——又增加了一项：迹部顺一要回日本了。

仔细想想，忍足和迹部之间矛盾的源起正是因为迹部顺一强迫式的突然要求忍足和迹部搬回迹部金汉宫，导致两人无法接受这骤变的环境而矛盾日增。这正应了一句老话：可以共苦，却难同甘。所以他的回国，忍足和迹部多少都有点头疼。

当初迹部和忍足搬回迹部金汉宫之后不久，迹部顺一就打着去国外度假的名义出国了，这几年一直没有回过日本。

起初迹部偶尔借着公干出国开会时顺便探望过他那么寥寥几次，后来越来越忙，也就渐渐的变成偶尔通几次视频电话，或者发发邮件什么的，而且还是谈公事比谈私事的时候还要多。

虽说迹部顺一回国后到迹部金汉宫居住无可厚非，但对忍足来说，这当然不是什么太好的体验。迹部顺一固然愿赌服输，但和忍足秀信本质上的区别就是，他始终没有正式接纳过忍足。所以当初迹部顺一躲到国外，忍足自己都觉得松了口气。

本以为，再过几年，自己一定能和小景一起用两个人的幸福生活来说服他的……可此时听到迹部顺一要回国的消息时，忍足情不自禁的叹了口气。结果，他偏偏是在两人关系几乎降到冰点的时候回来了。不过这样也刚好，或许也是时候下定决心了……

迹部是亲自去机场接机的，还带着理香和雅彦，忍足并没有去。这件事或许是最近他们最有默契的一次——在迹部顺一突然回国原因不明的时候，忍足还是先暂时回避比较好些。

但是再次见面的迹部顺一却让迹部大大的吃了一惊，他实在没想过父亲有一天会消瘦成这个样子：双颊全都塌陷下去，眼窝也深深的低陷，只有颧骨显得格外突出，脸颊苍白而没有血色，手上的血管和青筋却相反的变得格外明显，身体单薄的仿佛风一吹就会倒下去似的。

“喔。景吾。”然而看上去，迹部顺一眼中的神采如故，仍然锐利而具有压迫性。

迹部一手牵着理香，一手牵着雅彦，慢慢而有些迟钝的走到父亲面前。“父亲，理香、雅彦，叫爷爷。”

“爷爷！”曾经见过迹部顺一的理香率先挣开迹部的手冲到爷爷身边，而雅彦则是有些拘谨的微微低头行礼，叫了一声“爷爷”。

“这就是雅彦君啊。”迹部顺一拉着理香的手，又摸了摸雅彦的头，随即温和的看向儿子，“你和忍足还好吧？”

“嗯。”迹部不自然的点了点头，他知道家里的情况多半瞒不过父亲的耳目，也无意撒谎，但在孩子们的面前，他们之间的异样一直没有表现出来过，现在他也不打算让孩子们知道。

迹部顺一笑了笑，什么都没说破。

来机场这一路上迹部都在想着这么一个问题，那就是自己今后究竟应该怎么处理眼前的问题：迹部顺一和忍足侑士同处于一个屋檐下的时候，那种尴尬感究竟该怎么消除？

可等到他真的和父亲碰面才知道自己所担心的事情都纯属多余。因为迹部顺一根本没打算再回到迹部金汉宫去住，他已经在回国前就预约好了医院，确切的说，他是从国外转院回国的。

迹部顺一罹患淋巴癌，如今正在急剧恶化中。

由于这消息实在太过突然，迹部甚至几乎记不清自己是怎么完整的把消息接收到自己大脑里的。事后回忆起来的时候，迹部只能记得父亲安详而缓慢的语气，以及唇边淡然的笑意，但究竟那样的父亲用什么样的字眼向儿子宣布自己的死亡即将来临的呢？他怎么也想不起。

早在几年前，迹部顺一便已经确诊为淋巴癌，虽然曾以手术和药物双管齐下一度遏制了癌细胞的发展，但如今再次发作，病情来势汹汹，医生也已对他的情况不再乐观。在这种情况下，迹部顺一决定回国度过最后的岁月。这就是他为什么会突然决定回国的原因。

原来父亲早已知道自己时日无多——直到那时候，迹部才终于明白为什么父亲会让桦地接自己回家，为什么突然丢下所有的工作交给自己，丝毫不顾他是不是能立刻在财团中站稳脚跟就甩手远走异国。

迹部失魂落魄的斜倚在医院走廊的墙上，感觉心蓦地空了一大块，好像是疼，但又哭不出来。那个永远比自己站得高，永远比自己还要强势的男人，生命也终于和普通人一样将要走到尽头。

他一个人和疾病奋斗多年，不想对儿子透露只言片语，固执的一个人承担的个性到这种时候还丝毫不改，想起来就叫迹部心头火起。

但是再恼火又有什么用呢？就算是生气，又有多少时间让自己对他生气呢？那么强大的男人，怎么会就这么快的倒下去了呢？迹部紧紧的闭上双眼，反复深呼吸，他不想像个女人似的在医院里一个人哭哭啼啼。

就在此时，忍足却已收拾好了行李，正襟危坐在客厅里等待迹部父子回来。早在一个月之前，他就收到了国外大学的邀请，现在趁着迹部顺一回来的时机，忍足决定暂时出国。

现在或许是自己出国最好的时机。忍足的手轻轻摩挲着行李箱确认着，他努力摆脱脑海中的另一个声音——

忍足侑士，你是在逃避问题。

 

  
**第二十八年**

 

忍足侑士还是走了，以学术研讨的名义出了国。最让迹部觉得讽刺的是，他的目的地正是迹部曾留学过两年的美国。

当年自己就在那个遥远的国度，一直等着、盼着，希望有一天忍足侑士也会出现在那里，像在冰帝时一样和自己并肩而立。可那时候忍足到底还是没有去，甚至让自己几乎已经决定放弃。

眼前像过去一样的等待，总是能让迹部回想起当年那股揪心的记忆，鲜明恍如昨天，丝毫不曾忘记。即使现在每天忙得焦头烂额，心底也总能泛起某种心情酸胀得像是要溢出来的感觉，不经意间才发现原来溢出来的不仅是心情，还有眼角的泪迹。

迹部斜倚着豪华的靠背椅，闭目养神，心里暗自寻思，如果之前自己挽留忍足留下，他一定会留下来陪自己。这点他还是有自信的。

不，就算自己不开口，如果忍足知道父亲的病情，应该也会主动留下来的。他绝对不会放任自己一个人留在日本面对这么重大的家事——就算迹部顺一没有接纳他。

或许正是因为知道这点，所以迹部才能在忍足走的时候一如既往面带笑容的点点头表示同意，并且还拍着他的肩膀说，请加油，我在日本等你。

关于迹部顺一的病情，迹部一个字也没对忍足提起。幸好孩子们也不知情，迹部也不担心会走漏消息。

迹部知道，虽然忍足说的轻描淡写，但能得到这种国外大学的邀请绝非常人可以办到。这绝对是个让人梦寐以求的宝贵机会。能够顶着同性恋者之名握住这样的机会，忍足侑士付出了多少，迹部心知肚明。

因为知道对方愿意为自己留下，也愿意为自己牺牲这一绝好的机会，所以本大爷才有那个勇气放你离开日本吧？迹部目送着忍足乘坐的飞机离开，心里默默的想着没问题，不过只是分开一年而已。可不过这么近半年的光景，自己怎么就已经觉得这么的孤寂？

就算每天毫无间隙的在公司、医院和家三个地方不停忙碌，也仍然无法遏制那种寂寞感。且不说完全没有休息的闲暇导致身体上和精神上都已经疲惫到了极点，光是看着父亲带着强挤出的笑容接受一次又一次的治疗，迹部就觉得自己已经快要撑不下去。现在这种让人焦头烂额的时候，如果那个人能在自己身边的话，那该是怎样的情形？

“景吾。”迹部顺一的声音打断了迹部的神游天外。

是了，现在自己正在父亲的病房里陪他。金钱能买到最好的药物，最好的环境，能请来最好的医生和护士，但亲人的陪伴，却是多少金钱也换不来。迹部回过神来，看着躺在床上朝自己眨眼的父亲。

今年以来，迹部顺一的病况日重，早已经发展到卧床不起的程度。最近甚至时常陷入昏迷状态，这情况让人愈发担心。到了这一步，迹部知道自己唯一能做的，就是尽可能多的和父亲享受父子之间最后的这段时光。于是，他只要处理完公司的事情，就赶到医院来。

其实这段日子里，他们已经做了不少普通父子都做过但他们之前却从没做过的事情。比如父子一起洗澡，互相搓背；儿子津津有味的听父亲唠叨年轻时的种种经历，甚至还在迹部顺一精神还好的时候一起去逛公园并试着玩了一会儿投球。

“能够让你笑的人，并不一定要是你爱的人，但能够让你流泪的，却绝对是你爱着的人。”记得前些日子聊天时，迹部顺一静静的望向窗外，表情安详平和的对自己说了这样的话。“景吾，你有没有遇到那个让你流泪的人呢？或者说，那个人，能不能让你掉眼泪呢？”

忍足能不能让自己掉眼泪？迹部苦笑。父亲大概早已经看透了吧，儿子不时的出神黯然皆是为了那个“他”。或者说，骄傲的迹部景吾也只可能为忍足侑士伤心难过到流泪。

只因为爱。

真奇怪，过去的解释没有让父亲体会到他对忍足的感情有多么认真，十年的赌注没有让父亲相信他对忍足的感情有多么坚定，但现在稍稍的出神却说服了固执的父亲接受了儿子爱上忍足侑士的事实。

或许还是因为，那时候我们没有完全对彼此敞开心扉的去交流沟通，所以即使是父子也无法心意相通。如果早一点意识到这点，是不是……得知父亲得了绝症之后，迹部不止一次的懊悔着。

“是，父亲。”迹部伸出手，握住迹部顺一瘦削得只剩骨头的手，却发现迹部顺一的视线并非望向自己，而是望向病房门口。

察觉到父亲的视线有些奇怪，迹部也不由自主的抬起头。

然后那一瞬间，他以为自己忙得眼花或者是在白日做梦：那个本来应该在美国的人，怎么会突然出现在日本？可不管他怎么眨眼，忍足侑士就站在门口，还急促的喘着粗气。

——不是梦，也不是眼花，迹部自嘲的苦笑，忍足侑士真的回来了。

“景吾，伯父。”忍足朝迹部微微点头示意，随即走到了迹部顺一的病床前。“抱歉，我应该早点来看您。”

“……”迹部顺一吃力的摇摇头，“来了……就好。”

“是。”忍足稍微犹豫了一下，终于还是伸出手，握住了迹部顺一的另一只手。果然，迹部顺一没有拒绝。

“呐，忍足侑士。”望着眼前的忍足，迹部顺一突然眯起了眼，虽然疾病让他虚弱而衰老，但那神态，却还是蓦地让忍足看到了迹部的影子。

忍足恭敬的应着。“是，伯父，有什么事吗？”

“景吾……爱你。”迹部顺一显然已经没有余力说太多字眼，声音也微弱得几乎难以辨别，但惯于和病人打交道的忍足还是清晰的听到了他想表达的句子。

“是。”忍足抬起头望望站在自己身边的迹部，然后语气诚挚的说：“我也爱他，非常非常的爱他。”

“嗯。”迹部顺一微微一笑：“那……叫我……父亲。”

“是，父亲。父亲。”轻轻说出这句话的一霎，忍足便以医生的直觉感到一丝不祥的预感。站在床边的迹部面无表情的看着自己的父亲安详的望着自己，直至面带笑意的慢慢阖上双目，然后便蓦地面朝窗外背转过身去。

病床上，迹部顺一已咽下了最后一口气。一缕阳光透过迹部景吾的肩头照在迹部顺一的身上，他的脸上犹有笑意，神态安详。

忍足再也按捺不住，猛地站起身，从后面紧紧抱住了迹部。

他没有试着去看迹部的脸，但他感觉得到，那张一贯骄傲坚强的脸上，此刻必定是眼泪汹涌。

此刻任何语言都嫌多余，于是忍足什么也没说，只是把手臂又稍稍收紧，像是要和迹部就此融为一体似的。他能感觉得出，迹部的身体在他怀里微微颤抖，由此可以知道迹部的情绪究竟有多么的激动。

过了好一会儿，迹部似乎终于平静下来，他忽地长叹了一声，好像有些没头没脑似的轻声道：“太好了……真是太好了……”

“是啊，太好了……”然而忍足却把下巴轻轻放在迹部肩头，了然的叹道：“真是太好了。”

迹部顺一的葬礼很低调，除了至亲好友和他的几位老部下，并没有惊动太多人，也没有太过铺张。这是迹部家的风格之一，活着时自当要竭尽全力般的绽放光芒，然而一旦死去，便理该褪尽铅华，尘归尘，土归土。忍足和迹部一样，作为死者的至亲出席了葬礼。

虽然尽可能简单低调，但毕竟这是一件大事，加上迹部又总是尽可能亲力亲为，以至于直到葬礼结束之后，忍足和迹部才能安安静静的单独相对。

这几天迹部一直很沉默，但情绪虽然低沉，却没有再流泪了。仿佛在那天，迹部已经将自己这些日子里积蓄的所有苦痛都一股脑儿爆发了出来，整个人只剩下平静的接受父亲已经离开人世这一事实的理智。

“小景。”忍足把茶杯塞进迹部手里，“喝点水吧。”

“嗯。”迹部端起茶杯抿了一口，是他喜欢的玫瑰茶，水温正合适。这个味道，应该是忍足亲自泡的吧？说起来，自从搬进了迹部家之后，似乎也有很久没有喝到忍足亲手泡的玫瑰茶了。

忍足欲言又止的看着迹部，踌躇一阵终于开口道：“为什么不告诉我？”

“什么？”迹部随口说，心里却知道自己这是明知故问。

“为什么不告诉我伯父，不，父亲是因为癌症恶化才会回到日本？”忍足尽可能用平静的语气问。

“因为你要出国。”迹部瘪瘪嘴。“你要参加学术研讨不是么？”

“……再说，你以为你只要不告诉我，我就感觉不出通电话时你的异样，我就不会知道日本究竟发生了什么事？我忍足侑士还没有迟钝到那种程度！”

忍足终于无法掩饰受伤和心疼的情绪。“你以为我听不出来么？每次通电话时你语气中的疲态，提到父亲时你那种痛苦的语气，我一直以为你迟早会告诉我的，在关键的时候你会放心的让我成为你的依靠。可你始终没有说，最后我打电话给国内的同行朋友，终于知道了父亲的事。”

“我还以为是父亲……”迹部恍然，“我并不是想瞒着你，而且我也知道如果告诉你，你一定会留下来，但是好不容易……机会难得。我也只是为你着想。”

“别跟我说这种话。别再用你的方式为我着想了！”这说法显然点燃了忍足的怒气，忍足狠狠的咬着牙，摘下眼镜甩到一边。“你这样，又和你父亲当年的行为有什么两样？你不是也说过这样的行为只是为了满足自己作为‘圣人’的虚荣心而已吗！？我早就说过，你完全没必要在意我公开了性向的事情，更没必要产生负疚感，这是我的决定……你过去不是也对朋友们公开过吗？”

“那不一样。”一直沉默的迹部终于声音干涩的开口反驳。

负疚感么？因为忍足对外宣称了自己的性向而自己没能做到，所以导致自己有负疚感？迹部心里蓦地一愣。在忍足说出这话之前，迹部发誓自己从没想过自己对于忍足存在负疚感。

可是仔细想来，忍足说的一点也没错。无论是在忍足擅自领回雅彦的时候，还是在床笫之间两人发生矛盾的时候，迹部都莫名的委曲求全。自己会做到这种程度，不正是因为知道忍足爱自己爱得足以对世人公开这一切，所以自己也理当为他付出一些么？

如果不是因为忍足当初在自己带理香去医院时公开了两人的关系，自己会不会在忍足闹情绪的时候处处退让，一直退让到今天这种地步？忍足的一句话，戳穿了迹部内心从未深入思索过的一层阴翳。

“为什么你要像现在这样？我知道，我知道我喜欢胡思乱想，我知道我喜欢在莫名其妙的地方纠结不休苛求自己，可你比我知道的更清楚吧！为什么你要放纵我这样的……这样的不可理喻！”忍足捉住迹部的手腕把他拉近自己，完全不管茶杯掉在地上摔得粉碎。“小景，我情愿你像过去那样，能够朝我挥拳头，朝我发脾气，朝我大喊大叫都好……小景，求你……”

“我一直以为那样才是好的，两个人相处，总该做些让步。”迹部低下头，喃喃自语。“也许我是在怕，我怕一旦争执就会闹得不可收拾，你就会离开我……”

“可是小景，你这样放任我下去，迟早有一天，你会受不了我的……我这些年很难看，我知道。”忍足放开手，颓然的靠着墙壁滑坐在地板上，“为了无聊可笑的自尊闹别扭，像小孩子一样希望得到你的关注，我比理香还幼稚……虽然也想过这样的生活如果能远远逃开就好了，但是小景，我啊……最想待的地方，果然还是你的身边，不……”

迹部不等忍足说下去，就轻轻走到他跟前，蹲下身子，让自己能平视忍足的双眼，吻住了他的唇。起初是简单的轻轻相触，渐渐就变成更深刻的舌与舌之间的纠缠不休，交换津液的同时，仿佛也把彼此的心意传递到了对方心里。  
几乎是在唇瓣分开的那一霎，两人同时脱口而出：“对不起。”

同时张开嘴巴，同时发出一样的音节，再同时闭上嘴，整齐划一得好像有人从旁指挥。明明前一刻还剑拔弩张，但这一刻的异口同声却还是忍不住让两人相视而笑。

“其实我们都像小孩子，是不是？”笑过之后，忍足轻轻的用额头抵着迹部的额头，低声说。

“嗯。”四目相对，迹部亦轻轻的答应了一声，随即翻了个白眼。“白痴，小孩子才不会像我们这样吵架吵的这么无聊低级。”

“是，是。”看着对自己反唇相讥的迹部，忍足的唇边，终于泛出纯粹的笑意。

不论我如何爱你，抑或为你做过什么，我只愿看你表现出真实的心意，真正的自己。

 

  
**第二十九年**

 

人总是要在事过之后才能注意到自己当初的幼稚，然后越是年龄增长就越觉得自己反而更不成熟，事情总是这样，不过这个道理没有一定的年纪是绝对无法理解其中深意的。忍足对迹部的这番总结深以为然。

愈是觉得自己成熟便愈是幼稚，就像小孩子往往总觉得自己已经长大，不再是小孩子一样，成年人有时候也不免会自以为是。

说到这里时，忍足和迹部总不免相视而笑。过去的矛盾事后变成两人躺在床上闲极无聊时的谈资，这是当初两个人都想不到的结果。原来有些事说出来也并没有想像中那么沉重，反而让人觉得有点可笑。

“真不敢相信为了那样的原因我们会挣扎这么久。”激情过后，忍足颇感慨的揽着迹部的肩头仰望天花板，长长的叹了口气。“说到底，还是因为我们那时候都太过自以为是了吧？”

迹部慵懒的斜了他一眼，“你这家伙，又开始感慨了。”

虽然嘴上这样抱怨，但其实迹部的抱怨也就只是限定在口头上，他也不例外的时不时会谈起过去的心事。

从父亲的去世，迹部得到的最大教训便是某些时候一定要及时敞开心扉，把自己的想法传递给对方知道。自以为对方会明白，或者自以为自己明白对方的心情什么的，是绝对没办法解决问题的。

“小景有没有觉得很累？”

“还好。”迹部的笑容带着一丝情.欲过后的艳丽。“怎样，莫非本大爷说累你就又要溜掉？”

“我那时候其实是很想抱小景你的啦。”忍足为了掩饰自己的尴尬，俯下头吻了吻迹部的耳垂，“说真的，只有那个时候我才感觉能找回某种男性的骄傲和自尊。只是我觉得，那样的理由去抱你不止可笑，甚至连我自己都觉得龌龊，没资格靠近你。所以我才说，我啊，是不能让小景随便放纵下去的。”

迹部敏感的缩缩脖子，在被子里低低的偷笑。“哼，你这家伙呀，就是喜欢胡思乱想！”

“呐，小景，现在我不会胡思乱想了……”忍足故意摆出狡猾的神情。“我们要不要把之前的份补回来？”

“想都不要想，本大爷要睡觉了。再说又不是毛头小子了，你也给本大爷克制一点！”迹部却自顾自的转过身子。

忍足故意夸张的大叫着：“啊？小景就这样不管我了么？真是的……”

迹部笑着看忍足一边装可怜一边关掉了床头灯，安稳的合上双眼，陷入沉眠。这样的日子仿佛又回到了从前，只有偶尔埋怨自己或者忍足开始变得唠叨时，迹部才不由得会注意到自己已经步入中年。值得庆幸的是自己和忍足两人都还不曾疏于运动和保养，身材还没有像寻常中年上班族那样发福走样。

或许正因如此自己才会忽视自己的年龄吧！虽然不想承认，可他们毕竟不再年轻了，这种事情多少还是应该节制一点。第二天一早，迹部神清气爽的站在穿衣镜前打领带，心里暗暗庆幸自己昨晚没有和忍足太过放纵，视线却正从镜中迎上忍足调侃的笑容。

总之，风雨过后，忍足和迹部都相当惬意的享受着这几年都没有体会过的恩爱幸福的感觉，却丝毫没有想过他们忽略了某些非常非常重要的东西。或者说，他们并没有意识到这点。

大概是前一夜过得很满足，迹部今天的心情也很愉快。早上出门的时候他甚至还约好了忍足带上孩子们一起到外面吃晚餐，并从到了公司之后就开始期待着夜晚的到来。  
然后一些小变故就在这种意想不到的时候发生了。

下午三点钟的时候，迹部突然接到了慈郎打来的电话。确切的讲，应该说是芥川老师打来的。回到冰帝担任教师的慈郎刚好是忍足雅彦的班主任老师。

自从转到冰帝以来，雅彦一直是个很优秀的学生，这点颇让迹部和忍足引以为傲。出身孤儿院的他，总能像个大哥哥似的带领着周围的同学们，以另一种方式站在众人顶点。去年升入国中之后，雅彦也开始了他的寄宿生涯，回家的时候并不多。担任雅彦的教师一年多以来，慈郎还从未用老师的身份，在这个时间联络过迹部。听到秘书的通知，迹部的心里不禁升起一种不祥的预感。

“喂，慈郎，什么事？”

“迹部，你听我说，雅彦他……”慈郎的语气果然有些异样。

——雅彦高烧不退住进医院了。据说本来只是场小感冒，可不知怎么的昨天晚上却突然急剧恶化起来。

接到消息之后，迹部和忍足几乎是同时赶到了医院。然而在医院里，最让忍足和迹部意外的，是理香居然守在雅彦病床前，像个小护士似的担任起了观察点滴的工作。听慈郎说，送雅彦进医院的人正是理香。他也是在雅彦住院之后才接到了电话。

听到这里迹部就隐隐觉得有些不对头，不管怎么说，在这种时候也应该先联系他或者忍足才对吧？但此刻看着虚弱的躺在床上的雅彦，迹部并不想在这时刨根问底。

“理香，我知道雅彦生病你很担心。”送走了慈郎，迹部这才走到病床前。他拍拍女儿的头，想让她先回家去。“爸爸也很担心……”

“爸爸根本就不担心吧？”理香却突兀的昂起头，打断了迹部的话。她的小脸涨得通红，显得一副极力隐忍的样子，眼泪在眼眶里打转，几乎快要哭出来似的，但语气却前所未有的激烈和强硬。

迹部几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵：“什么？”

“爸爸不是根本不知道哥哥生病的事情吗？如果不是慈郎叔叔打电话给爸爸，爸爸也还是知道吧？”

面对女儿的质问，迹部悲哀的发现自己根本无话可说。

“因为爸爸对我们厌倦了吧？”理香还是第一次在父亲们面前这样的大喊大叫，紧张得几乎耗尽了全身的力气，连珠炮似的说：“我现在已经明白了，我不可能是爸爸们的亲生女儿，所以说，所以说……这几年，你们已经对我跟哥哥厌倦得懒得过问了吧？反正也有其他人照料我们的饮食起居，反正也有人替你们监视着我们，所以你们根本就懒得费心了吧？所以，就连哥哥生病的事情，你们也可以是最后知道的人……你们……你们根本就没有把我跟哥哥当作亲人，根本就没有爱过我们！！”

理香话一说完，就狠狠的推开挡在自己面前的迹部，冲出了病房。

“理香……”忍足和迹部无奈的交换了一个眼神，“我去追她。”

“嗯，”迹部忧心忡忡的望着理香的背影消失在门口，微微点了点头。

一直躺在床上默不作声的雅彦突然开口道：“……不是理香的错。”

“喔？”迹部回过头来望着雅彦。“你……好些了吗？”

“嗯……不是只要让她穿漂亮衣服、吃好吃的东西、住舒适的房间、过豪华的生活，她就可以满足的。”雅彦直直的望着站在自己病床前的迹部，“她又不是我，你们从前给过她那么多的爱，再夺走也太残忍了。”

“你的意思是，你只要这些就可以满足了？还是说，你可以毫不在乎的被我们丢开？”迹部微微眯起了眼。“别想骗本大爷了。”

“什么……”

“我说，别想骗我，你这小子。”迹部忽然伸出手，揉着雅彦的头，语气温柔得让雅彦觉得自己的心都要在这种温柔中融化一般。“你也一样在生气吧，不，也许比理香还生气……少逞强了，明明自己难过的要命，还想要保护理香那孩子，真是傻瓜……”

“哼……”雅彦的别扭性子终于发作，轻哼了一声，不说话了。

迹部坐在病床边，一边伸手试着雅彦的体温，一边低声道：“说实话，你们生气也没错。本大爷……确实不是个好爸爸，对不起。”

显然没想到高傲如迹部这次会这么坦率的认错，雅彦的视线中闪过一抹惊讶的神色，但随即又绷起脸来。

迹部的唇边泛起一丝苦笑，“这两年我确实太过忽视你们了。不过雅彦，你是理香的哥哥，所以我可以道歉，但我不会对你说‘谢谢你在这几年里这么的关心照顾理香’之类的话。因为我们是一家人。但我以你为荣，雅彦，是你代我和侑士补偿了理香，你是个非常好的哥哥。”

“别说这种话啊……”雅彦不自在的撇嘴。“说这种话，太狡猾了。”

“狡猾吗？”

“当然了，说这种话，叫我怎么再……”雅彦赌气道：“算了，反正理香也都说了，本大爷才不会在小事上纠缠不休呢！”

“呵呵，”迹部的表情终于稍微轻松了一点，“不过我还是要说，我很在乎你，当然也很在乎理香，你们都是我的孩子，这与血缘无关。”

迹部的语气从轻柔转为笃定。“不管怎么说，你和理香永远都是我迹部景吾的孩子，我确实一度忽视过你们，但是，我从来没有对你们感到厌倦，更没想过要抛弃你们。”

门外的理香抬起手轻轻擦了擦眼泪，低声抽噎着：“景吾爸爸……”

“看，侑士爸爸不是也和你说了吗？这次确实是我跟你景吾爸爸不对，可是爸爸怎么会不爱你跟哥哥呢？”忍足温柔的摸摸理香的头，“准备好进去了吗？再不进去的话，景吾会担心你的。”

“嗯，侑士爸爸，对不起，我也得和景吾爸爸道歉才行……”

忍足一边推开病房的门，一边再次温柔的伸出手抚摸女儿的头——这位置刚刚好，甚至已无需忍足再弯一弯腰。理香……之前有这么高的吗？

时光过得实在太匆忙，在忍足和迹部已经年届不惑的同时，他们的一双儿女也在不知不觉中成长着。很多年之后，忍足和迹部最大的遗憾，便是错失了那一段时光。

事实上，在这件事发生之前，迹部一直以为自己和忍足在对待孩子这方面做的已经足够成功。迹部以父亲当年教育自己的英才式教育严格要求，而忍足则相对的采取较温和的教育方式。用通俗的话讲，就是一个唱红脸，一个唱白脸。

同学聚会时，他经常会听其他人抱怨和孩子之间的相处有如何如何的麻烦和棘手，每当这时，他总会暗自庆幸自家的两个小鬼头都是懂事又贴心，简直是完美的继承了他迹部景吾当年的风范。

但是有一句话忍足终究还是说对了：不是每个人都能像迹部景吾一样厉害的。

其实不管是忍足还是迹部，在幼年时代都没有享受过什么正常孩子所应有的童年温暖。两人都早早失去母爱，和父亲的关系也异于常人。但这两个人却以自己的方式学会了如何爱人和被爱，从各种意义上说，都能称得上是非常厉害。

然而忍足和迹部关系紧张的这几年，虽然他们自以为很好的瞒过孩子们的双眼，没有让孩子们发现过他们之间存在矛盾。例如从没有在孩子们面前发生过冲突，也自认没表现出什么不自然的地方之类的，不让孩子们知道他们之间出了什么问题。

事实上，还年幼的理香和雅彦也根本无法理解和想象忍足和迹部在困扰苦恼些什么，甚至完全不能体会到他们正陷入深深的困扰之中。但是对于家庭气氛的变化，他们所能了解和体会到的，只有一点，那便是被忽略。

夜晚再次降临的时候，迹部躺在床上望着天花板，只觉得身心都疲惫不堪，早上的神清气爽像是假的一样。理香已经向自己和忍足道了歉，雅彦也被接回家照顾，但这样就真的够了吗？他知道，忍足和自己一样，有着同样的担心。不，甚至比自己更加担心。

——没有人比忍足更了解小孩子能够记仇到什么程度了。

“小景，还没睡着吗？”

“还没。”迹部踌躇着不知该不该提起这个让人心情低沉的话题，但过去的教训告诉迹部，拖延着不解决问题，绝不是处理家事的最好方法。“侑士……”

“嗯？”

“我们……还能做到吗？”这问题听起来有些没头没脑，但迹部知道，忍足一定可以明白自己的意思。

“当然。”忍足的语气出乎迹部意料之内的坚定。“只要我和小景在一起，怎么可能做不到？早点睡吧……”

“嗯。”迹部轻轻勾起了嘴角，心里蓦地感觉踏实下来。明明只是简单的回答而已，却让人感到格外的安心。

是啊，只要我们在一起……迹部笑着，斜倚在忍足肩头陷入了梦乡。

 

  
**第三十年**

 

对忍足和迹部来说，这场庆祝来的实在太迟了。从最初的十年，到二十年，然后是三十年。明明当初说定是十周年的庆祝，他们居然足足等到第三十年。

不过值得庆幸的是，他们终究还是等到了。在过去的三十年里，不知道有多少次，他们对这份感情有过怀疑，甚至几乎一度决定放弃，可是这些事终究都过去了。

就像是眼前这片湛蓝的天空一样。明明前几天一直乌云蔽日，一度害得两个孩子以为这次野营不能成行，但如今却是晴空万里，看着就让人觉得心情舒畅。

迹部深吸了一口气，仰起头望着天空，仍掩不住的满脸笑意。他转过头看向身后的忍足。果然，那个人的脸上也出现了和自己一模一样的表情。迹部知道，忍足的心里和自己想着一模一样的事情。

——真好，我们仍然在一起。

没有什么比这更让人感慨的了，因为在我认识你的那一刻，我是无论如何也想象不到，我们会这样纠缠三十年，并且还将继续纠缠下去。

小景，我们今年应该能够顺利的庆祝一下了吧？前不久，忍足说起这话时的表情还历历在目，有点担心，有点紧张，却还故作轻松的神态，居然让迹部觉得这样的忍足很可爱。

说一个年过四十的男人可爱未免有些用词不当，因此这想法只不过是盘旋在迹部心头并没能够说出口，但当时他还是忍不住笑了出来。

为什么还要这么担心啊，笨蛋。明明每天都在一起，想庆祝又不是什么难事，把年假拿出来用不就得了！

呵呵，小景说的对。可是我还是担心……今年会不会又发生什么事情嘛！

确实，虽然迹部表面上嘲笑忍足太过多虑，但事实上他也明白，忍足的担心并不多余。

到今年为止，忍足和迹部相遇相伴已经足足过了三十年，但是以十为单位的正式庆祝这还是第一次。

十周年的时候，正是迹部离开忍足前往美国留学的时期。那时候的忍足和迹部对未来都处于十分茫然的状态，完全不敢奢求未来两人是不是真能如愿以偿的相守。于是庆祝以心愿的形式被推迟到二十周年。

二十周年的时候，过着平凡而幸福生活的两人终于确定了彼此的心意，生活也渐渐步入正轨，但却“自寻烦恼”的收养了女儿理香，为了家中这个新成员，庆祝活动再次被推迟。

这些年来，发生了各种各样让迹部和忍足意想不到的状况。各自对于未来失去方向的时候，曾经痛苦的想要放弃过；好不容易确定彼此心意预备相守一生时，又领会到生活并非童话中那么的单纯美好；脱离了艰辛的穷困生活，却又产生了新的问题……

不会的，绝对不会。迹部笃定的告诉忍足。这次你可要把你的庆祝计划准备好啊！

然而出乎迹部意料的，是忍足反而露出了一脸苦笑。小景啊，你真的觉得，我大学时代准备的庆祝计划，现在还能派的上用场吗？

那一瞬间，两人不约而同的有些失落，又有些满足。过去的时间终究不可能再回来，但是我们用这不可挽回的时间换回了一生的幸福，不是么？

结果，当年忍足设想的二人世界并没有实现，这次庆祝也演变成了一次正经八百的家族旅行。虽然迹部家在各地都有别墅，但是带着孩子们在外露营度假还是第一次，因此这事让他们着实的高兴了一回。

“晴天娃娃真灵！”看着晴朗的天空，理香的笑容格外甜美。“我还以为没办法出来露营了。”

“真的呢，前几天的天气确实挺让人担心的。”雅彦麻利的帮忍足把折叠帐篷从车子里搬出来。“景吾老爸，你选好位置没？”

“好了，就在这里吧！”迹部愉快的在选好的位置上做着标记，然后吩咐身边的女儿，“理香，你去捡些树枝来！”  
“好！”

看着理香开心的样子，迹部觉得格外安心。他真担心因为过去对孩子们的冷落，给亲子关系造成什么不可弥补的裂痕。之所以会决定以全家一起出来露营的方式庆祝，其实也是忍足和迹部考虑到孩子们之后做出的决定。

对孩子而言，并非是只要让他们过上衣食无忧的生活就算是合格的家长的。每当想起雅彦生病时理香那番话，迹部都觉得如芒在背。

“说是庆祝我国中毕业，你们其实是打算庆祝什么纪念日吧？其实老爸你们就去过二人世界就好了啦！”雅彦一边扎帐篷一边笑着说。“带上我和理香做电灯泡真的没问题吗？”

“你这小子！”忍足笑骂了一句，敲了一下雅彦的头，“真是人小鬼大。”

“我马上就要升高中了，不是小孩子了！”雅彦揉着脑袋抗议。“而且像我这么大时，你们不是都已经……”

“……已经什么，啊嗯？”迹部不露声色的站到雅彦背后，高高的挑了挑眉。

雅彦吐吐舌头，“已经……认识了嘛！”

“喔呀，”忍足狡猾的推了推眼镜，“说起来，雅彦确实也不小了呢，景吾。”

“是啊！”

“所以呢，是不是也有喜欢的人了，呐，要不要告诉爸爸，让我们替你出出主意？”忍足一脸坏笑的凑到雅彦面前。“还是，有人在追我家雅彦呀？”

“我才没有心上人呢！”雅彦别扭的转过头去，“而且……也没人喜欢我啦！”

“怎么可能？”迹部气势满满的叉腰道：“本大爷的儿子这么帅，会没有女人喜欢？”

“哥哥可受欢迎了！”抱着树枝回来的理香毫不客气的爆料。“我那天去找哥哥时还看到有个姐姐向他告白呢！”

“理、理香！”雅彦的脸顿时通红，“你这丫头！看我饶不了你！”

“嘻嘻，我说的都是真的嘛，爸爸，你们才不用担心哥哥的魅力问题呢！那个姐姐特别可爱，还有，哥哥收到了好多巧克力和情书……”

“那个不算啦！”雅彦撇嘴道：“那种本大爷根本不认识就自己在那边乱发情的母猫本大爷才不要呢！”

忍足再也忍不住，大笑了起来：“母猫？景吾，这孩子还真是像你过去的语气啊！不愧是我们的孩子！”

“咦，景吾老爸年轻时也……”

“忍足侑士，你皮痒了是不是？！”迹部假装愠怒的摩拳擦掌。

“别，景吾，我错了，错了！”

全家笑闹了一通之后，这才开始做野营的准备：迹部生起篝火准备煮饭，理香捡回了柴禾，忍足和雅彦合力搭好了帐篷。

“果然露营就该吃咖喱饭！”吃过午饭，理香心满意足的伸了个懒腰。“呐，景吾爸爸，侑士爸爸，这次的咖喱很好吃吧？

“……说什么啊，咖喱是我做的吧！”雅彦翻了个白眼，“你啊，多少也该学学料理吧？”

理香顽皮的吐吐舌头，“这种小事没关系。”

“真是的……”

“雅彦的咖喱做的确实很棒，不过其实理香的料理其实也不错啦，”忍足安抚女儿道：“反正谁都有一两项不擅长的事情嘛！”

得到忍足撑腰的理香得意的做了个鬼脸，“唔，吃过饭我们要做什么呢？附近好像很好玩，哥，要不要去探险？老爸你们呢？”

“我打算去钓鱼。”忍足拍拍身边装鱼竿的拎包。

“咦？钓鱼呀，那我也……”

理香话未说完，雅彦就一副很识趣的样子站起身推着她就走，“走啦，走啦，我们先去这附近探险吧！

“注意安全，不要摔倒了！”迹部不放心的叮嘱道。

“知道啦！”

目送两个孩子渐渐跑远，迹部的笑容凝固在唇边。

“小景，你在担心些什么？”忍足问的轻描淡写：“难道怕孩子们遇到危险吗？”

从刚才忍足就注意到了，迹部似乎有些心不在焉。或许这么说不太准确，但总之迹部确实不时流露出一副若有所思的样子。按道理说，今天这么开心的日子，迹部本不该有这样的表情才对呀！

“我只是在想，”迹部迟疑道：“雅彦会不会像我们一样，也一样喜欢男人呢？”

“咦？”

“或许，我这种担心有点幼稚吧！但是他毕竟是在我们这种家庭长大……”

迹部这份担心，还要从之前听说雅彦没有女朋友也没有接受小女生们的告白开始。家庭对小孩子的影响有多么深远，他到现在越来越清晰的意识到了这一点。

当初只是因为自己和忍足的冷战就给孩子们造成了这么大的伤害，那么自己和忍足这种特殊的家庭，真的能给孩子健康的成长环境吗？只为了自己能得到完整的家庭而收养了雅彦和理香，对他们来说，真的好吗？

“这么说好像有些厚脸皮，但雅彦是个出色的孩子。”迹部耸耸肩，“我觉得他也到了被某人吸引的年纪了，没有女朋友多少让我有点不安。”

忍足下意识的推眼镜。“小景怕他喜欢男人吗？”

迹部坦然的迎上忍足的视线，道：“说真的，直到这时我才稍微能理解我父亲的心情——害怕孩子得不到幸福的心情。”

“这样啊……”忍足轻轻点了点头，“我们去钓鱼吧。”

“……好。”

随后，忍足便陷入了短暂的沉默中。跟着忍足来到溪边，迹部终于有些忐忑的开口唤道：“侑士。”

“嗯？”忍足转过头看向迹部。

“虽然我理解我父亲当时的想法，但我并不认为，”迹部缓了一口气道：“喜欢男人，就得不到幸福。”

“是啊，我也这么认为。”

迹部伸出手，放在忍足肩上，“你生气了？”

生气了吗？忍足支起鱼竿，默默的盯着水面，摸了摸下巴。其实迹部的问题，刚刚他也在扪心自问，听到迹部的话时，自己是什么样的心情。说起来他确实觉得有些不愉快，可对于迹部的担心，他也不是不能理解。

作为一个男人而言，他从未后悔过自己爱上了同性，也从未后悔过自己选择了迹部景吾。而且就算迹部不说他也知道，迹部也是一样的。他们从不后悔自己做出的抉择。相反的，庆祝三十周年的时候，他们还在庆幸自己之前没有选错什么。

但是，作为父亲，作为孩子的监护人而言，这样畸形的家庭能否给孩子们幸福，或者说这样的家庭会给孩子们带来什么样的影响这类问题，已经越来越迫切的摆在忍足和迹部的面前。

“我没有生气，只是有些挫败。”沉吟半晌，忍足开口道。“我还小的时候，觉得我老爸真是过分又讨厌的人，想着真的等到自己长大、当上爸爸之后，一定不要变成那样的男人。所以当初收养理香时，我曾认为我能够做个非常完美的爸爸的，但是现在想想，小景你的担心真的很有道理……”

“我们那时候果然还是太年轻了吧！太自信，也太自负。”迹部在忍足身边坐下，自己也支起一根钓竿，轻轻的笑了。“这种想法本大爷过去也有呢，不过自从去年之后我就知道我错了。”

“不过小景啊，其实我们也没必要太担心了，”忍足忽然露出了温和的笑容，“我们就尽自己最大努力，做个好父亲就好了。我们也该相信，孩子们能够自己选择真正能让自己得到幸福的道路，能让自己得到幸福的人呀！”

听了忍足的话，迹部露出了如释重负般的表情，“你说的对，呐，侑士。”

“嗯？”

“从我们收养理香，当上爸爸到现在已经十年了，我最近总是在想，不知道再过十年，在他们眼中，我们会是什么样的父亲呢？”

“是啊，再过十年……”想起十年之后的光景，忍足不禁悠然神往：“那时候孩子们都已经是大人了呢！”

“等他们都变成大人以后啊……”迹部大笑，“现在本大爷还可以逞强说自己还年轻，可到了那时，看来真是不服老也不行了。”

“小景不用逞强也还年轻啦！不过我觉得，我们虽然还没有老，不过到底还是比过去成熟了一点！”忍足忽然眉飞色舞起来。

“喔？”

“虽然我们都知道，未来的十年，不会每天都是风平浪静的幸福生活，可是我们再也不会担心，有一天我们会放弃彼此，会分开了吧？”


	7. 第三十一年~第三十五年

  
**第三十一年**

 

记得忍足之前曾经说过，将来不会是风平浪静的生活，也就是说风波啊麻烦啊什么的，将来肯定还会遇到。

其实这种觉悟，迹部也是有的。虽然他总是自信满满，但却从不是那种会盲目乐观的傻瓜。所以这种事，本大爷早就料到有一天会发生的。迹部冷笑着盯着眼前的报纸。

他只是没想到，这没水准不华丽的八卦周刊，居然如此大胆，竟敢爆出迹部财团总裁迹部景吾性取向异常的新闻来赚人眼球！

报纸是今天早上桦地帮迹部和忍足买来的，以现在的情况，忍足和迹部简直寸步难行——整个迹部金汉宫大门都已经完全的被记者包围了，一副水泄不通的状态。

今天一大早，管家破天荒的在忍足和迹部还没起床的时候吵醒了两人。那时候，迹部金汉宫的保安人员就已经发现了为数众多的记者的踪影，紧接着桦地匆匆赶来，带来了昨晚发售的一份本来毫不起眼的八卦周刊。

这份刊物因为刊登了关于迹部性取向的爆炸性新闻，而一跃成为媒体中的焦点。上面那张有些模糊不清，但仍能看出是迹部景吾在和一个男人在车里接吻的照片，成了这桩新闻最有利的证据。这新闻甫一面世，不少媒体都暗恨自己晚了一步，于是纷纷如苍蝇般不约而同的聚拢到了迹部金汉宫周围，想要再挖出一些更详细的内幕。

这或许要怪迹部平日里太过洁身自好，感情生活在媒体眼中几近白纸，和其他商场巨头们的纸醉金迷大不相同。好不容易抓住这次难得的机会，他们当然不愿轻易放过。

眼下这种混乱的局面之中，唯一让忍足和迹部觉得庆幸的，是孩子们都不在家。这样他们起码不必面对外面那长长短短的镜头、话筒和镁光灯的围追堵截。而且万一让那群记者们知道孩子们的存在，其后果绝对不亚于让猫得知鱼的存在。

迹部虽然从不怕自己的爱人是个男人这件事被公诸于众，但父亲的本能却让他绝对不能容忍孩子们也被牵连在媒体的恶意曝光中。

得知这一状况之后，迹部就第一时间联系了慈郎。还好学校方面还很平静，看来迹部家的情况媒体毕竟还知之甚少。或许正因如此，门外这些记者们才会如此劲头十足吧！

忍足也打电话给医院请了假，今天这种情况显然不适宜再像平时那样去上班。起初他还乐观的期待这些记者们会因为吃了闭门羹就知难而退，但看着久久盘桓在门外毫无去意的记者们就知道，事情显然并不像他所想的这样发展。

“怎么办？”一贯寡言少语的桦地以等待迹部做出决定的态势开口询问。

迹部慎重的托着下巴，在客厅里缓缓的踱着步子，一言不发。

客厅里一时陷入窒息般的沉默，忍足为了打破僵局，随手打开了电视，可是电视里的内容却让他的心情更是降到谷底。

电视画面里，漂亮的女主播一脸兴奋的样子抓着话筒滔滔不绝：“我们的记者现在在迹部家豪宅区外，迹部财团总裁迹部景吾先生至今没有现身。据本台最新消息，东京股市本日开盘后，受本次丑闻影响，迹部财团相关股票股价大跌，请您继续关注我们的追踪报道……”

竟然正在直播门外的情况！忍足愤愤的关掉电视，斜倚着沙发懊恼的揉着头发，“都是我不好。”

“什么啊，你自责什么？”迹部却语调轻松的拍拍忍足的肩膀，“又不是你的责任。”

“唉，早知道事情会发展到现在这个局面，我当初真应该接受小景的建议，早点公开就好了。”忍足愁眉苦脸的坐在一边。“起码不必像现在这么被动！”

“你之前也是担心会发生这种事吧……”迹部耸耸肩，“反正那群苍蝇是没那么容易放过这条大新闻的，一定会沸沸扬扬的闹上一阵。”

“怎么办？”桦地再次开口问。

迹部瞥了一眼刚刚被忍足关掉的电视，不耐烦的挥挥手，“总之，这些家伙们的焦点是本大爷，本大爷也不能在家里躲一辈子，该面对的迟早要面对。”

“所以呢？”看出迹部已经做出决定，忍足盯着他的双眼站起身，“景吾有什么打算？”

“本大爷打算暂时搬出去一阵，吸引一下他们的注意力，起码先让他们不会每天都蹲守在咱们的家门口吧！”

“我反对！”忍足脱口而出。“你想自己搬出去？”

“侑士！”

察觉到眼前的情况，桦地颇识趣的悄悄离开房间，留这两人单独相处解决问题。既然没有外人在场，忍足也放松了许多，“小景，我不同意你自己搬出去。我们之前不是说过了么，有什么事情一起承担，一起面对，你没必要自己再逞强……”

“我没有在逞强。”迹部的语气格外冷静，“我们现在的情况，不是只需要简简单单的在世人面前证明我们是真心相爱这么浪漫简单的。”

忍足一时为之语塞。在那一瞬间，他的大脑中能反应出好几句反驳迹部的话来，可是他却一句都说不出口。因为他比任何人都清楚，迹部的话不假。

这世界没那么简单。不是他们积极主动的站出来，然后把什么情啊爱啊的洋洋洒洒煽情的讲一遍，就能让所有等着挖内幕、看好戏的家伙们感动得痛哭流涕然后高举双臂支持他们之间的感情了。

过去自己曝光和迹部之间关系的时候，他是如何坦然的接受众人的质询，并以当年冰帝天才的风范艰难的把这件事的风波降到最低的，至今想起来也仍然觉得是那么艰难。

当初忍足始终不愿意让迹部公开，也有这一层的考量。他当然不能对骄傲的迹部说，我是因为担心你，不想让你经历这样不愉快而且辛苦的事才不愿意让你公开的。那样迹部肯定是绝对无法接受的。

而现在迹部面对的情况，绝对比当年的自己所面对的情况要复杂得多。虽然不甘心，但是他又不得不承认——自己完全帮不上忙。而且就算是救死扶伤的医生，忍足也不是神父式的人物，没有那种悲天悯人的心肠。对于迹部的判断，他也并无异议。

但还是不甘心。看着迹部自己就能够完美的解决一切，而自己却只能呆在他的背后默默的这么看着而束手无策，实在是不甘心啊！就算再怎么明白，可是……

“……这就是我要搬出去，而且不想让你牵连进来的原因，你明白了么？”迹部不疾不徐的缓缓讲完，便静待一直沉默着的忍足会有何反应。他相信，忍足一定会理解的。

果然，迹部话音刚落，忍足就露出了招牌式的微笑：“小景放心吧！我会好好照顾雅彦和理香，你不用担心。”

“嗯。”迹部满意的点了点头，他知道忍足不是那种分不清事情孰轻孰重的白痴，他知道他爱上的不是那种只会热血的傻瓜，他知道忍足侑士不会让他失望。

“不过，小景啊……”忍足的脸上仍然挂着微笑，“让我抱一下，好吗？”

“当然。”迹部也露出了罕见的温柔笑容。

忍足把头轻轻放在迹部肩头，紧紧把迹部搂在怀里，伸出手指轻巧温柔的抚摩着他瘦削而挺直的背，亦仔细体会着他紧紧的拥抱着自己的感觉。忍足喜欢这个动作，虽然吻不到迹部的唇，但他终于可以不再勉强自己笑了。

“小景，没问题吧！”

“当然，因为你在啊……”

当天，迹部简单收拾了行李，在桦地的掩护下偷偷离开迹部金汉宫，并高调出现在迹部财团的公司总部，完美的转移了媒体的视线。随即迹部雷厉风行的如常在公司进行各项决策，丝毫不受股价下跌和丑闻影响的工作着，并宣布在周末会举行记者发布会，针对近期传闻作出回应。

这一周内，再没有任何媒体挖到任何关于迹部景吾的什么丑闻。媒体们也都平心静气的等着周末的那场记者发布会  
在商场颇有成就的摸爬滚打了这么多年，迹部自然不是傻瓜。他心知肚明，这次的事件完全是有人从中作梗，目标正是业绩蒸蒸日上的迹部财团。如果自己就此龟缩在家，反而是中了对方的圈套。桦地所以会赶来征询自己的意见，正好证明他的判断和自己不谋而合。

不然的话，为什么这么多年来从没有人特别关注过这一点，如今却突然有人开始注意了呢？一份小小的八卦周刊和一个菜鸟记者，怎么可能这么大胆的去追踪迹部的私生活，并且刚好的抓拍到这个镜头？

他们以为单凭这样的卑鄙伎俩就能够让本大爷狠狠的栽个大跟头，啊嗯？迹部挑了挑眉，露出了斗志十足的表情。哼，真是愚蠢！

周末时，雅彦和理香依照惯例回到迹部金汉宫。对于工作一向忙碌的迹部不在家的状况，两个孩子都没有表现出太过惊讶或意外的样子。迹部几天没有回来过，门外也早已没有了记者，而这正是迹部所希望的。

当天下午，迹部景吾召开的记者发布会准时召开。同一时刻，留在迹部金汉宫里的忍足打开了电视机。

为了不惊动孩子们，他很谨慎的独自躲回房间里看电视。他知道今天电视里会播放迹部举行的记者招待会，他想知道那个人究竟是怎么经历这一切的，即使他没能够陪在那个人身边。

好想像电影里演的、小说里写的那样——自己不顾一切的赶到会场，冲进去大声宣布自己就是迹部景吾的爱人。或者即使不能和他一起在台上面对台下的媒体，也想要和他在同一个房间里承担着一切的……但是他不能去。

如果这个时候赶到会场，不但不能给迹部帮上忙，反而会让迹部费尽心血的一番准备付诸东流。

“你的身份如果再在媒体面前曝光，孩子们的安定生活就没了保障。”迹部临走时的那番话还回荡在耳边。“所以，为了孩子……”

看着电视里始终威风凛凛的迹部，忍足紧紧咬住了嘴唇，心如刀绞。

“……综上所述，对于我的性取向以及我的爱人是谁这类问题，均属我个人隐私，我无可奉告。但是可以肯定的是我的私生活并无任何违反法律的行为，而且和迹部财团以及迹部财团今后的决策亦毫无相关。如果再有人以各种形式对我进行骚扰，我必诉诸于法律手段寻求解决。”

“喔，对了，针对美国莱恩斯电影公司的收购案已于今天签署。”记者发布会的最后，迹部带着笑容，好似浑不介意似的提了这么一句。

等到迹部景吾已经消失在台上，下面的记者们才猛地反应过来：其实这句话才是这次记者发布会真正的重头戏。

什么同性恋者的八卦新闻，不过是供读者茶余饭后的无聊消遣，借此面对普通百姓抨击下富翁的生活状态，满足一下大多数人的酸葡萄心理。可是迹部财团对莱恩斯电影公司的这次收购，则是意味着迹部财团真正跻身国际一流并开拓新领域的明证啊！

自从年初莱恩斯明确表示待购意向，已有不少公司财团表示出收购意向并与之进行接洽，但最终的胜者却是一直以来不动声色的迹部财团，这不免让众人大跌眼镜。

这些年来，迹部财团已逐步发展成为现在以金融业为基础，以商社为支撑，凭借传统制造企业形成的庞大商业网络。如今借由针对老牌电影公司莱恩斯的收购，显然又将势力进一步扩展到了娱乐产业，迹部财团的发展势头实在不可小觑。能一手打造出这庞大商业帝国的男人，谁还会在乎他喜欢的是男人还是女人？

在这之后，迹部财团下属相关股票自是再创新高，一路飘红的数字一时间成为股市神话。至于某财团子公司因收购失败而意外破产，已经不是媒体关注的焦点了。

 

**第三十二年**

 

事到如今，忍足终于无奈的确定，迹部之前的担心实在很有先见之明。

在这样一个只有两个父亲存在的家庭长大的孩子，或许多多少少总会有些奇怪。甚至也可能因此而扭曲了自己正常的感情观也说不定。只不过，让忍足和迹部觉得意外的是，出问题的人竟然是女儿理香。

如果说到对于两个孩子是否存在偏心的问题，迹部和忍足都承认自己恐怕多少会偏心理香。毕竟是从小抚养长大，那份经年积淀下的感情，确实比对雅彦更多一些。

更重要的是理香又确实乖巧可爱招人喜欢，虽然偶尔也会调皮的犯错，但这样反而更凸显出她的可爱。与其说是两位父亲会偏心，倒不如说理香本来就受到了全家人的宠溺才对——就连雅彦也对理香疼爱有加。

只不过，那个全家宠溺的小女儿，也在不经意间慢慢的长大了，从可爱的小女孩成长为了娇俏动人的少女，终于变得让两位父亲觉得有些捉摸不透了。

忘了是哪天一起看电视还是吃晚餐的时候呢，理香似乎很是理所当然的说了一句，男人当然还是比较了解男人，所以他们的相爱也会比普通的男女恋爱感情更深之类的话。

尽管当时忍足和迹部极力克制，却仍然难以掩饰心中的惊讶：天，理香怎么会有这样的想法！？

“会不会真的是受到咱们的影响？”事后忍足不确定的说。

迹部忧心忡忡的点点头，“很有可能，她毕竟从小就和咱们一起生活，也说不定就会觉得两个男人在一起反而比较好比较自然之类的。”

“唉……”莫非这就是所谓的叛逆期吗？看着理香紧锁的房门，忍足和迹部不约而同的对视了一眼，重重的叹了口气。理香毕竟也到了开始会有心事的年纪啊！

起初，他们本想索性找女儿问问究竟，可是理香进入青春期之后，已经不再像小时候那样喜欢和父亲们腻在一起了。起初忍足和迹部都不以为意，可现在才觉得这件事很麻烦。

以现在的状况，要特意去房间里问这种问题，无论是和孩子们打成一片的忍足还是惯有家长威严的迹部都感觉无从开口。理香的心思，成了困扰忍足和迹部的大难题。  
难题的谜底是被忍足无意撞破的。

那天忍足去了书店。就在浏览图书的不经意间，理香的身影跃入忍足眼帘。看着女儿和几个女同学一起来逛书店，忍足明智的决定暂时不去打扰她们。于是，他就顺理成章的发现了理香之前那番言论的来历——《纯爱物语》 、《当男人爱上男人》 、《我的别扭受》……

看看女儿买走的那几本书，再看看书架上那一长列以男同性恋为主题的漫画和小说，忍足不禁有些黑线。

“理香。”等理香的同学们都走了之后，忍足这才出现在女儿面前。“放学啦？”

“啊，是。”理香微微有些心虚的抱紧了手里的书。

忍足瞄了一眼那些几乎一看书名和封面就知道里面内容的书，温和的笑着推了推眼镜，“那和爸爸一起回去吧？”

“嗯，好。”

“那个，理香啊……”忍足抓了抓头发，不知道这话应该从何说起。“那些书……”

“嗯，最近很流行。”理香小心翼翼的看了看身边的忍足，确定他没有生气或者不高兴，这才回答。

迹部理香，十三岁，毫无悬念的并且有些必然的，成为了一名腐女。在如今的少女们之间，BL本来就是能激发无穷热血和萌点的美好事物。而从小耳濡目染看着父亲们恩恩爱爱的理香会对BL产生兴趣，实在不是什么不能理解的新鲜事。

不过忍足却仍然十分佩服自己的神经居然能够如此坚强，自己居然可以格外淡定的接受这一让他觉得实在匪夷所思的少女们之间的“流行”，并且同时也接受了自己的女儿也热衷于这一“流行”的现实。

父女俩沉默着走了一会儿，反倒是理香先开口了：“爸爸，男人和男人之间的感情，是错的吗？”

“感情这种东西哪有办法判断什么对啊错啊的，”忍足略微尴尬的轻笑着回答。“这是如人饮水冷暖自知的事情啊。”

“真的吗？”理香的脸上突然浮现出一抹超过她年龄的忧郁表情，“那么为什么，媒体会抓着景吾爸爸和您的事情，当作一桩大丑闻呢？”

听到这话时，忍足的心不由得咯噔一下：孩子们果然还是知道这件事了。去年那件事发生时，迹部就下定决心不把孩子们牵扯进去。所以后来这件事忍足和迹部谁也没有在家里提起过。但是那阵子闹得沸沸扬扬这么热闹，看来也并没有瞒过孩子们的双眼。

“这个……”

“爸爸，虽然我和朋友们都很喜欢看BL的小说跟漫画，可是大家聊天的时候，还是都会说，虽然很有爱很萌，但那果然也不过就是文艺作品罢了，男人和男人当然不应该在一起的。”理香的声音显得十分失落，“我本来一直以为……像爸爸们这样是没有错的，尤其是在看到那些小说漫画的时候，我真的以为，大家也是认可这种感情的。”

“理香……”忍足一时间不知道要怎么安慰一脸受伤的女儿才好，“爸爸们……”

可是理香却倔强的昂起下巴，“不过，我和哥哥都不在乎这种事。相反，我还一直都觉得生活在这个家庭里很值得骄傲。虽然要对周围的人保密，平时也不能带同学回家玩什么的有时候也觉得非常懊恼，可我觉得，爸爸们也是真心相爱的，所以我做出一点牺牲根本不算什么。即使被别人反对什么的，也无所谓。哼，别人不同意又怎么样，只要两个人相爱又能得到幸福不就够了吗？才没有必要理会那些目光短浅的白痴们在说些什么呢！”

理香那自负而高傲的神情，颇有几分神似迹部。忍足也是第一次看到理香露出这样强势的一面，不禁稍微有些意外，又有些安心。孩子们果然已经长大了——那一瞬间，忍足的心中浮现出这样的感想。

或许是自己和迹部想的太多，也担心的太多了。我们或许并不需要太过保护他们，他们自己也知道如何保护自己，他们甚至可能比我们更坚强，更经得起打击和挫折。就像……就像年轻时的我们一样，初生之犊不畏虎，对什么事都不曾感到畏惧。

可是就在这时，理香却突然问道。“可是侑士爸爸，您……真的爱景吾爸爸吗？”

忍足被理香突然的问题弄得一头雾水，但却笃定的点了点头：“当然了。”

“如果，您真的爱景吾爸爸，为什么在记者招待会上，没有露面呢？”理香的表情变得痛苦起来。“为什么要丢景吾爸爸一个人在那里独自面对这一切？”

忍足心中一痛，深吸了口气缓缓道：“理香，你听我说，事实上我也很想要站在你景吾爸爸身边陪他，也想和他一起面对媒体的质疑和刁难，但是我就算那样做，也帮不上什么忙，反而会给他添麻烦啊！”

“不对，如果你们相爱，那就应该无论遇到什么事情都一起面对，无论发生什么事都一起扛才对啊！你就这样躲在景吾爸爸身后，根本就不是真的爱他！”理香紧紧的咬着下唇，停下了脚步。“爸爸……最让我觉得难过的，就是你们居然没有一起面对问题的这种勇气。这样说来，我的牺牲，哥哥的牺牲，又都算是什么呢？我们自以为是在保护你们之间的感情，可是现在却让我觉得，我们努力保护的东西，完全不存在！”

“理香！”忍足又是震怒又是痛心的望着女儿，几乎一字一句的从牙缝里挤出不连贯的句子来。“你以为，我不想要赶到景吾的身边去吗？你以为，我不想要和他一起承受一切吗？你以为，我是为了什么才躲在媒体背后的呢？是为了你们啊！”

“为了我们……”

忍足深吸了一口气，稍微调整了一下情绪。他不想在这种时候和理香发脾气，因为那样并不能解决问题。事实上他知道自己反而应该觉得高兴，起码理香愿意把她所想的，所质疑的事情，开诚布公的讲出来，而不是暗暗的闷在心里。

“是啊，为了你们。你想想，若是我也被牵扯进新闻里面，你和雅彦的生活，都会受到记者的影响，到时候就根本没办法过上平常人的生活……”

“可是，我们过的本来就不是平常人的生活啊！不是所有家庭里都有两个爸爸，而且家境还受到众人瞩目，必须遮遮掩掩的过日子……不要把是为了你们这种话挂在嘴边，我跟哥哥不是理由，也不是借口，爸，如果是你想做的事情，那你就应该去做，根本没必要瞻前顾后想这么多。既然相爱，怎么会连这点小问题都克服不了呢？”

“好吧，或许确实像你说的……可不管怎样，我是爱着景吾的，当然你景吾爸爸也是爱着我的，这点是无须质疑的。”忍足长叹了一声，理香的执拗有些出乎他的意料。“或许我们是很瞻前顾后，但是，我们是相爱的。”

“我不懂……”理香满脸困惑的望着忍足，“爸，我真的不懂，爱难道就是这样的吗？”

该怎么能让理香明白呢？忍足苦恼的想。爱情这种东西，没有漫画和小说里的那么简单，尤其是同性之间的爱情，不是只要坚定两人在一起的决心，就能够战胜一切来源于现实的挑战的。

相爱的人就必须在一起，只要把两个人的恩爱展示给外人看一看就能被世人接受，吵架了之后就想分手然后却又轻而易举的只要接个吻做个爱就又重新恩爱起来……这种事，现实中根本不存在啊！可是，以理香的年纪，可以明白这些么，她可以明白父亲们为孩子着想的心么？

“理香……”忍足拍拍女儿的肩膀，“回家吧。总有一天，你会明白的。”

说完这句话，忍足心里有些恼火。他还记得当年，自己的老爸也曾经对自己说过这样的话。那时候他就觉得这句话让人很火大，难道说你就不能把理由原原本本的讲给我听吗？可是现在看来，原来真的是这样的。有些事情，无论如何也没办法解释的通，无论如何也没办法让孩子理解，除了这句让人无限惆怅的回答，还能说点什么呢。

“好吧，”理香思索了一会儿，终于慢慢的说，脸上有着难以掩饰的担忧：“爸爸如果这样认为的话，那么我暂且接受这个解释。我只希望，爸爸们，不会在某一天突然发现自己爱着的其实是别的什么人就好了……”

对于理香这样的回答，忍足愕然无语。

——真是年轻。  
当晚，迹部听完忍足的叙述，不禁轻轻的笑着这么评价。

年轻啊，果然还是太年轻。迹部觉得，在理香的言语中依稀能看到过去的自己：毫不犹豫的答应忍足的求爱，毫不犹豫的和他开始交往，毫不犹豫的为他留在冰帝读大学——直到自己长大，然后选择离开，再然后为了这段关系苦恼、困扰、纠结，为了孩子瞻前顾后。可是年轻的理香不会想这么多，她的小小心灵中，只承认所谓的真爱而已。或许，这样想没什么不对，起码在理香的这个年纪来说，这样的单纯率真反而才是最好的？

忍足苦笑着说，“总之，我把事情都解释给她听了。关于之前为什么我没有出现在记者招待会上的理由也讲了，我们是相爱的也讲了。”

“可是理香……真的能理解吗？”迹部揉揉太阳穴，颇为头痛的说。

忍足一脸不确定的勉强笑了笑，“呃，但愿她能吧……”

忍足知道，这种程度的安慰瞒不过迹部的眼力。

可是自己该怎么说呢？要告诉小景，自己觉得理香其实并没有真的理解自己的解释？她并没有明白有时候很多感情还是必须要顾忌到现实的束缚，并没有真的理解，她的两位父亲，是以何等程度的感情和觉悟才能走到今天这一步的？

 

  
**第三十三年**

 

很多时候总要到事情发生过很久之后才能察觉到这件事究竟造成了什么样的影响。就像之前的八卦周刊事件，让理香对忍足和迹部的感情产生了质疑，而对雅彦来说，这件事似乎直接影响到了他对未来的决定和选择。

这一瞬间，房间里的气氛很凝重，迹部双臂抱在胸前，视线锐利的打量着坐在自己对面的雅彦。忍足略带慵懒的扶了扶眼镜框，却掩饰不住一丝不安的注视着雅彦。理香百无聊赖的扁扁嘴，也偷偷的看向坐在自己身边的雅彦。

而被众人注目的焦点、当事人忍足雅彦同学，却是一副云淡风轻胸有成竹的样子，似乎信心满满。

“你，决定了吗？”终于，迹部缓缓的开口。

雅彦笑着微微点了点头，“是的，景吾老爸。我决定了，愿意接受您的挑战。”

“很好。”迹部的脸上终于泛起笑意。“不愧是本大爷的儿子。”

“那是当然！”雅彦表情固然自始至终都很轻松，但还是悄悄的松开了从刚才就一直紧握的拳头。

看来尘埃落定。忍足也在旁边微微舒了口气。

“不过，侑士爸爸，”理香突然插嘴道：“我可不想当医生！”

忍足和迹部对视了一眼，同时笑了出来。

忍足和迹部家的第一次正式家庭会议，就在这笑声和理香不忿的抗议声中画下了句点。

之所以会郑重其事的召开家族会议，主要的原因是为了雅彦。忍足雅彦，十七岁，正要面临人生最大的抉择之一：考大学。

说起雅彦，忍足和迹部都有种自豪和骄傲的感觉。虽然起初刚到这个家庭的时候，雅彦也曾排斥反感忍足和迹部之间的关系，让他们头痛过，但是后来，随着时间慢慢流逝，雅彦也渐渐习惯了这样一个有着两个父亲的家庭，并且诚心诚意的接纳了父亲们之间的感情。

非但如此，雅彦也是个优秀的学生，无论是学业还是课余生活，都表现得可圈可点，并不逊色于两位优秀的父亲。在如今的冰帝学园里，忍足雅彦也同样是个有着天才之名的少年，是众人钦羡的对象。

生活中体贴懂事又能干，学习上也不需家长操半点心，性格也是积极乐观而开朗，忍足雅彦绝对是多少家长梦寐以求的好孩子。

不过，随着雅彦年龄的增长，一个越来越现实的问题，也就摆在忍足和迹部面前——孩子的前途，到底该怎么走呢？这是个他们年轻时代从未想过的难题，因为他们的人生里注定没有这个选项。

继承家业这种事，似乎是从忍足和迹部出生的那一天起，就深深烙印在他们心底了。毋须他们去烦恼自己究竟应该选择什么样的未来，继承医院和财团，做个合格的继承者就是他们需要终生为之努力的目标。

可是孩子们应该和我们不一样，他们应该有他们自己的人生，自己的梦想。收养理香时，忍足就这么说过。

迹部对此并无异议。梦想这种东西，对忍足和迹部而言都是太过不切实际的存在。如果真的说起梦想什么的，或许只有当年他们一起为了网球部的胜利而拼搏时才存在过那么一阵吧！而且迹部知道，忍足心里或多或少是有遗憾的，对爱情电影情有独钟的忍足，或许并不是真的想要一辈子以治病救人为业的——尽管他现在做的非常出色。

所以从两个孩子还小的时候，忍足和迹部都没有刻意去灌输过将来需要孩子们来继承家业这种事。这也让忍足自己觉得很满足，因为起码在这件事上，自己和父亲不一样。他很高兴自己给了孩子足够多的自由，让他们去做他们想做的事，去追求属于他们自己的梦想。

因此在这问题摆到忍足和迹部的面前之前，他们都没有特别去商量过孩子的未来这种事——直到雅彦把升学意向书摆在他们的面前。

“老爸，”雅彦开诚布公的说，“我打算考东大。”

东大？迹部的眉头微微挑了挑，他对雅彦的成绩心知肚明，如果这孩子真的有意想要考东京大学，恐怕并不是什么太难以办到的事情。  
“东大啊……”迹部微微沉吟片刻，望向雅彦，“雅彦，告诉本大爷，你打算读什么专业，或者说，将来……打算做什么？”

“我想读金融。我，”雅彦深深的吸了口气，“想要继承景吾老爸的事业。”

我想要继承景吾老爸的事业。语气笃定，掷地有声。

忍足在一旁听着，不禁自嘲的翘起了嘴角。一直以来，他自以为已经给两个孩子足够多的机会，去寻找自己的梦想，可是到了最后，雅彦的选择却出乎他的意料。仿佛命运的齿轮只是在和忍足开了一个无伤大雅的小玩笑，之后就又把它导回了平常的轨道。

然而和忍足不同，听到这话迹部的表情蓦地变得认真而严肃，“你是认真的？”

“是的。”

“已经仔细考虑过了吗？”

“是的。”

迹部忽然玩味的十指交叉轻托下巴，“不过，雅彦，要知道事实上你……是没有继承权的。”

“所以，不可以吗？”雅彦却不为所动，仍然保持着相当镇定的态度，静待迹部的下文，并没有流露出焦躁或失望的神态。

看到这样的雅彦，迹部倒是心生几分赞许。这孩子能做到处变不惊实在很不简单。不过迹部说的切中重点，忍足雅彦对迹部财团没有继承权。尽管一直在这个家里生活，尽管雅彦称呼迹部做“老爸”，尽管他们已经有了父子的感情，但是从法律上说，忍足雅彦和迹部景吾，是毫无关系的两个人。

“不。”迹部摆了摆手。“虽然从法律上说，你确实没有继承权，但并不代表，你不能继承本大爷的事业。雅彦，本大爷给你一次机会，你再好好的考虑一下，是不是真的要做出这样的选择，然后咱们全家再一起谈谈这件事。”

“我知道了。”雅彦微微颔首，拿起意向书离开了忍足和迹部的房间。

这就是忍足和迹部家决定召开家庭会议的原因。对于雅彦的选择，迹部不能等闲视之。且不说忍足雅彦对迹部财团本来就没有继承权这点就给雅彦接班造成了不小的阻碍，就算是忽略掉这一点，雅彦是否能成为迹部财团合格的继承者到底还有待商榷。

所以，说是家庭会议，也可以说是对忍足雅彦的一次考验。这点，父子三人都心知肚明。因为迹部说让雅彦回去考虑一下云云，实在是没有意义。以迹部的眼力早就可以断定，雅彦已经下定了决心，而且以他的个性，也肯定不会轻易改变主意的了。

会议的地点定在迹部的书房，这个地方平日里向来是孩子们的禁区，因此光是这一点，就让参加家庭会议的理香觉得有些紧张。

雅彦倒是一副轻松的样子，“老爸，我考虑过了，还是决定读东大的金融系然后继承您的事业。”

迹部笑着点了点头，“那么，可以告诉我你的理由么？是什么，让你做出这个决定？”

“理由啊……”雅彦陷入了短暂的沉默。“事实上，在做出这个决定之前，我也困扰了很久。”

“喔？”

“嗯，因为我也在想过，我是不是有这个资格，我是不是可以继承景吾老爸的事业。”

迹部眉毛一扬，“所以之前你并不觉得意外？”

“是。我明白这是不合情理的。”雅彦的表情略微有些凝重。“而且，我也不想被别人当成觊觎……”

“雅彦！”忍足打断了雅彦的话，他明白孩子想要说什么。继承迹部的事业，无异于是接管了庞大的迹部商业帝国，这其中的利益不言自明。雅彦小时候还对有钱人格外抗拒，因此对这种事自然比旁人更加敏感。

“但是，你还是向本大爷提出了这样的请求。”迹部的脸上古井无波，叫人猜不透他的想法，“你肯定也是有着自己的理由的吧？”

“是的，因为我想要保护，而非被保护。”雅彦斩钉截铁的说。“之前记者找上门的事情，不是只有理香注意到。”

“……啊，这件事确实瞒不过你们。”

“老爸，你们不用担心，我不是想抱怨什么。只是，我从这件事里明白了一个道理。”雅彦露出了自负的表情。“我应该怎么样做，才能保护我所重视在意的人。只是单纯的愤世嫉俗是没有意义的。抱怨或是愤恨对方的伤害，也都不过是小孩子幼稚的想法。只有像景吾老爸那样，有足够强大的力量时，才能保护别人。”

在说这些话的同时，雅彦一直和迹部对视着，坦然无惧的面对着严厉的景吾老爸的视线洗礼。他也感受得到，一旁侑士老爸略带担心的视线以及理香半是好奇半是激动的双眼。大家都在注视着自己呢，不知为什么，这不但没有让他觉得紧张，反而让他更加信心十足。因为正是有了这些人，他才能够如此坚定自己的决心。

“……所以我需要那个位置，因为我希望有一天，我能成为保护老爸你们的人。”最后，雅彦轻轻的说。

或许是因为雅彦对自己强大的肯定，迹部的脸上露出了愉悦的笑容。“我明白了。”

“是，所以希望您可以给我这个机会。”说完这话，雅彦下意识的攥紧了拳头。可以吗？自己的心意，可以说服景吾老爸么？

迹部似乎格外漫长的沉默，几乎让雅彦的心跳出来。

“十年，本大爷就给你十年的时间，你要用十年，成长为足以成为迹部财团继承人的男人！”终于，迹部开口了。这一瞬间，时间仿佛倒回若干年前。“你，决定了吗？要不要接受本大爷的这个挑战？”

……

又一个十年的约定，是对雅彦十年的挑战，也是又一场十年的赌注。父亲啊，想当年您提出那个赌约时，是不是也抱着这样的心情？看着当年的我坚定的做出抉择时，您是不是和现在看着雅彦的我，有着相同的心境？

看着雅彦意气风发离开房间的背影，迹部竟觉得眼窝微微有点湿了。

“小景在想什么？”忍足不知何时斟好了两杯红酒，朝迹部举了举杯子。“庆祝下，我们有这么好的孩子。”

迹部把视线从孩子们离开的那扇门上收回来，轻笑着走到了忍足身边，“我在想，雅彦的决定真是吓了本大爷一跳，看来，我们还是很不了解我们的儿子啊！”

“可我觉得，小景看起来还是很沉稳而且胸有成竹的呀！”忍足递给迹部一只杯子，用空下来的手揽住迹部的腰。“唔，不过雅彦选择了继承小景的事业而不是我的，唉呀，让人觉得有点失落呢……”

“少装了。”对忍足一脸郁闷神情的表演，迹部丢了个白眼过去，“你其实一直在替我担心继承人之类的事情吧？说真的，起初我还以为是你……”

“怎么会呢，雅彦的脾气你又不是想象不出来，他才不是那种会被别人的话所左右的孩子呢！所以，他会决定继承迹部财团，绝对只会是他自己的想法。”

“那理香呢？”迹部轻轻的勾起嘴角，呷了口酒，“你真的不希望她继承你的衣钵做个医生吗？”

忍足微笑着摇了摇头。“我们不是早就说好了吗？我们只让孩子们去做他们想做的事，而不是我们想让他们做的事。理香已经说了，不想做医生啊……除非她将来改主意。”

“不过也很难吧！”迹部想了想，忍不住大笑起来，“唉唉，我们怎么养出这么两个任性的孩子呢？”

“大概是因为……”忍足轻轻的俯过头去，吮着迹部唇瓣上的残酒，“我们就很任性吧……”

“真是的，我只是害怕哥哥去继承了景吾爸爸的事业，那我就必须去继承侑士爸爸的事业嘛……”走出迹部的书房，理香在雅彦的身边不安的发着牢骚。

雅彦笑着揉了揉她的头发，“不会啦，老爸们不会那么做的，你就做你想做的事情就好啦！”

——因为，我也只是做了我想做的事情而已啊……

 

**第三十四年**

 

雅彦成功的考进东京大学之后，回家的时间就变少了很多，他的大学生活似乎每天都过得很充实。

蓦然变成一个人，理香偶尔会抱怨有些寂寞，但直升冰帝高中的她毕竟还有过去的老同学老朋友陪在身边，所以也并没觉得太过难以忍受。

忍足和迹部的生活恢复了平静安逸，之前一切曾经发生过的问题似乎都变得不再是问题。

平静安逸的日子过上一段之后，人总会觉得有些空洞乏味，甚至于觉得有些无聊，往往会希望有些什么事情能够打破这种死水般的沉寂。可变故却又总是来的太突然，让人措手不及，消受不起。

所谓变故这种东西，就是在人意想不到的时候发生，那才能叫做变故。如果人能够早点意识到某年某月某日会发生这样的事情的话，就不会让人觉得这么的惊惶不安了。

那晚是忍足秀信的生日，迹部和忍足带着孩子们赶回大阪帮他庆生。生日宴后，孩子们在一起玩的热闹，而长辈们则坐在一起闲聊。

其实闲聊的话题不怎么好找。男人不像是女人，随便谈谈家事发发牢骚就能炒热气氛。对于连男人之间最重要的话题事业也大都限制在医学方面的忍足家，再谈事业就有些太过没趣了。不过自从有了理香和雅彦，忍足和迹部每次回到大阪时也都会谈起一些孩子们的趣事，再听听优姬夫妇讲讲自家孩子的情况，总不至于冷场。

不过对这一现状，忍足秀信已经感到很满足了。在若干年前，他还不敢去奢望某一天能够和儿子这样气氛融洽的坐在一起。他那天心情很愉快，平日的扑克脸上也露出了格外多的笑容，然后就在几秒钟内，他脸上仍带着笑，缓缓瘫倒在沙发上。

“父亲！”第一个冲上去的，是距离秀信最近的优姬。优姬的丈夫、大和佑大也立刻靠上前去查看秀信昏倒的原因。这可以说是他身为医生的本能，看到有人在自己面前昏倒，是无法无动于衷的。

“恐怕是急性脑出血，快联系医院！”

“我这就去叫医院的人派车过来。”

忍足家瞬时间陷入了一片慌乱之中，但是在这慌乱中，有一个人却没有动弹，而是愣愣的看着眼前发生的一切，似乎这一切都与他无关一般。

“侑士！”有人在喊自己的名字。

“侑士！”是谁呢？是谁在喊自己呢？

“侑士，你在想些什么？！”那声音带着艳丽的怒气……喔，是小景吗？

忍无可忍的抬起手臂时，迹部有种想要苦笑的冲动。明明总说是深爱着眼前这男人的，可这却不是自己第一次向忍足挥拳头了。这样是不是可以算是家庭暴力了？

但迹部心里清楚，每一次挥动拳头时，自己内心的痛楚都不会比忍足少，那种疼痛感，大概别人是无法理解的吧！

因为知道他的心里也在疼痛，因为知道他独自一个人躲在一边用乱七八糟的方式处理“伤口”，所以不能袖手旁观……所以必须……

“忍足侑士，你给本大爷清醒过来！”拳头重重的挥出去，却轻轻的捶在了忍足的肩头。

在想些什么？忍足一脸迷茫的眨着眼，望着眼前的迹部。

当初，是谁曾经也像这样在自己的眼前倒下去过吧，然而那时候自己却无能为力，什么也做不了，只能傻傻的站在一边。当时的那种无力感，就在这一瞬从心底的最深处缓缓的升上来，像是枷锁般把他紧紧锁在原地动弹不得——  
“景吾，妈妈当年，也是突然倒下去的……”

是了，当初自己也是这么看着老妈突然栽倒在自己面前的，那时候自己什么都做不了，只能目瞪口呆的看着眼前发生的一切，就和现在一模一样。然后，自己期待着老爸这个医生可以救老妈，但结果老爸却一脸木然的告诉他和姐姐，妈妈死了，再也不会出现在他们姐弟面前了。是痛恨无力的自己，还是更痛恨无情的老爸？

结果讽刺的事情出现了，现在的忍足秀信也重蹈妻子的覆辙，也是这般突然的倒了下去。看到这样的场景，自己心底的那种复杂情绪，是恨还是痛，是终于出了口气的快意，还是内心深处父子连心的担忧？

这个疑问就连忍足侑士自己也答不上来。

“侑士，你是在怕。”然而迹部代忍足解答了他心底的困扰。

“怕？我怕什么？”

“你怕，你现在还是什么也做不到。”

“！”

“可是现在不一样了，侑士。”迹部压低了声音，在忍足耳边道，“你现在是医生，是个优秀的脑外科医生吧？！所以你听好了，现在你能帮得上父亲的忙，而且也只有你可以挽救父亲的性命。时间紧迫，现在没那个时间让你在这里失魂落魄了，你明白了吗？”

迹部这番话的声音虽然不大，但对于一时间失去常态的忍足而言，无异于有着振聋发聩的作用。是啊，时间就是生命，现在不是自己沉溺在过去不可自拔的时候了。已经没有那个时间了！

忍足本家距离忍足综合医院很近，再加上是院长患病，因此没一会儿功夫，救护车就停在了忍足家门外。急救医生的判断与大和如出一辙，忍足秀信的症状确实可以判定为急性脑出血，而且很有可能是最恶劣的一种。在场所有人都心知肚明，这种状况，长于内科的忍足综合病院是应付不了的，而转院什么的，则根本没那个时间。

“我来手术。”就在众人一筹莫展之际，忍足终于开口打破了僵局。“我来给老爸手术。”

于是，忍足秀信被紧急送进了手术室，负责手术的是国内知名的脑外科医生忍足侑士，忍足秀信的儿子。

一切准备手术的程序都和平时一样，唯有病人却是那么的特殊——这是给予了自己宝贵生命但同时又是自己唯一曾经恨过的病人啊。

曾经一度以为，自己好恨他，恨到希望这个人不在这个世界上，甚至于连自己都不存在就好了——他不爱自己，自己也不爱他，他所需要的只是忍足侑士的成功而不是忍足侑士这个人，所以才能无视自己转学到东京也毫无异议。

那时候最难以忍受的事，就是自己和这个人血脉相连，继承了他的基因，和他一样的没有心。可是现在，自己反而庆幸这种基因，让自己能在这种时刻仍能头脑清明的拿起手术刀。

忍足一边在护士的协助下戴手套，一边在口罩下面笑了。所以啊，老爸，你可不能死啊，我可不打算让你死在我的手术台上。从没在你面前失败过的我，这次怎么能够失败呢？

“侑士，加油。”望着紧闭的手术室大门，迹部在心底不住默念着。其实刚才他没有机会、也不想在这种时候对忍足说——迹部自己才是那个真正觉得无能为力的人。只有在这种时候，他丝毫帮不上忍足的忙。

在让人心焦到几乎窒息绝望的漫长等待之后，手术室门上那盏“手术中”的灯终于灭了。忍足脸上带着胜利的微笑，出现在众人面前。

手术结束后，迹部才知道这次忍足秀信的状况有多么凶险。医学名词他的确是知之甚少，但是他还清清楚楚的记得，当年忍足曾经因为一名桥脑出血的病患意外去世而受到过多么大的打击，也还清清楚楚的记得桥脑出血的危险性之大，死亡率之高是多么的惊人。可以说，忍足侑士这一次面对的，是业务水平和心理素质上的双重考验。

而且，手术成功也不代表就成功挽救了忍足秀信的生命。危险仍然存在，手术预后不良的话，很可能之前的努力就此付诸东流。为此，忍足自从出了手术室，就一直陪在忍足秀信的病房里，丝毫不敢大意。

“侑士，去休息一下吧，我来替你一会儿，有什么事情我再叫你。”迹部把一个面包塞进忍足手里，“先吃点东西。”

“不，没关系的。”忍足接过面包摇了摇头，“我必须守在这儿。我有种感觉，只要我在老爸身边，他就能度过这次难关。”

迹部微微皱了皱眉。“侑士，你总得注意身体。”

“我会的。”忍足歪着头，看着床上双目紧闭的父亲。“只是，我已经不知道多久，没有这么近距离的仔细看过他了，或许这次是个好机会。”

“父亲……老了。”迹部低声道。

“是啊，老了……记得之前和小景说起小时候那些事时，小景告诉过我吧，不要再继续恨下去就好了。所以，托你的福，后来我对老爸的感情就不再是恨了——可我始终觉得，那也算不上是爱。或者是因为太爱你、爱理香，所以我也渐渐接受了给予我这样幸福的父亲。”

坐在病床边，忍足轻轻握着父亲的手，低沉而温柔的说。“可是现在我明白了。原来正是因为我爱他，所以我才不能够原谅他如此冷漠的对待母亲，不能原谅他如此冷漠的对待我和姐姐。他怎么能够这样做呢？既然是我所爱的父亲，怎么能够这样的无情呢？那时候，我不能容忍这一点，所以我把自己都骗了，我以为，我恨他。可事实是，我自始至终都爱着老爸，甚至于比我能想到的程度爱的还要深。”

迹部走到忍足身边，轻轻把手叠放在忍足父子的手背上面。“父亲也是深深的爱着你的，或许比他自己能够意识到的程度更深的爱着你，相信本大爷的眼力。”

“是，小景总是不会看错的。景吾，”忍足露出了疲惫的笑容，“真的是太谢谢你了。”

迹部撇嘴笑了。“笨蛋，和本大爷还说什么谢啊！”

不知忍足的陪伴是不是真的起了作用，几天后，忍足秀信终于成功度过了危险期，并且恢复了意识。他手术预后的成功程度，几乎让人觉得是个奇迹。

秀信恢复意识的那天，忍足正趴在病床边打瞌睡，这几天下来他实在是累坏了。

眯着眼睛怔了好一会儿，忍足秀信才意识到自己是躺在医院的病床上，而儿子就陪在自己的床边。侑士……居然在自己的床边，这简直像是梦境一般。

“老爸，早上好。”本就没有睡踏实的忍足揉揉眼睛，从病床上抬起头，下意识的说。他每天都会和父亲讲话，期待父亲能够早日恢复意识。

眼前还有些模糊，但可以看得出儿子一脸憔悴，让忍足秀信几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。这孩子究竟在这里呆了多久？虽然一时间还不能流畅的说出话来，但听到儿子的问候，忍足秀信还是轻轻的动了一下，用手指去碰触身边的儿子。

“老爸！”虽然秀信的动作很轻，然而神经高度紧绷的忍足还是一下子清醒过来，睡意全无的瞪大了眼睛，“老爸你终于醒了？！我、我这就帮你检查看看。”

“唔嗯……”秀信的嘴唇努力翕动了两下，却只发出了模糊的声音。

“呼，爸，你这次真是好险，姐姐吓坏了。”忍足一边检查一遍欣喜若狂的说着：“你别着急，你的病情会慢慢好起来的，现在已经没有危险了！我、我尽力了，我做到了！真的，真的不要紧了。你看，现在你恢复意识，就没问题了。什么都别担心，什么都别想，好好休息，很快就会好起来的。太好了，真是太好了……爸，你没事……真是太好了……真是……”

说着说着，忍足下意识的紧紧咬起了下唇。他还从没有体会过像现在这样激动莫名的心情，他甚至不知自己现在的表情，算是在哭，还是在笑呢？嘴巴里只会机械式的不断重复着太好了这样的话，会不会让父亲觉得自己像个傻瓜？

“爸？”然而低下头的瞬间，忍足才诧异的发现，病床上的父亲竟已泪流满面，像个孩子似的哭了起来。“爸，没事的，我在这里，没事了，别担心，已经没事了……”

可忍足侑士越是这样说，忍足秀信的眼泪反而像决堤的洪水一般，怎么也止不住。因为这眼泪已经忍得太久了啊，侑士。对不起，虽然从没能够说出口，可是请你一定要原谅爸爸。

病房外，一直关注着房间里动静的迹部对来探病的孩子们轻轻摆了摆手。探病什么的之后随时都可以，但现在的这段时间，就先留给这对终于尽释前嫌的父子俩吧！

 

  
**第三十五年**

 

“理香怎么还没回来……”迹部不放心的在房间里踱着步子。

看着坐立不安的迹部，忍足无奈的放下手里的书，抬头看了看墙上的钟表。“小景啊，你是不是也爱太紧张了？现在还早嘛，理香已经说过今天她要和朋友们出去玩了。孩子们一玩起来就忘了时间这种事也没什么稀奇，你也不用太担心。再说，现在七点刚过，还不算太晚嘛，以前理香也不是没有过比这更晚回家的时候。”

谁知听了忍足的话，迹部反而重重的叹了口气，“这次和往常可不一样。本大爷看得出来，理香那孩子……恐怕有了心上人，交男朋友了。”

理香交了男朋友。这话光是说出来，迹部就觉得心里不大痛快。自己辛辛苦苦拉扯大的宝贝女儿，就这么轻轻巧巧的被别的男人骗走了？

“哈？男朋友？”忍足惊讶的长大了嘴巴，“你怎么知道？”

“哼，你忘了本大爷的眼力？”

“……可是理香还小啊！”

“还小？你还记不记得咱们是从什么时候开始交往的？”迹部露出似笑非笑的表情，“咱们的宝贝女儿现在可都已经十六岁了！”

忍足大窘，“咳咳，那个，她和我们不一样嘛。呃，所以呢，就因为理香今天可能是和男朋友一起出去约会，你就特别不放心吗？”

迹部翻了个白眼，不满的嘀咕着：“当然不放心，谁知道那臭小子是个什么东西，会不会对理香……”

“噗，小景啊，你这副样子，实在是太可爱了！”忍足忍不住笑了起来。他站起身，丢开手里的书，从背后把迹部揽进怀里，“呐，我很早之前就说过吧，看你这么疼孩子，我可是会吃醋的。”

“你说谁可爱啊，真是白痴……唔嗯……”迹部话未说完，便毫不意外的被封住了双唇。心醉神迷之余，他总是难免有些自嘲。一向雷厉风行强势霸道的迹部总裁，却总是栽在眼前这男人温柔的亲吻和爱抚之中而毫无抵抗力。

然而栽在他手里，自己始终心甘情愿。因为感到疲惫的时候，有这个人在身边就能很快恢复精神，心情低沉的时候，有这个人在身边就能很快振作。虽然这些年来这家伙也曾经不知多少次让自己生气、伤心、失望过，可终归还是觉得……“侑士，有你在真好啊。”

“我也一样啊，小景。”忍足微笑着回答。“所以，别太担心理香了，孩子毕竟长大了。”

忍足的安抚多多少少减轻了迹部因为女儿去约会而不安的心情。自己从小放在手心里，宝贝的不得了的女儿，就这么奔向另一个男人的怀抱，不管怎么想都是让人愤怒的事儿。或许作为父亲，迟早都要面对这种让人生气的情况吧！

发现理香交了男朋友是不久之前的事情，但是迹部可以肯定，理香这个男朋友，绝对已经交往有一段时间了。想到这里他不免有些自责：前些日子为了忍足秀信的病，折腾的他和忍足都有些心神俱疲，不然的话，他本可以早些察觉的。

本就漂亮可爱的女儿变得更加在意外表，不擅长料理的人却在情人节时下厨房自制手工巧克力，平时一个人突然就呆呆的笑，最重要的是双眼中总是闪现着一种如梦似幻般的光芒……种种迹象都证明迹部理香情窦初开坠入情网。

理香喜欢的……会是个什么样的男孩子呢？

其实想知道这个问题的答案很简单，直接问问理香或者派人去调查好像都是不错的选择。但是若要直接开口八卦孩子的感情生活，似乎实在不怎么妥当。而且如果理香死不承认，反而更容易把事情弄僵。

至于派人调查么……迹部向来不愿意让外人掺和到自己的家事中。更何况理香就算是孩子，也该有自己的隐私权。即便自己是她的监护人，也没这个权利干涉嘛！尽可能让孩子们像普通孩子一样长大，一直就是迹部和忍足坚持的教育方针。

然而情窦初开坠入情网的女孩子常常有个致命的弱点，就是容易忘乎所以。所以当午夜的钟声已经响过，而迹部理香仍然没有回来的时候，就是忍足也有点坐不住了。

“喂，本大爷不是告诉你理香小姐回来之后……什么？你说理香小姐还是没有回来？”迹部气急败坏的放下手里的内线电话，“这丫头，真是太不像话了。侑士，你给理香的手机打过电话了？”

忍足拧起了眉头，“打了，关机。”

迹部气冲冲的猛地一拍桌子。“该死的，这孩子到底上哪儿去了！她还真是胆子大了啊嗯？竟然还给本大爷学会夜不归宿了！早知道本大爷就应该派人一天二十四小时跟着她，她就知道分寸了！”

迹部嘴上抱怨得凶，脸上却是一脸的烦躁不安。忍足安抚的拍了拍迹部的手道：“景吾，让我们好好想想，理香之前说没说过她要去哪里？”

“她只说是考试刚结束，要和朋友们一起去放松，似乎也没有提过要去哪里……”迹部长长的叹了口气，“早知道，就应该好好问问，这孩子究竟去哪儿了。一个女孩子，这么晚了还不回来……”

“实在不行，就派人出去找吧！”忍足沉着脸说。他明白迹部的担心和顾虑，理香身为迹部财团总裁的女儿，可能会面临的危险比寻常的高中女生还要更多。“或者……报警？”

眼看着时间越来越晚，却还是联系不到理香，这种放心不下的揪心感让忍足和迹部已经完全没办法再保持镇静。

迹部蹙眉想了一会儿，终于开口道：“侑士，我们还是给雅彦打个电话吧！”

理香这么晚还没回家，让人担心得手足无措之余，迹部想到了求助儿子雅彦。两个孩子毕竟是从小一起长大的，或许对理香喜欢去的地方，雅彦会比较了解呢？

“喂……老爸，”深夜突然接到家里的来电，已经入睡的雅彦似乎有所预感似的问道：“是不是发生什么事了？”

迹部尽可能的以平静的口吻开口：“雅彦，理香有没有去找你？”

雅彦顿时紧张起来。“找我？没有啊，理香怎么了吗？”

“是这样的，理香说是和朋友出去玩，可是到现在也还没有回家……”

“那打过她手机了没有？”

“打了，不过关机。我和你侑士爸爸都不知道她去哪里了，想问问看，你知不知道她平时会去哪里玩？”

“这个啊，我也只能是猜测一个大致范围……”雅彦沉吟片刻，忽然毅然决然的道：“这样吧，还是我去找她，咱们随时保持联络，如果她已经回家了，再通知我。”

“雅彦？”话音刚落，雅彦就雷厉风行的挂断了电话。迹部盯着电话愣了一会儿，无奈的朝身边的忍足耸耸肩膀，“雅彦说，他要去找理香。”

“找？这么晚了他要去哪里找？”忍足挑眉，“东京这么大，就是景吾你派人去找，恐怕也不是那么简单的事情吧？”

“他没说。”迹部双手抱在胸前，“不过看起来，雅彦似乎多少知道理香可能会去什么地方。”

“那他为什么不告诉我们呢？咱们一起找不是更快？”

“这个……”或许是孩子们之间的秘密吧！迹部没能把话说下去。

看着迹部的反应，忍足一派了然的模样，苦笑着推了推眼镜。“是不想告诉咱们吗？”

依照雅彦的反应，他八成是知道理香可能到什么地方去的，但是这个地方他显然又不太愿意让身为家长的忍足和迹部知道。被孩子蒙在鼓里的感觉并不好过，虽然一遍一遍在心里强调：孩子们都已经长大了，是有自我辨别是非的能力的，是知道什么事可以做，什么事不可以做的，但终究还是无法觉得安心。知道的越少，能想象出的场面就越大越严重，结果就是让人更加不安。

凌晨四点多钟的时候，雅彦总算带着理香回到了迹部金汉宫。得到保安内线电话通知时，迹部才终于松了口气。理香没回来，忍足和迹部一夜无眠，整个迹部金汉宫也不得安生。

雅彦一马当先的走进客厅，理香低着头嘟着嘴跟在他身后。两人之间的气氛显得十分僵硬。雅彦的脸色格外难看，忍足和迹部也是第一次看到雅彦那么生气的脸。

看来，一向别扭好强的雅彦虽然向来宠溺理香，可这一次显然也对理香这种缺乏理智的行为无法容忍了。

“景吾老爸，侑士老爸。”雅彦点点头算是打招呼，然后拍了拍理香的肩膀，把她推到自己身前。“我把她带回来了。”

“爸……”理香心虚的小小声叫道。

理香回来之前，迹部和忍足都没有那个心情讨论要怎么好好教训教训这个无法无天的小女儿。现在女儿安然无恙的回来了，迹部一时反倒有些不知所措了。

起初，迹部还想着，等理香一回来便要大发雷霆，好好的教训教训她的不知轻重。可是随着时间慢慢流逝，那份焦急愤怒，全都转变成了揪心和不安，看到理香回来，只觉得如释重负，再也生不起气来，恨不得把她一把搂进怀里才好。可是这次要是不好好的批评一下这孩子，将来她难免还会再犯这种错。

面对如此两难的局面，迹部深吸了一口气，只好转过头先看向雅彦：“累了吧？”

“不，没关系。”雅彦拍了拍理香的头，解围似的说。“这丫头和朋友去KTV里唱歌，唱得忘了时间，手机没电了也不知道。”

“爸……”理香怯怯的又叫了一声。“对不起，我错了。”

去KTV唱歌？迹部的视线扫过雅彦，落在理香身上。在一旁没有说话的忍足适时把手放在了迹部肩头，“先让雅彦去休息休息吧，他还要回学校去。至于理香，咱们再单独和她谈。”

“嗯。”迹部朝书房挑了挑下巴。“理香，跟我过来。”

“是……”理香可怜兮兮的看了看身后的雅彦，又看了看笑得格外深奥的忍足，乖乖跟在迹部身后进了书房。

“好了，你也别生气了，”看理香和迹部离开，忍足这才对雅彦说道：“理香这孩子从小就被咱们宠坏了，这次我和你景吾爸爸会好好说她两句的。让她下一次不会玩起来就没个完，还得要折腾你这么深更半夜去找她……你快去休息吧！”

“嗯，我知道了。”等人都走光了之后，雅彦才心事重重的叹了口气。

以两位父亲的精明，他知道自己的谎言肯定早就已经被看穿了，只是父亲们还多少留了颜面的没有拆穿罢了。

他当然不是在KTV里找到理香的，而是在一家夜间经营的表演酒吧里找到理香的。理香迷上摇滚已经有一阵子了，而且特别热衷于地下乐团或是酒吧驻唱歌手之类的音乐。

只是未成年人理香，深更半夜还和所谓的男朋友泡在酒吧里，光是雅彦自己就气炸了肺。可想而知，这种事被老爸他们知道的话，十有八九会大发脾气。

不对，现在还不是生气的时候。把理香教训了一通之后，雅彦暗暗提醒自己，现在的首要任务是怎么和父亲们交代。思前想后，他这才和理香商量出了去KTV唱歌的借口。但是等回到了家，他才发现自己这个借口找的是多么的没有必要。

担心了一夜的父亲们，只要看到孩子安全回来就已经够了啊，又怎么还会去刨根问底的探究究竟发生了什么事呢？所以即使是如此稚拙的谎言，他们也不愿意拆穿，而宁可选择相信……

现在他只希望两位父亲不要太过生气就好了。错的这么离谱，理香不管被父亲们被碎碎念到什么程度，也只有老老实实听着的份吧！至于他自己，疲惫倒是其次，重要的是，他现在只想赶快找个没人的地方自己清净一会儿——这一夜发生的事情，让他的心里实在烦极了。


	8. 第三十六年~第四十年

 

**第三十六年**

 

理香最近很不高兴，确切的说来，是她觉得心情实在烦躁。

因为不知怎的，近年她那两位自诩开明的父亲，变得越来越不讲道理，越来越唠叨了。一到这种时候，她就觉得特别羡慕比自己年长的雅彦，可以总是不回来，父亲们也都不会管。

若是平时，可能自己还不会有这么大的反应，但是临近考大学的时候，这种环境总是让人特别的心烦意乱。真是的，她明明就已经决定直升冰帝大学了，真不明白父亲们干嘛还那么紧张？

就像这一次，有同学周日要办生日会，理香本来都已经准备好礼物准备去参加了。可是她还没来得及开口：“呃，爸……”

迹部的视线仍然盯着手里的报纸，眼睛抬也不抬就断然道：“不许去。”

“景吾爸爸，我还什么都没说呢！”理香委屈的撅起了嘴巴。

迹部撇撇嘴，“你不就是打算出去玩吗？我告诉你，不行，不许去。你马上就要考大学了，有那个时间还不如在家多念念书。”

“爸，你太过分了！”在迹部面前碰了钉子，理香又转而向忍足求救。“侑士爸爸……”

“理香，”忍足和颜悦色的推了推眼镜。“来，坐下。”

“喔……”

“你看，你呢，马上就要是大学生了，不是小孩子了……”

——我本来就不是小孩子了啊！法律规定十六岁都可以结婚了！理香暗暗在心里吐槽，会把我当小孩子的根本就只有爸爸你们吧？“嗯……”

忍足摆出了温情攻势：“爸爸们经常要去大阪照看你秀信爷爷，我们的工作又都很忙，两边都要照顾到是很辛苦的。你看，作为我们这个家庭的一份子，在我和你景吾爸爸没有时间的时候，你是不是应该帮我们多照顾一下家里面呢？再退一步说，你作为女儿，是不是也应该多体谅父亲们的辛苦，不要让我们再担心你呢？”

“我也没有让人担心嘛……”理香心不甘情不愿的辩白。

“还没有？是谁让全家人担心得整夜没睡的？还让雅彦大半夜从床上爬起来出去到处找你？”听到这话，迹部不由得抬起头瞪了理香一眼。

“就只有那一次晚归，干嘛总是有事没事就挂在嘴边！”

“你那是晚归吗？那已经是夜不归宿了！一个年轻女孩子，怎么能这么晚都不回家？”

“景吾，好了，好了。上次我们已经批评过她了，理香也吸取教训了嘛！”忍足继续循循善诱的说：“你看，你太晚不回来，我和你景吾爸爸担心的坐不稳睡不着的，现在我们那么忙，你如果再回来的晚了，让忙碌劳累了一天的爸爸们这么担心，你是不是也觉得这样不对呀？所以啊，这次就听话，不要出去了啊……”

理香懊恼的打断了忍足的碎碎念：“哎呀，上次我又没出什么事！再说这次我也不会这么晚回来了，就让我去嘛！”

“等出事之后本大爷再说这些话有什么用？”迹部沉下脸，“总之，不许去就是不许去。”看到理香又委屈又不甘心的脸，迹部微微放缓了语气：“理香，本大爷还不是为你好……”

忍足也在一旁帮腔：“是啊，爸爸们也是怕你遇到危险，再说马上就要考大学了……”

“哎呀，知道了，别再啰嗦了！”理香赌气的跺跺脚，“我知道了，我不出去玩了还不行吗？”

忍足满意的点点头。“嗯，这样才乖嘛！”

“不跟你们说了！”看着一脸心满意足的忍足，理香气鼓鼓的转身跑回自己房间去了。“真是烦死人了！”

理香怒冲冲的跑进房间，一个人瞪着天花板生闷气：根本就是侵犯人权！限制人身自由！虐待儿童，呃不，少女！满肚子怨气的理香最后索性抓起身边的手机打电话给雅彦告状——

“气死我了气死我了！”电话一接通，理香就毫无形象的大叫起来。若是别人看到这样的迹部理香，一定会吓一跳吧。

雅彦把手机拿的离耳朵稍微远了一点，揉揉耳朵这才问：“怎么啦？”

“就是老爸他们啊，简直是太过分了！简直就是关我禁闭嘛！我明天有个好朋友生日会，可老爸他们说什么都不肯让我去。”理香闷闷不乐的说：“再这样，我就偷偷跑出去。”

“喂，你可别胡闹啊！”雅彦吓了一跳，急忙警告道：“先别说你能不能绕过保安大叔们跑出去，就算你真跑出去了，老爸他们会多生气多担心不说，还会连累保安大叔们，搞不好可是会连累他们丢饭碗的！”

“我也不想偷跑呀，可老爸他们就是不同意我出门嘛……”理香泄气的倒在床上，“不然还能怎么办，朋友的生日会都不去，很不合适吧？”

“那你就好好的和爸爸他们说明情况，他们都超重视朋友的，肯定会理解你的。”雅彦给理香出主意。“然后再保证早早回来，或者一结束就打电话回家叫司机去接你？”

“这些我根本就没机会说！哎，你是没有听到啦，他们两个人超级默契的，一唱一和，根本就不给我说明情况的时间……”理香叹了口气，“呐，你说，老爸他们是不是更年期发作啊，最近特别唠叨啰唆，还总喜欢莫名其妙的乱担心！”

“……”理香话音刚落，电话里立刻传来雅彦忍笑的声音，“更年期啊，按道理说以老爸他们的年龄倒也不是没有可能……不过我说，理香啊，你觉得老爸他们要是听到这样的话，会是个什么表情呢？”

“哼，你想看啊，那就去找爸爸们告状好啦！反正你是乖宝宝，我是坏孩子！不过我可提醒你，刚刚你也说过更年期这个词了，证明你也认可我的观点喽？”理香说着说着，自己的嘴角先忍不住泛起了笑意。她知道，雅彦根本不会去告状的，当然，她理香大小姐也不会这么没义气的去告状。不过话说回来，如果当面指责两位父亲是更年期，那幅表情光用想的都觉得一定会很有趣……当然自己也一定会死得很难看就是了！

理香语气中的变化当然瞒不过和她一起长大的雅彦。“不生气了？”

“生气，谁说我不生气了……老爸他们那么过分……”

“喔？”雅彦故意拖长了声调。

“哎呀，我不生气了。”好好的发泄过后，理香也没了刚刚的坏心情，有些无聊的摆弄起了手机下的小吊坠。“可是问题还是没解决啊？老爸他们还是不许我去。”

“唔，这样吧，等晚饭时你再好好的和爸爸他们说说看，记住别急着反驳他们的话。家长嘛，让他们说够了之后他们才能听你说，你就先等他们把话说完，再慢慢把自己的理由告诉他们。我想老爸他们毕竟不是不讲道理的人，只要你好好的说，他们会同意的。这样怎么样？”

理香无奈的撇撇嘴，“也只好这么办了。”

“嗯，你就试试看吧，”雅彦最后安抚道：“别再继续生气啦！”

“我知道啦，我也不会真的生爸爸他们的气，就是……哎呀，真是光听那些话也听烦了，就算是好意我也受不了啦！”

“我明白，不过你马上就要上大学了，等到时候就算是想听，能听到的机会也少啦……”

“也是啊，呐，我挂了。”挂断了电话，理香这才彻底平静下来。

雅彦最后的这句话戳中了理香的心思。虽然每天盼着早早升入大学，早早脱离父亲们的“监控”，可是只要稍微仔细想想等到了大学以后和父亲们的距离就会越来越大，就又觉得格外舍不得父亲，或者是舍不得这段在父亲们面前倍受宠爱的生活。

算了，反正老爸他们上了年纪，本小姐就耐着性子慢慢的说服他们好了！理香这么想着，给自己打气。唉，早知道刚才就不要一时意气，在老爸他们面前说自己不出去了！

于是晚饭时，理香只好鼓起勇气，再次提出了周日要出门的要求。“爸，那个……”

“你不是说不去了吗？”迹部顺手把装沙拉的盘子往理香的面前推了推。

“理香呀……爸爸刚刚不是说了吗，”忍足仍然保持着和颜悦色的脸，“你是个懂事的好孩子……”

“可是明天是我朋友的生日啊！”理香尽可能的让自己的声音显得可怜和真挚，而非是暴躁和叛逆。“一年一度的生日会，我自己平时都不会办的，朋友的生日会再不去参加，真的不太好吧……”

“生日会啊……”迹部和忍足对视了一眼，陷入了沉默中。

理香紧张兮兮的哀求着：“爸爸……就让我去嘛……我保证不会让你们担心的。”

“如果是这样的话……好吧！”迹部终于点了头。“那你就去吧！”

“真的吗？”理香瞪大了眼睛。

“当然是真的！”忍足笑道：“对了，礼物准备好了吗？零用钱够不够？”

“没问题，我已经准备好了，爸爸，谢谢！”

“记得别忘记念书！”迹部不放心的叮嘱。

“太好了！那我现在就回房间做功课了，明天我会早点回家的，然后也会保证手机随时可以接听，景吾爸爸，侑士爸爸，你们放心好了！”得到出门的许可，理香的表情立刻灿烂起来，步履轻松的消失在了餐厅门后。

迹部和忍足再次对视了一眼，不禁都苦笑起来。“我们是不是也太没有原则了？”迹部犹自不安的说。

忍足拍拍迹部的手，“哎，雅彦说的也有道理，再怎么说我们也是通情达理的父亲，理香要去给朋友庆祝生日，这样的聚会我们不让她去就不太好了。”

“本大爷就是怕宠坏这丫头！”迹部嘴上这么说，脸上的表情却还是一脸宠爱，丝毫没有管教女儿的严父模样。

虽然是为孩子着想，可我们是不是真的太罗嗦了呢？忍足眼睛盯着电视，可心思却完全不在电视节目上，反而在暗自琢磨这么一个问题。

不过如果用这种问题去问迹部，迹部肯定不会这么认为，不，就算是这么认为，也不会这么承认吧！因为就算自己，也不愿意承认啊——尽管就连自己都感觉到自己偶尔变得比过去啰唆多了……

忍足很了解迹部。

自从开始抚养孩子们以来，迹部一直自认自己已经尽可能的给予孩子们足够多的空间，也没有强迫孩子们去学过什么才艺。甚至是面对最艰难的情况时，迹部还是优先考虑怎么能够更好的保护孩子。可以说，迹部如今在这个世界上最在乎的人，除了忍足侑士，就是这两个孩子了。如果把这种在乎说成是唠叨，那是迹部所无法接受的。

这么多年来那样全身心的去照顾疼爱一个和自己本来毫无相关的人，不是那么简单就能做到的。忍足和迹部，的确是把理香和雅彦当成亲生骨肉去疼爱的。因为爱他们，所以希望他们能够平平安安的长大，因为爱他们，所以唯恐他们遇到什么危险，因为爱他们，所以不希望他们走上弯路，希望他们能够更好……

所以忍不住啊，去千叮咛万嘱咐，把说过的话说了又说，说了又说。偶尔想到这点，多少也会有自知之明的知道自己在唠叨，可是看到孩子的时候，还是把这点丢在了脑后，只恨眼前不听管教的孩子太过不懂事，不能明白自己这一番苦心。

只是，叮咛嘱咐之余，当年自己像孩子这么大时是什么样子，好像怎么也记不清了。

精疲力竭的迹部靠着忍足进入了梦乡，忍足一任迹部斜倚在自己肩头，也眯起眼睛眼睛轻轻叹了口气。工作、父亲、孩子和爱人……这些他从来都不想要卸下的担子，让他终于觉得自己真的有些太累了。果然还是老了吧！

然而新的一年即将开始之前，忍足的肩上还是卸掉了一副他不想卸掉的担子——忍足秀信终究因心脏衰竭而去世了。

 

  
**第三十七年**

 

迹部独自一人回东京之后，留在大阪本家的忍足终于强打精神，开始收拾自家地下室堆置的那些闲七杂八的东西。

其实这里的许多东西根本不值什麽钱，甚至也没有特别要忍足亲自收拾的必要，比如从前上学时打网球用废了的球拍比如过生日时收到的大把大把的贺卡以及情人节时收到的无数封情书等等等等，这些中学时代的琐碎东西都被忍足弃置在老家的地下室里，多年都不曾整理。

现在忍足之所以把这些东西全都翻出来，并不是因为想要怀旧，或者是要找寻什么失去的青葱记忆。他只是需要一点没有意义的劳动来分散自己的心思和注意力，好让自己不必每天沉浸在伤感或是困扰之中。

因为在那之前的整个新年，忍足都沉浸在一片愁云惨雾之中不可自拔，这让他觉得身心俱疲，而和迹部的争执更让他的心情彻底陷入了低谷之中。

这一切事情的起因都是由于之前忍足秀信的去世。

由于忍足的手术而在两年前捡回一命的忍足秀信，终于无法抵挡时间对身体的侵蚀，因心脏衰竭而去世了。秀信的去世并不算突然，自从去年入冬以来，他的身体就呈现出了越来越虚弱的状态，可以说那时候大家已有预感，这个冬天，忍足秀信捱不过去了。

在忍足秀信人生最后的这段时光里，虽然不再像过去那样行动自如，不再像过去那样的头脑清楚逻辑缜密，但是他却比过去任何时间里都满足，因为他终于享受到了有爱子常常陪伴在身边的生活。那段日子，他活的简直像个孩子。

对于孩子一样的父亲，忍足全盘接受了。这不仅仅是因为他的医学常识使他明白父亲这样的病人或多或少会留下这种后遗症，更因为他终于可以直面自己对父亲的爱。

死亡终归是人的一生之中不可避免的最后一步，忍足侑士曾以为，自己作为一名医生，肯定早就已经习惯这一点了。可他着实低估了自己对父亲的感情。

真奇怪，在永远失去一个人之后才发现，自己记住的常常是这个人的好。即使是过去那些不愉快的回忆，如今也让人觉得那么值得怀念和眷恋，从前的许多争执现在想来，总让忍足不禁懊悔当初没能对父亲多做出一点让步，多那么一点理解。

而且，最让忍足觉得难过的，是直到自己永远失去父亲为止，自己仍然不了解自己的父亲。有时候在这一点上，他很羡慕迹部父子俩。最起码迹部能够明白自己父亲任何决定究竟内中有何意义，或者是想要达成什么目的。

可是忍足却不知道。对于父亲的每一句话，每一个决定，他也从未想过其中是否有什么深意。

譬如，直到现在忍足也不知道父亲是如何发现自己和迹部之间的关系的，更不明白他为什么会亲自出马劝说迹部回到自己身边。后来忍足也曾和迹部谈起过这件事，然后又惊讶的发现父亲了解自己的程度居然这么的深。

又譬如，忍足也不明白没有对儿女们表现出太多热情与疼爱的父亲，是怎么想到要让自己和迹部收养孩子的。因为这个决定，过去忍足也烦恼过，也抱怨过，但是现在回想起来却难免感激父亲的这个主意带给自己那份为人父的幸福。

少年时代，忍足曾经认定，父亲是个冷血无情的男人。直到他自己也有了家庭，自己也当了父亲，才真正开始体会并学着相信到父亲对自己的那份珍贵感情，相信父亲只是没能更早、更好的把那份爱传递到自己心里。

可是，还有最后一个疑问仍然横亘在忍足心底无法释然，那便是父亲对母亲的感情究竟是怎样的呢？能够说出那么绝情的台词的父亲，是不是真的对自己的亡妻毫无感情以至于连她逝去也不曾留恋？还是说，他只是把痛苦全都放在心里，面对儿女的误解也不辩驳？

可惜，这个谜团随着忍足秀信的去世，将再也不会有人知道了。

失去父亲之后，忍足有多么痛苦，迹部全都看在眼里。但是他并没有出言安慰，因为身为过来人的他深深的明白，现在简单的几句安慰对忍足而言并没有太多的实际意义。但这并不代表他打算或者说是只能袖手旁观。

有本大爷在呢，葬礼前，迹部轻轻的对身边的忍足说，本大爷就在你身边呢。

是啊，多亏有小景一直在我身边。忍足带着浓浓的倦意，斜倚着迹部的肩头应着。

难过的话，就哭吧。迹部挑挑眉，故作轻松的说。这话好像某些人曾经对本大爷说过，嗯，那么再追加，本大爷把肩膀借给你，随便用吧。

好的，那么我不客气了……果然哭泣流泪这种丢脸的表情就只留给小景看就好了。忍足说着，终于淡淡的笑了，顺便抬手搓了搓湿润的脸颊，觉得自己总算可以打起精神面对葬礼了。

和迹部家干脆利落的西式葬礼不同，忍足家是不折不扣的日式传统葬礼，有着相当程度的繁杂手续。于是守夜的晚上，僧侣们的诵经声，来吊唁宾客们或真或假的哀恸表情，还有身边姐姐优姬低低的抽泣声，都在不停考验着忍足的神经。他不仅低估了自己对父亲的感情，也实在小看了某种名为葬礼的仪式上弥漫那种刻骨的哀怨气氛。

忍足说过哭泣的脸只留给迹部一个人看，事实上他也的确是这么做的，但其实这并不那么容易做到。失去一个自己所在乎的人时，那种揪心扯肺的疼痛感，并不是随便就能控制得住的，尤其是在葬礼这种场合。

所以为了控制这种心痛，那些日子忍足几乎已经耗尽了自己全身的力气，因为他怎么也忍不住不去想他和父亲之间本就不多的回忆。

然而紧接着，另一件让忍足头痛的问题也提上了议事日程，那就是：忍足家的医院究竟该由谁来继承？这件事在此之前曾一度被忍足抛诸脑后而不顾，可现在随着忍足秀信的丧事结束，这个问题也终于摆在了忍足的面前。

葬礼后，忍足秀信的律师在全家人面前公布了秀信遗嘱的内容，让众人意外而又不意外的，是忍足秀信最终在遗嘱中选择把医院留给自己的儿子忍足侑士。

结果自己果然还是一点也不了解自己这个神秘的父亲，听到律师宣布这点时，忍足的唇边不禁泛起苦笑。为什么明明知道我爱的是男人，却还要把医院留给我呢？

其实在忍足自己看来，姐姐优姬是更合适的继承人选，优姬虽然不是医生，却沉稳细致，也善于经营管理，之前秀信病倒之后的这段时间内，医院的运营都是由优姬负责。

作为男人，忍足非常理解姐夫大和不愿意呆在老婆家的医院里工作的心情。

可是对忍足而言，让他继承父亲的医院绝对是个两难的选择，这意味着他必须在留在东京或者回到大阪之间做出抉择。若是在大阪继承医院，那么他就势必要放弃冰帝大学附属医院的工作。现在的忍足不仅是个医生，更是冰帝大学医学院的教授，在对病人负责的同时，还要对学生负责。

当然，工作也还是其次，更重要的是迹部财团的总部在东京，作为总裁的迹部肯定没理由陪着他一起搬到大阪去。这就意味着如果忍足决定继承医院，他将再次面临和迹部两地分居的局面。

两地分居，一想到这个词忍足就有点心有余悸。在过去的岁月里，他和迹部也不是没有遇到过这样的情况，基本上每次分开，两个人之间都会发生不小的问题。这几年好不容易风平浪静，忍足实在不想再横生波澜。

遗嘱宣读完毕之后，其他人相继离开房间，只有忍足仍然坐在原地踌躇不已。“小景……”

“嗯？”同样没有动弹的迹部挑了挑眉。“你打算怎么办？”

“嗯，我们商量商量吧！”忍足头痛的摘下眼镜揉着自己的眉心。“我没想到老爸还会把医院留给我。”

“医院嘛，对本大爷来说算不了什么。”迹部随意的说。“不然的话，我们把它迁到东京，这样就没问题了。”

“医院怎么能搬来搬去的。”忍足皱起眉，微微摇了摇头。“而且，这家医院毕竟是我父亲和忍足家几代人的心血……”

“好吧……那本大爷先回去了，”迹部站起身，活动了一下坐的有些发麻的双脚。“还是等你决定好要找本大爷商量什么事之后再来商量吧！”

迹部的语气很平静，并没有一丝半点闹情绪的意思，但是忍足心里却或多或少有些不是滋味。从很多年之前，忍足就最怕迹部这种平静。根据他对迹部的了解和过去的经验，迹部越是镇定平静的时候，就代表他越是严肃、认真、不悦，甚至愤怒。

“景吾，你等一下！”看到迹部要走，忍足急忙起身，从背后一把拉住迹部的手臂，“我们正在讨论问题，你怎么可以就这么走了？”

迹部转过头来，不以为然的看着眼前的忍足，“因为根本就没有讨论的必要。”

“为什么？”

“原因很简单，”迹部一副嗤之以鼻的表情，“侑士，你有没有扪心自问过，有没有问过自己，是不是真的不想继承医院？如果你已经做出了决定，那又何必和本大爷商量？”

话一说完，迹部便甩开忍足，径自离开了房间，只剩忍足自己呆呆的站在原地发愣。

继承……忍足有些迷茫的皱起了眉，他真的想要继承医院吗？

假如他没有遇到迹部，或者说只要他没有爱上迹部，那么这一切对忍足而言都不过是一种必然的结局。或者应该说，他这些年的努力，只不过是为了能够成功的子承父业这一个目标，忍足侑士的人生本该只有成为忍足综合医院院长这一个必然而了无新意的结局。

即使过去痛恨父亲的时刻，也仍然想要被承认。这当然是一种相当孩子气的想法，但是年幼的忍足却是真的认真的考虑过这种事。而且这次，就连时间似乎都是一种暗示：在新学年即将开始前辞职的话，正是时候。

所以根本无法否认，迹部的眼力再一次精准的发挥了作用。他的确是想要继承这个医院，这是他少年时代的目标——算不上是什么理想，却是一向云淡风轻的忍足唯一曾认真考虑且真实存在的目标。

对于继承医院这件事，优姬并没有干涉，也没有提供什么意见，只是默默的抚摸着弟弟的头，像对当年那个依赖姐姐的小孩子一样，温柔的说着你的决定姐姐一定会支持。

——可是，我无论做出怎样的决定，似乎都是不对的啊，姐姐。看着温柔的姐姐，忍足默默的把这句话咽进了肚子里。

那天忍足忙碌了整整一天，干了一天的体力劳动之后，忍足终于想出了一个不算办法的办法：其实和当初秀信生病时没什么两样，医院的主人虽然变成了忍足侑士，但是管理还是交给了姐姐优姬。如此一来，自己就仍然可以像之前一样只在假日时奔波于东京和大阪之间了。

虽然不是什么高明的办法，但问题总算是得以解决，忍足看着变得空旷了不少的地下室自嘲的笑了。自己也许真的是看多了电影，总以为自己可以找到父亲的旧日信件或者日记什么的东西，然后看了之后茅塞顿开醍醐灌顶，就能知道自己在现在的局面下应该做出怎样的决定了。可是生活不是电影，问题拖延到最后还是要靠自己，只有自己才知道自己要什么，知道自己应该做什么。

结果这件事后来就那么不了了之了，忍足还是回到了东京，回到了迹部的身边。既然已经做出了决定，那么也就没必要再去讨论商量什么事情了。忍足和迹部甚至绝口不再提起这件事，仿佛这事不曾发生过。

然而这件事或大或小的，成了忍足和迹部心底的一个小疙瘩。

 

  
**第三十八年**

 

“生日快乐。”迹部把包装精美的礼物盒递给雅彦，“这是我跟侑士送你的礼物。”

“谢谢老爸。”雅彦微笑着接过父亲的礼物。

理香也笑容灿烂的送上礼物盒：“给你，礼物！不许说不喜欢！”

雅彦同样笑着接过礼盒。“谢谢你，理香。我怎么会不喜欢呢！”

“嗯，这样才对嘛！”理香满意的扬起了下巴。

“理香，太霸道可不好哦！”优姬调侃的拍拍理香的肩膀。“小心没有人要！”

“哼，我才不怕呢！”理香朝优姬吐舌头，“而且姑姑不是都让姑父娶回家了嘛！”

“好呀，小丫头，敢跟姑姑没大没小的！”

“嘿嘿！”

因为这种特殊的家庭构成，迹部已很少在家里举办大型的宴会了。今天由于雅彦的生日，迹部金汉宫才特别举行了一个小型的生日派对，也因此难得的有了点小小的热闹。

按说雅彦这么多年来也已经在迹部金汉宫里过了不少次生日，没什么稀奇了。但这次和往年不一样的是，等他过完了这个生日之后，马上就要大学毕业了。所以这次的家庭聚会，既是为了给雅彦庆祝生日，也是为了庆祝他大学毕业，具有双重的意义。

说起来，雅彦的整个学生生涯真是毫无半点需要忍足和迹部操心之处，如此模范的儿子，实在羡煞旁人。但是即便如此，忍足和迹部却还是有一桩小小的心病，那就是大学四年，雅彦还是一直没有交过女朋友。

本来这也算不得什么大事，但是对于忍足和迹部这种特殊的家庭来说，无论怎么想，都让他们觉得不安。私下两人也和网球部的老朋友们或者优姬夫妻交流过，大家的反应基本一致：年轻的小孩子们，就算交了女朋友，也不会特意跑到父母面前说，所以雅彦应该不是没交过女朋友，而只是你们不知道吧！

不知道？迹部不屑的挑眉。他承认，雅彦的性格不像理香那么容易看穿，但也还没有老辣到能瞒过他迹部大爷的眼力的地步吧！假如那孩子真的交了女朋友，就算是再细微的蛛丝马迹，他也有自信能够观察的出来。

生日派对上，觥筹交错之间大家都少了几分顾忌，自然不自然的也就提起了雅彦有无恋人的问题。对此雅彦很是不屑一顾的道：“我是真的没有恋人啦……是，是，男人女人都没有……”

这话绝不是在撒谎，看了雅彦的表情，迹部更加确认了自己的想法。而且最简单的证据就是，如果雅彦有女朋友，还能这样安逸的在家里和家人一起庆祝生日吗？迹部暗想。

可就在此时，管家极不配合雅彦的把免提电话听筒送到了雅彦手边。“抱歉打扰了，雅彦少爷，有位小姐打电话找你。”

管家当然只是忠于职守。然而这句话却立刻让在场的众人露出了某种默契式的会心微笑，看看众人的诡异表情，雅彦尴尬的拿过听筒，走到一边接电话。“喂，你好。”

电话里传来女性文雅温婉的声音，“喂，是雅彦君吗？我是神谷。”

“啊，是我，柚叶同学。呃，有什么事吗？”

“嗯，今天是你生日吧，生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”雅彦微微顿了顿。他本想问一句你怎么知道我家电话，但随即又醒悟这个问题似乎不太好，于是一时也没了下文。

电话另一端也陷入短暂的沉默，但随即便开口道：“那个，雅彦君今天有时间吗？”

雅彦微微一怔。“嗯？真抱歉，我今天要和家人庆祝生日，嗯，有什么事吗？改天可以吗？”

“啊，啊，没事，没事，抱歉打扰了，祝你生日快乐。再见！”电话里传来神谷柚叶手忙脚乱的应对声，随即电话就被挂断了。

雅彦摸不着头脑的盯着听筒愣了一下，这才把听筒交给一边的管家，重新回到众人中间。

“雅彦啊，打来电话的这位小姐是什么人呀？”忍足带着一脸促狭的笑容推推眼镜道。

雅彦有些不自在的抓抓头，“啊，是我们学校学生会的书记。”

“喔喔~~”忍足恍然大悟似的点了点头，笑着不说话了。

“果然是柚叶姐姐啊！”理香则露出一副了然的表情，“嘿嘿，我就知道她一定会打电话来。”

“咦？”雅彦不由得愣了一下。“你……啊……怪不得柚叶同学会知道家里的电话，原来是你……”

“我觉得柚叶姐姐很好嘛，人又漂亮，又能干，又喜欢雅彦你，所以就稍微帮她一下。”理香吐吐舌头。

“……”雅彦露出了泄气的表情，“可是……我又不喜欢她啊……”

“哎呀，可是我觉得柚叶姐姐人真是相当不错嘛……你小心现在错过的话，将来会后悔！”理香好像颇为遗憾似的。

这段小插曲结束后，派对继续热热闹闹的进行，爱热闹的理香玩的格外高兴，很快就把之前的事情抛到了脑后。

雅彦望着理香兴高采烈的侧脸，微微流露出一丝无奈而悲哀的神情，而理香却懵懵懂懂毫无所觉。可这一切都逃不过迹部的眼力，直到此刻，他才终于明白，为什么雅彦一直没有交女朋友了。

“雅彦。”迹部不为人注意的走到雅彦身边，轻轻拍了拍儿子的肩膀，“和老爸去花园里散散步好么？”

雅彦微微一愣，“啊，喔。”

他也是聪明人，迹部开口的一霎，他就隐约猜到自己这眼力过人的父亲，或许终于察觉到自己一直隐藏在心里的这个秘密了。

该实话实说吗？雅彦有些踌躇的跟在迹部身后。此时的他，才稍稍显出了符合他年龄的那种青涩和不安。

父子俩走到花园的长椅旁，迹部指指长椅道：“来，坐吧！”

“嗯。”雅彦心事重重的在迹部身边坐下，盯着地面发呆。

迹部也没有说话，而是安静的看着身边的儿子。雅彦知道，父亲是在等，等着自己主动开口把这个秘密告诉他。

“老爸，我……”雅彦欲言又止，然后像是下定决心似的开口：“唉……您一定已经注意到了，我所以不交女朋友的原因，是因为理香。”

“嗯。”迹部轻轻点了点头，似乎在等他继续说下去。

“我……喜欢她，我喜欢理香。”说出这句话的一霎，雅彦只觉得全身一阵轻松，仿佛卸下了什么重担一般，露出了释然的表情。

“喜欢……”迹部的眉微微扬起，认真的看着身边的雅彦，仿佛在确定他的心意一般。

“说真的连我自己也搞不清怎么就喜欢上理香了，只是等注意到的时候，就已经发现理香在我心目中占据了绝对重要的位置。可是，理香她根本就没有考虑过我。不要说留意到我的心情，大概根本就没有把我当作过异性看待吧！”雅彦自嘲的说，“在她眼中，我只是和她一起长大的哥哥，不，说不定她根本就是把我当作亲哥哥看待……”

“可是你，却还是喜欢这样的她？甚至于喜欢到眼里已经放不下其他的女孩子了？”

“是的。”雅彦痛苦的抱着头喃喃。“爸，我该怎么办……”

迹部沉默的注视着雅彦，其实这些话，就算雅彦不曾说出口，他也已经从雅彦望向理香的眼神中确认了一切。事实上他甚至有些自责自己的迟钝，或许自己早就应当注意到的，雅彦对理香那超过普通兄妹之间的体贴和宠爱。

“……等。”思索良久，迹部语调缓慢而笃定的答。“对理香，如果你真的足够认真，觉得自己真的爱她，那么就只能等，等到有一天，她发现只有你才是最适合她的存在为止。”

“只要等？”雅彦半信半疑的说。

迹部耸耸肩。“如果你没有那份自信等下去，那就干脆放弃算了。”

不得不说，迹部的提议很冒险，无论从哪种角度想，都很冒险。这是个没有任何把握的赌，赌的就是理香只不过是还没有觉察到自己对雅彦的感情而不是对他没有感情。而且更为煎熬的是，对雅彦心意毫无所觉的理香，今后还有可能像今天和过去一样，在不知不觉中做出许许多多让雅彦心痛的事情来。

雅彦显然也在思索着这种方案的可行性，因此也只是下意识的回答：“我知道了……”

“回去吧，”迹部也无意勉强雅彦接受自己的观点，他轻轻的拍拍雅彦的背，“你可是今天的寿星，消失太久总归不好，今天就把这件事先忘掉，好好庆祝生日吧！”

一直等到雅彦离开之后，忍足才从树后转了出来。“景吾。”

“你都听到了吧！”并不是疑问句，从忍足呆在那儿的时候，迹部已经注意到了。

忍足显然还没有从震惊中恢复过来。“是啊，真意外……”

迹部却觉得理所应当似的，“不，我倒是觉得这很正常。毕竟是咱们这样的家庭，他们两个没有血缘关系，却又一起长大，比一般的青梅竹马更亲近吧？”

“可就算是再怎么亲近，也没必要非要凑成一对吧！”

“喔？”

“我觉得孩子们也应该像平常人一样去寻找他们自己的幸福。”忍足有些不满的说，“现在你说让雅彦等，可是你应该知道的吧，理香是有男朋友的……”

“本大爷当然知道，”迹部斩钉截铁的说，“但是我觉得，如果雅彦没有动摇，是真心喜欢理香的话，那理香也迟早会发现最适合她的男人其实就是雅彦的。”

忍足微愠道：“你这是什么道理？”

“本大爷刚刚说的不够清楚吗？因为我们这种家庭，不是那么简单就能容纳外来者的，这样的组合绝对是最好的结果。”迹部颇冷静的说。“而且，若是雅彦和理香结合，对于他继承我的事业也大有好处。侑士，我们已经不年轻了。”

“那也没必要去干涉孩子们的感情生活，更何况这种结合只是你认为或者说是期望的最好结果！我不认为我们的这种家庭，就不能够让孩子们像普通人一样去恋爱结婚。”忍足显然无法接受迹部的说法，“景吾，我知道你的眼力很好，判断力也很高明，但是这种想法未免有些太专横了吧？！”

“又不是本大爷逼着理香嫁给雅彦，或者是逼着雅彦娶理香……算了，本大爷不跟你争。”迹部终于不耐的站起身，整理了一下衣服。“总之，这是孩子的事，就交给雅彦自己决定吧！”

望着迹部远去的背影，忍足收紧手指，紧紧的攥着手里的酒杯呆立了半天，重重的叹了口气，拧起了眉。

他发现自己有些搞不懂，搞不懂这个和自己一起生活了几十年的男人了。不，也或许是搞不懂自己，搞不懂自己的大脑里是怎么想的。总之，觉得很多事情都不一样了。

改变的是你，是我，还是我们所有人呢？或许就像是孩子们不知不觉中长大，雅彦在不知不觉中爱上了理香……在不知不觉中，彼此就都有了改变。

尽管我们每天都在重复着没有什么改变的生活，可结果还是在不知不觉中产生了某些细微到连我们自己也注意不到的改变。一思及此，忍足莫名的心里就开始觉得空落落的，仿佛遗失了什么宝贵的东西似的。是什么呢？

……难道，这就是老了么？

忍足猛然间想起了刚刚迹部的那句话：侑士，我们已经不年轻了。

 

  
**第三十九年**

 

表面上，日子就这么无风无波的过着。

忍足和迹部的日程都很有规律，如果这一天忍足没有手术、迹部也不必开会的时候，两个人通常会回到迹部金汉宫一起共进晚餐，然后放松一下神经，看看电影、听听歌剧或者是读读书，等到时间差不多了，就上床睡觉。

总之，如今两个人的生活很平静，平静的甚至让人难免觉得有些乏味，所以对忍足和迹部来说，每周最期待的就是孩子们回来吃晚饭的时间。因为到那一天的时候，总觉得平时空荡荡的房子一下就被青春的气息涨得满满的，再感觉不到一丝寂寞的空间。

但孩子们不是每天都会回来吃晚饭的，可以期待的也只有周末而已。

大学毕业以后，雅彦就找了一份商社的工作开始上班，也是为了今后做准备。顶着东京大学的头衔，就算是金融危机，他照样不难找到一份优渥的工作。为了上班方便，雅彦搬出了迹部金汉宫，独自在外赁屋而居。而理香在冰帝大学艺术系读摄影专业，整天东奔西跑的忙着到处去取景取材拍照片。明明一起长大的两个人，此时却难得能在家里碰一次面。

——然而也只是在家里碰面的机会变少了。

虽然各有各的事做，可是雅彦和理香的关系并没有因此变得疏远。他们仍像过去一样，频繁的通电话聊天。理香在外面取材晃的太晚时雅彦常负责把她送回学校，雅彦工作忙的时候理香偶尔也会到雅彦的公寓去料理一些家务，有时候甚至还会留宿。

明明是让任何人看了也会觉得羡慕的兄妹关系，但对于雅彦而言，这样的每一天都是一种幸福的煎熬。

有时候，他凝望着理香灿笑的侧脸，就觉得一阵阵欢喜，紧接着就又是一阵阵的心酸，像是有针刺着一般的疼痛。他知道她和自己在一起的时候总是很愉快，可那样的笑容并不专属于我。在面对她喜欢的男人时，她会露出更多更可爱的表情来吧？可是我却看不到那样的表情，我却不能让她露出那样的表情。

每当想到这儿，雅彦就觉得心如刀绞。

对于雅彦的心思，忍足和迹部一直有着截然不同的看法。  
迹部认为雅彦应该等，等到有一天，她会发现最适合自己的人原来早就在自己身边。但忍足却不那么认为。

等待不是解决问题的办法。假如一直等、一直等，忍足侑士不可能得到迹部景吾。是因为自己先打破僵局吻了迹部，这才能够和迹部确定两情相悦的关系，进而一直走到现在。从自己的经验出发，忍足做出这样的判断。那就是说雅彦如果再这样等下去，永远也无法等到理香属于他的那一天。

更何况，相比迹部的乐成其事，忍足其实并不十分希望雅彦和理香走到一起。在忍足看来，理香和雅彦，怕只是心理学中概括为情感共生的关系——因为是这样畸形的家庭，所以长久以来，两个孩子都不得不背负着某种不能对别人透露的秘密，这种共同的秘密使得他们只能够对彼此敞开心扉，这样自然而然的他们便会互相吸引，互相依赖。

然而，那份感情应该并不是爱。

因此，忍足更加不希望雅彦把自己的整个青春都浪费在这种错误的等待之中。他希望雅彦能够早日得到只属于他自己的那份幸福，而不是像现在这样活得如此痛苦与煎熬。

说到这里，不免要提到忍足和迹部对于孩子们绝对是着有相当程度上的影响力的。孩子们对于父亲们的建议大多是从善如流的，所以迹部的话能让雅彦暂时保持沉默，而忍足寥寥几句鼓励，也能够让雅彦下定决心有所行动。毕竟相比迹部等待与忍耐的建议，忍足这种不妨一试的建议，似乎要更加容易。

迹部冷眼旁观，并没有阻止忍足给雅彦提些建议——就像之前忍足也没有干涉迹部给雅彦建议一样。然而他隐隐约约可以预感的到，在两个孩子之间，或许即将发生一些什么无法挽回的变化。

那天是个周末，雅彦和理香按照惯例回到了迹部金汉宫。也正是那天，雅彦下定决心，要把自己的心意传达给理香。

一吃完午饭，理香就跑到雅彦房间找他发牢骚聊天，这本是再寻常不过的了。“明明都拍好了，可还要重拍！所以说，教授就是故意为难人嘛，雅彦你看我的照片明明就很不错……”

“……”

一直盘算着如何向理香摊牌的雅彦并没有像平时那样热情回应理香，然而兴高采烈的理香却并没有注意到雅彦的异样。“唉，秀和也说……”

“……”秀和！这名字蓦地刺痛了雅彦的心——那是理香男朋友的名字。秀和，秀和，什么时候开始，理香无论说什么事情都能扯到那个家伙头上呢？想到这里，雅彦心头蓦地涌上一股难以言喻的怒气和酸涩，然后，他几乎是想也不想的脱口而出：“理香……其实，我喜欢你。”

“哈？”理香终于停下了自己的滔滔不绝，瞪大眼睛看着身边的雅彦。

雅彦不耐的重复道：“我说，我喜欢你！”

“我听到了，可是你……”理香僵硬的想要笑，却又笑不出来。“你是我哥嘛，喜欢我是当然的……”

“你明白我的意思，”雅彦抬起头，直视着身边理香的双眼。“你明白的，我说的究竟是哪一种的喜欢。”

理香瞪大了眼睛：“这简直荒谬。”

“不，这没什么荒谬的。”雅彦攥紧了拳头。“如果，你有点喜欢我的话，不，如果你一点也不喜欢我的话，就请别再做什么帮女生追我，或者是对我倾诉你的恋爱烦恼这种残忍的事情了。”

“残忍？”

“对一个爱着你的人做这些事，难道不残忍吗？”

“哈？！我残忍？那你现在是想告诉我，你对我其实……呃……图谋不轨吧！？”

“图谋不轨？”听到这句话，一贯好脾气的雅彦也终于忍无可忍，“你可以不喜欢我，可以不接受我，可是难道在你眼中，我就是个图谋不轨的家伙吗？”

“我信任你，把你当哥哥一样看待，甚至说，就算是老爸他们也比不上你离我的距离更亲近，可是现在，你对我说，你喜欢我？把我当做女人那样去喜欢？”理香也忍不住拔高了声线，连珠炮似的质问着：“那以前那些体贴温柔是什么？是为了让我对你动心的计策，还是让我离不开你的方案？”

“你……”雅彦咬着牙，狠狠的瞪着眼前的理香。“我不知道你这丫头的脑袋瓜里面到底装了些什么东西。不错，我是爱上你这个没心没肺的丫头了，而且是从你在我身后抹鼻涕流眼泪的时候，我就开始图谋不轨，想要博得你的好感，然后借机吞掉迹部老爸的全部财产，这样的解释你满意了吗？”

“……”真是的，自己刚刚究竟在说些什么？明明只想要用最婉转的方式拒绝雅彦就好了，结果却不知缘由的无法忍耐他那句残忍。

——本小姐是希望看到他也能像自己一样能充分享受恋爱的快乐才做那些事的啊，他有什么资格说本小姐残忍？！哼，绝对是他不好，为什么这种时候莫名其妙的告白？

结果就是他和她之间再也回不到过去了。她没办法再像过去那样对他肆意撒娇发脾气，也不再适合像过去那样偶尔展露小女人的一面去照料他的饮食起居。他们的关系再也没办法回到过去那比亲兄妹还亲的关系了！

一想到会失去和雅彦这种关系，理香就觉得自己的心口一阵阵的揪痛。她骑在马上，任胯下的骏马肆意的发足狂奔，享受着高速移动时风拍打耳膜血管时那种兴奋和刺激，仿佛只有通过这样的办法，她才能暂时从雅彦所带给她的这番烦恼与痛苦中解脱出来。

“理香！”看着在跑马场上纵马狂奔的女儿，迹部不禁皱起了眉，然后将手指弯曲伸向嘴边，吹了个响亮的唿哨。

理香骑的那匹伊丽莎白二世听到这熟悉的信号，立刻减慢了速度，朝着迹部的方向奔来。理香拉了两下缰绳，却没能阻止它的动作，只好赌气的任它把自己带到父亲的面前。

“你这是干什么？”迹部脸一沉，“难道你不知道这样是很危险的吗？幸好是伊丽莎白二世这样的马，不然你的小命还要不要了？”

“老爸！”理香烦躁的嘟起嘴，“您不知道……”

“不知道？”迹部微一挑眉。“你以为家里有什么事情能瞒得过本大爷，啊嗯？”

“那……雅彦对我……的事情，您都知道啦……”理香心虚的垮下小脸。

“哼，你们两个刚刚吵的那么大声，本大爷怎么可能听不到？”

“唉唉，这次真是丢脸丢到家了……”理香双手捂脸，大大的叹了口气，“雅彦真是的，真不知道他在想些什么！明明，明明从小到大都是兄妹关系嘛……和爸爸们一样，都是亲人，怎么突然跑来说这种喜欢啊爱啊的……”

迹部无奈的看着女儿在马背上大发牢骚，直到她的情绪稍稍冷静下来，这才开口道：“现在脑袋清楚一点没有？”

“嗯。”理香乖乖的点了点头。

“很多话想说吧？”迹部伸出手，一边给伊丽莎白二世喂糖果，一边静待女儿开口。

“爸，您……是不是很希望我跟雅彦在一起？”理香忽然吞吞吐吐的问道：“毕竟，雅彦要想继承公司的话，和我结婚应该会比较……”

“难道你觉得，雅彦今天的话，是本大爷的意思吗？还是说，你认为这才是雅彦向你告白的目的？”迹部不以为意的勾起嘴角，“不错，从你刚刚说的那个角度，本大爷的确希望你们两个人能走到一起。不过，你觉得，雅彦会是那种因为利益上的理由而向你求爱的人吗？”

“其实我也没这么想过他……”理香有些别扭的转开脸，“刚刚我是有点口不择言，但我是真的一时间没办法接受这种事实，好像是你的亲人突然告诉你他对你有非分之想的那种感觉，怪怪的。啊，对了，爸，听侑士爸爸说当初是他先向您告白的，那侑士爸爸告白时，您没有这种别扭的感觉吗？我听说，你们本来是朋友？”

“我们？”回想起当年忍足那个突兀的吻，迹部的唇边不禁泛起了一丝温柔且甜蜜的微笑，看的理香也愣了一下。“那时候，本大爷早就知道他的心思了，所以其实没什么意外的。”

“喔？”听到两位老爸的情史，身为腐女的理香也来了精神。“老爸您都知道啦？”

“我们那时候住同一间宿舍，天天见面，侑士的心思当然逃不过本大爷的眼力。”迹部颇骄傲的说。

“您那时候就能肯定，侑士爸爸就是你想与之共度一生的人了吗？”这个问题，其实是多年来一直困扰在理香心底的一个小小的心结：自己的父亲们，是不是真的像漫画小说里那样，拥有着那么深刻的羁绊呢？

“不能肯定，其实在那之后的很多年本大爷都不能肯定。”可迹部的回答大出理香的意料。

“咦？”

“嗯，所以本大爷用了好久好久，来确定这个人是不是就是我要的那个人。”迹部笑道：“至于确认的结果，就如你现在所见，我们一直共同生活到今天。本大爷觉得，这比你看过的那些小说什么的，有说服力多了吧？唔，或许只有真的共度一生之后，才能确认这个人就是自己想要与之共度一生的人哪！”

“老爸，你这算是什么办法！”理香气鼓鼓的嘟起嘴。

“抱歉，开个玩笑，不过本大爷说的也不都是玩笑话，适合你的人，随着时间越久，你就越觉得对方适合自己。我和侑士，就是这种情况吧！”

“唉……真让人羡慕……”既然两位父亲都这么认为，那么自己这个做女儿的，似乎也没有立场认为他们的感情不够好了吧？理香半是释然半是怅然的叹了口气，“爸，那……我该怎么办？我不知道该……”

“刚刚本大爷说过了，作为家长，我和侑士不会替你们做主的。不过如果你问我，我会建议你只要要选那个与你的灵魂最契合的人就可以了。”迹部打断了理香的话，毫不犹豫的说。

理香疑惑的把头一歪。“爸……我不明白。”

“这么说吧，假如有一天，你遇到了一个人，你发现有这么一个人，他总是在你需要的时候出现在你身边，无论遇到什么事情都会成为你最有力的支援，而你自己也片刻不想离开这个人的身边，更无法容忍自己的世界里没有这个人的身影，只要有了他在身边就可以面对任何困难……那么或许，那个人就是你想与之共度一生的对象。”

说完，迹部朝理香伸出手，把她从马上抱下来，摸摸女儿的头发。“回去吧，或许现在你还不能明白，但是爸爸相信，总有一天，你会明白的。”

理香盯着迹部的脸，露出似懂非懂的神情来。

看着一脸天真懵懂的女儿，迹部露出了慈父的微笑。

侑士，或许我的想法你无法接受，或许你的想法我也无法认同，但是我想我们的目的肯定是一样的——我们，都希望孩子们能得到属于自己的幸福，起码要像我们一样的……幸福。

 

  
**第四十年**

 

和忍足侑士这个人共度的岁月，已经有四十年之久了。十年前全家一起去露营的事情还恍如昨天，然而不知不觉中，已经又过了十年光景。即使只是十年，也足以让人有所改变了，更何况是四十年？所以，我们怎么可能不变呢，明明就都已经变得老了、变得顽固、变得不可理喻了吧！

——变了的人，究竟是你还是我？

一想起忍足刚刚留下的这句话，迹部的心头就微微刺痛。是你，还是我，或者是我们？纵然自己也早就有了这种觉悟，但是真的听到忍足点明这一点时，迹部还是觉得心里十分难受。

事情的起因是一个叫做松浦秀和的年轻男人，也就是迹部理香的男友。更准确的说，这个家伙现在是迹部理香自己选定的未婚夫。

然而第一眼看见松浦秀和这个男人时，迹部就很不喜欢。

纵横商界几十年，迹部景吾自信自己有足够的识人眼光。虽然或许以当下的时代潮流来评价，松浦秀和的确是个英俊帅气的男人，但在迹部看来，他不过是一个油头粉面的小白脸罢了。

事实上，忍足也有同样的想法：这个叫松浦秀和的男人绝不是什么好东西。或许这只是作为家长、作为成年人，甚至可以说是作为老人的某种偏见，然而忍足还是无法说服自己，接纳这个男人成为自己的女婿。

——然而松浦秀和是理香带回家的第一个男朋友，忍足和迹部都明白，对于年轻的女儿，这个男人的存在意义此刻或许已经超过了两位抚养她长大成人的父亲。在父亲们庆祝四十周年的家庭聚餐时带松浦秀和回家，理香想要表达的意思再明白不过。

“景吾爸爸，侑士爸爸，这就是秀和。”

“在下松浦秀和。”松浦的眼里闪过一丝奇怪的神色，随即满脸堆笑的对忍足和迹部问好。“初次见面，请多关照。”

这顿饭吃下来，大家都颇有几分食不知味的感觉。理香完全沉浸在兴奋的情绪中，忍足和迹部则是担心，而雅彦在担心之外更多的则是失落。不过他自从去年告白失败之后，似乎一下子想开了很多，此时的神态居然仍很镇定和平静，总算叫忍足和迹部稍稍放心了一点——他们当然不只是在担心理香而已。

“爸，我打算跟秀和结婚。”吃过晚餐之后，理香就迫不及待的开口。

松浦也立刻会意的附和：“请二位把理香嫁给我吧，我一定会让她幸福的。”

“喔？”迹部的唇边带着一抹淡淡的笑意，满是讽刺和戏谑的味道：“是以你多年来一直在酒吧驻唱的经济实力来让理香幸福？还是以你在都内租的一居室小屋来让理香幸福？”

刚刚在饭桌上，迹部就随便的问了问松浦秀和的工作状况和经济状况，这家伙本打算闪烁其词遮掩过去，但他哪里是迹部的对手，三两句话之间就坦白了自己一穷二白的现状，这让迹部对松浦更没了半分好印象。

“景吾爸爸！”对于迹部不客气的问话，理香不禁低声抗议。

迹部冷笑一声，不再开口。忍足尴尬的看看身边的迹部，自己开口缓和气氛道：“现在这个时候，谈婚论嫁未免太早，毕竟理香现在还在读大学嘛……”

“因为我爱理香，所以希望能尽早和她生活在一起。但若是随随便便住在一起就太失礼了，所以我来请求二位把理香嫁给我，让我们可以名正言顺的生活在一起。至于大学，结婚之后可以继续读没关系，我并不想让理香在家做个专职的家庭主妇，她完全可以继续追求自己的梦想，我会支持她的。”

这个问题松浦似乎早有准备，说得又快又流利，听得他身边的理香红了双颊。

看着理香的反应，迹部不禁蹙眉：这丫头，难道真的打算嫁给这个松浦秀和？

不过，不管松浦怎么舌灿莲花，忍足和迹部明推暗挡，就是不肯松口答应这桩婚事。看看时间已经不早，松浦也只好悻悻的告辞离开。

松浦一走，忍足和迹部家就立刻召开了家庭会议。继雅彦升学的事情之后，这是全家第二次召开家庭会议，会议的地点，当然还是在迹部的书房。

“景吾爸爸，侑士爸爸，我考虑过了，决定跟秀和先生结婚。当然我会完成学业……”

“这桩婚事本大爷决不答应。”理香的话未说完，迹部就斩钉截铁的说。“不，应该是本大爷就不同意你和那个松浦继续纠缠下去。尽早和那种人断了来往，听到没有？”  
理香不禁瞪大了眼睛：“为什么？”

尽管从刚才迹部就没有掩饰自己对松浦秀和毫无好感可言，但理香实在没有想到自己一向通情达理的父亲这次居然会这么武断的向自己下命令。

“为什么？”迹部冷哼了一声，“那种没事业没前途的小白脸，你和他交往下去有什么好处？还是趁早分手吧。”

“才不是这样，秀和风趣幽默，又温柔体贴，而且他的吉他也弹的特别棒，还会自己写歌！他一定可以成功出道的，爸爸怎么说也应该先了解他一下啊，看看他的才华，说不定还会想要签下他做艺人呢！”

“哼，就凭那种男人么？”

“什么叫做那种男人？景吾爸爸，你从一开始就对秀和有偏见！”

忍足审慎的考虑了一下，缓缓的开口，打断了迹部和理香的争执，道：“理香，爸爸认为，你还年轻，在对待男人的问题上还很青涩，虽然或许对你来说松浦秀和确实是个会逗你开心的家伙，可是他是不是真的可靠，真的足够你托付终生，这不是轻率就能做决定的。而且爸爸觉得，这个男人并不是适合你的类型，他自己也还没有担当和能力去好好的照顾一个人，这样的男人，你怎么能叫我们放心的把你交给他呢？”

“表面上说不会干涉我的选择什么的，其实根本就是骗人的！”听到忍足和迹部以不同的形式反对自己和松浦秀和的婚事，理香终于勃然大怒，“我看，你们看不上秀和的原因根本就是希望我嫁给雅彦，然后顺理成章的把家业交给能干的雅彦继承吧！”

“理香，这话说的太过分了！”一向对孩子们采取温和态度的忍足这次也不禁板起脸来。

雅彦和理香的关系经过去年的告白事件之后一直就有些尴尬，现在说出这种话，对雅彦也未免太过残忍。理香刚才一时间口不择言，此刻才醒悟自己刚刚说错了话，不禁轻轻咬了咬嘴唇，下意识的偷偷瞥了一眼从刚才开始就坐在一边一声不吭的雅彦。

对于这件事，从一开始雅彦就表现得异常的淡定和沉默，这种反应，其实理香看在眼里，多少也觉得有些不安，然而对雅彦的这份关注，很快便因迹部的一席话而转移了注意力。

迹部微一挑眉道：“迹部理香，你还记不记得，本大爷去年对你说过的话，啊嗯？可是你呢，就单凭一时冲动就决定了自己的终身大事吗？随便被人哄一哄就昏了头，我是这样教你的吗？”

“我就是听了爸爸的话，认真考虑过之后才答应跟秀和结婚的啊，才不是冲动呢。他很早就向我求婚过了，可是我一直都不能确认自己的心情……现在我听了爸爸的意见去考虑，爸爸你们又不支持我的选择，你们……你们真是太过分了！反正现在我的年龄早就已经可以结婚了，你们不同意，我就从家里搬出去！”理香气呼呼的大声宣布，随后就头也不回的冲出了书房。

雅彦看了看两位脸色难看的父亲，叹了口气，自己追了出去。

“你从小时候开始就很喜欢跑掉呢。”雅彦追着理香跑到花园里，看她停下脚步，这才稍微松了口气，故意用轻松的口吻说。

“你来做什么？”理香头也不回的说，“也来劝我跟秀和分手吗？”

“不，”雅彦摇了摇头，“你先别乱来，我会去劝劝父亲的，让他们再考虑考虑，不要一味的反对你和松浦之间的关系。”

“什么？”这下子理香大吃一惊，愕然的转过头去，“你说真的？”

“你知道我从不对你说谎的。”接触到理香的视线，雅彦无奈的笑了。

理香困惑的皱起眉：“可是，为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“你为什么要帮我说服爸爸他们？”

“因为你是理香。”雅彦平静的望着理香回答。“我一直是站在你这边的，不是吗？”

“呜……刚刚对、对不起……”理香终于按捺不住自己的眼泪，趴在雅彦的怀里大哭起来。“我知道你不是那种人，可爸爸他们也太过分了……”

“别哭了，再哭会变丑喔。”雅彦轻轻的拍着理香的背，温柔的安慰。很多年前，自己也对这丫头说过同样的话吧？是不是从她眼泪汪汪的盯着自己开始，自己的心就已经陷溺了呢？雅彦的唇边露出了苦涩的笑意。

“唉，傻孩子。”从窗口正好可以看到理香和雅彦的身影，忍足站在窗边，不禁微微摇着头叹了口气。“说真的，小景，你刚刚的语气有点过分了。”

“过分？”迹部语气不善的挑起眉盯着忍足，“你这话是什么意思？难道叫我们看着理香和那个松浦结婚？”

“我当然不是这个意思，我也不会同意理香嫁给那样的男人啊，可是景吾，你刚刚那种生硬霸道的语气，理香怎么可能接受的了？更何况，这次的事情你本来就有责任吧？之前你和理香说什么‘只有共度一生之后才能确认这个人就是自己想与之共度一生的人’，所以她才会有结婚的想法吧？”

“你的意思是，发生这种事，问题完全出在本大爷身上？”

“我不是说责任全都在你，可是景吾，像是这次理香想结婚的事情也是，在雅彦对理香的感情上也是，之前我继承医院的事情也是……”忍足稍微顿了一下，继续道：“你总是霸道的想让人全都按照你的意思行事。”

“这件事和你继承医院的事有什么关系？你有必要翻这个旧账吗？再说，本大爷可没拦着你继承家业，你大可回到大阪去当你的忍足院长，难道是本大爷硬把你留在东京的？”听了这话，迹部终于勃然大怒。

“景吾！”忍足不自觉的也抬高了声调，“霸气和霸道、强势和强硬是两回事，过去你不是这样的。你啊，虽然很强势，可是却很温柔的去为别人着想，对于自己的善意不善于表达，可也不在乎对方是不是能够体会你的心意……你本应该是这样的不是吗？为什么变成现在这样？”

“过去的你也不是这样的，不会把本大爷的意思歪解到这个程度。”和忍足的气势相反，刚刚还怒气冲冲的迹部，却在一瞬间变得情绪低沉起来，声音里带着一丝浓浓的倦意。“忍足侑士，你难道真的觉得有所改变的只有本大爷而已？”

“变了的人，究竟是你……还是我？”望着迹部的侧脸，忍足费力的挤出这么一句。“或者……是我们？”

突兀的敲门声打破了房间里凝固得几乎令人窒息的空气，硝烟刚刚告一段落，雅彦出现的正是时候。

“我刚刚去劝过理香了，她也答应起码在大学毕业前先不考虑结婚的事情，再想想清楚。”雅彦迟疑着开口道：“景吾爸爸，侑士爸爸，我知道你们对那个松浦秀和不满意，不过不妨先同意他们正式交往，再好好的观察看看这个人究竟是不是真的配不上理香。”

“你觉得这样做好吗？”迹部盯着儿子。

雅彦深吸了一口气，“我不知道。不过，我只是觉得，现在我想要这么做……呵呵，或许将来我会后悔吧，特别是如果我真的从此失去理香的话……”

“……”迹部没有说话，只是轻轻拍了拍雅彦的肩膀，视线却越过面前的雅彦，落在旁边紧锁眉头的忍足脸上。

忍足抬起手推了推眼镜，也没有开口。他清楚雅彦的性格，既然已经做出了决定，再说什么也只有让他徒增困扰，这也是迹部为什么没有开口的原因。但是和迹部的视线相交时，忍足还是情不自禁的皱起了眉。

小景，这样的结果对孩子们来说，真的好吗？忍足的眼神似乎在无声的向迹部询问着。迹部转过头去，没有回答。

理香的事情到此似乎告一段落，然而理香和雅彦都不知道的是，这件事对于忍足侑士和迹部景吾的影响并未终结。

和你相识已经四十年，尽管我们都知道改变是一种必然，但却仍然觉得无法适应。我用十年的时间去确认，我们并不如自己所想的不曾改变，也许，我们可以再用十年去习惯——习惯你与我的改变。

可是既然明知道自己有了改变，为什么却对这改变如此的无能为力，既无法控制，也无法避免呢？

躺在同一张床上，背对着彼此，忍足和迹部不约而同的在心里重重的叹了口气。


	9. 第四十一年~第四十五年

 

**第四十一年**

 

这一年的春天来临之前，忍足回到了大阪，和迹部正式开始了两地分居的生活。

“本大爷可没拦着你继承家业，你大可回到大阪去当你的忍足院长，难道是本大爷硬把你留在东京的？”迹部那时的一番话，使得忍足做出了近乎孩子气的决定。

“丢着医院这么多年不管实在有些过分，怎么说我也该好好照管一下父亲的心血。”离开东京时，忍足这么跟迹部说。

迹部不可置否的点了点头，颇平静的送别了忍足。

孩子和成年人的区别，在于成年人总能为自己孩子气的行为找出一个冠冕堂皇的理由当作借口。

忍足侑士现在的行为正是如此。他坚定的相信，自己回到大阪的理由，绝对是因为担心家里医院的情况而丝毫不去考虑自己之所以萌生这样的想法，是因为吵架时迹部的几句气话。这借口是如此的冠冕堂皇，甚至连忍足自己都把这借口当了真。

一回到大阪，忍足的生活节奏骤然变得紧张起来。院长的工作是初次接触，一切都还十分陌生，即使有优姬姐姐从旁协助，也仍让忍足做得有些惶恐。

既然这份新的工作如此富有挑战性，那么此刻忍足侑士当然已经无暇再去深入考虑自己究竟是因为什么才选择离开那个自己决定与之相守一生的男人回到大阪，更不会想到要像过去那样放低姿态去哄自家爱人消气。毕竟怎么想这件事自己都毫无错处，实在也没有先低头的必要。

不过在这种每天都忙得焦头烂额的情况下，忍足终于开始清晰的意识到原来自己确实已经不再年轻，对陌生的工作早已没了年轻时轻而易举就能够驾轻就熟的能力。当然，这并不是说忍足这院长做得不称职，事实上自从他正式回到大阪履行自己的院长职责之后，忍足综合医院便开始进入了全新的发展阶段。

过去，由于忍足秀信以内科见长，忍足综合医院也在内科疾病的诊疗方面颇有声望。现在因为改由著名的脑外科专家忍足侑士坐镇医院的关系，吸引了不少这方面的专业人才，也提升了院方原有医生的业务水平。自此，忍足综合医院脑外科的诊疗水平和舆论评价呈直线上涨，这是忍足担任院长之后所作出的最突出的成绩。

总而言之，回到大阪的忍足侑士干的很不错。假如那天不是突然接到了一个来自东京的电话，忍足还会继续在院长的职位上干的有声有色，或者说他还会继续这么有声有色的干下去。

对于大阪发生的一切，迹部几乎一无所知。事实上最近这段时间，迹部和忍足之间几乎没怎么联络过。与其说是不想联络，倒不如说是双方都不知道联络之后究竟要跟对方说些什么。

从忍足说要回大阪开始，迹部的心里就如明镜一般：这家伙准是因为上次的那番话在犯脾气。

——要道歉吗？哼，堂堂迹部大爷，在什么都没做错的情况下，为什么要主动向那个突然变得小心眼的家伙道歉啊！依本大爷看，忍足这家伙十有八九是更年期吧，不是说男人其实也有更年期，而且搞不好会比女人发作的更严重吗？那种正在发病的家伙就随他去好了。

而且，既然忍足那家伙已经做出决定，恐怕也不会轻易改变主意回东京来吧。所以，暂时就随他去好了，反正本大爷也还有好多好多的事情等着处理。

迹部这么想着，重新埋头于面前小山似的文件堆里——他自己最近也忙得焦头烂额，才没有闲情去和忍足交流感情，那一点无关紧要的烦恼，他更是完全没时间去考虑。

只可惜，迹部刚把注意力再次集中到眼前的诸多文件上，却又出现了打断他工作的“不速之客”。

“进来。”听到书房门外传来的敲门声，心情不快的迹部下意识的皱起了眉头。

得到允许之后，雅彦推门走了进来。“抱歉打扰了，爸，是我。”

“啊嗯？”迹部从文件堆里抬起头来，“怎么了？”

雅彦露出古怪的表情。“有些事想和您谈一下，您有时间吗？”

迹部合上面前的文件夹，朝办公桌对面的椅子努了努下巴，“坐下说。”

“事实上，是关于理香……”

看着雅彦一副欲言又止的样子，迹部心里不免有些不安，他故作严肃镇定的问：“那个丫头又出什么事情了么？”

“嗯，理香确实是仍然打算和那个叫做松浦的男人结婚，最近那个男人似乎又怂恿她和你们摊牌。”雅彦低声叹了口气。“唉……”

“什……也就是说，这丫头还是没有死心，啊嗯？”迹部按捺住自己即将爆发的火气，尽可能平静的开口。

想不到，雅彦居然摇了摇头。“不，现在她应该已经放弃了。事实上这就是我想来找爸爸谈的事情。理香刚刚失恋了，我感到很担心。”

急转直下的事态让迹部也愣了一下：“你刚刚说什么？”

“理香失恋了。”

“这……这是怎么回事？总不可能是那个男人不再继续纠缠她了吧？”

听到这话，雅彦的脸上露出苦笑。这位聪明的老爸毕竟眼力过人，尤其是看人方面自有一番本事。这么看来，松浦秀和的心思，恐怕自始至终都不曾瞒过他。

事情的起因是理香今天本来想约松浦陪她去拍作业，结果松浦却约了别的朋友。理香只好求助于雅彦帮忙运送那一大堆沉甸甸的摄影器械。拍完作业之后，理香要请雅彦吃饭，却在餐厅里意外的遇到了正和朋友吹嘘自己走了好运的松浦秀和。

原来，松浦秀和之所以和理香交往并向她求婚，的确是醉翁之意不在酒。他打的就是迹部理香可能有的丰厚嫁妆，乃至于迹部财团这笔庞大财产的主意。如今既然理香在偶然的机会下听到了这家伙的真心话，当然不可能再和他结婚了。

“喔，这样啊……”迹部沉吟半晌，忽然事情轻轻点着办公桌道：“虽然这个结果很令人满意，不过雅彦，本大爷要听实话。”

雅彦明显的一愣：“嗯？”

迹部扬眉微笑，露出洞悉一切的神情：“理香总不可能那么刚好就听到那家伙的实话吧？说吧，究竟是怎么回事？”

“这件事的确是我布的局。”雅彦深吸了一口气，“老实说，如果不是因为我知道松浦秀和确实居心不良的话，我是绝对不会这么做的。我给了那家伙的狐朋狗友们一些钱，让他们约他出来，故意诱导他谈起这方面的话题。想不到那些家伙们都很愿意帮忙拆松浦的台，而且开出的价格甚至比我想像中要低。”

迹部微微一笑：“这不奇怪，人的天性正是如此。即使明明是嫉妒作祟，那些家伙们恐怕还会觉得自己是受正义感推动才同意配合你的。”

雅彦点了点头，继续道：“然后，理香要请我吃饭，我们去了那家餐厅。我知道她会找我帮忙，也知道因为有了之前的那件事，她肯定会和我客套一番——比如请我吃饭。那家餐厅离她拍照的地方很近，而她又很喜欢，一定会去的。餐厅方面，我也已经安排过了，我早已经偷偷预约好了座位，等到我和理香出现时，侍者自然会把我们带到松浦那群人旁边的座位上去。”

“安排的很详尽。”迹部十指交叉，颔首道：“那理香听到这个消息之后有什么反应？”

“松浦那家伙在大庭广众下挨了理香一个耳光，我想依照理香的个性，是不可能原谅他了。不过，骤然受到这么大的打击，我还是很担心理香……”

迹部略一思索，拨通了内线电话，“喂，理香小姐现在在哪里？”

“小姐在马场骑马，您要找她吗？”几秒钟之后，管家给出了回答。

“不，不用，我知道了，有事情的话随时通知我。”迹部放下电话，稍微松了口气。依理香的脾气，能以某种形式发泄出来，应该就没什么大问题了。

“……其实爸爸早就知道吧？那个叫做松浦的家伙跟理香交往是为了钱？”沉默了一会儿，雅彦开口道。

“当然，这种事怎么可能瞒得过本大爷的眼力？”迹部傲然的笑了，“哼，想当年，不知道有多少贪婪的母猫，在看着本大爷时眼里闪着那样恶心的光芒。从看到那小子的眼神时，本大爷就明白这家伙的打算了。本来是想等理香那丫头自己察觉真相的，想不到……”

雅彦尴尬的抓了抓头，“我犹豫了很久要不要这么做。爸……”

“起码你的确是为了理香着想。这件事，那丫头应该不知道吧？”迹部了然的瞟了一眼雅彦，“放心吧，本大爷也不会告诉她这个的。”

“唉，我承认我当时也是一时情急，因为那家伙都开始教唆理香离家出走了……呐，其实爸爸自己也可以说服理香的吧？爸爸的眼力既然早就看穿了一切，也很了解理香的脾气，一定可以想出更妙的办法来的。”雅彦的表情重又古怪起来，“爸爸一直没有去解决这个问题，我想应该只有一个原因……”

“什么原因？”

“爸爸只是没有那个心情而已。”

听到雅彦的回答，迹部不禁哑然失笑：“这算是什么原因，本大爷关心自己的女儿，还需要有什么心情不心情的？”

“其实你和侑士老爸吵架了，对吧？所以侑士老爸才会跑到大阪去。”雅彦饶有深意的望着迹部，视线里的狡黠程度出乎迹部的预料。

“你这家伙……”迹部面色一沉。“小孩子不许对大人的事情多嘴。”

雅彦撇撇嘴：“爸，我已经不是小孩子了。”

“少罗嗦，在本大爷眼里，你永远还是那个只会和本大爷闹别扭的臭小子而已！”迹部笑骂道。

“啊，还有一件事，”戏弄够了老爸，雅彦也收起开玩笑的表情，认真的说。“爸，我打算去美国留学，再进修一下。”

“嗯？莫非想逃么？”迹部一挑眉，故意调侃。

这两年接连发生过这样的事情之后，要雅彦再强装镇定的和理香做对亲睦的兄妹的确有些强人所难，所以如果这孩子真的想要换个环境来调整心境顺便充实一下自己，迹部完全可以理解，并且还是相当赞成的。

想不到雅彦却摇了摇头。“不，我只是想要变得更强。”

变得更强？雅彦这句笃定的回答，让迹部的思绪不禁飘到了几年前，就是在这个房间里，那个还未褪去青涩的少年，坚定的告诉自己，他想变强。于是那一刻，他懂得了父亲的心情，和这少年也订下了十年的约定。雅彦并没有忘记这个男人之间的约定，即使感情上饱受折磨和挫折，他也没有忘记自己的初衷！

想到这里，迹部露出了欣慰的笑容。“喔？那想好去哪里了么？”

“当然是老爸曾经就读过的哈佛。”雅彦脱口而出，显然留学这件事在他的脑海中早已考虑成熟，并不是为了逃避理香的一时冲动。

“哼，好吧！不过哈佛可不是那么容易念的，你这家伙，可别给本大爷丢脸！”

雅彦露出了自信十足的笑容：“我绝对不会的。”说着，他抬腕看了看时间。“唔，应该差不多到了……”

“啊嗯？”迹部被这没头没脑的一句弄得一头雾水。

“呐，虽然老爸不肯承认你和侑士老爸吵架了，不过这也没关系啦……”雅彦吐吐舌头，又露出顽皮的神情来，一边说着，一边朝门边移动：“就等侑士老爸一会儿回来你们自己慢慢聊好了。啊，我是不是刚才忘记说了，我之前给侑士老爸打电话，说理香失恋了，很让人担心，他说马上赶回来，大概一会儿就到了吧！”

“这个家伙……”雅彦机灵的在说完话的一瞬间就脚底抹油溜之大吉，害得迹部连发脾气的机会都没有。真想不到堂堂的迹部大爷聪明一世，却被雅彦摆了一道。

然而不知是不是错觉，一瞬间，迹部竟真觉得耳边传来了那个人熟悉的脚步声，并且那脚步声离书房越来越近，越来越近……

迹部原本表情紧绷的脸上，终于不自觉的漾起了灿烂的笑。

 

  
**第四十二年**

 

忍足忧心忡忡的看着紧锁的房门，对匆匆走来的迹部道：“理香这样下去不是个办法啊！”

“她还是不肯出来？”刚刚下班回家的迹部把手里的公文包交给跟在身边的管家，不耐的撕扯着领带。

忍足无奈的点了点头，心里暗暗抱怨自家那个一贯聪明的儿子怎么偏偏在这种事情上面犯糊涂。既然早就决定好要留学，起码也应该和理香打个招呼，如今却走的这么干脆，也难怪还在失恋疗伤期的理香心里不是滋味。

几天前，雅彦如愿前往美国哈佛就读MBA的课程，而那时，理香正在长野采风拍照，预备参加今年的某摄影展兼为自己的毕业作品做准备。等到理香得到雅彦离开日本的消息时，雅彦乘坐的飞机大概已经在美利坚的土地上着陆了。

结果，一回到家理香就把自己关进房间里，接连两天都不肯出来，说是要洗这次外出采风拍得的照片。可是就算是洗照片，也总不能就这么关在房里不吃不喝吧？

自从和那个松浦分手之后，理香的情绪就一直很糟糕，现在看来，雅彦的不告而别显然让她再次受到了打击。

雅彦确实是故意不告而别的，而且为了瞒住理香，还和两位父亲“串通一气”，特别选了理香去长野拍毕业作品的时间离开日本。

“理香也不会希望见到我。”走的时候，雅彦很平静的笑着这么说。“因为啊，我可是见证了她彻头彻尾上了男人的当，看她度过最丢人的一刻的家伙嘛！”

迹部完全理解，理香或许真的有这种心情。后来她一直都没有对二位父亲说起自己究竟为什么会突然和之前想要与之共度一生的松浦分手，就足以证明雅彦的猜测未尝没有道理。

毕竟谁也不希望被人看到自己丢脸的样子，特别是被家人看到，那种打击更是难以表达。

虽然可能有的人会觉得既然是家人那么丢脸一点也没什么关系，但是对一向自认聪明而且自尊心相当高的理香来说，被人骗得这么惨，恐怕很难从打击中恢复过来。更何况看到这一幕的雅彦对于理香，并不是普通的家人关系那么简单——没有哪个女人愿意在自己的仰慕者面前出丑丢脸。

自从那件事之后，理香和雅彦的关系一下子变得疏远了许多。尽管雅彦极力掩饰，表现得毫不介意，但他偶尔失落的样子还是看在迹部的眼中。所以对于雅彦的不告而别，迹部并没有出言阻止，然而理香如今的反应，却出乎他的预料。

理香对于雅彦的离去这么的在意与失落，仿佛恰好验证了迹部早在许久之前的判断：理香对雅彦，当然是有着某种深厚感情的。然而这份感情如今是否能称之为爱情，那却是连迹部自己也无法判定的难题。

记得理香刚刚失恋的时候，就曾经再次问过迹部这样的问题：什么是爱呢？

过去，当理香对忍足和迹部之间的感情产生质疑时就问过这个问题。那时候，忍足非常慎重的考虑，却发现自己始终无法给出一个完美的答案。如今理香再次提起，这个问题该怎么回答，同样令迹部伤透脑筋。

怎么说才好呢……只能说，这些年的经验告诉迹部，爱情永远不等于童话。然而，即便自己确实已经把这句话说给理香听了，可她是否能真的理解其中深意迹部却不敢保证。直到那时候，迹部才算是对忍足之前的困扰真正的有了切身体会。

啧，理香这丫头，就喜欢问这种怪问题，还真是爱给人添麻烦啊！迹部不耐的咂嘴，他实在无法理解，既然爱这种感情本来就存在于人的DNA当中，那又有什么必要一定要给这种感情下个什么定义来规范一下呢？回忆起自己的经历，无论是自己还是忍足，也都没有刻意要去定义什么算是爱，什么不算是爱，还不是照样一起走到了今天。除了爱着对方，还能有什么别的理由，这又需要什么解释？

尽管眼力过人，然而女人这种生物究竟对爱情抱有怎样的想法，这是缺乏和女人打交道经验的迹部无论如何也无法理解的。也正因如此，无论是迹部还是忍足亦或是雅彦，都无法了解和体会理香究竟有着怎样的心情。

不错，当初被雅彦看到自己上当受骗时那种羞辱感到现在仍然清晰得犹如昨天刚刚发生，那种感觉已经完全刻入了理香的骨髓之中，时刻提醒着她不要重蹈覆辙。而且，只要再次看到雅彦，就会想起那时候的羞辱感，所以她才常常下意识的避开雅彦。

不过，明明知道自己这样算是彻头彻尾的失恋，然而那种痛的感觉却并没有理香想像中那么的强烈，仿佛潜意识中自己早已做好心理准备，知道松浦秀和那个人总有一天会离开自己似的。倒是这一次雅彦的突然离开，却让理香猝不及防，真切的感受到某种名为心痛的感觉。

被恋人背叛的痛苦，竟远远要小于雅彦的不告而别。这种认知让理香觉得难以置信。这是怎么一回事？明明最近这些日子以来自己都尽可能的避开雅彦，不想让自己回忆起那些痛苦的回忆，结果却发现自己更介意的，说不定恰恰是这个自己避开的男人？

所以，在这种复杂情绪下，迹部理香唯一能做的事情，就是全身心的把自己投入在自己最热爱的摄影之中来麻醉自己。看着胶片在显影溶液中渐渐显出清晰的画面时，总是能叫人成就感倍增。这样一定可以忘掉一切烦心的事，理香想。

然而随后就会再次不自觉的想起雅彦，想起过去他曾经任劳任怨的帮自己拿器材、做苦力，想起过去他曾经和自己一起洗过他们一起去拍的照片……结果一走神，就又一次洗废了手里的照片。

理所当然的，这样不断陷入自己的苦恼之中并且无法完成的理香，是无论如何也没有心情走出房间了。

聪明一世的迹部对于女儿此刻的复杂心思一无所知，他在门口等了半晌，看理香仍然没有要出来的意思，不禁叹了口气，对一旁的忍足说：“咱们先回房间去吧，让她自己再好好的想一想。”

忍足看了看紧锁的房门，也只得无奈的点了点头。

迹部和忍足一回到房间，忍足就忍不住倒进了仍旧熟悉而柔软的大床里，这张床上满是迹部的气息，让他觉得满足极了。

离开的时候，并没有什么特别依依难舍的感觉；在大阪时，也没有特别的去思念过迹部景吾这个人；然而如今回到家，躺在两人曾共度过无数夜晚的床上，那种眷念的感觉，却仿佛在一瞬间全部被唤醒似的，之前毅然决然离开的自己显得那么愚蠢可笑——怎么能够就那么离开这个早已经和自己的生命不可分割的男人？

“你这次回来，会在东京多呆一阵子么？”迹部冷眼看着在床上像个孩子似的打滚的忍足，看似随意的问道。

忍足坐起身，点了点头，“本来只想周末时回来送送雅彦，现在理香这个样子，我也不放心回大阪去。”而且我也舍不得离开，这句话，忍足终究没能说出口。

“喔，担心理香啊……”迹部轻轻扯了扯嘴角。“不过无所谓，既然你暂时，呃，起码今晚不打算离开，那么侑士，我们谈谈吧。”

忍足微微皱眉，表情尴尬。去年如果不是因为儿子雅彦从中斡旋，或者忍足一时间还找不出回家的理由，或者说是缺乏下台的台阶。真奇怪，明明是自己决定要前往大阪照料父亲留下的产业，可是等到自己想回来的时候，竟然搞得这么麻烦。而且最重要的是，之后迹部也没有再提起这件事，既没发脾气，更没有抱怨。

不过他也预料得到，早晚有一天，迹部还会和他提起去年他突发异想一般的回到大阪这件事的。毕竟翻旧账是老人的通病，即便这件事犹豫不决的当时没有说出口，可迟早有一天，在适当的时机，总会被旧事重提翻出来掰扯一番——呃，就像现在。

一想起当年自己心里对父亲的种种意见如今居然在自己和迹部的身上重现，忍足就有种不寒而栗的感觉。然而现在迹部已经开口，自己再逃避问题似乎也很幼稚，于是忍足只好硬着头皮接道：“这件事，小景，我感到很抱歉。”

“你为什么道歉？”迹部被忍足这毫无预兆的致歉搞得微微一愣，随即似笑非笑的开口道。

忍足苦笑：“小景，你应该明白我的意思的。不论之前我们如何争执，我自作主张回到大阪这件事的确是我不对。当时我确实太不冷静，不过做出这个决定，也是因为我不想和小景你发生任何争执的缘故。凡是可能伤害到我们之间感情的事情，我都不想让它发生。我是个医生，本该更了解内分泌往往会让人情绪无法镇定……”

“你在暗示本大爷是更年期吗？所以，你就躲得远远的？从我身边逃开？”迹部轻哼一声：“难道就没有想过，这样的分居生活才真的有可能导致我们的感情疏远吗？”

迹部的话问得忍足张口结舌，他结结巴巴的道：“这……我不是那个意思，也并没这么想过，倒不如说，我觉得分开并不会比吵架更伤感情。看来我的确错了，不该就那么躲到大阪去。”

“不，其实我觉得分开也挺好的。”听到忍足这么说，迹部反而转过身，面朝窗外，语调显得落寞起来。

忍足顿时吃了一惊，猛地站起身来：“小景，这话从何讲起？”

“嗯，之前我们一直朝夕相处的共同生活了太多年，因为对彼此实在太过熟悉，多少会觉得厌倦吧，因为厌倦，所以才会引发很多无意义的矛盾。”

“是这样吗？”忍足大受打击的跌坐在床边。“小景你该不会想说……”

“本大爷想说什么？”

“就……分手之类的……”忍足艰难的从牙缝里挤出这句子来，像是霜打的茄子似的蔫头耷脑的说。相比那些有一纸婚书保证的夫妻，他们之间真要分手，简直太过轻松容易。

“不行了，本大爷忍不下去了。”迹部终于再也绷不下去，哈哈大笑起来。“刚才我是开玩笑的啦，我干嘛等到这把年纪了才和你这家伙分手啊！”

“哈？”迹部态度转变得太快，让忍足一时间足足呆了好几秒钟，才醒悟过来自己着实上了迹部一当，不禁又是好气又是好笑。“小景你可真是……”

“哼，看你这家伙下次还会不会做这么幼稚的事情！当然，其实这件事本大爷也有责任，也不能全怪你……”迹部一边笑着一边尴尬的挠头。看起来，如何开始这段谈话，他也困扰许久，无法开口。也正因如此，迹部才难得的顺势恶作剧起来。

迹部露出这样的反应让忍足觉得安心了不少，他才刚刚松了口气，迹部却又口出惊人之语：“不过，其实刚刚我说分开也挺好，也不全是在开玩笑。”

察觉到忍足的表情又有些僵硬，迹部急忙解释道：“不，侑士，我并不是那种意思。你说的很对，我们两个人在一起真的太久了，久到已经自以为对对方很了解的程度。事实上，我们两个也的确对彼此有着充分的了解——就像这次，如果不是因为我们了解对方不会想要分开，不会想要放弃我们之间的感情的话，我们怎么会容忍这么长时间的两地分居呢？过去我们分开时发生过什么事情，我们两个人都很清楚吧？”

忍足赞同的点了点头。的确，他敢“胆大妄为”的自己前往大阪工作，虽然确实是因为和迹部吵架的关系，但也是因为对两个人之间的感情有着充足的信心。而迹部没有挽留的原因，也是在这一点上和自己达成了共识。

“不过，如果不是突然被你丢在一边，本大爷大概没办法发现这点：一旦相处久了，就会忽略掉对方的牺牲。就像是医院的事情，其实我明白，继承医院这件事对你一直有特殊的意义，你留在东京，完全是为了这个家，这份牺牲的心意，我不但没有好好的收下，反而得寸进尺。”迹部走到忍足的面前，“侑士，对不起。真是的，本来这一次我想要先道歉的，结果还是被你这家伙抢先了啊……”

“没关系，是我先道歉也好，小景先道歉也好，都没关系。”忍足紧紧搂住面前的迹部，一起倒进柔软的大床里，低声道：“最重要的，是我们都让对方明白了自己的心意，明白我们不管再怎么被时间改变，最根本的东西都没有变过，那样就够了……”

说着，忍足俯下头去深深的吻着迹部的双唇，像品尝糖果似的吮着迹部的唇瓣，任由两人的舌尖在彼此的口中纠缠追逐。分开多日，那份情致自是化不开的浓。仿佛这段分离的时光，就是为了想要提醒相守多时的两人，对自己身边的这个男人，究竟有多么的珍惜和在意。

虽然忍足对于自己和迹部之间终于冰释前嫌感到十分欣慰，然而还有理香的事情令人十分担心。早上起床时，两人还谈起关于理香的事情，最终决定如果理香再不肯出来，就强行破门冲进去，先把这丫头带出来再说，总不能看着她这么自虐下去。

可是，这件事的结果却叫忍足和迹部大吃一惊：转天一大早，理香就顶着重重的黑眼圈出现在餐厅，狼吞虎咽的吃着早餐。

“照片总算洗完了……”像是要回应父亲们的疑惑似的，理香耸耸肩膀，一边吃，一边打了个哈欠，一副筋疲力尽的样子。“对了，景吾老爸，侑士老爸，提前和你们打个招呼。”

“嗯？”

理香拎起餐巾擦擦嘴，镇定自若的说：“我打算去留学，你们应该没有意见吧？”

 

  
**第四十三年**

 

作为父亲，忍足侑士和迹部景吾应该为自己的教育成果而感到骄傲和自豪。在两个孩子的教育方面，他们无疑可算是十分成功的。最有利的证明，在于两个孩子都有着果断的行动力和坚定不移的意志力，而这两点无疑是成功的必须才能之一。

和从小几乎从不曾让忍足和迹部操心过的雅彦不同，理香相对之下似乎总是更让人担心一些：除去她从小到大总闹出各种各样的状况之外，那看似缺乏目标的人生观也难免让忍足和迹部感到不安。因为在未来的决定上理香一直不像雅彦这么目标明确，她似乎更乐于浪漫的接受所谓命运的安排，过得随遇而安。

可是这一次，一向随遇而安的理香，却也有了属于自己的执着。对于自己的留学梦，理香显然并不只是说说而已。

理香选择的目标是巴黎一家颇有名望的艺术学院。为了达到这一目标，毕业前夕的空闲时间理香几乎都是在法语补习学校里度过的，即便好不容易回到家，也是一头扎进房间研究申请资料，忙得不可开交。理香这么投入执着的去做一件事，即便是作为家长的忍足和迹部也是第一次见到。

如果要追究理香会这么认真的原因，多半有和雅彦赌气的成分在内。“既然那个家伙可以去留学，那我也可以做到。”这种话忍足和迹部也不是没有听理香嘟囔过。而事实上理香也的确是做到了。她在短短几个月的时间里办妥了所有手续，获得了冰帝大学的推荐信，顺利的飞往巴黎开始了她的留学生活。

不过，此时的雅彦并不知道理香因为自己的不告而别而和他较起了劲。他那时候正全身心的投入在哈佛紧张而充实的生活中。

雅彦在美国找到工作的事情，迹部是在他已工作了一个月之后才知道的。而且，他知道的途径并不是通过雅彦那极少数打回家的电话，而是通过北美分公司的某份人事任用文件里看到的：Masahiko Oshitari（忍足雅彦）

当那一连串熟悉的拼写映入眼帘，迹部不禁勾起嘴角。真是想不到，雅彦这小子居然做的这么好，而且在打电话回家时一点口风也不露，还真是个不可小觑的家伙。

雅彦是通过面试暑期工进入迹部财团的美国分公司的。哈佛的MBA课程是出了名的紧张，即便到了假期，也并不意味着就能够放松精神。因为几乎所有的学生都会在第一学年结束的暑假前往各个公司去做一份为期三个月的暑期工，通过这份工作来积累未来的工作人脉和工作经验，决定未来的事业发展方向。

雅彦自然也不例外。不过和那些奔波于各处面试的同学不同的是，雅彦仅仅面试了一家公司，就是迹部财团在北美的分公司。

明确的目的性，有条不紊的计划性，出色的工作能力，让同样毕业于哈佛的美国面试官对忍足雅彦这个年轻的日本小伙子给出了很高的评价，使雅彦顺利获得了自己想要的工作。而工作了一段时间之后，分公司的副总裁也对他的能力赞赏不已，并向总公司提出在其毕业之后将之网罗麾下的建议。看着文件里的这些溢美之词，作为父亲的迹部景吾心里着实乐开了花。那种满足感，竟比自己事业上获得成功更叫人兴奋。

夏天结束的时候，雅彦终于打来了电话。

“啊，景吾老爸。”雅彦开门见山，“你已经知道了吧？”

“知道什么？”迹部明知故问。

“就是之前的整个暑假我都在你财团的北美分公司做暑期工的事。目前我已经获得了迹部财团美国分公司的工作。”雅彦的语调格外愉悦。“我就知道你肯定会知道的，所以之前就没有打电话告诉你。”

迹部亦笑：“臭小子，还想搞个突然袭击么，啊嗯？”

“给老爸一个惊喜嘛！”雅彦深吸了一口气，终于小心翼翼的问道“爸爸，你觉得，我们之间十年的那个赌注，现在我可以算赢了吗？”

“啊，本大爷这次输了。”迹部笑答。仔细想想，或许这是自己这辈子里最开心也是最心甘情愿的一次认输吧！“雅彦，你这家伙，真是个男子汉啊，不愧是本大爷的儿子。”

说出这句话的一霎，迹部的思绪仿佛回到了十几年前，那个有着倔强眼神的陌生男孩就那么毫不退缩的站在自己面前。虽然这小家伙明显也有些害怕，但却还是一直逞强的和自己对视着。不知怎的，在看到男孩那样的表情时，自己心里的火气就已经熄了一半。然后他知道了那男孩打架的真相，那一次是自己第一次由衷的赞许他，你真不愧是本大爷的儿子。

“小景？在想什么？”

忍足的声音使得迹部从回忆中猛然惊醒。他这才意识到，自己刚刚已经把电话听筒交给了身边的忍足，“嗯？电话已经打完了？”

忍足在迹部的身边坐下，伸出手臂揽着他的肩膀，“小景怎么了？”

“其实也没什么。”迹部笑道：“我刚刚只是想起了雅彦小时候的事情，记得你刚带他回来时，本大爷还那么讨厌这个嚣张的小鬼的。想不到，最后本大爷的事业将来居然会交给他继承。该怎么说呐……世事难料？”

“这样不是很好吗？雅彦那么优秀。”

迹部转过脸来，盯着忍足看了半晌，忽然道：“侑士，你真的一点都不介意吗？”

忍足一脸不解：“介意什么？”

“当然是介意自己的事业将来没有人能继承。”

忍足重新把迹部揽在自己怀里，把头靠在他的肩上，低声道：“其实有时候也会觉得有点遗憾，可是要做什么，要继承谁的事业，都是孩子们自己决定的不是么？既然这样的话，我可不会在这种事上面太小气。”

迹部叹了口气，“可是，雅彦毕竟是你带回来的孩子不是么？”

“唉呀……忍足家在大阪也算是相当庞大的家族，家里亲戚多得很。我想，优姬姐姐的孩子，谦也还有其他堂兄弟姐妹的孩子，那么多人总该有一个愿意继承医院的吧……反正我一时半会儿还死不了。”忍足不禁促狭的笑起来，“而且小景这话实在该罚，雅彦不是我们两个人的孩子吗？”

“喂，少说什么死啊活啊的。这话是本大爷说错了，你要罚就罚好了。”迹部稍稍勾起嘴角，“不过总觉得你还真是格外吃亏。没了继承人暂且不提，像是理香去留学之后你就说要回来陪本大爷。唔，我承认我是很高兴，可是你现在就这么把医院又丢在一边，自己跑回东京来也没关系？”

“啧，看来这次不好好的惩罚小景真的不行呢……”忍足直起身，轻轻在迹部的脸颊上啄了一下。“小景又错了。”

“喔？”

“我没有吃亏啊，能换来小景一直陪在身边，不就是最大的幸福吗？”

这只会甜言蜜语的狼！迹部暗暗在心里吐槽，怎么到了这么大的年纪，还能信手拈来这么肉麻的情话？不过更可恶的是自己，都一把年纪的人了，居然还会心动，还对这种甜言蜜语毫无抵抗能力。

“都已经是个老头子，还说这种话……你啊，多少也该对自己的年纪有点自觉吧？”迹部强忍着不让自己的嘴角上扬，故意板起脸抱怨。

“呐，小景。”忍足端详着迹部看了半天，突然道：“偶尔诚实一点也没关系，反正现在孩子们也都不在，我们好不容易恢复了二人世界的生活，也该营造出一点浪漫的情怀来吧？年龄什么的可不是问题唷！”

迹部承认忍足的话非常有道理，作为一个已经当了二十多年父亲的男人来说，当孩子们好不容易独立之后，确实也应该卸下肩上的重担，好好的轻松一番了。

可是，无论是提议的忍足，还是认可忍足观点的迹部，都忽略了自己作为父亲的某种惯性。那是不知不觉间由时间植入到他们体内的某种特殊基因，让他们无时无刻都不会忘记，自己是另一独立生命的父亲。所以，在两人浪漫了没多久以后，他们的话题重新又回到孩子身上也就不是什么新鲜事了。

“说实话，雅彦在美国的成绩真的很不错。”迹部不无感慨的说：“无论是哈佛的成绩单还是在公司工作的成绩，都很出色。本大爷毫不怀疑，再给这家伙十年时间，他自己也能成就一番不俗的事业。啧，当初他还那么讨厌有钱人，结果自己比谁都有成为有钱人的天赋，现在更是整天和钱打交道。”

“听了小景你这番话，我突然想到，或许雅彦选择继承财团的原因，是因为想要守护理香。”忍足忽然灵光乍现，道，“我们都知道，理香对金融和商业一直毫无兴趣。虽然她的爱好很多，但无可否认都偏向于艺术类吧？”

“所以，雅彦是因为担心本大爷逼着理香继承家业，才自己主动跳出来说自己想要继承？”

“不是这样的话，我们没办法解释他为什么做出这种有点违反自己个性的事情吧？”

迹部勾起嘴角：“那小子那时候已经对理香动心了？”

“唉唉，所以说呢，不是我在雅彦心中的地位输给了小景，应该说是我们这两个老家伙全都输给理香那丫头了才对！”忍足故意摆出一副怨妇的嘴脸。“这小子真是没良心啊，为了心上人就把老爸丢在脑后了，一点责任感都没有，要不是他老爸我是个医生，那小子早就见上帝了……结果现在跑去哈佛读MBA，根本没想要做个好医生报答我一下嘛！”

“虽然平时本大爷不愿意这么说，但是不管怎么说，雅彦也比理香要强吧？”迹部配合的也抱怨起来：“唉，从小啊，这丫头就麻烦的不得了。婴儿时期时总是大哭大闹，还不肯开口叫爸爸，等大一点了又学会乱花钱、顶嘴、不听话，还找了个不三不四的男人想要嫁给他。现在突发奇想说要去留学，又风风火火的这么快就考上法国的艺术学院飞了！唉，真是白疼一场，我们的教育可真是失败啊……”

“是啊，失败透了！”

“嗯嗯！”

两人煞有介事的抱怨了半天之后，终于忍不住相对大笑起来。

坏孩子？失败的教育？开什么玩笑，忍足和迹部心照不宣，对他们而言这些年所做的最有成就感的事情，不是商场上战无不胜，也不是在手术台上攻无不克，而是他们以两个男人的家庭，成功的教育出了两个优秀的孩子，不是吗？

对于理香和雅彦将来是否能拥有一份幸福的感情，忍足和迹部并不担心。他们生长在这个因爱而组建的家庭，有两位父亲当榜样，又有什么理由学不会如何用爱去组建另一个属于自己的家庭呢？

然而忍足和迹部毕竟还是忽略了一点，有一课出于他们的骄傲，一直都没有给孩子们好好的教导示范过。

“对了，今天晚上吃什么？”迹部摸摸瘪瘪的肚皮，“本大爷有点饿了。”

“我无所谓，小景决定好了。”忍足耸耸肩。

迹部皱眉道：“本大爷问你想吃什么，什么叫做本大爷决定？你想吃什么本大爷难道也能决定吗？”

“我的意思就是让景吾你选自己想吃的就好了，这话有这么难以理解吗？你就想吃什么选什么嘛！”

“问题是刚刚明明是本大爷正在问你，你干嘛突然反问我？怎么总是这样，问过之后就说随便，结果等吃饭的时候又一副没胃口的样子……”

“这种事干嘛这么计较，我都说了我不介意，景吾你干嘛发脾气？”

“本大爷哪里发脾气了？本大爷是在提醒你，不要在吃饭的时候，饭菜都准备好之后才发现今天的菜色不对你的胃口！”

“提醒？提醒用得着这种语气吗？”

……

一边继续着没有营养的争吵，忍足和迹部不约而同的在心里翻了个白眼，这么安慰着自己：我们毕竟是相爱的吧，就算为这种无聊的事情也能吵得起来，也是相爱的吧。

 

**第四十四年**

 

“唉，理香呀……”

一听到忍足的这个开头，理香就大致猜到可能发生了什么事。其实也没什么悬念可言，这肯定是迹部和忍足又吵架了。

对于自家这对恩爱老爸近两年经常为鸡毛蒜皮的小事发生小规模非暴力性冲突的问题，理香不免也觉得很头痛。

少女时代她也曾经觉得，两位父亲相爱的不够深，但是自从自己也亲身体验过了恋爱的苦恼之后，她才隐约意识到，能爱到像忍足侑士和迹部景吾这样，简直就可以算是个奇迹。

男人和女人之间的爱情尚且这么辛苦，这两个男人是怎么捱过四十多年的？作为资深腐女的理香实在很好奇。

只可惜，她虽然是从小被收养，但有很多事情却还是被两位父亲蒙在鼓里。许多事情就算开门见山的直接去问，应该也没办法从那两位老奸巨猾的爸爸口中得到什么可以激萌的信息吧？这两个人，平时就连吵架都没有在儿女们面前表现出来过。

可是最近忍足和迹部倒是变得经常为理香提供一些可以供她妄想的素材。因为每次他们打电话过来抱怨的时候，往往使用这样的句式：哎呀，过去的时候他可从来不会这样，通常他会……可是现在居然……

虽然忍足和迹部常常抱怨对方的改变，不过在理香看来，改变的人既不是迹部，也不是忍足，而是他们两个——如果在过去，理香实在无法想像自己那两位强大完美到无懈可击的父亲，会软弱到和女儿诉苦的地步。在抱怨之前，他们也该先反省一下自己吧？有时候，理香常常无奈的想。

可是那时候的理香还不能懂得，有时候即便意识得到自己身上存在问题也执拗的不愿意承认的那种心情。人类是很微妙的生物，越是上了年纪，反而越难好好的正视自己。他们会执着于自己丰富的人生经历并为之自满，让他们承认自己的错误，比年轻时更不容易。

好吧，虽然有时候真的会觉得很烦，可是从这些琐碎的抱怨中，理香总算多少知道了一些关于老爸他们年轻时代的点滴往事，也渐渐开始理解忍足和迹部当年对自己说的那种爱的真谛。

偶尔也会想起那个总表现得过分完美的家伙。他在看到自己那么丢脸的场面之后，竟然就这样不告而别，这让理香至今无法原谅。理香无法否认，自己努力到今天这一步的起因是为了和雅彦赌一口气。然而，对于雅彦，自己究竟抱持着什么样的心情呢？每每想起此节，理香都觉得十分苦恼。

但是现在，她没有苦恼这种事的时间了。景吾老爸居然接连好几个月早出晚归、不回家吃饭、有时候甚至会联络不到……对于忍足刚刚在电话里所描述的的严重情形，理香实在觉得不安到必须回去看看的地步了。

就算是那两个男人，依照他们现在的脾气，闹翻也不是没有可能的吧？

就在理香乘上最早的一班飞机飞回日本的同时，忍足、迹部和他们的一众好友正坐在剧场里，屏息静气的静等着一场特殊的舞台剧《炎夏》的开始。

故事从东京炎王学园网球部拉开了序幕。网球部的部长圭吾带领队友勇、岳斗、治郎、稚、良、鸿、宗广、泷等人（注），以华丽的球风和球技，将挑战自己的队伍全部击败，成功进军全国大赛。然而在全国大赛的赛场上，炎王邂逅强队海老原学园，在激烈的交战后，炎王输掉了比赛，但是却赢得了最美好的夏之回忆。

以舞台剧的方式来表达某种体育运动的新鲜感和热血励志的剧情一下子就抓住了观众的心。当然，更抓住了台下前冰帝网球部部员们的心——因为那个故事对于他们每个人来说是如此的熟悉，熟悉到一切都是自己的真实经历的程度。

这部舞台剧，正是迹部以自己过去的经历改编制作出来的。

“凭什么泷那家伙就能用真名啊？”落幕后，宍户不满的翻了个白眼。“我们不是都用了同音字代替吗？为什么我要叫做良啊！”

“反正我的戏份很少……”泷幽幽的说。“小亮你就别那么计较了。”

“呵呵，我想应该是因为宍户前辈人很好吧……”凤的老好人个性至今未改，“唔，我倒是觉得鸿这名字不错……”

“唉唉，小景啊，”忍足则故意做出伤感的表情，“我的名字才惨吧，居然被缩略成一个勇字……”

大家的表情近乎有些夸张的开朗着，就连一贯阴沉的日吉也一副觉得十分可笑的表情在对自己被改成“稚”的名字吐槽。

“迹部，”然而最后，向日盯着舞台上的自己，喃喃道：“既然都要改成舞台剧了，干嘛不让咱们冰帝取胜啊……反正已经没有用真实的人名和校名了，反正我都改叫岳斗了，证明一切纯属虚构，如有雷同实属巧合什么的了，那干脆就让我们赢啊，就算改了剧情青学那帮家伙们也没什么理由抗议吧……真是的，迹部太可恶了……可恶，不要让我想起这么丢脸的回忆啊！”

一时间，大家也都沉默起来。确实，那时候的惨败，对心高气傲的冰帝众人而言，是相当严重的打击。

“不过，那么改，就不是我们的故事了吧？而且我倒是对治郎的名字很满意，我的名字年轻时还不觉得，现在想起来就觉得有点太过孩子气。”最后，还是慈郎缓和了这种沉重的气氛。他像是回味其中的剧情似的咂咂嘴，随即一如既往的笑着对迹部说道：“啊，不过说起来还是迹部最厉害，你看最后圭吾的那场比赛，好多观众都看哭了呢。”

“哼，那是当然的……事实上本大爷可没输给那小子呢。”迹部挑眉，很是得意。

“是啊，是啊，能和后来成为职业选手的越前龙马打成平局，小景的确很厉害。”和大家的态度略有不同，忍足今晚看起来异常的开心和兴奋。或许其他人还察觉不出来，但亲近如迹部却看得清清楚楚，并且他非常清楚，忍足开心的真正原因。

最近这段时间，为了这场舞台剧，迹部已经牺牲太多，其中更包括了与一个愈是上年纪就愈是孩子气的、名叫忍足侑士的“小朋友”的相处时间。

按理说，这种企划实在用不着劳烦总裁大人亲自监制，然而这部特殊的舞台剧，却让迹部觉得自己有这么做的必要和意义。所以这段时间里，迹部确实是疏忽忍足良多，也难怪如今明白真相的忍足如此雀跃了。

“小景为什么不告诉我呢？”回去时，忍足提议散步。刚和朋友们分开，他就迫不及待的提出了问题：“为什么不告诉我你最近其实是忙着排演这部舞台剧？”

“本大爷说过的吧……其实我也没有想要瞒着你，这舞台剧报纸上也有报道吧？”

“……可是我不知道小景为了这部剧亲自投入了这么多啊！”忍足一脸怨念，“害我一直在想你是不是因为什么事情在生我的气。”

“呃……”经忍足这一说，迹部这才想起来。当初自己想把策划舞台剧的计划告诉忍足的时候，他们确实刚好小小的吵了一架，结果这么一耽搁，迹部下意识印象自己已经说过这件事，结果再也没想起要和忍足说到舞台剧的话题。

忍足不明就里，最近这些日子恐怕的确没少为之烦恼。虽然难以说明真相，但一想到这点迹部不禁觉得格外抱歉：“不过现在你不用担心了吧？”

“嗯，而且我真的感觉非常惊喜。”忍足推推眼镜，笑道：“我可是注意到了，勇和圭吾的感情，似乎特别的好？在舞台上也都有互动，我想小景一定是特意这样编排的吧？”

“啰唆！”

“嗯，小景也不用害羞嘛。这部戏感觉真是不错喔。而且这次选的演员也都很棒……啊，虽然我觉得把冰帝学园改成炎王学园这种怪名字实在是让人觉得有点难以习惯啦！”

“对了，说起舞台剧……”

“嗯？”

“不，没什么。”

迹部望着忍足的侧脸，把刚刚没有出口的话又咽了回去。在众人之中，只有你的名字改动最大，其实是因为我不希望除了我之外，还能有人那么堂而皇之的叫你侑士……我本来是想这样对你说的，可是刚刚看到你的表情时本大爷就知道了，其实这一点你早就已经知道了吧？

忍足仿佛感觉到了迹部的视线般转过脸，朝迹部露出了大大的笑脸：“小景，我们回家吧！”

手牵着手，慢慢的在有些寂静的街上踱着步子，这种似曾相识的画面让忍足和迹部仿佛一下子回到了从前同居的大学时代。他们沉浸在对过去的回忆之中，完全预料不到，因为他们的关系，家里发生了怎样的一段插曲……

“你怎么在这儿？”雅彦和理香异口同声的瞪着对方叫出声来。

最先冷静下来的还是雅彦。“呃，我是说，我以为你现在应该在欧洲……”

“雅彦你才是，听老爸他们说，你不是一直留在美国分部工作吗？怎么现在……”理香稍一思索，随即恍然道：“你也是听老爸他们诉苦之后担心才赶回来的？”

“你也……”雅彦无奈的撇嘴，“可是我刚刚听管家叔叔说，老爸他们两个一起出门去看舞台剧了啊，而且还是两个人都兴高采烈的样子，根本就不像是有什么感情危机的样子。”

两人一时间都找不到什么合适的词语来形容两位父亲这次闹出的这桩乌龙事件。之前的担心现在想来真叫人有种哭笑不得的感觉。

明明听忍足打电话时无比的哀怨，说什么已经好几个月都没有和迹部一起吃过饭，入睡时迹部都还没回家，情况严重得不得了的样子，怎么现在又突然变成了这种状态？难道说，这就是所谓的“床头打架床尾和”？

“我说，老爸他们也太过分了吧，明明都已经在一起这么多年了，而且从前还一个劲的和我说他们两人是多么相爱的，现在这是在折腾什么？”察觉到自己的担心实属多余，理香不禁发起牢骚来。“今天你抱怨，明天我抱怨，后天两人一起抱怨，然后又一起恩恩爱爱的出去，这算什么啊？”

见理香抓狂，雅彦亦是苦笑：“或许，这就是爱情发展到老爸他们那个阶段之后的必然形态吧，虽然不时的会吵架，可是在他们心里还是视对方为自己最重要的人。”

“是这样吗？”理香自嘲似的哼了一声，“我果然还是比不上你更善解人意。”

“也不是这样的……呃，对了，好久不见了，最近还好吗？”雅彦盯着面前的理香，咽了口唾沫，试图转换话题。

理香不可置否的沉默了一会儿，终于重重的点了点头，“嗯，我很好。你呢？”

“我也很好，啊，我打算回日本工作了。”

“喔，那个，我要赶去米兰，有个时装秀的工作……”  
对话进行到这里，似乎再也进行不下去了。“那，我先回房间休息了，晚安。”

“……晚安。”

雅彦是完全不知这话该从何说起。自从出国留学以后他和理香之间就断了联系，许多关于理香的事情，都是辗转从两位父亲那儿听来。如今再次见面，看着她那无比熟悉的抓狂样子，竟让他觉得好像时间停驻，过去一直不曾过去。或许这次他可以试着把断掉的线重新连起？

而理香则是直到离开家的时候，都一直在为自己没能好好的把心里的不满说出来而感到遗憾：对于这个看似把一切都处理得完美无缺的男人，她有一肚子的牢骚。可是现在，这些牢骚不但没能说给那个家伙听，反而更多的积存在了她的心底，抹不去也扔不掉。关于那个人的烦恼，变得更加难以忘记。

（注：在这一章的舞台剧里用的名字，都是日文里的同音字替换，除了侑士，其他人的名字读起来的时候其实和他们本名没差别的，笑。）

 

**第四十五年**

 

在开始做这件事情之前，迹部得承认，自己的身份除了是忍足侑士的爱人之外，更是迹部财团的总裁，是一个不折不扣的成功商人。

迹部从不否认自己是个成功的商人，即使商人这个词同时包含着奸猾狡诈、只重利益、拜金主义等种种贬义也没有关系，他迹部大爷向来不在意这种无聊的看法。所以当年，即使是因为和忍足的关系导致迹部财团的名誉受到损害的时候，迹部也没有因此动摇，而是沉着冷静的在商场上把对手一举击溃，把握住了绝对的主动权。

现在也是一样。迹部的决策一向把公司利益放在首位，这对迹部来说是非常合情合理不容置疑的事情。

自从十几年前买下了莱恩斯电影公司之后，迹部财团向娱乐界扩张的脚步就没有停止过。

迹部试着将自家产业向娱乐界扩张由来已久。起初他只是充当投资方，拍出的影片固然是有着相当不错的票房收入，不过这也只是能说是在这个行业稍微分了一杯羹而已，并没有真正意义上的站稳脚跟。后来，通过买下了莱恩斯电影公司，并在此基础上扩展了经纪公司、音乐公司，开始签下并培养了一些自己的艺人之后，才真正开始了娱乐界的争霸之路。

要想在娱乐圈占据一席之地，没有能够让观众认可的作品是绝对不行的。迹部之前投资舞台剧，正是对自主制作的尝试之一。在这部舞台剧里所用到的所有的艺人都是莱恩斯自家的经纪公司旗下的艺人，这就很好的通过自主制作，达到了推销包装自家艺人的目的。

所以，不论是之前的舞台剧还是接下来迹部打算做的事情，在迹部看来虽是为了自己的兴趣，可也都是立足于利益这个最根本的出发点去考虑的。这这种思考模式，完全是由他多年累积下来的商人的本能决定的。

但是对于这样的迹部，或者说对迹部这样的做法，忍足侑士实在无法认同。

忍足察觉到这一点，是因为迹部某个假日在早餐的餐桌上兴致勃勃的对他提出了这样的一个提议：“侑士，你有没有想过，策划一部属于自己的爱情电影？”

“喔？”对爱情电影一直兴趣浓厚的忍足来了精神。“什么样的爱情电影？”

“是这样的，最近本大爷打算策划一部爱情片，你不是对这类片子非常感兴趣吗？要不要参与进来？”迹部忽然老脸一红道：“咳咳，其实……本大爷是在想，要不要把我们之间的故事，改编成电影……”

对于这个有些意外的答案，忍足稍稍一愣，随即咧嘴笑道：“舞台剧之后，小景似乎对这种改编很上瘾？”

“哼，那当然是因为本大爷的人生很精彩！像有些无聊的人，就算想要改编也找不出合适的素材来吧？”迹部得意的捋捋头发。

忍足笑着点了点头道：“是，是，小景最厉害了。呐，不过要把我们的经历改编成电影，稍微一想就觉得既兴奋又紧张了呢！”

“你这家伙，也太小题大做了！”迹部对忍足的反应嗤之以鼻，“兴奋嘛，本大爷倒是还可以理解，不过又不是让你自己去演戏，这有什么可紧张的？”

“小景不会为了准备剧本的事情紧张吗？”

“不会，剧本什么的，又不用咱们亲自写。”

“嗯？”忍足原本愉悦的笑容僵在唇边。“这是什么意思？”

“我们又不是专业的剧本作家，写剧本这种事，当然交给专业人士去解决。这不是很正常的事情吗？”迹部对忍足的反应感到格外不解。

忍足微愠的拍了一下桌子，“可是，我们的故事怎么能交给别人去胡编乱造？如果是那样的话，以我们的经历作为电影的蓝本还有什么意义？那景吾你干脆就找那些所谓的专业人士，去帮你彻头彻尾的编一部新的爱情电影岂不是更加省事省力！”

“忍足侑士，你在发哪门子的脾气啊？”迹部不满的冷哼了一声，“本大爷是很郑重的在和你探讨公司下一步准备开展的新计划，你就不能乖乖坐好，然后冷静理智的表达意见吗？剧本的事情，的确是要拜托给作家去写，但是要写的事件内容，是由我们两个人决定，然后再交给对方去编写的啊。哼，你别告诉本大爷你有能力自己写出一份可以拿来用的剧本。”

“我明白你的这个意思。”迹部的话显然也起到了一定的作用，忍足试图让自己冷静的叙述自己的观点：“然而，我还是认为，这部戏一定要由我们，你跟我一起亲自完成，那样的话，这部戏才有意义。不然的话，那又怎么能算是我们两个的电影？”

“即便有人帮忙也不能说它就不是我们的电影了——电影这种东西，可不是一两个人就能拍得成的。当然，我不否认，凭我们两个人也是可以写出一份剧本来的。”迹部道，“但是，要写一份既能完整的表达我们之间的往事，又能符合市场口味的剧本，那就很难了。”

忍足一挑眉：“你这话是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，我们这些外行写剧本的话，把握不好市场、观众的心态和心理。这部片子我打算拍完之后拿到国外去参评奖项，到时候评委的心理也要顾及到。这些事情都需要一个专业的剧本作家来帮我们去考虑、去完成。”迹部的食指轻点桌面，娓娓道来。

假如那时桦地或者其他的迹部财团高层人士在场就会认出，这是迹部总裁特有的小动作，在他召开会议的时候经常出现。显然，在讨论到这份企划的时候，迹部已经忘记自己现在所在的是自家的早餐餐桌上，而不是他迹部财团的高级会议室里。

“等一下，”听了这一番话，忍足反倒彻底冷静下来，“景吾，你究竟是想要拍一部纪念我们过去岁月的爱情电影，还是想拍一部可以让你旗下的公司大赚特赚的商业制作？”

“本大爷不认为这两点之间存在什么矛盾。”迹部视线锐利的看了忍足一眼。“我们完全可以在考虑到市场需求的情况下，好好的把我们过去的珍贵记忆在电影里面重现，让我们在老糊涂的时候还可以通过电影来重温我们年轻时代的美好画面。”

忍足深吸了一口气，头痛的摘下眼镜揉着眉间：“可是小景，我却觉得，如果这电影和利益挂上了钩，那它必然会变味。我觉得，我们做这部片的初衷是为纪念我们之间的爱。如果你打算让这份爱被铜臭气息所玷污，我实在不能接受。”

在忍足看来，既然迹部想要把这段美好的记忆改编成电影，就成了一个圆梦的过程。以他们两人的财力，想要完成一部这样只为梦想而拍的爱情片实在不是什么不可能办到的难事。这份开销，家里的经济水平也还负担的起。当然，这影片重点追求的该是精神上的满足，是不必去计较它是不是真的能在经济方面有所回报的。

到时候，电影拍出来的评价如何，票房又如何，都不再是重点。到时候，或许只有迹部家的小型电影院可以看到这部片。那时候，会有两位老人，相互依偎着，注视着屏幕上那自己的曾经。这才是忍足心中理想的结局。因为一旦公映，就难免会有人对这片子指指点点，忍足不能容忍这种情况，那根本就是对他和迹部之前感情的亵渎。

然而，作为商人的迹部景吾，又怎么能够看着这种情形发生呢？不错，迹部是希望能把自己和忍足的故事改编出来，作为他们相恋的纪念物。然而就像舞台剧一样，他迹部景吾所策划的商品怎么能够不受好评？！所以，这片子要拿奖，要公映，还要赚得丰厚的票房收入。倘若公司拍出一部赔钱的片子，对身为成功商人的迹部而言绝对是一种侮辱。

梦想与现实，精神与物质，迹部景吾和忍足侑士，第一次有了这么严重的分歧。他们的分歧，可说是基于两人职业环境下形成的。只是过去两个人很少和对方谈起自己的工作，以至于一直以来完全没有想过，以二人四十多年的感情，彼此之间居然还会在某一点上完全无法认同对方。

一时间两人都搜肠刮肚的试图找出合适的台词来说服对方，然而他们又都心知肚明，在某些奇怪的原则上面男人往往都会很顽固，不肯退让半步。

“我还是那句话，景吾如果只是想要拍一部成功的影片，不需要用我们的故事来招揽观众吧？”忍足郑重的说。

“本大爷可不是一个喜欢把工作和生活混为一谈的人。”迹部的口吻很沉着且颇有说服力，这是他之所以能在商场上战无不利的原因之一：“然而后来我发现，随着年龄日益增长，我越来越无法摆脱对过去生活的怀念。所以我决定趁自己还没老到把什么都忘光的时候，用某种形式记录下来。而拍成电影应该是个不错的主意。”

“这点我也同意……”

“听本大爷说完。不错，我是要拍一部考虑市场需求的电影，甚至是因为考虑到市场，我才选择去演绎男人和男人之间的感情，在当下这个时代，这种题材应该更能打动现在观众。不错，从这一点来说，我的确是非常市侩的。”迹部自嘲的笑了笑，但随即敛颜道：“但是即使在我把这种记录形式当作我的工作去对待的时候，我也没打算让它为了迎合市场而变得扭曲。如果市场有扭曲的地方，那我们就用我们的片子把扭曲纠正过来不就好了吗？”

迹部这一番话，使得忍足不禁动容。虽然迹部并没有放弃自己想让这部电影走商业化的设想，但是他却坦白的把自己的心情传达到了忍足的心里，那便是对于迹部而言，这部片子也一样是无法替代的珍贵纪念，同样是不容人亵渎的。

“可是……”

“没有什么可是，既然是本大爷的故事，又是本大爷和你亲自策划监制，怎么可能拍出不入流的爱情片？到时候，那些专家也好，评委也好，观众也好，怎么敢说这片子不好，啊嗯？”迹部志得意满，气势高傲。

“是啊。”望着那样的迹部，忍足不禁扬起了嘴角。那种无比自信的神情，竟和当年与他初见时一模一样。自己所爱的这个男人，在某些程度上真的是丝毫未变。所以，他或者也应该像当初那样，继续信任着这个人吧！

“呐，如果你没有异议了，”迹部满意的点了点头。“拍电影的事情就这么定了！”

“剧本的事情姑且不提，小景想好找谁来演我们两个了吗？”忍足不禁懊恼的撇嘴道：“唉，可惜我们老的太早了！”

“少说傻话了，难道你想自己亲自去演？”

“小景不想和我一起演一下自己的人生吗？”

“哼，本大爷还想借着这个机会好好推销一下旗下的艺人呢。关于演员，本大爷心里早就有合适的人选了。”迹部笑道：“侑士，你还记得去年我们排舞台剧时，饰演圭吾和勇的那两个年轻人吗？”

忍足眼前蓦地一亮：“啊，我记得！唔，如果是那两个年轻人的话，一定没问题的。小景，你居然能找到和我们的感觉那么相符的孩子来演戏，还真是厉害啊。”

迹部不无感慨的说：“假如没有遇到那两个孩子的话，本大爷还真没有那份信心可以好好的把我们的故事在银幕上呈现出来。好了，接下来我们来研究一下电影里面要表现的情节吧！”

“就按照我们的人生历程来归纳不可以吗？”

“完全按照我们的历程？那样的话，光是开始恋爱的时间就一定会被PTA抗议吧？”迹部头痛道：“居然还是国中生的小鬼头时就搞到一起，恐怕就算做成DVD都会直接分在25岁以下禁止观看的级别，就更别打算公映了。”

“有这么严重吗？呐，小景，我们国中时可是很纯情的，相当单纯干净的柏拉图之恋喔！”忍足不满的抗议。“我可是一直忍耐到咱们大学一起搬出去住的时候……”

“你的意思是，如果有机会，你这家伙早就打算把我吃干抹净了？”听了这话，迹部不禁高高的挑起眉来。

忍足顿时汗下，道：“呃，这话不能这么说嘛，我不过是想让我们的感情更快的加深一步，有一种血肉相连的感觉才让人觉得这份感情十分安心嘛！”

“少把自己说的这么冠冕堂皇的了！”迹部丢个白眼过去，“那时候本大爷早就看出来了，就是想看你这家伙到底能忍到什么时候。嗯，以你的表现来看，已经算很不错了。”

“小景你可真是……”忍足苦笑着摇了摇头，“呐，不然的话呢？”

“我们来列自己认为过去对我们意义重大的事件，然后再来交换意见。等我们确定要说什么事之后，本大爷再来选负责写剧本的人，等写好剧本之后我们再研究。这样的话，你总该放心了吧？”迹部唤佣人送来了纸笔，索性直接在餐厅开始工作起来。

看着迹部热情高涨的投入的样子，忍足不禁笑着提起笔来。该怎么说呢，看到那样的迹部的时候，自己就再也不担心了。


	10. 第四十六章~第五十章及番外两则

 

  
**第四十六年**

 

当局者迷，迹部或许对自己的评价不近准确，因为他对目前这部电影的精心程度，已经远远超过了一个商人所应做到的范畴。忍足和迹部对于剧本那近乎苛刻挑剔的审阅，让这部片子光是前期准备工作就花掉了大量时间。

不过，在任何时代任何国家，居上位者的心愿总是能够更快的完成。既然是总裁钦点要拍的片子，莱恩斯的办事效率当然特别的高。

所以剧本刚定稿后的转天一大早，一份名为《～道与路～La Rue et Le Route》的电影剧本就送到了曾出演过舞台剧中勇与圭吾两个角色的年轻艺人斋藤工与加藤和树的手上。经纪人竹中先生带着神秘兮兮的表情，打量着两人的反应。

“新电影？”加藤倍感新鲜的翻开了剧本，可刚翻了那么两页就不禁拧起了眉头。“这个……”

斋藤好奇的看了看加藤的表情，“怎么了？”说着，他自己也翻开了剧本，随即不禁笑了起来。“啊，原来是这种的啊。”

“那个，竹中先生，这个……我恐怕不行吧……”加藤苦着脸摆了摆手。

斋藤转过头去看着加藤猜道：“莫非，和树属于比较反对同性恋爱的类型？”

“不，没有……可我平时都是侧重歌手和舞台剧方向，并没有拍过电影，”加藤脸色绯红，为难的低下头去。“这个剧本又是这种难以驾驭的题材，工桑觉得呢？”

“唔，我没问题啊，而且又能跟和树合作，我感到很高兴。”斋藤笑。“我想，凭和树也一定可以胜任的！”

“二比一。”竹中朝加藤挤挤眼睛。“这个机会非常难得，和树你可别错过了喔？”

几个小时之后，加藤和树跟斋藤工坐在财团总裁那几乎占了整层楼的超大办公室里，静候与总裁迹部的会面。

这并不是他们第一次接触到这位商界巨头。

早在当初排演舞台剧的时候，他们就已经见识过这位迹部先生那独有的王者风采了。那是一种令人几乎连呼吸也变得困难的气势，让人不由得畏惧却又不由得想要依赖和仰慕着这个人。他曾多次去看他们排练，敏锐的指出他们的问题，并且说的一针见血头头是道，显示出了很高的艺术素养。

加藤得承认，自己饰演圭吾的大多数灵感就来自迹部总裁本人。实际上大家当初排演时也不免会猜测，圭吾是不是就是以迹部本人为蓝本塑造出来的角色，因为圭吾这名字和迹部名字景吾的发音完全相同。

时隔近两年，那个男人现在又会是什么样子呢？直到此时他才明白经纪人竹中先生那饶有深意的表情。能被这位总裁如此重视的电影企划，能参与其中已是一种荣幸了。

注意到身边加藤有些局促，斋藤给了他一个鼓励的微笑，心里却思绪万千。加藤个性天然，或许一时还想不到，但斋藤一开始就对这次的电影企划有着某种预感。当初他就风闻当年自己参演的舞台剧是根据总裁自己的亲身经历改编而成的，不然的话堂堂迹部财团的总裁，实在没理由三番四次探班。那么，如今这部还未开机就要和自己跟和树见面的电影，该不会……想起之前看剧本时的发现，斋藤就觉得自己的猜测绝对没错。

办公室的门应声而开，打断了斋藤的思路。迹部景吾十分准时的出现在办公室。时隔许久，这位总裁大人似乎并没有什么变化，依然神采奕奕气势非凡，丝毫看不出已年近花甲。而和总裁同时出现的另一个男人亦是一下子便吸引了斋藤和加藤的主意。

那是个神态优雅的男人，年龄大概和迹部相仿，戴着一副银边眼镜，更衬得他温文尔雅，他的唇边带着淡淡的微笑，让人见了就心生好感。

“我们已经见过了，就不必多客气了，”迹部示意起身恭迎的斋藤和加藤先坐下，然后指指和自己同来的陌生男人道：“给你们介绍一下这个人——忍足侑士，本片的监制。”

刚刚落座的斋藤和加藤急忙又站起来和忍足行礼。忍足温和的笑道：“不用太紧张，今天请二位来，是想就刚才你们拿到的剧本，听听看你们的意见，也让我们确定一下，你们是否可以胜任这部片子。”

迹部瞟了一眼忍足续道：“当然，本大爷对于你们能够胜任是有信心的。”

斋藤轻轻翻弄着手里的剧本：“这剧本写的很不错，不，应该说这个故事真的太棒了。说实话，我真的没想到这部片子会是这样的故事，两个人一生的爱情，简直就像是……真实的童话。我很想说我已经过了相信童话的年纪，不过现在我愿意相信，这样的爱情让我感到震撼和感动。”

斋藤发现这部电影和自己之前拍过的类似影片有着很大的不同。他过去也接拍过类似题材的影片，虽然从各种各样的角度来挖掘了男人和男人之间的感情，但不过都只是截取了人生中的某个片段。还没有哪部影片是像这部电影一样，随着电影剧情的推进，看着剧中的两位男主角慢慢老去，却仍然相守在一起。

这部片子在现代这种社会看来，简直就是个男人和男人之间的童话，然而，为什么这么童话般的剧情，却又让人觉得如此真实可信。让人感觉只要是那两个人，就一定可以走过这么多年。就连开始犹豫不决的加藤，看完剧本之后都立刻改变主意下定了决心。这样挑战自我的影片，对一个演员来说是绝对不可错过的。

“我倒是觉得，这个角色非常的吸引我，强大坚定，对一切毫不畏惧，勇敢面对的这种勇气并不是所有人都有的。”同样是读过剧本，加藤的看法却和斋藤不尽相同。说这话时，他的神情显得有些微妙，“能有机会去塑造这样的一个角色的成长直到老去，对演员来说是个难得一遇的机会。假如您认可我在舞台剧中的表现的话，请把这个角色继续交给我吧！”

是的，让斋藤确信自己的猜测有理有据的最大证据，就是这部片子非常明确的写出，它是之前那部舞台剧《炎夏》的延伸和后续。也就是说，舞台剧里的圭吾和勇，将走上大银幕，演出了一段他与他之间漫长的爱情故事。

听完斋藤和加藤的话之后，忍足很满意的微微颔首，笑道：“其实对于斋藤君和加藤君的演技以及对角色的把握，我是很有信心的。之前《炎夏》的舞台剧我也去看了，二位演的真是非常成功。我和……”

接触到迹部警告的视线，忍足不禁有些尴尬的轻咳了一声，改口道：“嗯，我们都觉得很满意。我相信，这一次你们也不会让我失望的。”

斋藤和加藤离开之后，忍足这才长出了一口气，鸠占鹊巢的坐进了迹部大而舒适的老板椅中。

当然，叫斋藤和加藤道迹部的办公室来，主要目的就是为了让忍足有机会和两人接触一下，做最后的判断。结果，忍足不得不承认迹部的眼光确实不错，单从两人看剧本之后的想法就可以看出，他们确实是最适合的人选。注重浪漫情结的斋藤，和渴望工作上获得挑战的加藤，不正是忍足和迹部的翻版吗？

“呼，小景的椅子好舒服……啊，这两个孩子还真是不错！不过和这么聪明的两个孩子，真的没问题吗？”

“那就要看他们是不是真的聪明了。对吗？”迹部斜倚着办公桌，似笑非笑的盯着一下子丢开绅士外衣的爱人。这家伙，在本大爷面前装傻可是没有意义的，怎么这么多年还总是学不乖呢？

“而且，本大爷实在很怀疑你的演技和自制力……”说着，迹部轻轻俯身，突然主动送上了一个深深的吻。

忍足微微一怔，但很快就本能的响应起迹部难得主动的深吻来。

“到此为止。”然而两人唇舌纠缠之时，迹部却倏然直起身停下了这个煽情的吻，笑着朝面前的忍足挑了挑眉，转身走出办公室，临出门前还不忘挥挥手，“本大爷还有事忙，你先走吧，之后的份就留到下次好了。”

被突然抛下的忍足一脸无奈的笑着自嘲道：“还真是赢不了你呢，小景……”

如果拍了电影，两个人的关系会不会因此被外人所知，或者说是再度引起外人关注？

早在开拍电影之前，忍足和迹部已经就这点商量过了。当初还年轻时，两个人曾多次为是否要公开性取向、是否要公开关系之类的事情有过多次的讨论与争执，但如今看来或许这些争执的唯一意义，就是让他们现在非常清楚，自己并没有任何必要去向那些和自己完全没关系的看客们公开自己最宝贵的隐私，去满足他们无聊的好奇心。

兵来将挡，在什么事情都没发生之前，他们可不打算主动找到别人去说：“嗨，你好，你知道吗，其实我们是一对一起生活了几十年的同性爱人，并且这部电影就是根据我俩的事情改编的……”那

种行动只能称之为愚蠢！

不过，他们的关系似乎比预想中的更快被人所察觉：既然圭吾的原型可能是迹部，那圭吾的恋人勇是不是也有一个原型存在呢？

见过忍足之后，斋藤几乎已经可以确定，忍足侑士就是自己所扮演的那个天才，勇的原型。这样说来，那两人的关系会不会就是……

“我觉得，那位忍足先生是个很厉害的人！”而对于忍足，加藤做出了这样评价：“几乎所有人在面对总裁先生时都会有点畏手畏脚，他就完全不会这样。而总裁先生和忍足先生在一起时的整个气氛也变得柔和多了，没有那么重的压迫感。我想这两个人之间的关系，一定非常的好，所以当他们在一起的时候，才能展现出和平时不一样的自己吧！”

所以说，有时候看似十分天然的人往往更敏锐的关注到重点。听到这番话，斋藤深有同感的点了点头，暗忖那两个人，怕是关系好过了头。

故事是从一页老照片开始的，照片上的两个年轻人朝气蓬勃的并肩而立，笑容满面。那是两位老人最珍贵的曾经。

影片以倒叙的形式，开始描述两个年轻人在学校相识继而在毕业前夕终于确认彼此相爱，随即开始交往，并最终成功的把这份感情维系到他们年华老去的整个过程。

假如说最初无论是斋藤还是加藤，都只是停留在揣测或是一知半解的程度，那后来在开拍之后，迹部景吾和忍足侑士究竟有着怎样的关系，就变得越来越容易让人猜到了。

且不说他们两人相处时的那种平等和亲近的感觉到底有多么强烈，单凭对剧情中的许多细节的了如指掌甚至超过剧本中所描写的程度，就足以证明这些事完全是那两人的亲身经历。

有了这么多的“证据”，如果斋藤工跟加藤和树再不明白自己所演的角色究竟是谁，那也太愚蠢了。按照一般的规律，从“不知情”到“渐渐察觉”，那最后一步的发展顺序，该就是“和对方确认”了吧？

然而什么都没有发生。

迹部和忍足当真没有选错演员，斋藤和加藤依旧非常有职业精神的努力着，仿佛完全不知情。他们只是竭尽全力，将自己所看到的、感觉到一切都融入到自己饰演的角色中，像是亲身经历似的去塑造勇与圭吾之间的爱情。因为他们比剧组里的其他人更深刻的懂得这部电影的内涵，所以更不希望自己拍出的电影玷污了那份美好如童话般的爱情。

电影杀青那天，忍足和迹部包了餐厅请斋藤、加藤和全剧组的人一起吃饭，心里不禁暗叹聪明人就是省心，一切都尽在不言中。

不懂装懂只能说愚蠢，而懂装不懂则是真的聪明。从这个角度说，无论是忍足抑或是迹部，都对这两个年轻的孩子满意极了。

至于为什么会这么大肆铺张的请客，一方面是为了庆祝杀青，另一方面则是因为那天刚好是除夕夜，当《～道与路～La Rue et Le Route》的拍摄工作完结的时候，新的一年，就要开始了。

 

**第四十七年**

 

“莱恩斯电影公司投拍制作的同性恋题材的爱情文艺电影《～道与路～La Rue et Le Route》近日在法国戛纳电影节上一举摘得金棕榈大奖！另同时摘取最佳配乐及摄影奖。该片导演、编剧及两位男主角斋藤工与加藤和树皆获提名。”

这条娱乐新闻今天占据了日本各大娱乐媒体的头版头条，《～道与路～La Rue et Le Route》一下子成了众人关注的焦点电影，一炮打红。明明是敏感的同性爱题材，这次也终于冲进了各大影院院线的档期安排，票房更是一路飘红。这一方面要归功于现在日益开放的社会风气，另一方面当然要归功于这出乎众人意料的获奖。

从戛纳回到东京的时候，迹部仍然有种不真实的感觉，然而接踵而至的企划和报表却一下子让飘飘然的迹部总裁一下子变成了脚踏实地的精干商人。那条关于《～道与路～La Rue et Le Route》获奖的新闻，还是得到迹部首肯之后才拿出去发稿的。

对于自己和忍足在其中参与的工作，迹部并不希望它成为影片大肆宣传的卖点。他可不希望到时候关于影片的报道，重点全都放在了总裁亲自参与监制之类的事情上。

相反的，作为迹部财团的总裁，迹部此时更希望自己能做到的，是如何能让更多人看到《～道与路～La Rue et Le Route》这部电影，以及如何用这部片子获取更多的利益。这些，其实早在迹部想把它拿去电影节参评时，就已经大致构思完毕。

迹部提到要把影片拿去评奖还是年初的事情。那时，电影终于制作完成，忍足也重新恢复到了过去医院、学校、家的三点一线生活，然而迹部却没那么好命。为了后期的销售发行等，他还有很多事情要做，而且也要考虑如何尽自己最大努力让雅彦得到充分的锻炼机会，以便于他可以顺理成章的继续升职，想要接班。

然而，这样工作狂似的迹部，却在某天下班回家的时候对忍足这么说：“呐，侑士，我们去度假，怎么样？”

“去哪里？”

“戛纳。”

忍足一听到这个地名就知道，这次迹部所谓的度假，根本就是醉翁之意不在酒——迹部打算去戛纳的目的，肯定是为了电影。换句话说，迹部所谓的度假，还是为了工作。

戛纳，法国南部的这座美丽的小城因电影节而成为全球电影人心目中的圣地之一。迹部选择把《～道与路～La Rue et Le Route》送到这么盛大的电影节上参展，可见他抱持着怎样的一份雄心。

其实开始拍这部电影的时候，迹部就已经说过自己绝对要拍一部叫好又叫座的电影。然而忍足并没有把这番话太过当真，毕竟以他看来，要用这么一部同性爱情片去参加电影节，实在有点不太可能。但迹部显然并不那么想，对自己努力过的事物，他一直都很有信心。

而之后事实也证明了，迹部这次也是对的。

得知电影成功入围戛纳电影节时，忍足和迹部还在床上，接到电话时半梦半醒，一时间甚至还没能回过神来。就连通知迹部这个好消息的桦地那一向古井无波的声音都激动得微微有些颤抖。有那么一瞬间，忍足甚至怀疑自己和迹部都是还在梦里。

当然，这不是梦，当忍足和迹部偕剧组全体主创一起乘专机飞往戛纳的时候，真实感也就越来越强了。魅力十足的地中海小城，星光熠熠的电影节，即便是无法拿到任何奖项，光是来这里走一趟，也是非常值得的。

这部戏投入了两人太多心血，以至于他们都有种疲惫不堪的感觉。所幸的是，他们总算拍出了自己想要的电影。这点总算足以让他们两人感到欣慰。如今，借着这个机会，好好的到戛纳休息休息，未必不是一件好事。至于是不是真的能够获奖，反倒成了次要的事。

然而在戛纳，忍足和迹部却遇到了一个意想不到的人，那便是他们的女儿，迹部理香。

理香是到戛纳来工作的。得到戛纳电影节组委会的邀请，理香得到了为官方拍照的工作机会。本来这应当是件好事，但是细心的忍足和迹部却发现，自家女儿似乎有些失魂落魄情绪低沉。

“这孩子究竟怎么了？”回到临时住所时，忍足不禁头痛的说，“唉，这么看来，我们这几年是不是不太负责？她最近有没有遇到什么麻烦之类的，她也从来都没说过。要不要问问看……”

忍足没好意思说的是，理香没有找父亲诉过苦，反倒是自己总是三不五时打电话给理香发牢骚。

“不，我们问不好。这几年下来，理香那孩子什么时候对咱们两个说过心事？”迹部却轻轻摇了摇头，若有所思。“侑士，你还记不记得，当初理香彻夜不归，是谁把她找回来的？”

“你是说……”忍足略显焦躁的咂嘴，“雅彦的心思，我们都清楚，可是理香那孩子从小被咱们宠坏了，万一口没遮拦再说出什么话来……”

手心手背都是肉，忍足比任何时候都深刻体会到了这句话的含义。虽然他明白如果是雅彦，说不定可以了解理香究竟有什么心事，但如果为了理香而伤害到雅彦，那无疑是忍足所不想看到的。

然而，迹部却已经拿起了电话，“喂，雅彦吗？是这样的，理香她……”

很多年之后，雅彦都不会忘记那天他听到父亲的话时的心情。毅然决然丢下手里的所有工作，然后坐上十几个小时的飞机赶往法国，就只为见她一面。事后想来近乎疯狂，但那时候即便知道疯狂，却仍然固执的如此决定。

雅彦是在电影节颁奖礼外的红地毯旁找到理香的。作为摄影师的理香就站在对面的人群之中，对他而言，她永远那么的显眼。

她比过去显得更成熟，也更干练了。下身穿着修身的皮裤，蹬一双长靴，上身只是极简单的一件白衬衫，下摆在腰间打了个结，头发在脑后绑成马尾，手捧着相机，站在一群记者前面，全神贯注的盯着红地毯的中间。光看外表，谁也想象不出，这年轻的东方女子竟是组委会特别邀请来的摄影师。

关于理香的新闻，雅彦从未错过。他早就知道她在国际级别的摄影大赛上连连摘得桂冠，敏锐的观察，锐利而富有震撼力的镜头感，光影构图的诡奇……理香用不同的技巧，展现出自己才华的多面性，得到了许多知名摄影大师的一致赞许。

摄影师是镜头外的人，优秀的摄影师，总是能在把他所看到的画面展示给观众，而让观众只看到眼前的照片，忘记摄影师的存在。然而对雅彦来说，每当看到理香的作品出现在杂志或报端，却只会更想看到那个镜头外的人。想看到她手捧着大大的相机站在那里，专注的到处选景，让每个地方都充满她的足迹。

还很年轻的时候，雅彦曾经觉得等待是那么痛苦，那么的难以忍受。然而时过境迁，不知是不是因为隔着太平洋拉开了距离，让这份痛苦也渐渐消散在了海风里。就算她不会按时回复，他也仍然频繁的准时寄EMAIL过去，祝贺她取得成就，关心她有没有好好的照顾自己。

现在她就在地毯的另一侧，那么近，仿佛触手可及。

而此刻的理香，正专注于自己手里的工作。一堆一堆的明星不停的在理香眼前涌过，让她不禁微微皱了皱眉头，想舒缓一下紧绷过头的神经。可是没轻松个两秒钟，斋藤工与加藤和树就出现在红地毯的一端，穿着优雅得体的西装，从红毯的一端并肩走来。虽然他们两人在国际影坛上可说完全是新人，然而按动快门的声音仍是此起彼伏。

作为本届电影节唯一一部表现同性爱情的电影，《～道与路～La Rue et Le Route》从一开始就吸引了不少人的关注。而对于腐女理香而言，这部片子既是自己的兴趣所在，更有着“自家产”这一非凡意义。因此一看到斋藤和加藤登场，她竟是一直追逐着他们的脚步不停的按动手里的快门。直到她发现，镜头中出现了一个不可能出现的男人，这才愕然的停下手来。

理香放下手里的相机，直接望向自己的斜对面。那儿的的确确站着一个熟悉的男人，几年不见，看上去比过去老多了，可是竟然不见更加沉稳，那双眼发直的呆傻表情是怎么回事？赌气的再次拿起相机，透过习惯而熟悉的镜头，她才终于能让自己那突然加速的心跳稍稍得到休息。

不经意间，手指已按下快门，成为摄影师的本能，让她无法错过眼前这绝妙的画面。然而拍照的同时，也不禁在想，过去的你可真是蠢啊，迹部理香。他的眼神，从来就没有变过，一直都是那样的望着你，为什么在从前你就不明白，那种眼神里的感情其实叫做爱呢？

然而很快的，理香便收起了感伤的心情，一直就那么把相机托在脸前的走进颁奖典礼的会场去了。她实在不能拿开相机，她实在不想让人看见自己眼眶的泪迹。

那一瞬间她终于恍然大悟，自己多年以来萦绕在心头的烦躁感究竟是什么：为什么那家伙丢下自己不告而别会那么让她恼火？为什么那家伙宁可常常写邮件来，也不肯打个电话？许多年前，她一直以为自己讨厌他，讨厌他那让人措手不及的告白，讨厌他的不告而别，讨厌他的多管闲事，讨厌他的完美无瑕……然而许多年后的今天，当她在人群中一眼就注意到雅彦的时候，她才知道，其实她爱他。

颁奖典礼上，《～道与路～La Rue et Le Route》风光无限，颁奖典礼外，雅彦却露出了落寞的笑脸。看到理香的一瞬间，他就知道事情远没有父亲说的那么夸张严重，然而他并不后悔跑这一趟。因为不来这一趟的话，他是无法安心的。不过，如果你并不想见我的话……他叹了口气，默默的决定转身离去。

“雅彦已经回日本去了。”颁奖礼后，像是知道理香心里的疑问似的，忍足抢先答道，还不忘瞪上迹部一眼。“他说，已经没事了。”

为了这件事，忍足和迹部已经吵了一架。忍足对于迹部就这么把雅彦叫到法国来的行为实在无法接受，更对没有阻止迹部的自己感到自责。“明明知道两个孩子之间单独会面可能会尴尬，却还是要让雅彦到这里来接受打击。这种行为似乎有些残忍。”

而迹部则用堂而皇之的理由反驳了回去：“本大爷倒不认为雅彦是那么脆弱的男人。如果理香真的对雅彦没有好感，那么这样彻底让雅彦绝望，不正是你希望的最好结果吗？”

虽然不想承认，但忍足还是不得不赞同迹部的话确实很有道理。雅彦这些年来一直孤身一人，如果就这么让雅彦始终在心里无法忘怀理香的过日子，或许才是真正的折磨。忍足的确不希望雅彦这么毫无希望的等待下去。

所以听到忍足刚刚略带指责似的话时，迹部不禁斜睨着忍足回瞪了回去。“本大爷不在，他还有很多工作，所以就先回去了。”

理香失魂落魄般的微微点了点头，“那爸爸你们呢？”

“我们？”迹部伸了个懒腰，“好不容易休息休息，或许会再在戛纳待一段日子吧……”

“爸，还是回日本去吧，现在就回去……”

“哈？”

“因为我想和你们一起回去。”理香坚定的抬起头望向父亲们，眼神蓦地清澈起来。“我现在必须回去。”

我必须回去……这次，由我去见你。

时光飞逝，直到一双儿女不知从何时开始出双入对之后，忍足才知道理香那时突然心情低落的原因——自己似乎在刚碰面时曾随口中提了那么一句：你不在国内也就罢了，雅彦现在在家的时间也很少，每天回来的都很晚。唉，孩子们毕竟现在都有自己的生活啦，就把老爸丢到脑后去了！

那时候该不会理香是以为，雅彦谈恋爱了？因为这个误解，所以才一下子情绪低落起来了？这么说来，理香恐怕早就……忍足无奈的把自己的推测说给迹部听。依这个结果来看，自己之前的烦恼担心不是统统白费了吗？

而早就看穿理香心思的“幕后推手”迹部则是摸摸下巴，朝忍足挤了挤眼睛。忍足微微一愣，随即苦笑，他懂迹部的意思：看，结果这两个孩子的事情，还是本大爷说对了吧？

 

  
**第四十八年**

 

迹部赶到医院时，觉得自己的心脏都快停跳了。

一个小时前，迹部在公司接到了忍足所在的冰帝大学附属医院打来的电话。打电话来的是个女人，不，也许是个男人？事后迹部不确定的想要去回忆，却发现当时自己的脑海中除了还记得“忍足医生在手术台旁突然昏倒”这句话之外，再也没有接收到任何其他的讯息。

迹部最后的清晰记忆，就是自己丢下手里的电话，立刻联络司机和秘书，说自己现在就要出去。不管秘书如何一脸迷茫的提醒他今天下午还有什么客户要见，有什么合同要签都无所谓了，他必须现在、马上、立刻赶到冰帝大学的附属医院去——赶到那个人的身边去。

然后他赶到了医院，赶到了忍足侑士身边。那时候，忍足正脸色苍白，双眼紧闭，嘴唇毫无血色的躺在床上，被一群白衣人从手术室里面推出来。

这是迹部生平第一次知道腿软的感觉。

对于迹部来说，眼前这一幕实在太过可怕：闭着眼睛躺在那里的忍足，就像是已经死了一样。那时候的感觉没办法用任何语言去形容，因为那一刻，脑海中只剩一片空白，直到发现忍足的胸脯仍微微起伏，他的整个大脑才稍稍恢复了平时的状态。

忍足是在手术室里倒下去的，就在倒下的前一秒，他刚刚完成了这个星期的第七个大手术，拯救了第七位病患的生命。然而，毕竟年岁不饶人，已经不再年轻的忍足虽然技艺愈发精湛到登峰造极的程度，但却不堪这么繁重的工作强度，加上之前积劳已久，贫血外带高血压的慢性病，这次终于一股脑儿的爆发了出来。

值得庆幸的是，尽管这次突然昏倒，但忍足的身体各个器官还算健康。医生虽然说了不少术语，但是要归纳起来也不过只有两个字：休息。忍足侑士如今最需要的不是医药，而是彻底的、好好的休息休息。

迹部当然也知道其实不过如此。不过如此，这话说起来真轻巧，然而面对与自己心心相印的爱人，怎么能这么轻易的就感到安心？

理香和雅彦赶到医院的时候，忍足仍在昏迷，而迹部则守在他床边，握着忍足的手，表情专注的凝视着忍足沉睡的脸，露出孩子们从未见过的奇异神情——不，并不仅仅是温柔，而是比温柔更深刻的某种神情。

以忍足的病没必要让全家都挤在医院为理由，迹部暂时劝走了匆忙赶来的理香和雅彦。不过两个人也都想好了各自的任务：雅彦暂时先赶回公司，毕竟如今迹部总裁的突然失踪还有许多事情等着他这新任CEO回去善后。而工作时间相对自由的理香则预先赶回迹部金汉宫，安排家庭病房，好让忍足养病。

刚才明明自己也担心的要命，还故作镇定安慰本大爷，真是两个傻孩子。送走了孩子们，迹部转过头对病床上仍在昏迷中的忍足低声笑道：“侑士，我们有两个很好的傻孩子，真的很好，可是本大爷是个贪心的人，所以只有他们是不够的……”

仿佛真的听到了迹部的这番话一般，忍足终于恢复了意识。他眯着眼睛懵了好一阵，才辨认出床边的人是迹部：“啊，小景。”

“白痴。”迹部抬起手背，迅速的抹了抹眼睛，故意装出恶狠狠的口气。“你这家伙，总是这么爱给人添麻烦。”

“抱歉呐，小景，吓到你了？”忍足哑声道，露出了一个疲惫的微笑：“唔，我感觉好累……啊，糟了，手术！”

“别担心。”迹部一把按住想要起身的忍足，“你负责的手术早就已经结束了，你倒下时只差缝合没有做完而已。手术很成功，病人的状况目前非常稳定，倒是你自己……”

“我？我怎么了吗？”听说手术顺利结束，忍足这才放松神经，毫不介意的笑道。

迹部无奈的摇头道：“哪有医生把自己累倒在手术室里的，真是的，连自己的身体都照顾不好，要怎么让病人恢复健康？你知不知道你把所有人都吓死了，明明推进手术室时还只有一个病人，结果居然推出了两个病人！”

“噗。”尽管不是什么值得一笑的事情，但忍足还是忍不住为迹部的说法笑出声来。

“你还好意思笑，孩子们听说你病倒了，吓得立刻请假跑过来，我还从来没见过那两个家伙露出那种表情来……”迹部犹自抱怨不休。

忍足紧紧攥住迹部的手：“那小景你呢？我啊，和你过了差不多快一辈子，还是第一次亲眼看到你刚刚那样的表情呢……”

“什么就一辈子了，本大爷还年轻的很呢！”被忍足一下子戳中要害，迹部不禁老脸一红。从刚才开始，他就一直努力的喋喋不休，就是想让忍足忘记自己刚才那张狼狈的脸，想不到尽管是刚从昏迷中醒来，忍足还是把一切都看在眼里。

——这家伙，什么时候开始眼力也这么好了，啊嗯？

迹部沉默了片刻，然后认真的望向忍足：“呐，侑士。”  
“嗯？”

“和本大爷说说话好么。”

“说什么？”

“随便什么都好……”迹部的声音竟显得如此胆怯：“本大爷只要听到你在跟本大爷说话就够了。刚刚赶到医院的时候，我还以为再也听不到你这家伙说话了，以为你这家伙就丢下我这老头子自己……”

“不会的，小景，我怎么可能丢下你呢？”忍足伸出手，抚摸着迹部开始慢慢变淡的金色发丝。

这话连忍足自己都觉得格外缺乏力度，岁月是如此桀骜而无法驯服的东西啊，自己怎么能干预它会何时让生命离开自己这具躯体？

一时间，两人都沉默了起来。片刻之后，还是忍足试图开口打破僵局：“对了，小景，等一会儿我们就一起回家吧……”

“你还敢说，居然搞得自己贫血外加血压高，当了这么多年医生自己都不知道吗……真是的，我就说你最近弄的自己太辛苦，你还总说不要紧。这几天接连做了几个大手术，又要给学生上课。饭也不好好吃，觉也不好好睡，一大把年纪的人了，怎么可能吃得消？”迹部拍拍忍足的手，“你呀，这次就算回了家，也给本大爷老老实实的躺在床上好好休息些日子吧！

忍足盯着迹部看了一会儿，忽然叹了口气，“小景，真的对不起。”

“哼，之前还总是说本大爷不知道注意身体，结果你这家伙却比本大爷先住进医院。你这家伙啊，果然还是比本大爷差得远了。”迹部却丢了个白眼过去。

“是啊，我一直都比小景差得远呢……”感受到迹部的心意，忍足终于重又笑了出来，“就是因为这样，一辈子才被小景你吃得死死的呀！”

“有意见么，啊嗯？”

“没有，绝对没有！” 这是我心甘情愿的选择，怎么会有意见呢？

忍足彻底恢复健康是两个月之后的事情了。其实依迹部的意思，忍足还应该到山里的别墅去住一阵，多休养一阵子才好，可是忍足无论如何也不想在这种时候和迹部分开。

——因为现在已经是十月份了。

十月份，意味着迹部景吾和忍足侑士的六十周岁生日就快到了。是的，六十岁，不知不觉之中忍足侑士和迹部景吾，都已经六十周岁了。到了这个年纪，即便再怎么不服老，也不能不承认自己的的确确已经是花甲老人了。

六十周岁，迹部有些郁闷的望着自家花园里殷红的玫瑰。植物比人幸福的地方，就在于它们不论活过了多少年头，只要冬季稍作休憩，就仍然能随着春天的到来焕发出勃然生机。可惜，人类的春天一旦过去，就再也回不来了。一想到这里，迹部不免心头有些悲戚。“这种日子有什么值得庆祝的？”

“唉，不管怎么说也是老爸你们的生日，总要好好帮你们庆祝一下嘛！”可是理香这一次倒是劲头十足，“而且现在侑士爸爸也好不容易恢复了健康，总该把你们的老朋友们都叫上，好好的庆祝一番吧！”

雅彦也坚决的站在理香一边：“就是说啊，这次算是双喜临门，应该好好庆祝，也让我们给两位父亲庆祝一次生日吧！”

之前忍足和迹部的生日往往固定成为二人的专属时光，因此孩子们还没有机会正式为二人过一次生日。这次又刚好适逢忍足痊愈，理香和雅彦的劲头都非常的足。

“庆祝我是没意见，不过呀，你们打算让我们哪天庆祝呢？”忍足无奈的扳着手指算道：“我的生日是这个月的十五日，景吾比我早，是四日。以前我们两个过生日都是选一天有空时就自己随便就庆祝了，日期什么的倒还无所谓，可现在你要是打算请其他人的话，不好好决定日期不行呢，总不能刚庆祝过一次，又请大家来一次吧……”

雅彦冥思苦想了半天，把难题又丢给了忍足：“呃，那老爸你们决定吧，选哪天都好。”

理香立刻把头点得飞快：“对，对，这种事还是老爸你们决定比较好！”

忍足悄悄瞟了一眼迹部，也有几分一筹莫展，无论选谁的生日来庆祝，似乎都不太好呢。

“那不如干脆就把我和你的生日加起来怎么样？”见大家都没了主意，迹部百无聊赖的随口说道，“十月四日，十月十五日，四加上十五不是等于十九吗……干脆，就放在十月十九日庆祝算了！”

迹部这话本来是开玩笑，可是没想到，结果这场生日宴居然真的就这么定在了十月十九日。理香像个能干的秘书一样订好了日程，害迹部连反悔的机会都没了。

“哈哈，搞什么飞机啊，迹部，忍足。”餐桌上，宍户端着酒杯哈哈大笑，“我说你们啊，今天到底是想要给谁庆祝生日？”

“晚点过生日也没什么不好吧，啊嗯？”迹部优雅的摇晃着酒杯。

“真是的，”宍户丢个白眼过去，“迹部你这家伙，怎么一把年纪了还是一如既往的喜欢装模作样啊！喂，忍足，真亏你受得了这家伙这副德性。”

向日也忍俊不禁：“就是说啊。我也觉得这种时间庆祝生日真的很奇怪，你说呢，慈郎？”

“这酒口感不错……嗳，反正我只要有酒喝有饭吃就好了，究竟是谁的生日无所谓啦！”慈郎满意的咂嘴。

“是！”桦地似乎也颇为认可似的答应了一声。

“宍户，这你就不懂了，景吾就是这点最有魅力嘛！”忍足亲自走到慈郎身边帮他续上酒，愉悦的笑道：“哈哈，反正不管是谁的生日，大家开心聚会就好了嘛！”

“好了，你们两个就不要在我们这些老朋友面前秀恩爱了！”泷笑道：“不过忍足有句话还是很有道理，大家也很难得能聚在一起。我可还记得当年大家全都在迹部和忍足的寝室喝醉时的糗事，今天就再醉一次吧？”

“赞成！”日吉一向阴郁的脸上浮现出难得的笑容，“我还没能成功的以下克上呢，这次机会刚刚好。”

“虽然大家难得聚的这么齐，不过我们还是少喝一点为妙，毕竟大家都不年轻了，还是身体重要。”凤说完这话，发现周围一下子安静了许多，不禁抓抓头，“啊……我……抱歉，我扫大家的兴了。”

宍户拍了拍凤的肩膀，安慰道：“不，没关系，是我们这些家伙都快要忘了，大家都已经是六十岁的人了，也不是那个能酩酊大醉的年龄了。”

“这也没关系，”一直在餐桌旁假充侍应生的理香立刻示意管家：“晚饭后记得帮大家在起居室准备最上等的红茶。”

雅彦也笑道：“喝茶聊天也是一样的，不过在那之前，还有一件事要当着大家的面大家宣布。呐，侑士爸爸，景吾爸爸，这件事我也一直对你们保密，想要当做生日礼物送给你们。”

“喔？”迹部十指交叉托着下巴，饶有兴趣的盯着今天一直热心的在餐桌旁边帮忙的儿女。

“事实上。”雅彦伸手揽住了身边理香的肩膀，满脸幸福的宣布：“我们打算结婚了。”

 

  
**第四十九年**

 

理香和雅彦的婚礼从筹办开始就盛大而隆重，成为了媒体竞相追逐的焦点。这也难怪，毕竟是迹部财团的独女和迹部财团新任CEO的婚礼，会引起关注也是在所难免。

尽管二人的婚约在外人看来无疑只是一场利益的结合，然而出现在电视荧幕上的理香和雅彦仍让人不禁感叹世上果然有天作之合。很少有人知道，这样的一对璧人，曾经绕了多么大的一个圈子，才终于认定今生非你不可。毕竟媒体能获悉的消息也只有这么多而已，他们不可能获悉这个家庭更多的秘密。

在这场备受关注的婚礼中，雅彦贯彻了自己当年要代替父亲迹部景吾保护全家的许诺，保密工作做得好极了。和当年父亲转移视线的做法有所不同，雅彦常常会狡猾的故意在某些地方半是演戏半是真实的提供给媒体一些小小的素材，又以迹部财团的实力来遏制他们发挥的余地。在处理这些问题上，早有心理准备的雅彦做的游刃有余。

即便如此，媒体仍被谢绝参加这场婚礼。并且外界对忍足雅彦的报道，也只限于他是从国外分公司调回总部后得到迹部赏识继而和理香邂逅相爱的俗套剧情，对于他们青梅竹马的成长经历则是只字未提。

对雅彦的手腕，迹部既感欣慰又倍加赞赏，暗暗庆幸自己没有选错人——其实自从当年雅彦用计使理香看穿松浦秀和的本性之后，迹部就对将来雅彦继承自己的家业放了心。当然，这是迹部心底的一个小秘密。表面上，雅彦是完美的完成了十年之约，然后又顺理成章的成为财团CEO的。

不过，对雅彦来说，一方面他履行了当初对父亲们的承诺，赢得了和迹部的约定，另一方面这事业上的成就更可说是使他获得了绝对堪与迹部财团小姐成婚的身份，可说完美的满足了他的自尊。

尽管在迹部金汉宫当了多年的雅彦少爷，但当年那份天生的“穷人式”高傲却丝毫未变。如果可以，其实他更希望用自己的存款来迎娶理香成为自己的新娘——即使自己名义上算是入赘到迹部家。

这场婚礼之所以会办得如此盛大，完全是忍足和迹部两个人的主意。如今雅彦已经接手迹部财团，理香也已经事业有成，他们都觉得，孩子们走到这一步，已经没有必要再躲避迹部家带来的种种光环和麻烦了。

对此，理香和雅彦只有相对而笑的份。依着他们的想法，结婚本来就是相爱的两个人之间的事情，实在没必要这么大费周章，但是看着两位父亲兴致勃勃的脸，他们怎么也说不出谢绝的话来。

更重要的是，理香和雅彦也明白，忍足和迹部这次坚持为他们好好的办一次婚礼，多半是有着补偿的心理在内——为了这种畸形的家庭，理香和雅彦从小到大都没能像普通的孩子一样，随意邀请朋友到家里玩。

你们过去都没有能请朋友回家玩过，这一次就索性一起好好的招待一番吧！迹部这么豪情万丈的宣布。

于是，静寂多年的迹部金汉宫终于再次喧闹起来，准备为理香和雅彦举办一场豪华盛大的结婚派对。

布置会场、准备客房、预备宴会……为了这场婚礼，金汉宫除了原有的佣人们，还聘请了不少临时雇员分担工作。即便如此管家先生也仍是整日忙得脚不沾尘，让这么多人为自己的婚事忙成这样，害得理香和雅彦颇有几分过意不去。当然了，他们的两位老爸也没闲着——

“呐，侑士，你觉得这套婚纱怎么样？”迹部一脸认真的像是在探讨什么重要合约一般，推了推老花眼镜，指指桌上摊开的婚纱图册。

忍足却把自己手里的图册摆到了迹部眼前：“我还是觉得这套比较配理香。”

“那干脆两套都买下来，到时候仪式时用一套，宴会上再用另一套。”迹部转过头看向女儿，“还是你有哪套很喜欢的？多做一两套备用到时候再选也没问题。”

看着兴致勃勃的两位父亲，理香不禁有些头痛的扶额，“老爸，我小时候你不是教育过我不许铺张浪费吗？还为这件事把我狠狠骂了一顿，怎么现在又这么浪费……婚纱一辈子有一套就够了，这种衣服又不是总会穿到，你以为你女儿打算结几次婚啊？”

“老爸，我可是好不容易才说动理香嫁给我的……”雅彦半开玩笑的抱怨：“你们总不会希望我被理香甩掉吧？不能这么偏心！”

“这小子……”迹部本想对雅彦这种“见色忘父”的行为进行一番教育，可看着雅彦怀里的爱女，不禁又把话咽了回去。“总之不论如何也得选件好婚纱吧？”

理香抢过图册：“唔，我自己看看……”

“我也来参谋参谋！”雅彦也探过头来。

诚然以迹部财团的财力，就算把这本图册上面所有的婚纱全都买下也不成问题，然而婚纱这种东西，对女人而言永远具有着无法表述的重要意义，这种具有如此重要意义的东西，最重要的还是它的独一无二。即使父亲这次有意想要纵容她去过分奢侈，理香也并不想贪心的买太多，而只想选择一件自己最为中意的。

最后，一件纯白色的婚纱映入大家的眼帘。它拥有高贵的V字领，简约的收腰设计，精美的手工编制蕾丝装饰，和缀满珍珠水晶亮片、层次分明的华丽裙摆。即使是看了这么多的图片到了几乎审美疲劳的程度，可是一看到这件婚纱，忍足、迹部、雅彦和理香仍旧一齐异口同声的断言。“就是这套了！”

于是，这件名家设计、手工制作的精致婚纱，最终成为了迹部财团独女的嫁衣。

婚礼当天，理香望着镜中的自己，不免有些失神。

几分钟前，化妆师已经为她化妆完毕。再过一会儿，婚礼就要开始了。自己真的要嫁给那个人了吗？想到这里，总让人莫名有种不真实的感觉。理香的唇边浮起一丝幸福的淡笑。过去的一幕一幕都在眼前不断浮现，仿如一场漫长的梦境，而梦境的尽头，或许就是今天这场婚礼。

“理香。”雅彦的突然出现，打断了理香对于过去的回忆。

理香转过头，看着偷偷溜进自己化妆室的雅彦，不禁扁扁嘴：“喂，婚礼开始前，新郎新娘不是不能见面的吗？”

“唔，我想早点看看我的漂亮新娘，好有点心理准备，免得等到一会儿仪式开始的时候看的傻了眼出洋相嘛！”雅彦盯着理香倒吸了一口冷气：“我还真是来对了。”

“嗯？”理香站起身，用手轻轻整理婚纱长长的裙摆，“好看吗？”

“当然！”雅彦挑起大拇指，“真是美极了。”

“唔，不过结婚的这么繁琐，还真是有点累呢！唉，老爸他们自己完全没有受过这份罪，现在倒有心情折腾我们了……”

“就让老爸他们高兴高兴吧！”雅彦轻吻理香的鼻尖。“爱女出嫁，当然想要办得风风光光的！”

理香收起笑意，假装板着脸翻了个白眼丢过去，“我看，是爱子娶妻比较让爸爸们高兴吧？”

“哈哈，可是户籍上，我可是‘嫁’给你的喔。”雅彦盯着理香看了一会儿，忽然有些忍俊不禁，“呐，理香，你觉不觉得，我们的相处模式其实多少有点像两位老爸？嗯，你是景吾老爸，我是侑士老爸。果然这就是所谓的言传身教吧……”

“是不是言传身教我是不清楚。不过我觉得呢，如果景吾老爸听说你把他比成女人，恐怕不会觉得高兴吧！哼哼！”理香故意做出一副恶人的嘴脸来。

“啊呀，拜托了，老婆大人，这件事千万不要告诉景吾老爸，你不会出卖我吧……”雅彦伸手环住理香的纤腰，将她揽在自己怀里，在她耳边低声笑道。

“不过呢，”理香不再玩笑，而是颇认真的说。“我倒是觉得，老爸他们两个人啊，最好的相爱模式，就是保持他们现在的样子。小时候我就曾经想过，要是我的两个爸爸有其中一个是妈妈该有多好，他们的感情那么好，我在学校里面一定会被同学们羡慕死的，可惜他们偏偏都是男人……啊，说起来，这点当年雅彦你比我更加忍受不了吧？”

想起往事，雅彦不禁莞尔：“是啊，我还记得当年我躲着侑士爸爸时，他还是利用你做内应找到我的呢。那时候，我真是对他们的关系厌恶至极。可是和两位爸爸共同生活了这么多年之后，我才越发的体会到了他们之间感情的伟大。”

“嗯，那种非你不可的感情，实在让人羡慕。”理香依偎在雅彦的怀里，低声道：“我们可以像爸爸他们那么相爱，那么幸福么？”

“唔，我想不能。”

“果然是这样么……”

“是啊，因为我们一定要比他们更相爱，更幸福才行嘛！”

听到这里，忍足的眼镜不禁下滑了三公分：“雅彦这小子，甜言蜜语有一手啊！”

“不是这样的话，怎么可能打动得了理香。”迹部不以为然的说，“喂，你听就听了，也别太用力的靠在门上，跌进去就太丢人了。”

“呃，”忍足转过头来，有些奇怪的看着迹部的脸。“小景，你不想说点什么吗？”

“说什么？”

“我以为你起码会抱怨一下咱们的行动有多么的……为老不尊，或者会骂我无聊之类的嘛！”

迹部斜眼看了看关着的房门，“有什么关系，反正是特意说给我们听的嘛，不要浪费他们两个的演技。”

“咦？”

“你想想看，为什么我们能那么清楚的听到他们对话的声音？”迹部把忍足的耳朵拉过来，附在他耳边低声道：“咱们家房间的隔音效果那么好，如果不是他们故意在门边对话，我们怎麽可能听得到！”

忍足这才恍然大悟，随即苦笑道：“唉唉，果然还是小景比较聪明。”

“哼，那是当然的了。”迹部撇嘴，“这两个家伙……喂，你们的悄悄话也给本大爷适可而止一点，婚礼的时间快到了，雅彦你还不快点出来？”说到最后，迹部索性放开了音量，根本就是在门外大声喊话了。

“噗……”听到这里，理香终于忍不住笑出声来，“看吧，我就说一定会被景吾爸爸发现的。”

雅彦抓着头发，颇为遗憾似的：“啧，看来想要超越老爸，我还有很长的路要走啊！”

“哼，那是当然的啦！忍足雅彦，不，迹部雅彦，你这家伙将来要是敢让本小姐不幸福，我就休了你哦！”说到后面，理香这次是真的放低了音量，把雅彦的耳朵扯到自己嘴边悄声笑道。

“呃……”雅彦揉着耳朵呲牙裂嘴的走出来，正好迎上忍足和迹部戏谑的笑脸，不禁尴尬的哀叹道：“唉，老爸，看来想要幸福一辈子，还真是一件难以办到的事儿啊！”  
忍足和迹部对视了一眼，不约而同地拍了拍雅彦的肩膀，笑了。

有了这段小插曲，婚礼上的新郎新娘看起来放松多了。整个婚礼虽然盛大却并不繁琐，这也让紧张的理香着实松了口气。

当最后的宴会终于结束，新婚夫妇也乘着迹部财团自家专机直飞海外去度蜜月时，一直为了这场婚礼折腾得人仰马翻的迹部金汉宫里的所有成员，也终于松了一口气。

不过，在松了口气的人中间，似乎并不包括忍足侑士。此时的他，似乎正在认真的思考着什么问题：“小景……”

“嗯？”

“等理香和雅彦度完蜜月回来，我们也出去走走吧！”

迹部想也不想的答道：“度个假么？嗯，也不错，我们这两把老骨头，也不知道……”

“不是，我的意思是，小景……”忍足的唇边突然泛起一丝狡猾的笑容，迹部警惕的看着他，这家伙又发什么神经？

果然，忍足说出了让迹部跌碎老花眼镜的话来：“小景，我们去旅行结婚吧。”

“开什么玩笑啊忍足侑士，你以为你和本大爷都多大年龄了，啊嗯？！你个白痴！”

“如果我说，我不是开玩笑的呢？”忍足迎着迹部的视线，一脸认真。

 

  
**第五十年**

 

荷兰的风景真的很美，望着窗外那一片郁郁葱葱的郁金香花田，迹部觉得心旷神怡。在迹部家金汉宫的那片花园里，种的最多的是迹部心爱的玫瑰。不过平日里看惯了玫瑰花园，偶尔换换郁金香，似乎也是相当不错的风景。想到这里，迹部心满意足的深深吸了口气。

迹部本来是不喜欢郁金香这种花的，对于做了一辈子商人的迹部而言，郁金香的存在只具有教育意义而不具备美学意义。不过真的来到荷兰，看到那如同一条条彩带在地面上延展开来的郁金香花田之后，迹部才发现当年荷兰人对郁金香的狂热也是有其道理的。如此多姿而美丽的植物，也难怪当年曾有痴迷者为此而不惜倾家荡产了。

对此忍足总忍不住会调侃迹部：想不到小景也是喜新厌旧的人啊，唉呀，会不会对我这老头子也厌倦了呢？

当然，忍足的这番言论总免不了为他赚来迹部的几个白眼或者几个爆栗。这样幼稚的话你这把年纪也说得出口！迹部常常这么说。

但忍足反而仍然乐此不疲。幼稚也是我们保鲜感情，保持年轻的好办法嘛！忍足一旦笑嘻嘻的祭出这句话，迹部也没了脾气。

忍足和迹部现在身处荷兰度假中。这可能是他们相伴五十年以来最长的一次假期。过去忙于工作、生活，虽然偶尔也会到各地去旅游度假，但总会因为各种各样的缘故不能真正的放松。但是这一次，他们决定痛痛快快的度一个彻底的长假，抛开一切琐事烦恼，尽情的去享受生活。

至于之所以会选这里来旅行，完全是因为在雅彦和理香婚后某天早上，忍足一边吃早饭一边看报纸时似是随口提起的一句话：“小景，其实雅彦和理香结婚时，我就一直想着这么一件事。”

“嗯？什么事？”

“虽然我们已经在一起过了一辈子……不过，我们两个好像一直没有正式举行过婚礼？”

“嗯，这也没办法嘛，毕竟日本法律是不允许同性结婚的。本大爷倒是真的觉得，反正证书那种东西，也不过就是给没信心的人一种信心保障，没什么实际意义。爱情这种东西又不能上保险，即便领过结婚证书也没什么用啊。”

迹部端起杯子惬意的抿了一小口茶，翻阅着手里的报纸。多年以来，忍足泡的玫瑰花茶味道从来都没变过，这样的恒久感，远比所谓的结婚典礼更让迹部觉得安心。

“我不是那个意思啦！”忍足推推鼻梁上已经有了老花度数的眼镜，如年轻时一般狡猾的笑了。“还记得我之前说过的话么，我们去旅行结婚吧。”

旅行结婚？迹部挑起了眉，疑惑的望着眼前的忍足。“你这家伙，还没到老年痴呆的年龄吧？”

“我上次就说过我不是开玩笑的。”忍足笑眯眯的凑到迹部身边，揽住他的肩膀。“我想呢，孩子们现在也已经能够独当一面，我们呢也已经不年轻了，也该是享受二人世界的时候了。”

“我们不是早就开始享受二人世界了么……”迹部的注意力又转移到了手里的报纸上。“我觉得现在这样就挺好。”

“非也非也。”忍足摇头晃脑的说，“你看，虽然之前雅彦和理香都在国外留学，可是我们除了自己的工作，几乎没有一天不为他们担心的。怕他们在外面遇到什麽麻烦，怕他们无法遇到自己生命中合适的另一半组成家庭，怕他们没办法承担起自己的一份事业。可是现在好啦，孩子们都回来了，也结婚了，事业也稳定了。我们好像除了等着抱孙子就没什么事情可干了似的，这个时候当然应该好好享受享受二人世界啦！”

“……好吧。”迹部折起了报纸，审视着忍足。忍足很认真，确实不是玩笑，所以他承认忍足的话很有道理。更重要的是，他也确实很想和眼前的男人共享一份悠闲的日子。

人在上了年纪之后才能体会到，原来过去曾肆意挥霍着的时间已经所剩不多，无论是自己还是忍足，迹部都不希望心中留有遗憾。

这就是忍足和迹部在这个明媚的春天出现在荷兰的原因。  
为了欣赏郁金香的美景，忍足和迹部目前暂住在荷兰利瑟镇郊的酒店，因为这个小镇拥有全世界最大的郁金香公园——哥根霍夫(keukenhof)郁金香公园。要欣赏郁金香，这里是最佳地点了。到今天为止，他们已经在这里住了一个星期了，这种行程宽松到懒散的旅行，的确可说是相当惬意悠闲的度假生涯。

“说起来，我们也该为准备准备了。”然而这天早上，忍足却有些没头没脑的说。

迹部一扬眉，“准备？准备些什么？”

“虽然说钱什么的完全不是问题，不过荷兰最近正值郁金香花季，选这个时候结婚的人好像蛮多的，我们也该早做准备。”忍足理所当然的说，“不然的话订不到教堂就麻烦了。”

“你的意思是……”

“当然是我们结婚的事。”

迹部一副头痛的表情：“结果，你还是没有放弃所谓结婚那种荒谬的想法？”

“荒谬？”听了这话，忍足不禁有点恼火起来，“景吾你说说，结婚到底哪里荒谬？”

迹部顿时提高了音量：“如果是我们刚刚开始在一起的时候，你说要和我结婚要和我举行个婚礼什么的，说不定本大爷还有那份浪漫情怀和你一起胡闹。可是你要搞清楚我们两个人现在的年龄加起来都已经一百多岁了，两个老头子去教堂举行婚礼？咳咳……反正，你有那个兴趣你自己去丢人好了，本大爷可没兴趣奉陪！”

“景吾，你难道就不想要一份证明，证明我们两个人确实结为伴侣吗？”

迹部摆手：“这种东西不需要。明明都已经过了一辈子，哪儿还会在乎这种形式化的东西……”

“景吾！”忍足扳过迹部的身子，直直的看着他的双眼。“这不是形式化你明不明白？咱们的确是已经老了，可正因为老了，才更不能让自己的人生留下什么遗憾啊！所以从当下开始的每一秒钟，我都希望和迹部景吾这个人黏在一起，去做我们过去还没有一起做过的事情，这样我们的人生，就好像重新回到了最初刚刚相爱的时刻，这样的感觉难道不好吗？景吾，我是个医生，我看多了生离死别，所以我从很早的时候就决定，我绝对不要在死之前留下任何的遗憾……”

迹部听完忍足这番话，忽然露出悚然的表情：“侑士，你……该不会哪里……”

“什么哪里？”迹部的反应让忍足一时间有些摸不到头脑。

“不许瞒着本大爷，你老实告诉我，你是不是得了什么病？都这种时候了，怎么还有这种闲情逸致在这里消磨时光？我们这就走，现在就回去！”迹部脸色大变，丢下手里的报纸就准备去收拾行李，可刚拎起行李箱，却又突然改了主意，急急忙忙的去抓钱包。“不对，先去医院，去医院检查过之后再说……”

忍足这才明白迹部误会了自己的意思，看着一向镇定自若的迹部为了自己流露出这么手足无措的样子，虽然想说这样的小景很可爱，但更多的还是感动。

“小景，别担心，我什么事都没有……我只是想更多，更多的和你在一起，不留任何遗憾……”说着，忍足伸手把迹部环入怀里。

迹部半信半疑的抬起头，盯着忍足的双眼：“真的？你没有瞒着本大爷？”

“嗯，当然是真的。”忍足轻吻迹部的额头，“小景，我们结婚吧。”

“算了，看在你这么诚心诚意的份上，本大爷就答应你。”经历了这么一场小小的风波，迹部倚着忍足的颈窝，终于低声说。“结婚吧……”

忍足没有说错，我们的时间已经所剩不多。只要一想到在不远的某一天，自己就要和眼前这男人分开，迹部就感到一阵不寒而栗。既然如此，就让我们不留任何遗憾的度过每一天吧，因为，本大爷也想更多的和你在一起啊……

结婚，这个往往被视为爱情终点的名词，终于就这样出现在了忍足和迹部的生活中。然而对他们来说，这场婚礼，绝不是爱的终点，而是他们彼此之间爱的又一次开始，是爱的延续。

什么是爱呢？从前儿女们都曾问起这样的问题，那时候无论是忍足还是迹部，都无法回答。

然而到了今时今日，忍足侑士和迹部景吾终于意识到，他们其实早已懂得了什么才是爱。就在他们摸索如何相处的过程中，就在他们相伴的平凡的日常生活中，爱早已经不知不觉间沁入骨髓，宛如空气般不可或缺。

婚礼选定在郊外的小教堂举行。整个小教堂被一片郁金香花海环抱，实在美极了。不过和给孩子们准备的豪华婚礼截然不同，这是一场只有忍足和迹部两个人参加的婚礼，没有来宾，没有观众，没有贺客，甚至连牧师都没有。

我们还需要别人见证我们的感情么，啊嗯？迹部如是说，忍足亦深以为然。当然，他也不想戳穿小景连牧师都拒绝的理由更多的恐怕是因为害羞的关系。

那天，他们穿着礼服，郑重其事的走到神的面前。阳光透过彩色玻璃窗照在他们的身上，让人觉得他们两个人在那个瞬间都熠熠放光。

迹部深吸了一口气，率先开口：“忍足侑士，你愿不愿意和迹部景吾携手一生，无论疾病或健康、痛苦或快乐、贫穷或富有，你都与他相依相伴，此生不渝？”

“是的，我愿意。”忍足微眯着眼睛笑着接了下去，“那迹部景吾，你愿不愿意和忍足侑士携手一生，无论疾病或健康、痛苦或快乐、贫穷或富有，你都与他相依相伴，此生不渝？”

“我愿意。”迹部稍垂下头，看着忍足一脸虔诚的把戒指套在自己的无名指上，明晃晃的金属环套在手指上的一瞬，仿佛就此把心和面前的这个男人连在了一起。

交换戒指，亲吻，礼成——见证这一切的，除了这间小小的教堂本身，只有一台一直忠于职守的自动摄录机。

走出教堂的时候，迹部仍觉得有些恍惚。“呐，侑士。”

“怎么？”

“我们真的……结婚了么？”迹部不自在的别开视线，“该不会是我老糊涂了，产生幻觉了吧？”

听了迹部的话，忍足不禁莞尔，“小景真是的，在说些什么傻话啊……”说着，他牵起迹部的手，抚摸着迹部无名指上的戒指，“你该不会以为这个也是幻觉吧？我以前脑外科著名专家忍足侑士的身份证明，你很清醒，我也很清醒。”

“少在这种时候拿着自己医生的身份唬人了。”迹部丢了个白眼过去，“你这家伙，现在遂了你的心愿，满足了吧？”  
“嗯，满足了。”忍足紧紧的握着身边迹部的手，满脸幸福的笑着：“接下来，该是我满足小景的心愿的时候了，呐，许愿吧，我一定为小景做到！”

“你是小孩子吗？”

“哎，不是吗？我们不是才刚刚结婚，人生刚刚开始吧？”

“算了，本大爷就当是这样好了……那本大爷的心愿就是，这刚刚开始的人生，你也要呆在本大爷身边啊！”

“那是当然的啦！”

忍足和迹部相视而笑，珍而重之的把唇与对方的唇相重叠，然后携手并肩，沐浴在阳光之下，远眺脚下那片一望无际的郁金香田。

在那一瞬间，时光仿佛在两人身上倒流，两个十几岁的少年正肩并肩的站在一起。那时候他们从来也没想要对彼此山盟海誓，但是他们却用实际行动，在五十年间，把虚无缥缈的山盟海誓变成了天长地久相守的现实。

假如将来我们还有五十年，我还愿意与你携手，再一起来庆祝下一个金婚。

  
——这世界，只有一个甜蜜的瞬间为我们保留。  
——现在，请用你的唇亲吻我的泪，用你的指尖触碰我的世界。  
——从此，我们将永远在一起，而这个永远，就是我们的今天。（注）  
——而这便是我们的爱，给予对方的意义。

FIN

（注：此处内容自Queen《who wants to live forever》歌词修改。）

 

  
**《金婚》番外一：**

 

11年11月11日，世纪光棍节纪念篇

——望帝春心托杜鹃

 

  
*望帝*

如果死亡必将降临，那先离开的人会不会比较幸福呢？

不必亲眼目睹挚爱的人在自己面前死亡，更不必感受那种无力挽救对方的挫败感，那样的话，先离开的人一定比较幸福。

忍足有些寂寞的坐在床边，握著迹部冰凉的手，把头埋在自己的臂弯中。他当然希望迹部能比较幸福，因为他是那麽爱著迹部景吾这个人，爱的如此长久，当然希望自己所爱的人可以得到幸福。

但这种失去实在太痛了。

时至今日，忍足觉得自己早已原谅了父亲，当然也理解了父亲那种略显别扭的父爱。但为什麽那个人能那样淡定的忍受这种痛呢？这点，他依然想不明白。

那些往事、那些回忆，都已经被时间尘封在了过往的岁月里，再也无法追上去一探究竟。父母用死亡这一最安全的把他们之间的点滴都带进了坟墓里。现在再想要知道他们昔日是在用何种方式相爱，都变得不再有任何意义。

有时候忍足忍不住猜想，雅彦和理香，在很多很多年後，或许也会这样看待那时候早已逝去的迹部和自己。

但是很多的往事，毕竟只有当事人永远记得就够了。在这期间，他一直握著迹部的手，不曾松开，这样迹部的手，似乎也变得温热起来。

想起那些过往的岁月，忍足不禁抬起头，温柔的凝视著迹部合著双眼的侧脸。总喜欢如帝王般一个人高高在上的迹部，似乎只有在自己身边合上双眼的时候，才会绽放出这种无比柔和的光芒。

   
然而不知为什麽，迹部此时的侧脸远没有忍足记忆中那般柔和。

看著那样的迹部，忍足突然想到，也许，先离开的那个人并不一定真的能够感受到幸福，他们的心里有太多不舍、太多牵挂、太多不安……

忍足没有宗教信仰，不能确信有没有另一个世界的存在，所以也不知道先离开的人，内心会不会更加痛苦？他们的灵魂会不会眼睁睁看著自己心爱的人为自己痛不欲生却无能为力？又或者眼睁睁看著自己心爱的人最终另结新欢而黯然离去？还是说死亡本就是彻底的消亡，他们纵有再多揪心扯肺，也无法抵御自身即将彻彻底底的消弭无迹？

他再次伏在床边，只觉得心痛如绞。

 

*春心*

人总是畏惧未知的、未曾尝试过的事物，并且这种畏惧之情只会随著年龄的增长而不断增加。死亡就是这麽一种事物。

在死亡面前，我们可能会发疯，也有可能已经疯了。

迹部伸出手指，轻触忍足脸颊的时候，忍足才发现原来迹部不知何时已经醒了，正用那双依旧晶亮的美丽蓝眸盯著自己。

迹部没被忍足握住的那只手依旧冰凉，冰凉到叫人不安的程度，因此只是轻轻的触碰，也足以把忍足从不知何时陷入的梦境中唤醒。

“……如果本大爷要死了，大概会先把你杀掉。”迹部盯著忍足用刚刚醒来略带沙哑的嗓音说，脸上露出了奇怪的微笑。“怎麽样？”

忍足亦回以笑容。“如果是小景的话，我乐意配合。”

“配合我把你杀掉？”

“当然，而且我乐意之极。”

“白痴，你疯了吧？”明明是自己提出的观点，迹部却对忍足的回答嗤之以鼻。

忍足却笑容不减：“若是没了小景，我可能真的会发疯。”

迹部不笑了，嗫嚅半晌，挤出来的还是两个字：“白痴。”

“是啊，我的确是不折不扣的白痴呢！”忍足坐在迹部床边，拉著迹部的手贴到自己胸前。“本以为随著时间流逝，对小景的感情或许多多少少真的不似年轻时那麽浓烈了的……可自从小景这次病倒之後，我才发现，原来这里一点都没变过，满满的、满满的装著对小景的爱喔！”

迹部强作镇定的挤出个笑容：“……我觉得，你这台词要是被理香听到了，她一定会很开心的。”

“嗯，是啊，会很开心吧！”盯著迹部，忍足的唇边也漾开了笑意。

毫无疑问的，两个人的笑容都很苦涩。

 

  
*杜鹃*

我们有时候并不缺乏面对一切可能发生不幸的勇气，但是我们往往缺乏让至亲至爱面对痛苦悲伤的勇气。

自从体检发现体内那个阴影之後，迹部原本还算相当幸福美满的生活就被蒙上了一层阴翳。得知这一消息之後，忍足坚持迹部放下手边一切工作入院复查。癌症也是有家族性的，迹部完全理解忍足在担心些什麽。

   
在等待检查结果出来的这段时间，迹部觉得身心俱疲，但他知道忍足比自己更累。

我们两个都有著说出来的或没有说出来的，畏惧。

当年一度也曾觉得不愿失去身边所重视的人们，但自己的死亡却是无谓的事，而只是一条不得不刻板的去遵循的自然规律，但如今才醒悟这样的想法未免太过幼稚。

忍足伏在迹部床边睡得很熟，这两天他都坚持守在这里，无论如何不肯离去，似乎担心自己只要离开片刻迹部就会消失一般，那种固执的程度叫迹部丝毫不感到意外。

是的，毫不意外。正因毫不意外，迹部才明白自己当初的想法有多麽幼稚。怎麽可能无所谓呢？死亡，怎麽可能是件无所谓的事情呢？特别是对於被人那麽深刻的爱著的人来说，没有什麽是比死亡更想让人逃离的东西了吧！

但这并不能由自己做主。迹部苦笑，知道就算是他自以为无所不能的迹部大爷，果然也有很多事情无能为力。

盯著睡得正熟的忍足，迹部情不自禁的伸出手指去触碰他的脸。说不定不知道什麽时候，这个人自己便没办法这样去碰他了吧？自己又有多久没看过他的睡颜？

但是迹部显然低估了忍足的警醒程度，他在迹部的指尖碰到脸颊的瞬间就睁开了眼，毫不费力的对迹部露出了保持多年的温柔笑脸。

於是迹部对忍足说著不好笑的笑话，说自己想杀了他。他不想承认那其实就是他自己内心真实的想法，更不想承认忍足完全知道他说的不是笑话，最不想承认他无论如何不会实践这个疯狂的想法。

突兀而期待已久的敲门声让迹部从胡思乱想中回到现实。他简直都想忘记，今天是揭晓谜底的日子了。

 

  
迹部坐在病床上，盯著推门走进来的医生，他的手里拿著对自己的判决书，即将决定迹部景吾这个人未来人生的方向，甚至可能是结局。

有可能侥幸逃过一劫，那自然最好。

但如果没有，迹部望向站在自己身边，比自己还要紧张的忍足。他果然还是希望忍足能好好的活下去，就像没有失去过自己那样，好好的活下去。

 

  
──我最爱的爱人，若我真的离去，希望你不要太过伤悲，因为我希望我们的孩子在未来的生活中，就算没了我，至少还有你。

 

  
FIN

 

  
\----------------------------

**《金婚》番外二：**

NG集锦——

 

  
这里是本来要出现在正文里，而却被我删掉的段落句子什么的。

本来还应该有更多，但是我却没有保存下来，而是顺手删了……

然而，它们毕竟曾是《金婚》这篇文的一部分，我把它收录在同人本里。

这次也索性一起贴出来，作为给重温或是第一次阅读本文的、仍然爱着忍迹的你的礼物。

 

  
<其一>

忍足扶着额头，低声道：“小景……抱歉，我并不是故意要和你吵架……只是搬到这里之后我的心情……我需要安静一下……”

“侑士……”几乎是下意识的，迹部张口呼唤对方的名字，但忍足却摇摇晃晃的走开了，并没有回头。

迹部闷闷的躺在床上等忍足回房，想要等他回来就问个明白。迹部从小在这房子里长大，虽然离开了十年，但仍感觉不到丝毫的陌生。他完全不明白忍足那毫无道理的不快究竟从何而来。

结果那天晚上忍足却没有回房间，听管家说他就住在客房。明明生活在一个屋檐下，两人却分别窝在两个不同的角落不肯面对面，更没办法放下身段好好的沟通一下。如果是过去的话，这种状况根本就不会发生……

直到这时，迹部才蓦地觉得：这房子似乎真的大过头了。

 

  
<其二>

“我回来了。”忍足看看理香又看看迹部，无力的说。“我去花园一个人静一静。”

迹部叫住了忍足，“我和你一起去，我有话和你谈。”

“对不起，我不想谈。”

忍足快步如飞，迹部也不得不疾行跟在他的身后。“是关于理香的事情。”

“……抱歉小景我不想听。”

迹部结果还是松开了拉着忍足的手。

他并不是不想和忍足继续谈下去，重要的是迹部也不想怀疑和自己相恋这么多年的爱人是在用收养雅彦的事情故意向自己挑衅，但他发现如果继续和忍足谈下去，自己恐怕就真的很难控制自己不那么去想了。

“景吾你没必要迁怒他人，特别是对孩子……”

“真是可笑，你觉得本大爷是那种幼稚得会迁怒他人的人？忍足侑士我没那个心情和你吵架，你最好先搞清你的宝贝女儿干了些什么好事再来和我争论孰对孰错！”

“那是你的女儿吧，迹部理香。”

“什么？！”忍足这话听得迹部心头一寒。

 

  
<其三>

“景吾……我们不能分开。”抱着面前的迹部，忍足终于安心的笑了，原来自己费了好大力气去思考，也不过只需要说这一句话而已。

迹部亦紧紧回抱住忍足，“哼，傻瓜……”

 

  
<其四>

斋藤似乎有些失神，仿佛仍然沉浸在那部戏的气氛中，又仿佛被忍足和迹部的那番对话所震惊到不能自已，半晌才轻声道：“果然是这样。”

“工桑早就知道吗？”

“啊……”斋藤神情复杂的看着加藤，想起了之前迹部那意有所指似的话，不禁改口道：“嗯，走吧，和树。”

“啊，喔。”加藤定定的望着前方斋藤的背影，总觉得这个人仿佛像是藏了什么话，没有对自己说出口似的。

然而下一秒钟，斋藤转过头来，已是笑容明媚，对加藤说：“和树，我们一定要把这部戏演好……为了那两个人。”

“嗯，为了那两个人。”……也为了我们。

 

  
<其五>

不过这次的企划倒是提醒了他们这件很重要的事。那就是绝不要在用餐的时间谈工作，无论最后是不是能顺利解决，都非常的影响胃口。

当夕阳西下，事情终于顺利解决之后，忍足和迹部嚼着嘴里的面包片想。

 

  
<其六>

“就在我刚觉得你也没那么讨厌的时候，你这家伙居然给本小姐不告而别！什么啊，就算你厉害，可以去哈佛留学，有必要就这么一走了之吗？我是比不上你，所以你就能把我晾在一旁自己跑掉？”

“等一下再继续好吗，”雅彦双手放在理香肩上。“那我只问你一句话。”

“说。”

“其实，不讨厌就是喜欢的开始吧？”盯着面前的理香，雅彦的眼睛晶亮。

理香俏脸微红，忽然转过身去，口气不屑的说：“谁知道呢？”

“那一起吃个饭吧，我们好久没有一起去吃过饭了。”雅彦一边心不在焉的说着，一边紧走两步，赶到理香的身边，试探性的轻轻牵起了理香的手。“你想吃点什么？”

“我想想看，唉，外面的餐厅都没什么好吃的，我比较想吃你过去露营时煮的那种咖喱。”果然，这次理香没有甩开雅彦的手。

迹部轻哼了一声道：“哼，本大爷就知道最后会是这个样子！”

“嗯，不愧是小景啊……”

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  本来金婚写完的时候我觉得已经很完满了，不想再写番外了，但是世纪光棍节时我脑子一热，就写了番外一。因为五十年每一年一章的内容有限，删掉的梗有些我挺舍不得的，就攒在一起成了番外二。


End file.
